the deadliest rose
by lovesmesomedanilalol
Summary: This is a different type of story Dimitri still brings Rose & Lissa back from Portland. But that is where almost everything changes very few things are the same. same people and places other than that not much is the same. My first fan fiction please read and be kind. thanks. I do not own vampire academy Ms. R. Mead does lucky her. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

(LPOV)

"Rose...Stop" I said as I wrapped my hand around her fist attempting to stop her from punching one of seven guardians surrounding us as we stood, backed up against a car on the empty street. I could feel her confusion pulsating through the bond.

 **"Rose you know as well as I do that we are going to need a lot of help in the next couple of months."**

 **"Yes, but that doesn't mean that it's this group, that are the ones we need, we know nothing about them."** Rose argued with me.

I could see the Guardians all standing there watching us like we are insane, as Rose and I had our own conversation they couldn't possible understand, through the bond they knew nothing about. "Liss do you really believe the Academy's Guardians are good enough to protect us in what is to come in next couple of months?" Rose asked me without realizing she had it out loud.

"Excuse me just who in the hell do you think you are, saying we are not good enough to protect the Prin-"

"Shut up! Do not say her full name out on the street where other people or even Strigoi can hear you, you idiot. God, did whatever academy you went not teach you anything?" Rose interrupted the now flustered guardian, with a frustrated growl.

 **"Liss, how are we supposed to find out if we can trust them?"**

 **"Well, I could use compulsion on them get them to answer any questions you may have about them, their motives, their past whatever it takes for you to be comfortable with them, until we can get back to the academy. Will that work for you?"** I said to her through the bond.

 **"Yea, that would work. Can you do them all at once or do you need to do it in smaller groups."**

 **"I can compel them all at the same time. You can do the questioning and when we have the information we need. I can make them think it never happened. I think that would work far better than having them know we used compulsion on them. Don't you?"**

"Yea that shou...We are about to have company."

"How many?"

"8-10, alright you six this is your first test, on whether or not you can protect her. Anything goes wrong and I mean anything it will be the end of you! Do you understand me?"

"We don't have to listen to you. You are a runaway novice turned bloodwhore, your useless." The youngest guardian spat at Rose. She turns to me and laughs.

"Boy, they really have no idea who they are fucking with do they?" RoRo asked me with a huge smirk on her face.

"No, Rose they don't you show them and I'll tell them, then we'll see who's really running this show." I laugh at faces they are making now and the ones they are about to make when they find out what they've just stumbled into.

Rose puts her hair up in a bun so the guardians can see her neck. "Rose take off your top shirt please. Now gentlemen please let me introduce to you, THE DEADLIEST ROSE."

"Turn around and let them see what we have been dealing with for the last two years." Rose slowly turns around so that all the guardians can see her neck and back. There are gasps, grunts, and groans from all of the guardians including the one that is to be Rose's true love. I can already see their aura's reaching for each other. It won't be long now a few hours or a few days but he is definitely _THE CRADLE_.

And he chooses this moment to speak, "Rosemarie, would you mind if I..."

He is interrupted by the lady herself, "Rose... just Rose not Rosemarie."

"Alright Roza, do you mind if I touch your moljina marks." I can see his hand trembling as he raises it to touch her skin. The touch that started out examining Rose's marks, quickly became one of just caressing her skin. His guardian mask never slips but in his eyes I can see that the caressing of her skin is getting to him. I can see lust, need and desire shinning bright. That was step one but by Rose's immediate reaction it seems step two will have to wait.

"You six surround her, let nothing and no one get to her. If there is one hair on her pretty little head out of place, you'll all wish that it had been strigoi that got to you do you understand? I am not talking to you as novice I'm ordering you as THE DEADLIEST ROSE."

"Yes, ma'ma we understand your orders."

"Good so carry them out starting now, they'll be here in less than a minute so circle up."

Rose to the guardian that asked to touch her tattoos, "What's your name?"

"Guardian Dimitri Belikov" he replied in a heavy accented voice. I could hear the thoughts going through Rose's head when he spoke, and it took everything I had in me not to roll on the ground laughing at her.

Oh. My. God. He's already walk out in middle of traffic, pantie dropping, get run over by a steam roller a hundred time gorgeous, does he really need that voice and accent to go with it. He so fucking sexy, I just want to jump him right here in the middle of the damn street for anyone and everyone to see. I wonder what those hands would feel like roaming over my breast down my chest and stomach to...

"ROSE!" I whisper-yell at her.

"What!?"

"Did you forget that I can hear your thoughts, read your emotions, and see through your eyes now too?"

"No, why would I forget that?'

"Because of what you were just thinking"

"Ugh, use the bond Liss, that's what it's for."

"Now what are you going on about Lis...never mind they are almost here."

"You six guardians surround and protect Liss with your lives do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'ma" came from the guardians.

"Alright comrade it looks like you and I are going hunting, follow me...no wait they are changing tactics. Dimitri go to alleyway on the other side of the house, but stay in the road, once they are all in front of you lead them here. When you get them here I should be finished leading mine. Alright go on 3 1...2...3"

The same time Rose says go strigoi come barreling out the alleyways on each side of the house just like RoRo said they would. Dimitri has three attacking him while he's leading them down the street to the meet up point. He ends up having to stake two of them before he can get them where Rose wants them but finally his last one joins her six.

"Ok Roza he's here like you wanted, now care to explain why we rounded them up instead of just staking them?" Dimitri asks Rose.

"Well, comrade we have been being chased by large groups of strigoi and psi-hounds for the last two years. And myself and the rest of team Thorn are tired of it, so I'm about to find out why."

"Roza, we can't do something like that out in the middle of the street."

"That's right, and we aren't going to. We are taking them to an abandon house we use for interrogations. Liss call Addie tell him to get the rest of team Thorn together and for them to get to the academy and not to forget the boxes or the scrolls. Comrade how long is the flight to the academy's airstrip?"

"Ok, Rose I'm calling him now"

"It's a four-hour flight"

"Ok, Liss tell them to be there in less than ten hours"

"Ok Rose" I get on my phone to call in team Thorn.

Rose and all of the Guardians herd the strigoi into a nearby deserted house, we had setup, to begin the interrogations. We both noticed that no one asked how she got the strigoi to just go where she wants them to. "Liss are you finished on the phone yet we need to begin?"

"Yea, Rose I just hung up."

"What info did you get?"

"Aunt Janien is in New York and about to catch a plane to Missoula. The others are on their way they should all get there in about eight hours"

(RPO)

"Great, now let's get started shall we. All Guardians get on the far side of the room Liss go with Dimitri. And comrade you better keep her safe. Now let me explain something to you guardians, being shadow kissed gives me many, many powers some I have not fully developed yet. Some can be very useful, as you are about to witness. Some of my more useful ones can only be seen by the dead, me and Liss through my eyes. The first one I'm going to use is quiet funny to watch, but not at all funny to experience. Ok, here we go people." I reach over and slip a silver ring, charmed with spirt, off of my finger and into my pocket. As soon as it's off the strigoi start screaming bloody murder. They are all swatting around their heads at the ghost's that no one but them and me and Lissa can see. I hear everyone behind me laughing so I turn and ask if they would like to see why they are acting this way and they all do. Lissa and I link hands like we are holding up computer screen for them to look through but they are just looking through my magic, they see the ghost's attack the strigoi. The guardians watch for a good ten minutes then Lissa and I dissolve the "screen."

While I let the Ghost torture the strigoi as long as they want, it's time for Liss and I to get to know this team. I ask Liss through the bond if she's ready to politely interrogate the guardians. She nods her head at me so I get their attention, "Guardians, Lissa would like to speak to you in another room please, so follow us." We turn and walk out of the room and into the next one, with a two-way mirror so we can still see what's going on with the strigoi.

"First I would like to thank each and every one of you for putting your lives on the line to protect me and Rose, although she doesn't usually need protecting, I still want to thank you. I would like to ask each of you some questions and I would like you to answer truthfully because with our powers we can tell when someone lies to us. And if you lie, there will be consequences and Rose will be the one delivering them and trust me you won't like them. The last strigoi that lied to us had his balls and dick cut off and shoved down his throat before he was stacked by THE DEADLIEST ROSE." I saw each of the guardians cover themselves and groan, except Dimitri. "So I recommend you tell the complete, whole, and honest truth. Now everyone write your name on this piece of paper, and we'll go from there. Dimitri will you do me a favor and contact the pilot tell him to get the jet ready, thank you."

"Yes Prin-"

"Dimitri please call me Lissa"

"Alright Lissa, I'll contact the plane"

"Liss while you get this ready to start I'm going to check on our strigoi friends." I tell her as I walk out of the room to go and check on our 'guests'.

"Hey guys are you all having fun? Did you know that ghosts don't really like you guys much? I guess you figured it out, huh? These guys can go for hours and hours just depends on when I ask them to stop. Anybody want to tell me why the strigoi keep coming after me and my friends? …No, well trust me you will... I'll be back soon have fun."

I turn walk out of the room, and walk right into a wall of Dimitri Belikov, "hey comrade how's the weather up there?"

I get a small smile and a kind of funny reply, "it's fine up here how is it down there?" I try to stifle a small laugh but it doesn't work to well. I look up into his eyes and I see so many emotions ranging from laughter, to lust, desire, and is that... no it can't be... I just meet the man, but it looks like love. I can't seem to force my eyes to look away from his. Next thing I'm aware of is my tongue slips from between my teeth and licks my already lush lips, just hoping he will kiss me, but knowing he won't. Then suddenly I'm being pressed up against the wall and Dimitri's lips are crushing mine. It's not a sweet little first kiss, it the type of kiss that could set the solar system ablaze. His hands are knotting themselves in my hair pulling it free of its confines. While pulling me even closer to him, like I'm the air he needs to breath. Slowly he lowers his right hand to the small of my back and pulls my body flush against his, he lets out the most animalistic growl anyone has ever heard. He lifted me by my hips so I can wrap my legs around his waist and when my center makes contact with the ever growing bulge in his pants we both moan. We continue to try to get closer and closer to each other with our clothes still on. His lips leave mine and travel across my check and down my neck then to my earlobe which he nibbles and sucks on, wrenching another loud moan from me. I decide two can play this little game. Turning my head, I start kissing his neck down to his collar bone then back up to his ear and bite his earlobe after each bite I lick his skin. I can feel him start shaking with desire so I go one step further. I slide my hand down his chest down past his wonderfully sculpted abs down to the button on his jeans but I don't unbutton it I let my hand travel a little further to the zipper of his jeans. Slowly I unzip them and slide my hand inside. And just as I am about to grasp his manhood I feel his lips on my breast and it takes my breath away he is sucking on my nipple through my shirt. A moan escapes from somewhere deep down inside me but I continue my exploration. I grasp Dimitri's manhood hard, and start rubbing up and down over and over again. Then very carefully I slide my hand inside his boxer briefs and touch his actual skin and when I do that Dimitri groans so loud everyone in the building had to have heard him. He leans up from sucking on my breast and I take my hand out of his pants.

We stand there staring at each other finally he says, "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I've never done anything like that in my life."

"Oh well that make me feel so much better, now I am someone's mistake, that really helps my ego. Just let go and _you_ can pretend this never happened."

"NO! that's not what I meant. I just didn't want you to think I that I do that to every woman I meet. I don't understand what happened I've never felt like this before, actually I've never felt any sexual attraction to _ANYONE_ before I meet you. Oh God, the things that go through my mind that I want to do to you and with you, well you just wouldn't believe. Do mind if I ask you a _VERYYY_ personal question?"

"No, I don't guess go ahead" I'm a little afraid of what the question is he's going to ask, but oh well I already agreed to it.

"Roza, baby, are you a virgin?"

I couldn't speak so I just looked at the floor and nod my head.

"Oh, baby there's nothing to be ashamed of. It just makes you a thousand times sexier. I'll tell you a secret about me if it'll make you feel better." He placed his finger under my chin raising my eyes to look into his, he leans down to my ear and says, "Me too."

"That's impossible there's no way, you are too damn sexy to be a virgin, maybe you just forgot." He laughed so loud that Liss and all the guardians came running out the door to see what was going on.

"Sorry guys she just told a really funny joke we'll be inside in a few minutes." Everyone went back in the room except me and Dimitri.

"I'll prove it to you, you wait for me and I'll wait for you. How's that?"

"Deal want shake on it?"

"Deal. No, Roza I don't want to shake on it, but we will seal it with a kiss if that's ok with you?"

Next thing I know I am in his arms again receiving a kiss that could burn through space and time.

"I hope it's not a long wait. I can't wait to have my hands, mouth, tongue, and cock all over your ohhh sooo luscious body baby. I already want you so bad I can barely walk." He said as he leans down and kisses me again. Taking my hand, he leads me back to the room where Liss and the other guardians are.

"Well, I think I have given my ghost friend's enough time to make their point, don't you think so Liss?" She nods her head at me. So I turn to leave when I get to the door I think everyone is watching the strigoi. But apparently Dimitri is watching me from the corner of his eye, so when I pass by him I feel his hand slid across my thigh. Looking up at him the lust, desire, and maybe love, I see there makes it almost impossible to breath. Walking on out the door I stop myself from entering the torture room until I am 100% THE DEADLIEST ROSE again, because if they smell fear or sense weakness, and I lose control of them, then we are all dead.

"Hello boy's and girl anyone ready to answer my questions now? I'm Waiting...well let me help you along." Walking to where all of them can see me I bend over my ass towards the window, just to tease Dimitri. I pull my short sword out of my right boot.

"That won't hurt us you stupid bitch only charmed silver can harm us." The female said with a maniacal laugh.

"Really?... well that is something I did not know." I could feel Lissa laughing through the bond and I see the others also laughing through her eyes so I turned to the mirror and gave them my famous man-eater-smile looking right where I know Dimitri is standing and slip my tongue out the tiniest bit and run it along my lips. Looking through Lissa's eyes I saw lust flood his eyes. "I want to try it anyway, just to see if it will hurt if that's ok with you I mean...no let me change that I don't care if it's ok with you or not. I'm going to give it a try so brace yourselves here goes." And with that I cut her head off with one swing.

"Oh, look at that...I guess this will hurt you. Now I want to know why the strigoi are trying to kill me and my friend so badly? Answer me quickly or the next one dies soooo much slower?"

"The prophecy, we don't want you to make the prophecy come to pass. All the masters are afraid; we don't want to die." Said the one who looked like he used to be a fifteen-year-old damphire.

"Well to bad because after my count from today I will have killed 153 of you bastards in the last two years so see ya'...never." And with that I went into my dance of chopping of the heads of the remaining 6 strigoi.

Lissa, Dimitri, and the other guardians all came into the room I'm in and the guardians asked what to do with the body's.

"Liss can call and check on the progress of team Thorn. I need to get rid of the body's. Everyone go back into the other room please. I don't trust all of you yet but I don't want any of you injured. Dimitri can you stay I need some help."

"Sure Roza what do you need?"

"Can you hold open your coat and block me from the mirror I need to take this undershirt off, it's bloody." I hear him swallow hard but he moves to do as I ask.

"God Roza you are so beautiful." I look at him over my shoulder as I remove my bloody shirt and look him up and down before saying.

"You're not so bad yourself there comrade." I say to him giving him a saucy smile. After I put my outer shirt back on we walk out the door. I turn back around and using my shadow kissed powers, I set the body's on fire using a fast and intense burning flame but a very controlled one.


	2. Chapter 2

(LPOV)

After there was nothing left of the bodies, not even ash, we left for the airport. Once we got on the plane Rose and I discussed the day's event's using the bond that way we wouldn't be overheard in case we said something we didn't want any of the others to know.

 **"Hey Liss what do you think of Dimitri?"** Rose asked me out of the blue.

 **"Well... I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this but Dimitri is** _ **The Cradle**_ **. When he inspected your moljina marks his hand was trembling. I think you felt that, after he checked on the marks he was just caressing your skin. I looked at his aura when he did that and it was brighter than a thousand red suns. You guys just meet and he is already in love with you. This is the kind of love that people write poems and songs about, the kind that most people spend their entire lives searching for. It was truly something to behold."** I rushed out with my eyes closed waiting for explosion of temper that I was afraid would accompany my words. I turned to look at Rose and the look on her face truly shocked me.

 **"RoRo why do you have a smile on your face like the 'cat that swallowed the canary'?"** I asked her.

 **"Welll... what would you say if I told you he kissed me, and I don't mean a sweet little first kiss type of kiss I mean a soul scorching type kiss. The kind you feel till the day you die, type of kiss."**

 **"Oh. My. God! oh my God, oh my God I can't believe it, that's so great. What did you do?"**

 **"I kissed him right back just hard as he kissed me. And we did a few other things you probably don't want me to tell you about. But I'll show you if you want me to."** She started laughing at me because of how hard I was nodding my head. She reached over and took my hand and showed me what happened. And oh man their auras were blinding _The Soul_ has found _The_ _Cradle..._ finally. They had taken steps one, and two and didn't even realize it two more steps and the prophesy would finally come to pass.

 **"Oh my God he called you baby. And he's a virgin and wants you first times to be together. That is sooo romantic. Why don't you go distract him with one of those gut wrenching kisses while I compel the others for their Q &A session with THE DEADLIEST ROSE?"** We split up, each with our own tasks to complete.

(DPOV)

"Hey comrade what cha' reading?"

"One of my westerns" I reply as she sits straddling my lap causing me to gasp with excruciatingly painful need for her. God, I want this woman in ways I never thought possible. I need so badly to be inside her, having her scream my name over and over and over again as I thrust into her repeatedly.

"Baby, shouldn't you be with Lissa. Not that I don't want to be with you always. But we don't want anyone to suspect anything is going on, you've only been 18 for two months." I tell her trying to calm my furiously beating heart and the raging hard on she's giving me by just sitting in my lap. Deep breaths Dimitri, Deep breaths in and out in and out, oh God no. I can't think that it just makes me want to throw her on the floor rip off all her clothes and make love to her for the rest of my life nonstop.

"No one is paying us any attention." She says as she begins kissing my neck right below my ear.

"Oh baby that feels so good... but what if we get caught I couldn't...uhhhh...ahhh...stand it if something happened to you. It would destroy me." I pleaded with my Roza

"Don't worry Lissa has everything under control look to the back of the plane." She tells me with a mischievous laugh. I turn and look at the back of the plane and sure enough Lissa has all of guardians under compulsion. So we have nothing to worry about, and that was all I need to know. I grasped her hips and grind them against mine, making both of us moan very loudly. The feel of her lips on my skin sends me reeling towards the fast approaching bliss. I honestly don't know how much more I can stand, without taking her right here on the floor of this plane. But I want our first time to be so special. I try to bring myself back under control but when I feel those glorious lips touch mine, I can't take it anymore. I stand up with her arms around my neck and her legs wound tightly around my waist and carry her to the bathroom.

"Baby, I don't want our first time to be in the bathroom of an airplane. We. Are. Not. Having sex for the first time in this airplane bathroom today. Pleaseee...your making me crazy I want you so bad, but I want us to do it right please Roza." I am begging her now I can't believe this is happening to me. I have _NEVER_ wanted anything as much as I want her right now, but I have to be strong for both of us no matter how much I wish I didn't.

"I'll make you another deal... if we go back outside and you kiss me with no holding back. I'll let it drop while we are on the plane. How does that sound?"

"Ok _IF_ Lissa still has the guys under compulsion."

She looked through the bond and could tell that Liss still had them under control so, she led me out of the bathroom. And before the door was closed good, I had her shoved against it kissing her like I would never get enough of her. Which she really took advantage of by wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs tightly around my waist. Every time she tightened her legs around me I moaned louder than the time before. Our tongues fought for control but in the end she let me take control. We had to stop because we needed air, but my lips never left her skin. I kissed across her cheek down her neck finally to the space right below her ear, she almost lost it then but pulled herself together. Only because she promised me she would. I sat back down pulling her into my lap, Lissa ran over to use squealing and jumping up and down.

"I knew it. I knew it. I knew it, when I saw you caressing her neck this afternoon. While you were pretending to inspect her marks, but you just wanted an excuse to touch her." Lissa turn around and sticks her tongue out at my Roza saying. "See I told you so."

"God, was I that obvious?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Dimitri I can see auras, so I know love when I see it. You two are so far in it there's no way anyone around you won't be able to see it, even if they can't see auras. But onto the other points of business for this flight. 1.) Dimitri there is a _prophecy_ about you and Rose. I don't remember it word for word but when the rest of the team get to the academy they are bringing the scrolls with them. But the gist of it is, that RoRo is _The Soul_ and you are _The Soul's Cradle_ and when you conceive a child that child with be _The Soul's Light_. When Rose finishes her transition she will be crowned the Damphire Queen and you the Damphire King. 2.) We don't know the members of your team that is why I have them under compulsion in order to question them. To be sure that they pose no threat to you, Rose, myself, or my future King. Understand all that?" Lissa rattled out all of that prophecy stuff like it was a real thing but damphire can't have kids with each other. I thought they'd know that so I guess I'm going to have to try to explain it to them.

"Lissa, you know that damphires can't have kids with other damphires no matter how much I wish Roza and I could have children it's just not possible."

"But you see Dimitri, RoRo isn't just any damphire anymore she's shadow-kissed. What that means is that when I brought her back from the dead three years ago. Her human half changed into moroi sooo once her transition is complete she will control all the elements earth, fire, air, water, spirit, and darkness plus she'll have many other powers. She'll be the only one of her kind in over 1,000 years. Any other questions?"

"What kind of transition? I mean what does it entail?"

"Pain...Lots and lots of pain. Horrible pain, pain like you can't even imagine."

"Hey Liss drop that part he doesn't need to know that."

"Baby, if it concerns you then it concerns me. I need to know what to do and how to help you through it."

"There's nothing you can do for the pain but be there and lend her your strength mentally and emotionally. But once her transition start you _CAN NOT_ touch her skin, if any man touches her skin then the pain will multiple a hundred fold for as long as she is being touched."

"Ok, can we give her something for the pain?"

"She won't be able to move once it starts, so she can't take any medication. I don't know about injections we'll have to consult Dr. O when we arrive."

"Wait did you just say Damphire King and Queen?"

This got a laugh from both Rose and Lissa as they nodded at me. That couldn't be right I'm just a guardian how am supposed to be a royal let alone a king no they must have the wrong guy.

"I'm sorry but you must have the wrong guy. I'm just a damphire, I'm not King material."

"Comrade, do you love me?" My Roza asked me with the most alluring pout on her lips. I just wanted to take that lip into my mouth and suck on it like it was a frigging lollipop. God, what is this woman doing to me? The thoughts she makes run through my mind. I can hardly breath sometimes, when I look at her let alone when I feel her touch against my skin.

"Yes, Roza, baby don't you know how much I love you? The first time I saw you I thought my heart was going to burst it was so happy and filled with so much love for you. You are so beautiful it hurts me sometimes. I don't even want to think about what I would do without you. I love you more than my own life, more than anything or anyone else in the world. I would do anything, give anything for you, all you need to do is ask it of me." I assured her lifting my hand to caress her soft cheek. Sliding my thumb across her lower lip wanting so badly to kiss her until neither of us knew what century it was.

"Dimitri the prophecy is true you are _The Cradle_ and soon you will be my King. So I am asking that you believe us and be my true king, can you do that for me baby?"

"Oh Roza, for you I would move mountains even if it was only one rock at a time. So if it's true and you want me as your king, then your king I shall be, for you my one true love." I tell her reassuringly. I still don't think I'm king material but if it's what my Roza wants then it is what she shall have.

"You said this hasn't happened in over 1,000 years, so if it happened all those years ago why have we not had a damphire royal family all these years. Shouldn't the birth of the child have seen to the family still being in existence?" I asked them truly curious.

"Last time _The Soul_ was murdered during her transition, she never got the chance to fully become _The Soul._ So therefore no soul, no cradle, means no light. During her transition she is very vulnerable. _The Cradle's_ ex-girlfriend murdered her out of jealousy because she wanted him for herself. Therefore, condemning the world to over a thousand years of strigoi. All the lives that have been lost to them since then is all her fault. Millions and millions and millions of people dead just because of one jealous slut that couldn't move on and realize he didn't love or want her." Lissa told me sadly, thinking of all the people who have suffered and died because of that woman whoever she was. I could tell that both my Roza and Lissa were close to tears thinking about all the pain and suffering that woman caused. So I thought I should try to take their minds off that for a bit.

"Ok anything else I should know?"

"Well yes, but let me ask you a question first. Do you have any ex-girlfriends?" Lissa asked and I could tell by her face that she was in fact quiet serious.

"Yes, Natasha Ozera, well she wasn't really a girlfriend although she always claimed she was, she's always calling and begging me to be her guardian and start a family with her. But I don't think she would try to hurt my Roza. Other than the constant begging and insinuations about sleeping with her she's harmless." I told them while silently wondering whether or not Tasha could do something like that. But then she had compelled me to kiss her once while trying to get me into her bed. Thankfully Ivan had been there and caught on to what was going on. Thank God for my good friend Ivan if it wasn't for him I would have never found my Roza.

"On second thought we might need to keep tabs on her when the time comes and keep her away from the academy. So what else do I need to know?"

"Well, all damphires are taught from an early age that moroi come first, which to me is complete and utter bullshit..." I hear Roza gasp at this and start laughing.

"Liss are feeling alright I mean you very rarely cuss out loud. Are you in pain? Did it hurt? Do you need to lay down?" Rose asks Lissa all the while laughing at her. It's so good to hear and see her laugh she doesn't do it enough; it sounds like angel's singing. I can't help but smile at her.

"RoRo, don't laugh at me you know I can't help it when it come to that topic. But on with what I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted. Most damphires believe that only moroi should be protected so we are going to have to find guardians for the two of you that don't think that way. People the closest to you are best because they already care about what happens to you. So we already have two for Rose but she will have to have two more and you will need four as well, and these are just your personal guardians. We will also have to gather a squad of royal guardians of at the very least twenty. So do you have any close damphire friends?" I sat there thinking trying to figure out why I would need guardians, but then with my Roza as queen if someone got to me they could use me as leverage against her so I grudgingly had to admit it made sense.

"Yes, there are a couple in Russia that I went to school with, but no one here I haven't been here long enough. But, if you already have two guardians for Roza then why haven't they been with you?"

"Well, Dimitri they are not guardians yet, they are novices that we grew up with and they are quiet good almost as good as Rose. I only say almost because _NOBODY_ is as good as RoRo. They love her like a sister, and they will always put her first. They are also part of team Thorn. If you will give me the names of your friends, I will see to it that they are reassigned to the academy as soon as possible. So that will give you guys some time to catch up and let them know what's going on. But tell me this, I know you trust them with your life but would you trust them with Rose's life? Because if not then we need to find people we can trust, with not only your life but RoRo's as well." Do I trust Roza's life to anyone but me? I have known Nicholai and Arthur my whole life. I know their families, their darkest secrets and their worst fears and nightmares so if I was to trust my Roza's life to anyone other than me then yes it would be them.

"Yes, if I'm going to trust my Roza's life to anyone other than me then it would be Nicholai Rostov and Arthur Levinson but they are assigned to guard the Russian court." I see a smile begin to pull at the lips of my love when she turns to me she says.

"But what the Queen wants the Queen gets. And with Liss being a future queen and our present queen loving her to pieces, then it's all but a done deal. Now we have to find two more for you and two more for me. So we should get started on part two of this ride we only have two hours left before we land at the academy."

"Ok, how do we go about this part of your ingenious plan oh DEADLIEST ROSE." I asked her pretending to be serious while also trying not to laugh.

"We have to question each of them, and if any of them give the answers we need we will separate them onto another part of the plane. That way we will know which to keep behind with us when we disembark and which to have leave first. Then afterwards, all we have to worry about is that bitch Kirova and keeping me from killing her if she starts in on Lissa." My love says very seriously. I could tell when I meet Headmistress Kirova that she hated my Roza. Telling me that she wasn't important enough to bring back safely, the stupid bitch, little did she know how truly wrong she was. But she would know soon, and I personally couldn't wait to see the look on her face. Laughing to myself I tuned back into what the girls we're saying.

"We need to check on team Thorn before we get started with Q&A session. So Lissa will you text Addie and make sure everything is progressing as it should?" It amazed me how Roza could take charge and everyone would just fall in line, listening to what she had to say and obeying her orders. She would have been the best guardian in the world, hell she already was just no one knew it, and now my love will be the best queen. You could tell how much she and Lissa loved each other by just being around them for two minutes, they truly were sisters and not just protector and protected. They were each protector and protected of and by each other. It was truly a sight to see a damphire and moroi that loved each other as equals, as sisters, as family. I thought Ivan and I were the only ones like that but apparently we aren't. I lift my hand to caress Roza's check and quietly tell her, "I love you." "I love you too." She says in return.

"Ok, everything is going according to plan. Oh, Dimitri do you have any gloves?" I nodded my head to her. "Good keep them with you at all times because remember you can't touch her skin once her transition starts. To touch her you'll have to use gloves. Ok, now they are still under compulsion all you have to do is ask the questions and I will separate them into the right groups if any of them pass that is."

Myself and Rose questioned the guardians for an hour and a half, by the time we finished we were satisfied with what we had found out. Lissa had separated the groups thankfully half of them passed, because they were willing to protect anyone that needed it not just the moroi. Which had been one of Lissa's most important points. The three of us are all exhausted so we decided to sleep the rest of the trip. Lissa tells the guardians that when they wake they will not remember anything but falling asleep and will remain in the groups they have been put into until further notice.

I fall asleep with my goddess in my arms her head leaning on my shoulder and my head on top of hers. I dream of being with my Roza and finally being able to make her mine forever. I awake just as the plane touches down. Turning to wake my love, I see she has the biggest smile on her face. I can hear her mumbling in her sleep so I lean in to see if I can tell what she's dreaming about. What I hear makes my heart soar and my breathing pick up, "Dimitri mmmm... I love you so much baby. God, yes right there...ohhh...I want you, baby...I need you so much." God I don't even need my imagination to figure out that she dreaming about the same thing I had been. I make up my mind to give her a nice wake up call. I look around to be sure no one is watching. But of course Lissa is and she has the biggest smirk on her face so I just roll my eyes at her and turn back to my love. I lean down and kiss her lips softly at first, then I can feel her kiss me back in her sleep this makes me smile. I realize she does love and want me, even in her sleep. So I put a little more force into the kiss thinking maybe that will wake her up and boy does it. She kissed me back with so much love and passion I feel as though I'm about to pass out, from the pure heavenly bliss of that one kiss. I force myself, with great effort and restraint, to pull back from her. She opens her eyes and looks at me, her love shining so bright only a fool couldn't see it and I am no fool. God, I love this woman so bloody much, she is truly amazing. I hear the guardians beginning to wake up so we have to separate much to our immense displeasure.

Lissa starts giggling. Rose looks at her wanting to know why she giggling Lissa tells her, "Someone talks in her sleep." then continues to giggle. When the realization finally hit's Rose's face Lissa can't hold it anymore and just bursts out laughing. Rose hides her face in her hands.

"Please tell me she's lying. That no one else heard me." she begs me but I can't lie to her so I tell her the truth. I lean down to her ear and say, "no one heard but me and Lissa and you have nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about. Because I had the same type of dream. I just don't think I talk in my sleep." I didn't think anyone heard me but I forgot about Lissa having even better hearing than we do so she chimes in with, "oh yes, you do talk in your sleep." she tells me then I start to blush, and I _NEVER_ blush, thinking about my dream. I'm now slightly afraid of what I might have said.

"Hey RoRo since he knows what you said want me to show you what he said?" She asked, and Rose hurriedly agrees Lissa walks over and places one of her hands on Roza's leg and the other on my arm. I can see myself asleep with my arms wrapped around my Roza. With my mouth up against her ear all the while moaning her name, "Roza, baby please...I need to be inside you now...Oh God baby you feel so good." Then the connection is broken and I can feel my pants getting tighter than I would have thought possible. Lissa turns to us laughing and says to me, "so much for not talking in your sleep, huh." She walks back to her seat waiting for the pilot to open the doors. I look at Rose to see a smile as big as all of Russia on her face. She licks her lips causing me to moan and bite the inside of my lip to keep from attacking her right then and there.

"Oh, Dimitri you can be as affectionate with Rose as you want to be in public. Because in a few hours everyone is going to know and there is nothing anyone can do about it." Lissa said with a smile, I could tell she knew how badly I wanted to kiss Roza. So I thought what the hell if I'm going to be king and she my queen why not take full advantage of it. So as soon as Rose stepped off the plane, I had her in my arms kissing her almost to the point of no return. My hands roamed greedily over her body. I just couldn't get enough of her. I lifted her up her legs automatically going around my waist and her arms around my neck. I broke the kiss so we could breath, but I couldn't remove my lips from her skin. So I kissed down her neck and back up to her ear whispering to my love. " Roza, I love you and I need you so freaking much you just don't know what you do to me."

"Trust me baby I can _FEEL_ what I do to you." She said as she rocked her hips against the bulge in my pants making me moan. I couldn't help it and thanks to my enhanced sense of smell I could smell what I was doing to her.

"You may can feel what you do to me. But I can _SMELL_ what I do to you." I tell her and just chuckled.

"Do you like that baby? Knowing how wet you make me?"

"Oh good God yes." Kissing her one final time before setting her down, so we can go to the head bitch's office. She has to walk in front of me to hide my body's reaction to her, much to her enjoyment.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as we walk in Kirova's office the shit hits the fan, "Oh Princess I'm so glad your back safe and sound, it's a shame you had to bring this trash back with you." Oh hell no she didn't just call my Roza trash I tense about to say something but before I can my amazing Rose beats me to it.

"Trash? Bitch are you crazy? Do you have any idea what I could do to you? I could kill you from here and you'd never even fucking see it coming." ahh...my goddess... she is truly amazing.

"How dare you talk to me like that you little slut. I AM A MOROI. I am important, while you are nothing but a slutty, pathetic bloodwhore."

When she said that I thought Lissa was going to kill her where she stood. No one knew about Rose having to feed Lissa to keep her alive but me and my team. Which means one of them had to have told her. And when I find out which one it was I'm going to rip them a new asshole right in middle of their face. It obviously wouldn't be today, maybe not even next week but soon, I would find out and they were damn well going to regret it.

"Back off bitch! That is my sister your talking to." Whoa a pissed of Lissa is not a pretty sight.

"Sister! You are a disgrace to all moroi calling this bloodwhore a sister, you both make me sick."

I hear a primal growl come from Roza and I know she's about to attack Kirova. Which she does have coming, but I can't let her do that. I ran to Roza wrapping my arms around her body to hold her in place but she is ramrod stiff and not moving, which with as angry as she obviously is, is starting to worry me so I do the only thing I know to do.

"Lissa!" I screamed to her. Lissa turns to me a gasps then starts yelling.

"Dimitri put your gloves on." And when she says that I know what's going on, so I quickly put on my gloves and walk around in front of my Roza. To try and calm her, although I know it's no use, it's too late her transition has been triggered. I know it's too early, we were supposed to have two months to get ready for this. It's all that bitches fault my Roza's in pain right now, and if I didn't need to take care of her I'd rip that bitch apart limb from bloody limb.

"Lissa what can we do it's too early for this we were supposed to have two months to get ready?"

"Calm down Dimitri we have to put Rose first right now. Is her body completely locked yet?" I tried to see if I can move her joints and thankfully I can.

"No, I can still move her. Roza, baby can you talk to me?"

"No, she can't move or speak except through the bond. Ok, Dimitri lay her on the sofa." Lissa said to me just as she turns on Kirova.

"Do you see what you have done you stupid bitch!" I'm silently yelling 'you tell her Lissa' after all she's the one that caused this. Putting my Roza in pain, so much pain, so soon.

"Dimitri, is Alberta still head guardian?"

"Yes"

"Good can you get her here without leaving Rose?" I nodded and activated my earpiece and mic.

"Guardian Petrova, please come to Headmistress Kirova's office at once. Belikov out."

"She's on her way. Liss is there anything I can do to ease her pain?"

"Oh look the little bloodwhores in pain...good."

"Bitch!...I have never in my life hit a woman other than in a fight or practice. But for you I am seriously thinking about making an exception!" I yelled at her before I could get my emotions under control.

"How dare you speak to me like that you are just a damphir, I. AM. A. MOROI. She is just a damphire slut and bloodwhore who deserves to be in as much pain as anyone can give her. She is NOTHING." I saw all the guardians stiffen when she said that. They may not all know or even like Rose but they didn't like her being in pain, and then someone pretty much saying it didn't matter was even worse. I jumped up and went for her it took five guardians to hold me back and when Lissa saw the smug look on her face she walked over to her and slapped the living hell out of her. And I couldn't help the laugh that came bursting out.

"Ok, Dimitri we are going to need to establish the telepathic bond between you and Rose earlier than I thought, thanks to that bitch."

Just then Alberta walks in and Lissa ran into her arms crying.

"Lissa what's wrong? Where's Rose, I thought you were together?" Wait did that mean Alberta knew all along where they were and what was going on? Is she part of team Thorn? ugh...it doesn't matter, right now all that matters is my Roza.

"Rose's transition was triggered early."

"What?! It's two months early!" Guess that answered those questions. I laughed to myself.

"All the work we've done in the last two years of keeping Rose calm, even when she fights was destroyed as soon as we walked in here. Here let me show you what happened." As Lissa used her powers to show Alberta what happened you could see by the look on Alberta's face, she was in a near murderous rage and she turned on Kirova.

"You stupid, selfish, ignorant, jealous bitch do have idea what you've done!" Alberta yelled at her.

"All that work, years of work down the drain because you are stupid. When the rest of team Thorn get here you may not make it out of this alive, especially with the highest ranking members."

"Are you telling me you have known where this disgrace to moroi and her bloodwhore have been this entire time?"

"Yes, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. And just so you know if I ever hear the word bloodwhore come out of your mouth again in reference to Rose, I'll beat the ever loving hell out of you myself. And I don't give a good fuck who you are, or more to the point who you _think_ you are."

"Alberta, we need the boys."

"Ok I'll send for them now. Yuri I need Christian Ozera, Mason Ashford, and Eddie Castile here ASAP." Yuri ran out of the office to bring these guys in so I turn to Lissa and asked, "what did you mean telepathic bond Lissa?"

"Oh yea, sorry I got side tracked. Look into Rose's eyes and tell me what you see."

"They are pitch black there's no white or brown anywhere just black."

"Yes, that a side effect of the transition. But look past that look into her soul."

"That is a load of bullshit, that slut doesn't have a soul," spewed Kirova.

Lissa turned, "Bitch I have had sooo much more than enough of you. This is going to be hard enough with it being this early. Albert could you please have that bitch bound and gagged." I couldn't help the thrill that ran through me at the thought of Kirova finally getting a little taste of what she truly has coming to her. From the things I have heard, she made my love's life hell before she left. And she wasn't back five frigging minutes before she starts in again. I wonder what that bitch has against Rose. As Albert finishes gagging and tying Kirova up the door burst open and in walks one moroi boy and two damphire boys they look like seniors which would make them the same age as Rose and Lissa. They all run up to hug Lissa.

"Hey Liss where's Rose?" They ask and Lissa points in our direction and all the boys run for Rose, but I jump up and get between them.

"No! guys you can't touch her transition has been triggered early."

"What! What the hell happened we have spent years training for this and trying to keep her calm. What the holy hell happened Liss?" Asked the moroi boy.

"Here let me show you." Once again using her powers she showed the boys exactly what happened when she finished they were all also in a rage just as Alberta had been. The three of them turned to Kirova and the moroi boy's hands burst into flames.

"You stupid bitch! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" They all three yelled at the same time if this wasn't such a bad situation, I would have had to laugh.

"That seems to be the general idea, her being a stupid bitch I mean" I said to them.

"Who are you?" asked the boy with red hair.

"Oh I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce you. Christian Ozera, Mason Ashford, Eddie Castile this is Guardian Dimitri Belikov, also known as The Cradle." All the boys gasped and gaped at me with their mouths hanging open. They ran up to me shaking my hand and congratulating me saying how glad they were that I had been the one to "find" Rose and Lissa.

"Lissa what about the bond?"

"Sorry we keep getting side tracked." Then she burst out laughing everyone looking at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Sorry I was just laughing at something Rose said." She saw the questioning looks from everyone and decided to tell them what Roza had said.

"She said, 'if it weren't for stupid bitches we wouldn't be in this mess right now.' Then she said 'sparky you should have toasted that bitch good and crispy when you had the chance.'" Then everyone in the room burst out laughing and agreeing with Rose's thoughts. "Ok now look into her eyes past the black into her soul you'll know when the connection is made just keep looking." She walked away and into the waiting arms of Christian Ozera.

Then I heard Rose's voice in my head say, **"Oh God I hope they are not going to start going at it like rabbits right here in front of everybody."** I couldn't help it I busted out laughing.

"Ok does that mean the connection has been made?" Lissa asked me. I nodded at her still unable to talk for laughing so hard.

Then I heard Rose thinking, **"you think I'm kidding? Want me to show you?"**

"No I don't think you're kidding, and _PLEASE_ don't show me that, baby."

"Dimitri, you can send your thoughts to Rose the same way she does you, without talking out loud all you have to do is think and she can hear you." Lissa said and I started thinking this could be fun. My mind drifted to all the things I have thought about doing to her since I laid eyes on her. I see her standing in the window of the kitchen. She looks so damn sexy, I'm hard a cement just looking at her. Letting my mind wander I wonder what it would be like to kiss those delicious looking lips so I just let my mind take over. I can taste those lips; the ones I've been dreaming about for days. God they taste so fucking good. I know I'm day dreaming so I don't stop myself, I kiss my way across her cheek to her neck. Down her neck and with each kiss I unbutton a button from her shirt. I peel her shirt from the body of this goddess, once my eyes are feasting on her body I can't help but moan. I want to do more than kiss her, my lips grasp her already hardened nipple and suck it into my mouth. I suck her like she's the air I need to breath; I want more of her. I need her so much. I'm dying to feel myself buried so deep inside her neither of us will know which is which. I can't wait to feel...I heard my Roza moan thinking she was in pain I asked her with my voice.

"Baby are you ok? I heard you moan are you in a lot of pain?" Her voice came into my head.

 **"No, comrade I'm not in any more pain. But the things you were thinking. Oh my God just your thoughts make me so wet I can't help but moan. I'm sorry if I scared you."**

"Oh Roza, I'm sorry. I'll try to reign in my thoughts, but baby I just don't know if that's even possible where you are concerned. You just don't realize the effect you have on my heart, mind, soul, and most definitely my body." I didn't even realize I had said that out loud until everyone started laughing. I looked at Lissa and said, "please, please tell me that I did not just say that out loud." I begged her. But I could tell from the laughing and all the heads nodding that I had indeed said it out loud. I groaned and let my head fall into my hands.

 **"Baby don't worry about it, I loved what you said. I'd like it even more if you'd SHOW me when I can move again."**

 **"Oh my Roza, I most definitely WILL show you and I will show you for HOURS AND HOURS."**

Switching from the bond to my voice I ask her, "is there anything you need my love? I would get you something to drink but with your body locked I doubt you can drink. How about if I rub ice chips on your lips that way maybe it'll help keep you from dehydrating completely and it may help with the pain."

 **"Thank you, comrade. I love you."**

"You're welcome and I love you too." I tell her as I start to stand to get the ice Alberta waves me back down. Telling me to stay with Rose and keep her as calm as possible. A few minutes later a cup of ice chips is placed in my hand and I nod my thanks to her as I placed some of the ice on my loves lips.

"Lissa what do we do until her transition is complete?"

"Well..." just then the door is thrown open to reveal three moroi and fifteen guardians. I jump up to defend my love should the need arise. Then I realize who the moroi are and must kneel with everyone else except Rose of course.

"Your Majesty we are so glad you've all arrived safe and sound." Alberta said to Queen Tatiana.

"Al please you know there is no need for that. Everyone please rise. Where's Rose?" Wow the Queen knows Rose.

"She's laying down her transition was triggered early." And let me tell you the rage that appeared on the face our Queen would have sent Satan himself into hiding.

"What! After all that training and trying to keep her calm. Two years! We have spent two years getting ready for this so she wouldn't be in any more pain than absolutely necessary." Oh boy was she ever going to be pissed and when she finds out why it started early. I would not want to be Kirova. I thought to myself and of course Rose could hear my thoughts, and I could hear her laughing hysterically through the bond and so could Lissa. Which caused both of us to start laughing as well. Everyone just looked at us like we lost our minds, until Lissa points at her head.

"What did my niece say that was so funny and how come Guardian Belikov is laughing like he heard what she said?"

"Well aunt Tati, Dimitri was thinking about, by your reaction to Rose's transition being triggered early and that you are going to be super pissed when you find out how and why. And to be quiet honest he's right he was also thinking that he did not want to be this person when you find out."

"Ok, so tell us what happened?"

"Oh, I think it would be so much better just to show you so you'll get the full affect. Alright newly appearing members of team Thorn please link hands." As soon as Lissa finished showing them what happened they all exploded with the exact reaction the boys had earlier.

"You stupid bitch do you have any idea what you've done?!" Everyone in the room for the boy's reaction burst out laughing.

Yuri said." That seems to be the general consensus." Then everyone was laughing until the queen raised her hand calling for silence.

"Kirova, You. Are. Fired. But you will remain in this room and witness what you have done. Alberta, please get everyone on campus into the meeting hall. Do not tell them why, of course, just make sure everyone is there. Also, could you bring in your alpha team they need to bare witness to this as well. Lissa how long ago did the transition start?" Alberta left to carry out the Queens orders.

"It's been a little over two hours. Which as you know means the worse is yet to come."

"Worse! How much worse can it get she already in so much pain she can't even move." I yelled

"A lot worse Dimitri, that's why we were trying to prevent the early triggering."

"I'm sorry Lissa, your Majesty. I just can't bear to see her so much pain."

"It's quiet alright Dimitri, believe me I understand. I can only feel a microscopic amount of the pain she's in and it's damn near crippling, so I can't even begin to imagine how she's feeling."

"I'm sorry If I scared you Roza it's just breaking my heart to see you like this. I always thought that childbirth was the most painful thing a woman could go through but apparently I wrong, so so wrong." I sat back down and began caressing her cheek hoping it would help mentally and emotionally though I was sure it wouldn't help physically.

 **"Baby, compared to what is to come childbirth will be a walk in the freaking park on a warm summers day."** I couldn't help but laugh at this and neither could Lissa. Once again people staring at us like we were nuts.

"She said, 'Baby, compared to what is to come childbirth will be a walk in the freaking park on a warm summers day.'" Lissa explained.

"Lissa honey, why is she calling you baby and how did Guardian Belikov hear her?" Guardian Hathaway asked her. We completely forgot to tell them.

"She wasn't talking to me. She was talking to Dimitri, and he can hear her because he is _THE CRADEL_." All at once the rest of team Thorn started talking to me and about me. While Rose and I had our own little PRIVATE discussion.


	5. Chapter 5

(LPOV)

Everyone was carrying on their own conversations but I could see Adrian watching Rose's aura. And I could tell what he saw was bothering him just as much as it was me. Her pain was getting worse with each passing moment. She was nearly in tears on the inside, but she wouldn't show it, unless she absolutely had no choice. I saw aunt Janien walk over to Rose and Dimitri and as bad as I know it is, I listened to their conversation.

"Rose, honey can you hear me?" she asked gently. She may have left Rose at the academy when she was five. But in the last two years a lot of forgiveness has been given to Aunt Janien and Uncle Abe. Whom Rose only meet after we ran away two years ago. Even after everything she's had to go through, without them, it has just brought them so much closer. You'd never know they had missed out on eleven years of her life.

"Yes, she can hear you." I heard Dimitri reply for Rose.

"Is there anything I can do to help baby girl?"

"A hug, she wants a hug from her momma." Dimitri again giving Rose's answer. Aunt Janien kneeled down next to her beloved daughter and hugged her long and tight. Knowing she couldn't do anything physically to help her daughter, but she could and would be there mentally and emotionally. Which is exactly what Rose needs from her mom right now. Uncle Abe walks over to join his growing family.

"Oh Kiz, I would give everything I have to be able to help you through this right now."

"Baba, you are helping, just by being here for me. I love both of you so much." Dimitri again relays Rose's message to them. Then suddenly I hear Dimitri scream my name.

"Lissa! Her eyes are changing color. What do we do?" Dimitri loves her so much and he is so worried about her, he is in a near panic state.

"Dimitri, calm down each time her eyes change color it's because the pain is getting worse this is just the next stage." I tell him trying to calm him down. I have heard of Dimitri Belikov before and he is not one to panic. I've always heard of his self-control, ability to remain calm under pressure, and never letting his emotions show. But that was all before he fell in love with Rose. He loves her so much; he can't hide the fear he has for her.

"When they go red then everyone that wants to leave the room can except Kirova, she is going to feel what she caused." Aunt Tati said to everyone.

(ABE POV)

"Abe can I talk to you a minute? We know why Kirova hates Rose so much. That's why she will stay here and feel the pain she has caused maybe then she will begin to understand moroi can't always get what they want, just because they are moroi. But since there isn't a headmistress here anymore I was wondering if you knew of any damphire women that would like the job? Preferably someone in their late thirties or early forties?"

I stood there and thought about it a moment then I had one of my best ideas ever. Dimitri hasn't recognized me yet, as it has been over ten years since we last saw each other. But this idea was going to make him almost as happy as he was making my baby girl.

"Yes, I know the perfect person, would you like me to contact her?"

"Yes, please can you do that now? Also, if it helps say that I am asking for her help, and that anyone she brings with her may have a job here and if there are any children they will attend the academy free of charge."

I turn to leave, giving my daughter one last look before leaving the room. I'll only be gone a few minutes, but I have already missed out on so much of her life, it nearly kills me to be away from her. But I know, even though she has just recently turned eighteen, my little girl is an adult and has been for a long time. She is ready for what lay ahead of her.

(ADRIAN POV)

"Liss, I'm sorry but this is making me really nervous and jumpy, is there anything useful I can do? Watching my little damphire cousin in pain is just more than I can take right now. Especially knowing what is still to come."

"Addie, you can go and get the royal suites taken care of. Set up one for Rose and Dimitri they are going to need it after this. I want new, royal blue silk sheet on the bed, a chilled bottle of the very best champagne, glasses, rose petals of every color all over the room, and be sure to use battery powered candles. We don't want to use real ones because we don't know exactly how long this is going to take and we don't want to burn the place down. But when I think about it you probably brought all of that with you for this very occasion didn't you?" I start laughing when he nods his head quiet heavily. "Ok take Tea (t-uh) with you. Then get guest rooms for Uncle Abe and Aunt Janien and all the guardians that came with you guys, there may be some empty rooms in guardian dorms for some of them. If there's not enough empty rooms, we'll open one of the houses." I know that his task will help take his mind off what's going on and with spirit he needs as much preoccupation as possible. Thank God I have Rose to help me through it, but poor Addie he doesn't have anyone yet. But Rose and I have made the decision that we are going to help him find the love of his life, just like we've found ours, or more to the point they found us. ha ha ha.

(ALBERTA POV)

Everyone's sitting and standing around Kirova's office or what used to be her office. When alpha team walk in letting me know that everyone is in the meeting hall and it is secure. Damn, I forgot Alto was on alpha team I'm going to replace him with Yuri after this is all over. "Alpha team to bring you up to date the Princess and Rose Hathaway have been found and are back on campus."

"Why'd you bring that worthless excuse for a novice back here? That bloodwhore deserves to be in a commune somewhere." Stan Alto says and before I can say anything Dimitri storms at him, grabs him by the throat and lifts him three feet of the ground.

"You do not talk about my woman like that or I'll rip your tiny little dick off and feed it to you before I kill you."

Wow, yep he had a lot of self-control, except apparently when someone talks bad about Rose. I _DO NOT_ want to get between him and anyone trying to harm Rose in _ANY_ way. Damn, if Abe doesn't get to them first, then when Dimitri does their life won't be worth living for the whole two second left of it. I have known Dimitri for years and never have I once seen him loose control. Then all of the sudden his head whips around to look at Rose. Apparently she talking to him through their bond and you can physically see the change in him, as he instantly calms down and relaxes, dropping Alto to the floor. Before going back to her side. I wish I knew what she said, it may come in helpful one day.

I looked at Lissa, "Do you know what she said to him to have that kind of reaction that fast?"

"She simply said, Baby I need you." I know I must have looked at her like she'd lost her mind because she just giggled and nodded her head at me.

Then I see him caressing her cheek and telling her how much he loves her. It is truly amazing the power of their love and it's only been part of a day. I can tell that they are going to love each other more and more every day until the end of time. I smile and turn my attention back to Alto.

"Stan you are being replaced on team alpha by Yuri. And if I ever hear you speak about or to another person like you just did Rose, I will let Dimitri do exactly what he just said."

"You can't replace me I have seniority, especially about saying something about that...that." I hear Dimitri growl at Stan, daring him to finish that sentence which he is too much of a coward to do.

"I can replace you and I just did."

(DPOV)

I heard Roza's voice in my head, **"Baby, I need you."** That was all it took for me to calm down and return to her side. Using the bond, we began a new conversation

 **"What do you need My Roza?"**

 **"A kiss."**

 **"Baby you know that I want to kiss you so bad I ache from it, but I can't be the one to cause you more pain. I love you too much for that."** I could see her pouting in my mind and couldn't help but laugh.

 **"Don't give me that lip, I can't take it when you do that. I just want to suck on that lip like it's a straw."** I could see her smile through the bond. Which gave me an idea.

"Hey, Lissa can you come here for a second?" When Lissa walked over she kneeled next to Rose and gave her a hug it was so sweet it reminded me of what my sisters would do for each other when one of them was sick, hurt, or upset about something.

"What do you need?"

"Well, I was just wondering, Roza can project a picture of herself into my head, with that pouty lip she's giving me. Can I do the same?"

"Huh, well I never thought about it. I guess you could always try."

So I tried and the very next second I was kissing my Roza and nobody could see. So if we can kiss what else can we do? In my mind I keep kissing Rose and it is so intense I moan out loud and so does she. I hear Lissa yell, "Yep! It works and I sooo do not want to know what you guys are doing in there for you moan like that." She laughs.

 **"Oh, come on Lissa we were just kissing."** Rose on the other hand takes it a step further and projects to Lissa exactly what we were doing. Lissa starts yelling for Rose to stop while I laugh at them.

 **"Paybacks a bitch isn't it?"** Rose says to Lissa and me. While Lissa just rolls her eyes gets up and walks away.

 **"Roza do you know what I just thought about?"** I see her shake her head in my mind so I continue. **"Well we can't make love right now, obviously, but that doesn't mean we can't in here."** I wiggle my eyebrows at her, **"want to give it a try? I can show you all the dirty little things I want to do to you and then you can do the same."** In my mind I can see her lick her lips and nod.

 **"You want to know one of the first things I thought about when I touched your skin this morning? I thought about how good you had to taste, not just your lips but also your skin both outside and inside, if you get my meaning. All those little hidden places that no one will ever get close to but me. And I also wondered what it would feel like to have you surround my cock with your hot wet pussy, to feel you clench around me. Do you want me to continue?"**

 **"I really, really do but not in front of all these people. Because as you and I both know I can still make sounds out in the 'real world.' And do you really want to explain to all those people, my parents included, why we sound like we are having sex even though they can see that we aren't. Because they would figure it out, and as much as I want to hear you talk dirty to me, scream my name, and feel your cock inside me. I think we should wait on that until we are completely alone. And beside if you have the same problem out there that you have in here at the moment, you may need clean pants soon, if we keep this up. And if YOU can smell what you're doing to me don't you think everyone else can too."**

As much as I hated to admit it she did have several good points. Because every word we said, just made me harder and harder for her, soon I would be screaming her name and she knew it just as well as I did. And she was also right soon I'd have to changes pants if I didn't change my train of thought.

 **"Ok, but I'm still kissing you senseless in here."** I told her with my own pouty face **. "God, baby I want you so fucking much...oh wait sorry different thoughts. Ugh, this is so hard not being able to touch you. Ok we definitely need to talk about something else. Soo when do you want the coronation?"** Whew...I think that's a safe subject.

 **"Well I would think probably next Saturday to give everyone time to recover from today. Don't you think?"**

 **"Yea, next Saturday should be good. Soon I want to take you to Russia, because I want you to meet my family I know they are going to adore you."**

 **"Tell me about them."**

 **"Well my momma's name is Olena. I have two older sisters Karolina and Sonya one younger sister Victoria she's two years younger than you. I think you two will be great friends. And there's my бабушка (grandmother) Yeva, she kind of like a witch she has dreams and visions of the future. Only when she tells you about them it's always in the form of a riddle or some other kind of super cryptic message. She never comes straight out and tells anyone what she sees. I have a six-year-old nephew named Paul and a baby niece named Zoya. What else would you like to know?"**

 **"Who is your best friend?"**

 **"That would be Ivan, Ivan Zeklos. He was my charge before I came here. He said he wanted me to explore my options, whatever the hell that means. I mean guardians don't usually get options, but he put me in for the job here and here I am and I thank God for Ivan doing that. Because if he hadn't I wouldn't be here with you, the love of my life. What else?"**

 **"Hmm let me thi...OH SHIT!"** she screamed in my head and without thinking I screamed at the top of my lungs for everyone to hear.

"Baby what is it?! ВОТ ДЕРЬМО (OH SHIT) Lissa!" Lissa and the rest of team Thorn came running over including the Queen.

"What is it Dimitri?" Lissa looked at Rose to see that her eyes had turned red with flames dancing in them and when I say flames I mean you could actually see what looked like fire in her eyes.

"Ok people this is it if anyone outside of Kirova and Alto want to leave before the pain starts, now would be the time to do so." No one moved. "This is going to very painful even for the damphires, so this is your last chance we only have a few minutes." Lissa said to everyone. "Ok everyone sits down on the floor we don't want you to fall and get hurt any worse. And just remember this is only a fraction of what Rose has been going through for the last four hours. Dimitri get on the floor; you can still hold her hand but if I let you get hurt she'd kill me as soon as she's able."

I had to laugh at that because I knew Rose would never hurt Lissa, anyone and everyone else, most assuredly, but not me or Lissa. All the sudden the building started to shake pictures fell from the wall, books off the shelves, plants off the tables and that was just the beginning, the shacking got worse and worse. The whole building shook it felt as though we were having a huge earthquake, it continued for at least fifteen minutes. Then there was this roar that sound like it was coming from a twenty-foot-tall bear only it was coming from my Roza. She was lifted off of the sofa by a ball of golden light that surrounded her. She was lifted so high I couldn't reach her hand anymore. The ball kept getting tighter and tighter around her then suddenly it exploded. And I felt pain like I never knew existed, I couldn't hold my mask in place, I was in so much pain I was sobbing. When the light receded I looked around the room and everyone was lying on the floor in tears, with great wailing sobs escaping their lungs, moroi and damphire alike. Even the most hardened and toughest of the Guardians was in tears. Alto was hiding in corner sucking his thumb begging for his mommy, making me roll my eyes. I turned to look for my Roza and there she sat on the sofa with the biggest smile on her face and her big beautiful brown eyes shining with love. As soon as I could move I ran to her pulling her into my arms, tears of joy running down my face because my love was safe, healthy, and happy again. My hands roamed her body to assure myself that she was indeed uninjured after finding no marks I pulled her into my lap and rocked her. But I knew I was doing it more to comfort myself, rather than her. I never knew I was selfish, but apparently when it comes to my Roza I am.

(RPOV)

"RoRo! Are you ok honey?" Lissa asked as she ran over to me, now that everyone could actually move.

"Liss I'm fine, better than fine actually, I haven't felt this good in yearss if ever. Oh that reminds me, Dimitri your grandmother told me to do this. I mean I didn't even realize it was possible, come here baby hold one of my hands. Ok team Thorn and alpha team link hands and close your eyes." When everyone had linked their hands and had their eyes closed. I closed mine and using one of my new powers I enclosed us all in a bubble and concentrated on what I wanted to happen. When I heard them all gasp I knew it had worked so I dropped the bubble.

"Roza what was that?"

"I just made you all compulsion proof, except by me or Lissa, we are the only ones in the world that can compel any of you now. Not even a strigoi or another spirit user can do it. While I was in my transition bubble a woman came to me saying she was your grandmother. And to be sure that I made it where my family and friends could not be compelled" I said as I danced around the room giggling.

"Comrade, what have you done to me? Rose Hathaway aka THE DEADLIEST ROSE doesn't giggle." I asked him with a smirk on my face.

"Roza, have ever been as happy and carefree as you are in this very moment?" I thought about what he said for a minute then responded.

"Nope, I can honestly say I have NEVER EVER been so happy." I said popping my p and giggling again.

"Well maybe that's why your giggling my love." I decided to wind him up a bit so using the bond I said to him.

 **"I know of another way you can make me giggle with happiness baby."** Then I wiggle my eyebrows at him and he busted out laughing walking over to me with the biggest smile anyone has ever had plastered across his face.

He took me in his arms and dipped me a little while saying, "that wasn't playing very nice, Roza."

I wrapped one of my legs around one of his and told him, "I don't play nice, baby." Then just to demonstrate I grabbed his head and pulled his face to mine crushing his lips with mine. Not only could I hear his moan but I could feel it all the way to my soul.

"Mmmmm you taste so delectable honey." I said before straightening up and leaning back against his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"So do you, baby, so do you." he murmured as he continued to trail kisses down my neck and shoulder.

"Now that the yummy part is over, back to serious business. Aunt Tati do I have to wait until my coronation to make a Royal decree?" Everyone except Dimitri and team Thorn look at me as if I'd lost my mind, then I remembered we never got around to telling them what's going on.

"No, my child you are a queen." She probably had some idea of what I was about to do by the look on my face.

"Boys, oh my boys please untie Kirova and bring her over here." I said as I sat down in one of the high back, wood framed leather chairs across from Kirov's desk. "Dimitri honey, will you get Stan?" I ask him sweetly.

"Of course my love."

Chris, Mace, and Ed brought Kirova over making her kneel in front of me although she had no idea why, even though they did, Dimitri did the same with Stan.

"I will not kneel in front of that bloodwhore!" Stan shouted which only succeeded in pissing Dimitri off severely.

"You will kneel to your Queen and you will do it now or I will make you do it...fine have it your way." When Stan didn't kneel Dimitri dislocated both of his knees so he had no choice.

"Now not all of you know this but the transition I have just endured has given me not only powers over the six elements as well as many others, but also officially made me the damphire queen. From this day forth the only people who will not kneel when they meet me and my king is my family which includes team Thorn, alpha team and anyone else I decide to add to my family. Everyone else will have to kneel the first time as it is custom, and bow every other time. The coronation, of not only myself but my king and the future moroi queen and king will be next Saturday at 8:00 p.m. (a.m. for us). Now as for Kirova and Alto, you will never again be put in any position of authority over anyone or anything. If you wish to remain here Kirova you may work in housekeeping. And Alto you may still be a guardian but you will be watched, very closely. And if I ever find out that either of you have ever said or done anything that I, my king, the future and present moroi queens, or the future moroi king would not approve of you will both be sent to communes on the far reaches of the globe, moroi or not. Now be grateful because I could have done much, much worse to you. Stan I could have had you thrown into Tarsov for treason for refusing to kneel to your queen. Now would you like to stay or would you like choice number two?"

"You are no queen you're just a blood..." wrong answer Stan, which he soon found out when Dimitri backhanded him across the face, busting not only his lip but also breaking his nose and giving him a black eye.

" _DO NOT_ ever again disrespect your queen. I won't be so tolerant next time."

"Dude do you not get that she is in fact the Damphire Queen?" Mason asked.

"No, she's not she is just a slut..." Dimitri's hand closed around his throat cutting off whatever he was going to say.

"I told you, I wouldn't be nice if it happened again." So Dimitri proceeded to beat the crap out of Stan while everyone just stood there watching and looking bored.

"My Queen, what do you want me to do with slug." Dimitri asked me with a bow and a wicked, wicked grin on his face.

"Aunt Tati what do you suggest?"

"Well with his continued show of disrespect I would suggest you start with thirty days in a cell to see if his attitude changes."

"Thank you, auntie I agree. Yuri as the newest member of team alpha will you and Celeste take Stanny boy to a cell? He will be allowed to attend the coronation with two guardians and then he will be put back into his cell for the duration of his sentence."

"Yes, my queen." They both replied with a bow and turned to drag Stan away.

"Oh and ask Dr. O to check in on him tomorrow night and fix his knees, thank you." With that they bowed again and left dragging Stan to the cells.

"Now Kirova do you wish to stay or would you like to be sent a commune in some far away country, where we _will_ be sure you don't speak the language?"

"Could I possible have a third choice?"

"Very well, you may join the human world with a feeder but Dimitri as king will pick the place."

"I would prefer the third choice Rose."

"Silence!... you will address her properly as she is a queen." Aunt Tatiana told her.

"I'm sorry, I mean your Majesty, I would prefer the third option."

"Very well you will be escorted to your room where you will pack. When your destination has been decided, you will be escorted there and a feeder will either be meeting you there or accompany you, depending on your destination, you are dismissed. Guardian Myers will you and Guardian Jamison escort her and stand guard until your relief arrives please, thank you." They also bowed before they escorted Kirova to her room. After they left the room I went and sat on the sofa suddenly very tired.

"How have you done this all these years? I'm already so exhausted I can barely stay awake." I asked aunt Tati

"You get used to child. Plus, that's not all you've done today, you've had a veryy busy and painful day. But you did so well as did your King. I am very proud of both of you." Dimitri made to bow to her when quickly said to him, "You are a King now Dimitri you bow to no one anymore, unless you wish to bow to your Queen." She told him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes, I will always bow to my beautiful, amazing, loving queen." Dimitri said as he got down on his knees and kissed my cheek gently.

"My love would you like to go get some rest?"

"I would but I'm too tired to move, I'll just sleep here."

"Not a problem, and no you won't sleep here. You have had a difficult and trying day and you _WILL_ sleep in a proper bed." He told me as he lifted me into is arms.

"But Dimitri I don't have a room yet." I gently reminded him.

"As long as I have a room, so do you."

"Ok, but you and I both know that if we get into the same bed, sleep will be the furthest thing from our minds."

"That is true, but after today, sleep is ALL we are going to do."

"Dimitri..."

"Hush now my queen it's bed time for you." He said as he walked out the door. I could hear everyone in the office laughing at us as Dimitri made his way, with me in his arms, down the hall and across the quad, to his room in the guardian dorms. I was asleep before we got half way there.

(ALBERTA POV)

I was talking to team Thorn and alpha team when, Yuri and Celeste returned. I could hear them talking and realized they were all confused, because none of us had remembered to explain what was going on. We had just told them that Rose was now queen. Squaring my shoulders against the arguments I knew some of them would give I turned to them and began to explain.

"Ok, I know that everyone not on team Thorn is confused about what just happened. So let me try to explain it to you. Then, if you have any questions you may ask them. First, as for team Thorn, we are a group of moroi and damphire that rediscovered, about three years ago, an element known as spirit. Which both the Princess and Lord Ivashkov specialize in. With this new element the Princess brought Rose back to life when she died in the same car crash that killed the Princess's family. Once we realized what happened we notified Rose's parents and began to research Spirit. Then a few months later a book was found describing all about spirit and yet another new element called darkness. As rare as spirit is darkness is a million times rarer. This book also contained a prophecy, the exact words don't matter. But it stated that the shadow kissed person whom the prophecy called THE SOUL, which is Rose, is to become the new Damphire Queen once and _if_ she lives through her transition. We also discovered that when _THE SOUL_ finds her soul mate he will be _THE SOUL'S CRADEL_ , which is Dimitri, and he will become her King. Sometime after they are crowned and married they will create THE _SOUL'S LIGHT_. Which is a child, and I know that damphires usually can't reproduce with each other but Rose is shadow kissed which makes her special. And they will rule our world with the moroi Queen and King. They will bring about the end of the strigoi, and as long as their royal line stays alive we will never lose another battle against the strigoi. Yes, we will lose people, until the birth of their daughter. But not a significant fight of any kind, but we must keep them safe. And for all that is Holy we must keep any and all of Dimitri's ex-girlfriends the _HELL_ away from them until after the coronation. Any questions?"

"Uh yeah, a few if don't mind Alberta?" A guardian who's name I can't recall said. I motion for him to continue.

"Who exactly is this team Thorn?"

"The head of team Thorn is her Majesty Queen Tatiana, next are Rose's parents Guardian Janien Hathaway and Abe Mazur, then there is Lord Adrian Ivashkov and his guardian Tea Mendoza, then there is Princess Dragomir, Lord Christian Ozera, Mason Ashford, Eddie Castile, myself, and the team Doctor which is Dr. Oldenski."

"Are you saying that team Thorn has known all along where The Princess and Rose have been?"

"Yes, we have always known. That was the reason why I was in no way concerned about their safety or whereabouts. Because I knew first hand that they were fine."

"Then why was Kirova dead set on finding them?"

"For many reasons. As long as The Princess was at the academy then Kirova had say over what happened to her and her trust fund. The reason for Rose is because she hates Rose and wanted to continue to make her life hell. Which she has done since she found out who Rose's father is."

"I don't understand what difference it makes who her father is, no offence meant Mr. Mazur." Yuri said turning to Abe with the statement. To which Janien answered for me.

"Because she is a spiteful, jealous, hateful, resentful bitch. She wanted Abe for herself, when she found out that Rose is our child she has tortured and tormented her ever since." Janien said not even bothering to try and hide the hate and disgust in her voice.

"Ok that explains the years of abuse to Rose, but when you said powers what did you mean?" Celeste asked.

"Lord, there are so many, apparently one as you obviously felt is to render someone compulsion proof. She and the Princess share many of the same abilities. They can make people see, hear and do whatever they want them too, they can heal and cure some diseases. They have a bond so they can communicate with each other in their minds so no one can hear them. Also Dimitri now shares this power with them and once Christian is crowned King he will share one with Lissa. They can all talk to each other if they open the bond that way or it can be any of them talking to as many or as few of the others as they wish. They can all see through each other's eyes as well. Rose can see and control ghosts, she can sense when strigoi are near, she can also read minds even those of strigoi, and she can control strigoi to degree, and she is faster, stronger and the best fighter our world has ever seen. Better even than Dimitri, although I'm not going to be the one to tell him that. There are so many more it would take most, if not all day to list them, and we don't even know them all."

"I was on the team that brought them back and I saw Rose's neck. So I was wondering how did she get all those marks as a novice and without the permission of the council? What I'm asking is are they real or faked I could tell when Dimitri touched them that they were actual tattoos. But I just want to know if they are just tattoos or honest moljina marks or are they just fakes? I mean she is just a runaway novice after all." Asked guardian Evan Reyes. I could hear the hate underlining his voice, but let it go for now. I turned to the Princess and asked her. "Dimitri touched her moljina's?"

"Yes, that was when the connection was made. That's when he first called her Roza and I saw their auras. Alberta you should have seen it. The moment he touched her skin their auras surrounded each other and shown brighter than a thousand red suns. That's how I knew for sure he was _THE CRADLE_."

"Wow, she's never let _ANYONE_ touch them, not even you." The Princess nodded her head to me. And by the looks on the faces of team Thorn you could see that they were truly shocked and astonished at this revaluation as well.

"As for your question yes they are real. Queen Tatiana sent her tattooist to Rose when needed. They are in the book under THE DEALIEST ROSE but now the name will be changed to Rosemarie Isabella Hathaway Mazur and when they get married Belikov will be added to her name. And if anyone tells her that just used her full name I will put you on gate duty for a month. Also do not call her a runaway novice, because she didn't run away. They had to go into hiding to keep each other safe. and Guardian Reyes I heard what you were hiding in your voice, no one else may have, but I definitely did. So for whatever reason you are holding a grudge against Rose I suggest you get rid of _it_ before she gets rid of _you_." I heard snickers and gasps come from throughout the room. "Also **_do not_** call her Rose ever again. You are not a member of team Thorn or alpha team; so don't assume you can disrespect Rose in any way, myself as well as the others, **_will not_** stand for it. She is our queen and you _will_ treat her as such. Do I make myself clear?" Reyes nodded. "Any more questions?"

"Why did they leave and stay hidden so long and what did everyone mean about training for two years?"

"They left to keep not only the Princess safe but also Rose. We were afraid that if someone learned that they could heal, then they would be taken by someone and forced to do just that. And the training, well while they were away they traveled to the far corners of the world learning to use their powers and for Rose to learn everyway of fighting known to man, moroi and damphire kind. Rose has killed 146 strigoi..."

"Actually Alberta she killed seven more this morning." The Princess said voice full of pride in the friend she considered her sister.

"Ok well we'll have to have a new ceremony. Did anyone else kill any?" I asked the guardians.

"Dimitri killed two." said Guardian Copland.

"Well, since the coronation is next Saturday, then the moljina ceremony will have to be this Saturday. Anything else?"

"Yeah, um the pain that we all felt is that anything like what Rose was having to deal with?" I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"If you thought that was painful try multiplying it times a thousand and dealing with it for hours. What we received was only a fraction of a second and a minuscule amount of what she felt. You cannot possible even begin to imagine the pain she went through. But if you'd like she can show you, although I wouldn't advise it as it could in all honesty kill you. That is another one of the things she was training for. One more thing, Rose and Dimitri will need at least four personal guardians each. Unless they go outside the wards, then they will need an entire royal guard for them. So that when they do go outside the wards, they will have all the protection they need. They have already chosen two personal guardians each, now we will have to find the other four. The Princess will be in charge of that. You may go to her if you wish to put your name in the hat for either personal guardians or royal guardians and we will need some women. Just remember Rose and the Princess can tell when they are being lied to or someone is hiding something. The Princess will use compulsion in order to do the Q&A sessions."

"Alberta why did you say that we had to keep any and all of Dimitri's ex-girlfriends away from him until after the coronation?" Yuri asked.

"I was wondering if anyone picked up on that." I said with a chuckle.

"Well the first, last, and only time this happened THE SOUL was murdered by an ex-girlfriend of THE CRADLE and because of this millions and millions and millions of people have died at the hands of the strigoi. So do any of you know of any ex-girlfriends of Dimitri's that we should watch?"

"Uh, yea Alberta we discussed this on the plane before the team was questioned, and I have a list of the passed and failed for you by the way. Anyway, Dimitri has an obsessed ex, well not ex really but she thinks she was his girlfriend, that keeps calling and begging him to become her guardian/boyfriend and start a family with her." Said the Princess.

"Oh lord just what we need. Do you know who it is?" I asked shaking my head.

"Yes, he told me her name is Natasha Ozera."

"What?! That's my aunt the one that raised me after my parents willingly turned strigoi, and just to let you know ahead of time, she is fucking nuts." Christian all but yelled.

"Crap, that means she'll be here for the coronation. What with her being a royal and all. Ok, from the minute she arrives she is to be watched, and neither Rose nor Dimitri is ever to be left alone. I will notify the gate to be immediately notified as soon as she arrives, before she is even allowed on the campus. Ok, I think that pretty much covers everything. Princess does everyone have rooms ready?"

"Yes, Adrian saw to it earlier. Although, I had Rose and Dimitri's room set up thinking they might want to _'be together'_ tonight. But I will get housekeeping to clean it up."

(TPOV) Tatiana

"Abe did you get what I asked for done?"

"Yes Tati, she accepted and they will be here in time for the coronation. There is one girl age sixteen, one boy age six, and one baby that will need schooling and daycare. Also two adult women who will need positions, aside from the future headmistress and one older lady who is too old to work. They are from Russia and they are Dimitri's family. I thought that would not only fill the needed positions but also keep them safe from someone trying to use them to get to Rose and Dimitri."

"Very good I like it; you have always thought fast on your feet. Did you tell them that Dimitri is going to be crowned king?" I told him laughing.

"No, I left that as a surprise, for Dimitri to tell them. All I told them was he works here and that you asked if she would come fill the position. Once I told her it was at the same school Dimitri worked at she accepted immediately."

"Good, it'll be a nice surprise for all of them."


	6. Chapter 6

(TPOV continued) Tatiana

"Anna, would you notify the royal families and tell them to send at least one representative to St. Vladimir's next Saturday. Tell them nothing other than that I require their presents. Also tell them to bring formal attire for at least two affairs. Thank you, when you've done that you may do as you wish I won't be needing you any more tonight."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Good night everyone I'm going to retire for the night. I will see you all tomorrow." I heard several 'goodnight your Majesties as well as a few good night aunties, before my guardians and I exited the door.

(CPOV) Christian

"You know Liss I was thinking maybe I could represent the Ozera's that way maybe we could keep aunt Tasha in the dark until after coronation."

"That would be great Chris there's only one problem with that, the representatives must be at least eighteen years old."

"Yea, I know I was just trying to help Rose and Dimitri. You know how insecure she truly is where men are concerned. Even though she acts all tough on the outside she's got a very tender heart. And I just hate to see someone try to hurt her. We may act like we don't like each other much but she's the sister I never had." I told her hoping I hadn't let too much of my 'mushy side' show to everyone.

"I know Chris. But you and I also know she is a complete and total BADD ASSS and if someone tries to come between her and Dimitri she'll deal with them very harshly, just as she should."

"Your right let's go get some rest." I said taking her hand to lead her to my room. Turning to tell everyone goodnight I noticed that everyone else was also leaving to turn in.

(DPOV) the next day

I've been awake for an hour just watching my Roza sleep. She is truly an amazing woman, barley eighteen and already a queen about to start ruling our world. God, I am so glad Ivan insisted that I come to America. I really should call him to thank him and invite him to coronation. I'm going to ask my Roza to marry me, all I need to do is get a ring and figure out how to make it perfect for her. Where am I going to get the money to get Roza the ring she deserves as a queen? Maybe Lissa will help me figure everything out.

Rose must have been really tired she's been asleep for almost sixteen hours. But then she did have quite a hectic day yesterday. We've already missed breakfast and lunch doesn't start for another two hours so if she isn't awake in an hour I'll wake her. But while she's still asleep I think I'll take a shower. After gathering my clothes, I go to take my shower hoping Rose didn't wake up before I got back. While taking my shower I try to figure out the best way to go about proposing to Roza. Once I think I've finally have my game plan I exit the shower and get dressed then return to my Roza's side.

Laying back on the bed next to her I take her into my arms just as I hear her mumble in her sleep. "Mmm...Dimitri, I love you baby." I can't help the smile I felt spreading across my face. Just knowing that in the not too distant future this goddess will be mine and only mine forever and always. "Oh, baby please I need you so much...faster Comrade, Oh God baby yes, yes right there...oh God Mitri I'm gonna come baby...oh yes yes!... come with me baby...come with me Mitiri." God I need to wake her up or I am going to come. Just listening to her is making me ache with so much need for her I can barely contain it.

"Oh God Roza, baby please wake up your killing me." I beg her trying my best to control my need for her. Then I see her eyes flutter and open to stare into my eyes. I can barely hold on to my self-control and I am known for my self-control but it slipping fast.

"Morning comrade." She says sleep still evident in her voice, and a smile on her face. I can't help myself I just have to tease her.

"Morning Roza did you have any good dreams you'd like to tell me about?" She looks at me questioningly at first then it dawns on her what I'm talking about. I can see the blush start to creep into her cheeks and I can't contain my smile any longer.

"Oh God Dimitri what did I say?"

"You mean other than oh God Mitri?" I ask her. I can hear the laughter, lust and need in my own voice I wonder if she can hear it as well.

"God, please tell me I didn't get as bad as I did on the plane."

"Nope nothing like the plane. Would you like to see what you did?" When she nods I tell her to close her eyes and hold my hand. Once she sees, bless her heart she looks like she wants to hide under the bed for a month and I can't hold my laughter anymore.

"Soo want to tell me about this apparently veryyy good dream you were having?"

"Comrade stop, ugh... I'm so embarrassed. Why do I have to talk in my sleep?"

"Roza, it's ok don't worry about it, no one knows but us and what happens between us is just that between us. And besides it was very very sexy, I did almost come when you asked me to."

"God, just shoot me now."

"Oh no baby, I have much much better plans in store for you. And as much as I want you right now, and trust me that is a HELL of a lot. We're going to wait until the night of the coronation."

"But Dimitri that's over a week away." She pouted at me with that lip and I just can't take it any more I have to have that lip like a drowning man needs air.

"What did I tell you about that lip?" Then I see her grin wickedly.

"That you want to suck it like a straw. But you just said we weren't having sex until the after the coronation."

"Oh but Roza, there are so many things we can do that aren't sex." I told her just before I attack that lip and do exactly what I told her I would do. "Just because neither of us have actually had sex. Doesn't mean we can't play and have some fun honey, all we need to do is use our imagination. And I don't know about you but my imagination has been working overtime ever since I laid eyes on you."

"Comrade do you remember when you first caught us yesterday and Lissa reminded me that she could hear what I was thinking?" I nodded to her that I did indeed remember what she was talking about. "Do you want me to tell you why she said that?" Again I nodded at her. "I was thinking that you are walk out in middle of traffic, panty dropping, get run over by a steam roller a hundred time gorgeous. And I wondered did you really need that voice and accent to go with it. Because you are so fucking sexy I just wanted to jump you right there in the middle of the damn street for anyone and everyone to see. I wondered what these hands would feel like roaming over my breast down my chest and stomach to...and that's where she pretty much told me to shut up and get my mind back on the business at hand." She rushed out all in one breath with a crimson blush on her face. I couldn't believe, she thought along the same lines about me as did I her when we had just meet. And here I thought I was the only one. And that she would probably never think or feel about me the way I thought and felt about her. I was just so stunned I didn't know what to say. I saw tears start to form in her eyes but I didn't understand why then she moved to get up and leave, grabbing for her I pulled her back to me and asked. "Milaya, where are you going?"

"You don't want me so I thought I would go get my own room. You will still be my king and we will have children, but if I'm not the one you want then I'll stay away from you as much as possible." What! how could she possibly think I don't want her? So being the oh so smart man I am (notice the sarcasm) I asked her, "My goddess why would you ever think I don't want you, and want you with me every second of every frigging day? Did I do or say something to give you that impression?" I honestly couldn't remember saying or doing anything to make my love think that I don't want her.

"When I told you what I was thinking, you never said anything. And the look on your face looked like you were stunned and I thought it was because maybe you don't want me or I shouldn't think like that"

"Oh, my one true love. No, I was and am stunned because I couldn't believe that you would think and feel about me the same as I was thinking and feeling about you, when we had just meet. God, I'm so sorry I don't ever want you to think I don't love you and want you with me always. You are my world, my everything, you are my goddess. I will always want you with me. I want to worship you as you truly deserve to be. I'm so so sorry baby please don't leave me." I was in a panic begging her. Fearing I had screwed up so bad that she wouldn't want to be with me anymore. I didn't know what to say or what to do. God how could I be so stupid; I know she's as new to these feelings as I am.

"Are you sure that's all it is? Because, I will leave if that's what you want. And as much as it would kill me, I won't say anything if you want someone else."

"God Roza NO!...do you remember me telling you I had never wanted ANYONE until I found you? That's still true. You are the only one I want to be with, the only one I'll EVER want to be with. Just you baby forever and always. Tell me what I need to say or do to make you see that. I love you with everything I am, ever have been, and ever will be."

"I'm sorry Dimitri I'm just really unsure of things like this, because I've never felt anything like this before. I love you so much baby." I let out a breath I didn't even realize I had been holding.

"Roza, I don't want you to ever think that I don't love and want you. Or that when you think things like that it doesn't drive me crazy with love and desire for you. I want you so bad I can't breathe sometimes." I attack her lips showing her just how much I need, want and love her. Too soon for my liking we have to stop so we can breathe but I just can't make myself tear my lips from her glorious skin. Kissing down her neck, the thought that keeps running through my mind is, she's MINE, she is all MINE and only MINE forever. I can feel her hands in my hair and it just drives me on. I love the way she pulls my hair when she wants me to kiss her harder, it makes me crazy with lust and love for this amazing woman in my arms. Kissing her again I feel her hand starting to wander to edge of my shirt and I know that if we don't stop now then my vow of waiting till after the coronation will come to an abrupt and passionate end.

"Roza...Roza baby, we can't do this right now. God knows how much I really really want to, but I want our first time to be special." Then I feel her bite my earlobe and I almost come undone. "Uhhhh...Roza please I need you so bad, but we can't have sex today." Then I see that pouty lip in my head and chuckle at her. "No. Sex. Today. But that doesn't mean we are not making out A LOT." I tell her, hoping this compromise will satiate both of us for the time being. Crushing my lips to hers before I place wet open mouthed kisses down her neck to buttons of her shirt. With each button I open I place a kiss on her skin every few kisses I caress her skin with my tongue, down the valley between her breast until her shirt is completely unbuttoned. Spreading the sides of the shirt open as far as it can get. I kiss her stomach and dip my tongue into her belly button, I suck the skin just below it. But not low enough to touch her private area. Leaving my mark on her making sure she knows she's mine and only mine.

(RPOV)

God the feel of his lips and tongue on my skin is quickly driving insane. How can anyone be a virgin and know exactly how to drive me crazy at the same time. So I decide to see if I can do the same to him. I grab his shoulders and flip us so now I'm straddling him.

"Baby having your ass on my cock feels soo soo gooood, I can't think straight."

"Comrade that's just the beginning." I lean down and capture his lips with mine biting his bottom lip until he gasps and opens his mouth. Allowing me to stick my tongue in between his lips and caress each and every peak and valley in his amazing mouth. He gives such a loud sensual moan I almost come right then, if he likes that he's going to love what's coming next. My lips leave him as I kiss down his neck to his collar bone. And just as I gently bite him I start grinding my hips into his. His hands grasp my hips faster than a strigoi and grinds me against him even more. I slid my fingers down his chest to the hem of his shirt and pull it up and over his head. Lowering my head, I kiss his chest I suck his right nipple into my mouth nipping at it gently, and from his growl I can tell he likes it. I continue with my menstruations as I begin to kiss further down his chest to his stomach and do exactly to him what he did to me. Only I'm taking it further, I open the snap on his jeans and painstakingly slowly I pull at his zipper. All the while being sure to make my hand touch his huge erection through his jeans. His groans are getting louder by the second, then I slip my hand inside his jeans and boxer briefs to close my hand around his cock.

"Oh God Roza...pleaaase... oh yea...faster baby...faster...God Roza I'm gonna come. Harder baby..." as I stroke him he starts trembling. I can tell he's close so I lean down pulling him out of his underwear I kiss his tip and run my tongue up his length and with just that last little bit he screams and comes all over my face and hand, "ROZZZZA!" His breathing is coming in ragged breaths and I can hear his heart pounding.

While his eyes are still closed he says "I have never in my life felt anything like that. How did you know what to do to make me come so hard and fast?"

"I don't know Dimitri; I just did what I thought you might like. Instinct I guess. did I do something wrong?"

"No baby I just...I don't know how to describe it; it was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life aside from loving you. But now I have _got_ to make you feel that." I am straddling his hips again and I feel his hands begin to wander from my hips back up to my breast. As soon as I feel his hands on me I throw my head back with how good it feels he begins massaging me without ever touching my nipples. He flips us back over, I feel his chest grazing my stomach and everywhere he touches me I feel flames on my skin. Then his lips attach themselves to my nipple, through my bra and I arch my back up while pulling his head further into me.

(DPOV)

I can't believe she did that. She said she's a virgin and I believe her, but God, the way she makes me feel it's just indescribable. I want to be inside her so fucking much I can barely stop myself. So I decide I'm going to do for her what she just did for me. And hope she loves it as much as I did. My mouth leaves her breast and I kiss my way back down to the top of her jeans and release the button and zipper. I pull her jeans and panties down and off her legs, kissing down her legs as I go. Once she naked to me I kiss back up her legs and run my tongue along the inside of her thigh. With each rake of my tongue, I hear her whimper and I smile to myself. Knowing she's enjoying the sensations and what is yet to come she's going to love, I hope. I nuzzle my nose over her clit kissing gently all around but never where she needs it. Slowly I reach my thumb and forefinger up and pinch her clit lightly at first. As her hips come up off the bed, I lay my other arm across her stomach to hold her down. I lean in and lick her gently at first, then harder, I see her biting her lip and throwing her head side to side and arching her hips and it just drives me wild. Then she let out the most cock hardening moan I have ever heard in my whole frigging life. "Mmmmm...ohh Mitriiii...oh good God yes. More baby more..." I give her just what she asks for, I stiffen my tongue and plunge it into her as far as I can. Curling my tongue, I begin to lick and suck on her clit faster and harder. I feel her hands in my hair again pulling me closer to her.

"God baby you taste sooo fucking good. I love the taste and feel of you on my tongue. I love you so much, I just can't get enough of you. Tell me what you want Roza."

"Tongue fuck me Mitri good, hard, fast, and deep."

"Oh yes, my goddess, your wish is my command." And that is just what I did, making her come again and again over and over for almost an hour. By the end we were both extremely tired and breathing erratically trying to gulp in air which was in very short supply.

"Did you enjoy that baby?"

"Mmmmmmm hmmmmmm"

"See I told you we could have LOTS of fun without actually having sex. And when we do, if it's anywhere near as mind blowing as this we might blow up the building." I tell her while laughing at us.

"They started serving lunch a half an hour ago, after we shower do you want to go get something to eat?" I say to her ten minutes later.

"Mmmm hmmm"

"Roza, baby can you talk?"

Through the bond I hear her say, **"not yet too tired and feel too DAMN good to move enough to talk."** laughing at her once again I send my thoughts back to her.

 **"Me too I forgot about the bond this is much easier than actually talking right now. Think you'd like to do those kinds of thing daily, if not more than once a day, until the coronation?"**

 **"YES! Please."**

 **"Good. But we do need to get showered and go get some food, I want to be sure we have the energy to do that over and over and over again every damn day."**

 **"Ok."** With that she got up and ran to the bathroom and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

(RPOV)

After we showered and got dressed we walked out the door hand in hand. Walking to the cafeteria with a smile and the glow of true love on our faces. That is until we met Jessie Zeklos, "Hey Rose if you going to fuck the guardians why don't you come to my room. I'll give it to you good and hard you won't need to go to older guys. You know you want my dick buried deep inside you."

Before I could even form a response Dimitri had Jessie yanked up off the ground snarling in his face. "You insignificant little rodent, do you have any idea who you're talking to?...Hmm...do you? Of course you don't, you ever speak to My Roza like that again and I will snuff out your miserable little life do you understand me?" I needed to calm Dimitri down before he actually hurts the little bastard.

"Comrade, I love you. You know, that this little nothing is just trying to get my attention. Which he's going to get just not the way he wants it." I gently tell Dimitri while caressing his cheek softly. Dimitri drops Jessie to the ground none to gently either. "Jessie, you will not speak to me in that tone like my love said you have no idea who you are fucking with."

"I'll fuck you, you little bloodw..." big mistake Jessie, big mistake. Taping his ear piece Dimitri alerted the guardians.

"Jessie in a few months I'll deal with you myself. But until your eighteen I'll let someone else deal with you. Guardians we have a threat against Rose in the quad. Unless you want me to deal with it, somebody better get their asses over here right now. Belikov out." Within seconds we are surrounded by alpha team.

"My Queen what happened?" Yuri asked me so I reached out and showed them what happened.

"You little bastard. Do you have any idea who you are fucking with? They could have you thrown in Tarsov for treason for what you just said. You should know better than to speak to the Damphire Queen and King like that." Yuri said as he jerked Jessie up to his face sneering at him the whole time.

"My queen what would you have us do with him?"

"Why do you keep calling her a queen she just a dampire slut?"

Celeste walked over slapped him in the mouth so hard it busted his lip wide open. "You do not address our queen in such a manner if it were up to me I'd have you hung by your tiny little balls, from the flag pole for an entire month."

"I am a royal moroi you cannot treat me like this I'll tell Queen Tatiana, and you'll all be dead." Just as he said this aunt Tati and her guardians walked up after hearing over the ear pieces of the threat.

"Niece, what happened are you ok? I heard there was a threat to you."

"Yes aunt Tati I'm fine now, my king and alpha team are dealing with the problem. I'm sorry if we bothered you."

"Non-sense child, you are a queen and threats to you and your king must be taken seriously. Will you show me what happened?" So I reached out and showed her and her guardians what happened. And just let me say that if looks could kill Jessie never would have been born.

"Dimitri as king from now on you are to deal with threats like this as you see fit."

"But your Majesty he's not eighteen yet."

"I don't care, and its aunt Tati to you as well, anyone over the age of fifteen are to be treated just like anyone else who is a threat. Now how would you like to deal with this troll?"

"Well I was thinking something similar to Stan, but since he is just a stupid child maybe just half the time and no contact with anyone other than guardians, that way he cannot spread rumors until after the coronation."

"You are just as good at this, King Dimitri as Queen Rose and I concur. Also, any more threats of this nature you will deal with in exactly the same way. Children like him will get his sentence and if there are any more adults dumb enough to do the same, they will also get Stan's sentence, take him away please. Rose have you and Dimitri eaten yet?" Yuri and the rest of team alpha bowed and jerked Jessie along with them making him kneel to us before pulling him to the cells.

"No auntie we were on our way when we ran into that worm."

"I'll join you. I haven't eaten in a school cafeteria in years." she said with a laugh.

"Thank you auntie."

"Do you need guardians with you while on campus dear?"

"No auntie Dimitri has his earpiece we just didn't know how to determine what to do with Jessie because he's under eighteen. If he had been eighteen Dimitri would have beat the crap out of him, I'm sure." She agreed with me with a nod of her head.

"As he should. Alright, but I want you to have an ear piece if you ever go out, without Dimitri at your side."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now let's eat."

Now I can honestly say that when Dimitri and I walked in arm in arm with aunt Tati beside us you could have heard a pin drop and we did actually hear a food tray fall. Then all the gossip and snide remarks began. "Look at that slut hanging all over Guardian Belikov. Trying to make it look like they are together, why would he want a bloodwhore like that when he could have me?" Said one moroi girl.

"Look I bet he's fucking her, man I'd like to pound into her and drink from her while I'm doing it, that's all those stupid damphire sluts are good for." I could feel Dimitri tense under my hand and I knew what he was about to do so I tightened my hold on him and told him through the bond, **"Comrade calm down they are just stupid, petty, jealous children they can't hurt us. I love you and they will find out soon how wrong they are."**

Just as I finished calming Dimitri down, Aunt Tati's temper had reached its limits.

"Enough! Stanton will you get me a mic please before Rose or Dimitri kills one of these stupid children...thank you. Now as the reigning moroi queen I have something to tell you and you will all shut up, listen and obey. You will never speak in this manner to or about Rose Hathaway or Dimitri Belikov they are the queen and king of the damphire and they will be treated just as you treat me or else you will end up the same as Jessie Zeklos and Stan Alto. Who are both in cells due to their disrespect of the queen and her king." Everything was silent for a moment then there was a rambunctious round of applause as well as whoops and hollers from the table where my friends and family all sat. They came running over and kneeled to Dimitri and I while saying, "My Queen, My King we are ever your loyal servants." Adrian add with his ever present humor, "What may we do to serve you." Neither Dimitri nor I could hold in our laughter any longer so we just burst out laughing.

"You may rise and stop acting silly Addie."

"Oh but my queen I am ever your servant."

"Addie what did I tell you about my family not kneeling to me, and I'm sure Dimitri feels the same way."

"Yes, your majesties, right away your majesties." Mine and Dimitri's laughter erupt again full and loud throughout the cafeteria. I heard someone say, "Hey that was a good joke who knew Queen Tatiana had a sense of humor that good." then everyone laughed except team Thorn, alpha team, and Dimitri and I.

"I was not joking. Queen Rose and King Dimitri's coronation is next Saturday and attendance is mandatory as is the ball the following night to celebrate the return of the Damphire Royal family now you will all kneel to them at once." The first to fall to their knees were the damphire and non-royal moroi it took the royal moroi longer, but they eventual did the same. The only ones not on their knees were our group, who have been told not to kneel to us unless told to do so or in a formal setting.

"Now that, that's all settled. My queen what would you like to eat?" Dimitri asked me. "Oh I forgot, you may rise, and never again are you to forget always bow to your queen." I had to smile at this because he left them on their knees for a while making them understand that we were indeed serious.

"I don't know what they have. I'll come with you my king." I said the last loud enough for everyone to hear while giving him a wink.


	7. Chapter 7

(TPOV)

"Stanton, I want all out going communication scrambled. I don't want anyone to get a message out about what's going on here, and the only phone allowed to make outgoing calls is the one in the headmistress's office. I will have Anna work from there until the new headmistress arrives. And if there are any incoming messages for anyone they must go through myself, Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, or Christian. Will you see to that now please?"

"Yes, my queen right away."

(RPOV)

"RoRo what happened to Jessie why is he in the cells?" Once again I reached out and showed them all what happened. And once again anger coursed through all of them.

"That little bastard, I'm going to set his ass on fire." Chris said and I heard several 'yeah's,' a few 'let's do it's' and one 'I'll cut his damn balls off' you can probably guess who wanted to cut his balls off, yep you guessed it my old man.

"Calm down everyone Dimitri, alpha team, and aunt Tati dealt with it. And after our announcement I don't think anyone else will be that stupid. No one here is dumb enough to try to get at me or Dimitri, or come between us again. I hope for their sakes anyway." Boy I didn't know how wrong I was until five minutes later.

Dimitri got a call over the ear piece, "King Belikov, Alberta wanted to be notified if Natasha Ozera came to campus, but she's asleep. So I thought I should warn you Lady Ozera's on her way to the cafeteria. Do you need any assistance?"

"Yes Yuri, that might be the best way to keep Roza from killing her." I turned and looked at Dimitri questioningly.

"Who am I going to kill Dimitri? Did Kirova escape?" I asked him jokingly. He shook his head at me and I could tell I _really_ wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"No Roza, Tasha's here." I jumped up and screamed "What! Why can't people just leave us the hell alone?"

"I don't know love, but you have nothing to worry about, it's you and only you that I love. Now come here and sit in my lap."

"RoRo what's going on?"

"Natasha Ozera is here." I told them and I could hear several groans of frustration. Just then the doors burst open and a woman with long black hair came rushing in. Walking over to our table, I don't think she noticed Dimitri yet as he had his head down behind me.

"Christian, I've missed you. What have you been doing? I'm sorry I haven't been to visit in a while I've been searching all over the world for...Dimka is that you? Oh Dimka I've missed you so. I've been looking everywhere for you." Tasha came running up to Dimitri and myself trying to get to him she turned to me, not noticing aunt Tati, "Slut you are sitting on my man's lap." From all around the cafeteria you could hear 'oh no she didn't', and 'she's about to get her ass beat talking to Rose like that', and several other comments I couldn't quit make out.

"Bitch, I don't know or care who you _THINK_ you are, but Dimitri is not your man. So don't push me or I will hurt you."

"You are just a damphire slut you can't do anything to me, I am a royal moroi. You try anything and I will have you arrested. So you better get away from my man." So me being me I reached up and slapped the ever lovin' hell out of her. As she dove for me, I grabbed her by her throat and threw her across the room into the far wall. When she got back up her hands had fire balls in them, and I heard as Chris yelled duck but I no intentions of doing that. So I just formed a bubble around my group that her fireballs couldn't penetrate. Then I made a black cloud form under my feet and it lifted me out of the bubble while the others were safe inside, I rose higher and higher then flew at Tasha knocking her down and began beating the shit out of her. Afterwards I lowered the bubble from around my friends and family everyone ran to me.

"My love you were magnificent; you are truly one of a kind."

"Of course my darling, did you really expect anything less from me, of all people?" I asked him quite seriously.

"No, never Roza, my love"

But apparently Tasha still hadn't learned her lesson. "Bitch I will fucking kill you." I heard several gasps and 'uh oh's'

"Seize her!" Dimitri screamed. "Tasha, I have told you for years and years that there has never been anything between us but friendship, and that is now over. You just threatened the life of my love and queen. You will be sent to cells to await your sentence, once we decide whether you'll be in Tarsov for life or sentenced to death you will be informed. Take her away."

"Dimka, you can't seriously choose that little bloodwhore over me. I can give you an acceptable relationship, children, love, a family with a good life, what can she give you? Nothing she's just a stupid damphire whore."

"Tasha, this _girl_ as you just called her, is more of a _woman_ than you could ever hope be. She can give me all those things you mentioned and sooo much more. I love her and she loves me, she is my sun, my moon and stars, she is my everything, and you, you are nothing."

"Before you leave you will kneel to the Damphire Royal Family Queen Rose and King Dimitri." Tatiana told her.

"No. I will not kneel to her she stole my man. She's no queen and if Dimitri is a king then I will be his queen." Tasha said without even looking at who had told her to kneel.

"No! Aunt Tasha, Rose is queen and Dimitri her king. He has never been yours, you have tried to force him for years to be with you, but he doesn't love you and he never will. Now I suggest you kneel and go quietly to the cells before they have you shot where you stand." Chris yelled at her. Poor Chris this crazy woman was the last of his family that had anything to do with him. Once again alpha team bowed, and drug yet another prisoner away, after having to force her to kneel. I heard Lissa say," Anybody else want to be put in a cell?... No, I didn't think so."

Dimitri was still shaking with rage. And I knew I had to calm him down quickly, before he did go and shoot Tasha. Turning to him I lifted my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his and I don't know if we were like that for ten minutes or an hour but I heard someone cough so I turned back to my group.

"Sorry I needed to calm him down some before he went after her."

"That may have calmed his temper, but by the looks of things another problem has arisen." Adrian said while trying to stifle a chuckle but couldn't and neither could any of the other guys.

"Roza, make them shut up." So I formed a fireball in one hand and a small tornado in the other and said, "shut up... or else." And that shut them up quick.

"Lissa since we didn't get to eat, would you get them to send two large meat lovers with black olives pizzas and two large pepperonis to Dimitri's room with a twelve pack of Mt Dew and a case of water. Tell them to leave it at the front desk and we'll get it in a bit, we are going for a walk. Thanks. Come on cowboy."

Turning back to Liss I asked her, **"Hey will you do me a favor? Go online and order me and Dimitri black Stetson's and black leather double gun holsters like they used back in the old west, fancy ones, and some toy pistols to put in them. Oh and a pair of black dingo cowboy boots for both of us."**

 **"Sure but why?"** I just wiggled my eyebrows at her and she fell in the floor laughing everyone look at her like she's lost her mind until she said out loud.

"Sure RoRo anything for you." Then they figured out we were talking with the bond again.

 **"Don't let anyone find out."** She nodded her head at me from the floor, shaking my head we turned and left the room.

Dimitri and I walked hand in hand through campus for hours, just talking about everything. We walked the ward lines and found that they had been staked thankfully it was day time for a few more hours so Dimitri contacted Yuri and told him what was going on and that they need the wards back up immediately. "Honey tell him to bring Lissa and Adrian with him. We will add our own magic to the wards and that way if they are broken again we will know ahead of time, also tell them I have some instructions for them when they get here." Dimitri relayed my orders and in five minutes everyone was there.

"Liss you, Addie and I will reinforce the wards with our powers, once they are back up. And then we will go inside a hundred feet and place more wards and reinforce those as well. That way if they have humans watching, it will just look like we fixed them and walked off to talk. They won't know the second set have been placed until it's too late for them, they'll never see it coming. Celeste first thing tomorrow I want contractors here. I want underground panic rooms built close to ever building, with tunnels leading to them from at least three points of entry from each building. I also want wards placed around each of the panic rooms and just inside the doors. I also want each building to have their own wards placed around them and just inside. Lissa, Adrian, I will reinforce each of those as well, with our magic. So that we will know if someone tries to break them. And no one other than team Thorn and alpha team are to know about the new wards unless I or a member of team Thorn tell them. Also, I want this all finished by Tuesday. Tell them to bring as many people as they need, to get this done and they will be paid double if they finish on time, and not at all if they don't. I want refrigerated units in each one with enough blood for fifty people for a week. I also want weapon lockers, and more refrigerated units for food and water also with enough supplies for a week, and beds and bedding for the same amount of people as well as two bathrooms, each with showers. One last thing, Dimitri is part of team Thorn now just in case I haven't mentioned it before. Thank you all and as they say on "Star Trek" "Make it so" sorry I just had to stick that in there for Chris." I said laughing at Chris's face when I said that.

"Now, Rosie puss you know I don't watch science fiction." I heard Eddie and Mason say 'uh oh' when Chris called me Rosie puss

"Chris, _run_. I've told you about calling me Rosie, and so help me when I catch you there won't be any little Dragomir's running around, ever."

"Lissa make her leave me alone."

"Un uh, she's told you for two years not to call her that. You started this so you better run hard, fast and hide well." With that he took off running and I threw balls of fire and ice after him all the time barely missing him, quite on purpose, everyone laughing as he ran.

"Run faster Chrissy." Just then I called forth a lighting strike to hit between his feet and he squealed like a little girl and ran into a building. Rubbing my hands together I turned to Dimitri and said, "I think my job with that is done for the day." He laughed so loud all the guardians turned shocked faces to him.

"Roza, you truly are amazing, and also a little evil sometimes. Let's finish our walk then you can come back with Lissa and Adrian to reinforce the wards while I go have a talk with Tasha."

"Are you sure you should do that? I know she's hoping you'll come. I can read her mind from here, if you go she's going to try to compel you to let her go and be with her."

"Well, thanks to my amazing and stunningly beautiful Roza, she's in for a very rude awakening, then isn't she?" He said laughingly.

"Yes, yes she is... the only ones that can compel you are me and Liss. Hmm, maybe that's a good idea that way we wouldn't have to wait till next Saturday."

"You wouldn't really do that to me would you baby?" He asked knowing full well I wouldn't.

"I don't know I do want you really, really badly." I just couldn't stop myself I had to rub my chin like an evil master mind in the movies.

"Ha Ha so not funny. I know you'd never do that to me. Tasha did that once; it was one of the reasons Ivan wanted me to come here. To get her the hell away from me. I'm going to call him and my family tomorrow and invite them to the coronation."

"That's good comrade, if they want to come we can send one of our jets for them."

"Wait, did you just say one of our jets?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that we are multi billionaires?"

"Uh, no you kind of forgot that part."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. Before I forget this, you will have to be fitted for your Royal coronation uniform Monday."

"Multi billionaires? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Ok, yet something else I did not know. Oh, here comes Lissa and Adrian. After I call you some guardians, I'll leave you to what you need to do. Yuri, I need five guardians to the pond please. Belikov out." Five minutes later the five guardians Dimitri requested appeared. "Ok Roza I'm gonna go do my errand. I love you"

"I love you too comrade. Be careful and don't get to close to her she could try something physically."

"My love would it make you feel better if I took a guardian with me?"

"As long as it's a member of team alpha, they can't be compelled to attack you."

"Very well, Yuri send a member of team alpha to the pond please. There, better?" I gave him a smile to let him know that it did make me feel a little better. Then Celeste showed up to escort Dimitri to the cells.

"Take good care of him Celeste, I'm counting on you to keep that bitch from doing anything I wouldn't like to my love."

"Yes, my Queen."

"Uh, Celeste would you please just call me Rose and pass that along to the rest of alpha team as well, the whole my queen stuff gets old really fast." Celeste laughed at me and said, "Of course Rose, and I will keep King Dimitri safe from her." I saw Dimitri shake his head when she said King Dimitri. I leaned up and gave him a short but passionate kiss and told him, "I'm going to the room after we reinforce the wards. I'll pick up the food at the desk, just come back when you get finished or I might eat all the Pizza. I haven't eaten since yesterday you know... I love you."

"I'll see you there as soon as I finish and I haven't eaten since yesterday either remember. So at least leave the pepperoni for me, if you can. I love you too." One more kiss and he was off to see Tasha.

(DPOV)

Walking away from Rose was harder than I thought, even though I was only going across campus for less than half an hour it still pained me.

"King Dimitri, how are you liking being King?"

"Celeste, I'm still me would you please drop the king stuff. Please continue calling me Dimitri."

"Alright, so want to give me a clue as to what we are doing, and why you need an escort. King or not you are one of the best guardians in the world."

"We are going to see Tasha, as for the escort, Roza said she would feel better if I took someone with me who couldn't be compelled to attack me. She's afraid Tasha's going to try to compelled me to be with her or something along those lines. She's new to love, jealousy, and hateful manipulative women so she's worried. I wish I knew how to make her secure in my love for her." I confided to my friend.

"Well Dimitri if you don't mind a little advice. She is young, although she has gone through things no one can even begin to imagine. And has killed more strigoi than everyone else on campus combined. She loves you deeply, anyone can see that, just continue to tell her you love her. Do something romantic, you know sweep her off feet type of stuff."

"I want to propose and I want it to be amazing for her I just don't know how to go about it. I know when I want to do it, it's the rest I don't know about. I never thought I'd ever meet a woman like Rose, much less fall in love and get married. So I never thought much about how to actually go about doing something like that."

"Talk to her, don't tell her why your asking questions, just ask her about her favorite things like flowers, music, food, places, movies, stuff like that. You ask the right questions and you'll get the answers you need to make it wonderful for her. Just remember some women like grand gestures but some prefer the simple things, it all depends on the woman."

"Thanks Celeste, I'm going to go down to the cell just stay within ear shot and out of her line of sight if you don't mind." Celeste nodded her understanding to me and I walked to Tasha's cell.

"Dimka, oh Dimka I knew you'd come save me. I knew whatever spell that whore had you under wouldn't last and that you'd break free for me."

"Tasha, I am the one who put you here, and if you ever talk to or about my future wife and your queen like that again. I'll be sure you get the death sentence, that your threat to her life deserves. As for you thinking she has anyone under a spell...well, that's just fucking stupid." I could see Celeste holding in her laughter at my statement about Tasha's idea of a spell being stupid. Because let's face it, it is one of the stupidest things I've ever heard.

"Dimka you wouldn't know if you were under a spell but I'm going to fix it, so we can be together. I'll talk to Queen Tatiana she'll fix all of this and you will be assigned as my guardian and then we can finally be together."

"Tasha, Queen Tatiana was sitting right across the table from Rose when you attacked her, for no reason. She saw and heard everything, she knows exactly what's going on."

"She put a spell on the queen too? When I get out of here I'm going to kill that little bloodwhore she can't get awa..."

"Enough! Rose is not a bloodwhore, she's not a slut, she is not a whore of any kind. Unlike you. Tasha a few years ago you tried to compel me into sleeping with you, I thank God every day that Ivan was there and stopped you. Do you know what it's called to force someone to have sex with you?...rape... Tasha it's called rape, and that's what you almost did to me. I still tried to be your friend, even though it got harder and harder with every passing day. That's why when Ivan told me to come here I did...to get the hell away from you. And I am so glad I did, because if I hadn't I might not have found my one true everlasting love. You will be given the injection that blocks your magic, and you will be feed from a blood bag no more live feeders for you, I don't trust you enough to have a live feeder. After that Rose and I as well as the future moroi queen and king will decide your fate. And trust me when I tell you, that after what you tried to do in the cafeteria, they hate you just as much as Rose and I do. Goodbye Tasha." Walking away I could still her scream for me to come back and help her. Did she truly not get it? Well at the coronation she will and I'll make damn sure she does. Just talking to her exhausts me. Good thing I'm going back to our room, hopefully Rose saved me some food ha ha ha. Celeste falls in step next to me.

"Damn...that bitch is crazy, she truly doesn't get it does she?"

"Apparently not, I don't know what else to say to get it through her head. She's in here, and being sent to Tarsov, for threating Rose and still she keeps insulting and threatening her."

"I know this is none of my business, but were you serious about her almost compelling you to sleep with her." Again I nod to her.

"Dimitri I am so sorry, no one should ever have to deal with that. And you were right that would have been rape."

"I'd really appreciate it if no one ever finds out about it. It was years ago and I don't like to think about it, and if Rose finds out she might actually carry out the death sentence herself, with her bare hands."

"Your right she probably would she loves you that...uh oh." Celeste didn't get to finish her sentence as soon as the elevator doors opened there stood a very pissed off Queen Rose. She was so mad her hands held blue flames like the ones she used on the strigoi. What the hell pissed her off so bad in that just a short amount of time?

"Roza, baby what's wrong, what happened?"

"I'm going to incinerate that bitch." I could see she was getting madder by the second.

"What are you talking about." I could tell she was mad and apparently at Tasha. The blue fire wasn't the only indication of just how mad she truly was. Her eyes were red as a strigoi and I mean the whole eye no white, black or brown anywhere to be seen. Just then Lissa, Adrian and the five guardians came rushing through the door.

"Damn little damphire what's got you so mad?"

Rose turned and projected to just Lissa and Adrian what had made her so angry.

"She didn't?! That's...That's... guardians please return to your duties, except for Celeste." Now I'm really confused and getting concerned for my Roza, she's trembling and the fire is spreading up her arms.

"Roza, baby what's wrong?"

"Dimitri she's to pissed to be able to talk. Not only did she use her powers, but she took the darkness from me and then she saw through your eyes your conversation with Tasha. When one of us gets emotional they can accidently pull one of us into their head to see through their eyes. We don't even know they are there or that they can see us. She saw when you said Tasha almost raped you and when that happens to someone you love your anger is out of control. I know because that's how I felt, when it almost happened to Rose when we were twelve years old." Oh. My. God. Someone had tried to rape my woman. As soon as I find them they are so fucking dead. I grabbed Rose's face in my hands forcing her to look at me.

"Roza, baby I'm fine, here look at me. I'm right here and there is nothing that she or anyone else can do to take me away from you or you from me. I'll always be here for you. I love you, just calm down this isn't you. You are strong, loving, caring, and sexy as hell, but cold blooded murder isn't you. Come back to me, I love you so much." I can see the fight going on inside her and some of the red start to fade from her eyes. "That's it, come on baby you can do it, I know you can." I decide to do something I hope will finish calming her down. So I lean in a capture her lips with mine and finally she starts to kiss me back. So I wrap my arms around her and pull her against my body, letting her feel the effect she has on me. I feel the flames as they start to disappear they were hot but didn't burn me. Because no matter how angry she was, I knew she'd never let any harm come to me. We stood there kissing until we had to breathe again. As she took in air I kissed her neck, sucking on the spot I know drives her wild until I hear her moan. Once I hear that I know she is back with me, so I stop and look into her eyes to be sure they are that beautiful brown that I love so much. I smile when I see they are. Then I remember what Lissa said about somebody trying to rape my love.

"There she is...my Roza." I say to her with a smile. "Baby tell me who tried to do that to you so I can kill him."

"It doesn't matter anymore; he doesn't matter anymore."

"Milaya, please...tell me."

"Robert Robinson." I heard Lissa gasp, I turn to her questioningly.

"That was a friend of my father's. Oh my God, RoRo I'm so sorry. If I had known, I would have told daddy and Andrea, you know they would've killed him." Lissa came rushing to hold Rose and I could feel Rose crying on the inside but she didn't let it show on the outside. "Oh Rose don't cry honey, he can never hurt you again, we'll make sure of that."

"Uh, Liss she's not crying." Adrian said. I looked and him and nodded and tapped my head letting him know that she was crying on the inside.

"Oh little d, I'm so so sorry someone tried to do that to you. I don't know this guy, but when we find him he will live his worst nightmare, that I can promise you." It warmed my heart to see how loved my Roza was. I saw Celeste walk over put her arms around Rose as well. We all just stood there holding her till she stopped shaking.

"You won't find him Addie, he's dead...I killed him." I heard everyone gasp including myself.

"No, Dimitri I didn't kill him in cold blood. Although I really really wanted to. A few months after it happened, he was taken and turned. A year after Lissa and I left he saw me on the street and attacked. I don't know if he was going to try again or if he just wanted to kill me. But he didn't get the chance to do anything, because I ripped his head off his pathetic little body then lit his ass on fire." We were all so shocked we didn't know what to say. I don't know what possessed us but all four of us began to clap for my Roza and her amazing abilities and inner strength.

"RoRo why didn't you tell me who it was?"

"He threatened to kill you, Rea, Eric, and Rhea if I did. And he said before he killed you and Rhea he would do to both of you what he tried to do to me. I couldn't tell you Liss I couldn't risk your lives no matter what he did to me, I just couldn't do it. Please don't be angry with me." God this woman risked her life and sanity to keep Lissa's family safe even as a young girl and she afraid Lissa will be angry at her for that?

"Oh RoRo no honey, I'm not angry at you...at him yes, oh hell yes... but never at you. Can you contact my family inside the wards?" Why is she wanting to talk to her family?

"Yes, my powers are strong enough now, even inside the wards. Why?"

"I want to talk to them."

"OK, give me just a second." Rose closed her eyes and concentrated for a few minutes, then right behind her I saw three people appear. Lissa took off running to them hugging them, yes hugging them, apparently Rose's powers are so strong she can make them solid.

"Momma, Daddy, Andrea." I hear a sobbing Lissa cry out to them and it breaks my heart for her. These girls have been through so much pain it's a wonder either of them is still so loving and caring, and yet they both are.

"Did you hear what RoRo just said about Robert Robinson."

"Yes, darling we heard. And as soon as we return to land of the dead he will get what he deserves, for all eternity, I can promise you both that." Eric Dragomir said to his daughter. The Dragomir family walked over to Roza and hugged her.

"RoRo honey thank you so much for protecting our family, but I wish you'd told us what happened, so I could have dealt with him. I know damphires are told from an early age the moroi come first but that's a crock of shit." Eric told Rose rubbing her back. "You should never have had to deal with something like that, and definitely not at that age. Oh baby girl, I'm so so sorry he did that to you." Eric took Rose into his arms and rocked her side to side and stroked her hair before letting her go. I could see tears in his eyes, and he was doing a good job of holding them back.

"Rosie, thank you for protect Lissa and my mom, but like dad said I wish you'd told us, we could have dealt with him and been there for you. I'm so sorry little sister." Andre said as he hugged Roza against his chest. I could see that Rose had truly been a daughter and sister to this family and they really loved her as a part of them.

"Sweetheart, thank you for what you did. I wish you hadn't of had to go through that. I'm so happy you got to kill that bastard. My baby girls I'm so proud of both of you, we love you both so much." Rhea said as she hugged the girls close to her heart.

"I love you to mum, papa, Rea. I wish you could be there for our coronation."

"We will be honey; you might not see us but we will be there that I promise you. We should go I can tell your getting tired. Dimitri, son thank you for making our little flower happy and showing her what the love of a good man is like. She needs that, and don't worry she loves you just as much as you love her. Make it special for her, the day of your coronation is the perfect time." I can tell he means that proposing to Roza at the coronation was the perfect idea. So I smiled at him and nodded my understanding to him.

"Thank you, sir and thank all of you for loving my Roza until I could. She is my world and I will do anything for her. And thank you for whatever you're going to do this Robert guy. I wish I could be the one to do it, but if not me then I'm glad it's all of you." I said to them as Eric reached his hand out to shake mine then Andrea did the same. Rhea came and hugged me whispering in my ear some information that I would need for the night of my proposal. I thanked her for her help then returned my arms to my love.

"Goodbye my girls, we love and miss you both, but we will always be watching." And with that they disappeared, the girls began to openly sob. I wrapped them both in my arms as we turned and left the building. We were half way across the quad when we met Christian when he saw the girls crying he ran over and took Lissa from my arms and began hugging her trying to calm her and grasped Rose's hand.

"Lissa honey what's wrong? Rose what's going on why are you guys crying what happened?"

"Oh Chris, I miss them so much." I could see the understanding lite his eyes as he brought her closer to his chest and he squeezed Rose's hand even tighter, figuring that was what was wrong with her as well. All of these guys are so close, a true family. None of them has had a real family in so long, if ever, so they just made one of their own. Team Thorn has been there for my Roza for so long, but I'm here for her now too. And I will do anything and everything in my power to be sure she is safe and happy for the rest of her life.

"You guys ok now?... Alright show me what happened," and apparently they showed him everything including what happened in the cells.

"God, that bitch. I knew she was obsessed with you, but I never knew she'd take it that far. You were right she does need the injection. Oh Rose, my poor little sister. I never knew... I'm so so sorry...that bastard's lucky he's dead or I'd light his ass on fire forever. Is that why you don't like me to call you Rosie?

"Thanks Chris. I never wanted anyone to know, but I couldn't let Dimitri deal with that kind of thing alone. So I had to tell him, and baby the injection is a good idea. I'm so proud of you, but I do kind of wished you'd let me kill that bitch. Yes, Chris that's why I don't like being called Rosie that was something only Rea did, it was something special between the two of us."

"Don't worry about it Rose, I won't call you that ever again. I'll come up with something new, just for us ok?" Roza nodded at him.

She turned to me "Comrade what do you think her sentence should be? Oh and by the way I like the whole blood bag thing too." I see Lissa and Christian nod their approval as well.

"I don't know love. Let's all go to the patio area and talk about it. Celeste thank you for everything, we all appreciate it, and I'm sorry you had to find out those things. But please don't tell anyone it's not something I want everyone to know and I'm sure Roza feels the same."

"No problem Dimitri. I give you my word I'll never say anything about it, it's all but forgotten. Rose, I'm so sorry honey." She said and before turning to leave she kissed Roza on the forehead. We all walked towards the patio tables and took our seats to begin the discussion on what else to do with Tasha.


	8. Chapter 8

(RPOV)

"As much as I'd like to kill her. I don't know how the other royals would take that." I said to everyone. I also knew that she was the last of Chris's family that had anything to do with him, so I was trying to be as nice to her as possible. As long as she didn't threaten my family I was good to let the others decide her fate. I have to admit I really loved Dimitri's idea about the injection and blood bag. I wonder how everyone would react the idea of putting Tasha in a sun cell.

"RoRo, I can hear what you're thinking. And your right she is the last of Chris's family that has anything to do with him. But as much as I love him, we can't base our decision solely on that. Yes, the injection and blood bag ideas were awesome but she threatened to kill you not once but twice now. And I know none of us want to kill her, but threating to kill a monarch is punishable by firing squad or beheading, you know that."

"Rose, I love that your trying to put me and my feelings first, but Liss is right she does deserve it. People need to know you can't go around threatening the lives of anyone, but especially not monarchs."

"Ok, but what do we do? I really hate to call for her death."

"I like your idea of the sun cell. What do you guys think?" Lissa asked Dimitri, Chris, and Addie.

"Well, I may not be a monarch, but I love my little damphire cousin and as much as I care about Chris, I'm sorry Chris but I want her dead."

"Dude, don't feel bad I feel exactly the same way." Chris told him.

"Roza, what was this idea about a sun cell?"

"Well, I was thinking instead of killing her she could be housed in a sun cell, that way she _would_ be punished. She won't be able to access her magic because of the injection and with the blood bag she won't be able to turn strigoi by killing a feeder. And I know that a threat on our lives is supposed to be met with a death sentence, but she's still Chris's aunt and I can't do that to him."

"Always thinking of others Roe. As much as I love you for thinking of my feelings in this. It's your life she threatened so I think you should get the majority say in what happens, and if you choose her death I'm fine with it. I mean she did after all threaten the life of my sister." Chris said to me and I could tell he was sincere. Looking around I could see everyone nodding their heads in agreement with his statement. I thought for a while and made my decision.

"I've made my decision. She will get the injection monthly just to be sure her magic does not return. She will receive six blood bags a day two with each meal, and she will serve the rest of her life at Tarsov in a sun cell. With no contact with anyone other than her guards. If that's ok with you guys."

"Roza, honey it wasn't us she threatened to kill. And as bad as I want her dead for the things she said to you and threatened to do to you, I agree with your decision. She will be punished and we will not have to kill her. You are so strong to rule justly regardless of what happened and I am so proud of you. You are an amazing queen, people will see that you can deal well with this type of situation and be not only strong but also fair. But if she threatens you much more I will take it into my own hands and end her." Dimitri said with such determination. I hoped Tasha could keep her mouth shut because I could tell he would do exactly what he said.

"You are a wonderful queen RoRo. Fierce and passionate as well as just and fair. I'm so proud of you my sister."

"They are right little d, you are magnificent."

"Here, Here I agree completely. Now when will her sentence be passed and she informed?"

Dimitri spoke up there, "Right after the crowning portion of the coronation. We four will stand and present a unified front, we will announce her crimes and punishment to everyone. Rose and Lissa will stand center stage hand in hand and I will be on Rose's other side holding her hand while Christian holds Lissa's hand with the show of our united decision there shouldn't be much if any dissention or arguments after that."

"I agree with you Dimitri. If we do it that way with RoRo and I hand in hand, with our kings by our side no one will dare question us."

"And I'll be there standing behind you all for moral support, and I'm sure aunt Tati will be standing close by to show her support as well."

"Alright I think we should inform aunt Tati of our decision. But let's wait till tomorrow I'm exhausted and hungry. Comrade, I hope you have a microwave in you room cause our pizzas are probably ice cold, oh wait never mind I can warm them up all by myself." I reminded us by raising my hand with a small flame in it. Everyone laughed and said, "only you Rose" and I laughed with them. Everyone split up going to their own rooms Chris with Lissa, me and Dimitri, and poor Addie alone again. Using our bond, I talked to Lissa while Dimitri and I went to our room.

 **"Hey Liss we have got to find Addie's love he'll be so much stronger and happier when we find her."**

 **"Yes, I agree but there's no one here worthy of him. What are we going to do?"**

 **"I don't know Liss, but he is so lonely, I can feel it. Maybe the new headmistress is the one for him?"**

 **"I doubt it aunt Tati wanted someone in her thirties or forties."**

 **"Well we** ** _WILL_** **find her soon. she's out there somewhere just waiting for him. Night Liss."**

 **"Night RoRo. Love you."**

 **"Love you too."**

(DPOV)

Rose isn't saying anything and I'm starting to worry so I turned to look at her face and I can see she's talking to Lissa. We walked into the guardian dorms I picked up the food and drinks from the desk and continue to lead Roza back to our room. As I open the door she looks at me and the food in my hand and I can tell she's back with me.

"So did you and Lissa have a nice chat?"

"How did you know we were talking?"

"Honey, I could tell by the look in your eyes. Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked wondering if I should be worried. She sighed deeply then began to explain what was going on.

"Dimitri, Addie is so lonely. Lissa and I have decided to try and find his true love, but there isn't anyone on campus worthy of him. I was hoping it might be the new headmistress but Liss said that aunt Tati asked for someone in their thirties or forties and that's too old for him. We just don't know what to do." There they go again trying to take care of someone else. They are both such mother hens you'd think all of team Thorn were their children, I chuckle a little at them.

"Babe you and Lissa can't find love for him. He has to find it for himself."

"But you and I had help and so did Liss and Chris."

"Yes, we did have help in the meeting department, but the falling in love was all us and them. You can always introduce him to new girls and let him decide who is worthy of him. You can't make that decision for him, he may not need or want in a woman what you two think he does. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Your right, as always, we just feel so bad for him. We know he feels like a fifth wheel but we can't exclude him just because he doesn't have his soul mate, we care to much about him for that, and it would hurt him." She reached her hand out to the pizzas and warmed them. We sat back and ate and I decided that I would call Ivan tomorrow to invite him to coronation. I just hoped he wouldn't take Jessie being in cell the wrong way. But knowing him after I explain everything and maybe get Rose to show him what happened he'd be ok. I mean it's only two weeks so the Wednesday after the coronation he'd be getting out and then two weeks later Stan would. If either of them try to pull something like that again, I would deal with them myself and it will hurt a lot.

"Are you ready for bed babe?" I asked Roza knowing I was tired and I hadn't used magic or taken Lissa's darkness, whatever that means, I'll have to get one of them to explain that to me as well. So Rose had to be exhausted.

"Yes comrade. I'm soo tired I can barely stay awake."

I took off my shirt and went to put in the dirty clothes when she snatched it out of my hand and replaced her shirt with mine then taking off her jeans she got into bed. Ok, I guess she wants to sleep in my shirt. I take off my pants and climb into bed with her, I pull her body close against me, she lays her head on my chest while drawing patterns on my stomach. I had to know why she put my shirt on, I know stupid huh.

"Love, why did you put my shirt on you have pajama's?"

"I love the way you smell, and you wore this shirt all day so it smells like you. It helps me relax, is that ok?" She asks with a worried look on her beautiful face.

"Of course my love, I was just curious." She smiled and lay her head back onto my chest. Damn, this Robert guy really did a number on her. I wish I could get my hands on him. I felt her sigh and her breathing even out so I know she's asleep and soon I follow her.

I know I'm asleep but I feel strange then I see Lissa's family materialize in front of me with a man tied to a chair, thinking this must be Robert I smile evilly at him. I figure I may only be able to get my satisfaction in a dream but I was damn well going to get some. Eric walked over to me, "Dimitri you are asleep, but this no ordinary dream. We pulled you here because we thought you might want a little of what we've been doing to Robert for the last few hours. He will feel every bit of whatever you do to him and afterwards we will send him to his very own hell where he will remain for all eternity."

"Thank you Mr. Dragomir, you were right I do want lots of revenge for what he put my Roza through."

"Call me Eric, Dimitri. Our little flower will be avenged this night. If you want to use anything on him other than your hands just think of the object and it will appear in your hand." And that is what the four of us did that night, at one point I beat him with brass knuckles, a baseball bat, a steel pipe, a piece of rebar and staked him over and over everywhere on his body and finally I cut off his puny dick and shoved it in his mouth before cutting his throat. I never knew I had such anger or a thirst for revenge, but the thought of what he did to my Roza, just fueled my rage and hatred and I took every bit of it out on him. After hours and hours of doing this I raised my head to see that I was surrounded not only by Lissa's family but also by Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mason, Eddie, Alberta, and Rose's parents. And they were all applauding my actions saying how proud of me they were, and glad because they knew I would do anything to protect Rose. It filled my heart with pride in myself to know that I have the approval of all of Roza's family and friends. I turn back to Robert and grab his face roughly with my hand leaning down. I'm sure to make his eyes meet mine before saying, "You better be glad Rose killed you, because if you were alive, I'd kill you longgg, slowly, and painfully then get Lissa to bring you back and do it again. When I die you better not ever cross my path." Then I wake up.

Looking over at my Roza I can see why everyone loves her so much, even me. It has nothing to do with her looks although she is the most beautiful creature God has ever or will ever grace this earth with. It's her heart and soul that people love so much, she loves with her whole being. If you are lucky enough for her to love you then you are truly blessed. And if your dumb enough to hurt someone she loves, your time on this earth is quickly coming to a painful end. She's not hateful or malicious in any way, to those who have wronged her, but those she cares about she will defend till her last breath is drawn. She is the sweetest, most loving and caring person I have ever meet. She is truly an earth bound angel. I can't help but smile as I lean down and brush her lips with mine. Slowly I can see her eyes begin to open so I kiss her more passionately pulling her into my arms I loose myself in our kiss. Pulling back, I can't stop looking at her, she just captivates me so.

"Good morning Roza."

"Hmmm, it is now." She says with grin on her face and biting the edge of her bottom lip. There's no way I can hold in the groan that escapes me when I see that. So once again I attack her lips, I kiss her till we are both dizzy from lack of air.

"God, baby you taste soo damn good."

"Right back at ya' comrade." If we stay in this bed I am going to wind up doing things to her that I don't think I should, for a few days anyway. She needs to let go of what Robert did to her completely first.

"Here Roza I got you an earpiece and I want it on you at all times, except when we are in here together of course."

"Alright Comrade." Just then I heard her stomach growl long and loud, while laughing at her I asked if she was ready to get a shower so we can go feed her.

"Together?" She asks, rather seductively I might add, I growl at her.

"Get in there and take your shower. I told you we are waiting till after the coronation even if it kills me." I say to her as I spin her around and gently push her to the bathroom while slapping her butt none to gently.

"Ohhh baby I like that." She bends over shakes her butt at me and says, "want to do it again."

"Mmmm...Roza please your killing me, you are honestly killing me. Look at me baby and you will know exactly what I want to do to you, but I'm _NOT_."

"Fine." Pretending to be mad she walks to the bathroom stopping at the door to remove her clothes, right there in full view of me. I can't keep my mouth from falling open. God help me that woman is too damn sexy for her own good and my sanity.

после коронации я собираюсь ебать мозги в каждом возможном положении я могу думать("after the coronation I'm going to fuck your brains out in every possible position I can think of) I said to her thinking she couldn't understand a word I was saying, but oh how wrong I was.

вы знаете, что я говорю на нескольких языках правильно, не только английский и русский (you do know that I speak several languages right, not just English and Russian) I just stood there starring at her with my mouth hanging open and listening to her laugh at me. I just shook my head at her as she shut the bathroom door. I turn around and feel down face first into my bed shocked all the way to my toes that she spoke Russian.

Using the bond, I asked her, **"Uhh...honey who else on team Thorn speaks Russian?"**

 **"Why? You want to talk dirty to me in public so no one knows what you're saying?"** How does she always know what I'm thinking, sometimes even before I do?

 **"Well yea that was part of it."**

 **"Me, Liss, Chris, mom and dad."**

 **"Ok, so I can talk dirty to you in Russian as long as it's not in front of them. Good to know."**

 **"You could always just use the bond Dimitri."**

 **"Yes...but sometimes it's much sexier with my mouth."**

 **"I can think of lots of things that are sexy with** ** _YOUR_** **mouth baby."**

 **"Roza, please..."** then suddenly she projecting to me her in the shower and me in there with her and she's on her knees in front of me. I can't stop the moan that escapes my throat.

Then I verbally yell at her "Roza stop! Please!" I can hear her laugh from the bathroom I just bury my face further into my bed. This naughty naughty oh so naughty woman is going to be the death of my sanity. She walks out of the bathroom and stupid me just takes for granted she's dressed, but I was so so wrong.

"ROZA! Oh. My. God. Are you trying to give me a heart attack!? You are soo beautiful baby." I reach for her but the rational side of my brain kicks in, "No Dimitri no no no no bad Dimitri," I can feel my hands start to reach for her again but I jerk them back. "Roza please put on some clothes before I spontaneously combust."

"But Dimitri, don't you like my body?" Was she fucking serious right now?

"Baby, I love your body. Look at me, right now I couldn't walk through a door sideways if I had to. Please stop teasing me, I'm not teasing you."

"Dimitri honey, you are a walking, talking tease. You want to feel how wet you make me, just by looking at you fully clothed?"

"Yesss...no wait no, no, no I can't. Not yet God please Roza."

"Fine just remember you started it with your dirty talk. You better remember that, you start it again and next time we may not have sex but we will be getting physical. Understand me?"

All I can do is nod my head. I shouldn't have said that to her but damn it I didn't know she spoke Russian; I better find out what other languages she speaks so I don't make the same mistake again.

"Roza...honey, what other languages do you speak?" praying Turkish or Spanish weren't one of them

"French, German, Greek, Italian, Spanish, Romanian, and Turkish." Damn it.

"Why is that not enough?" What of course it is she speaks more languages than I do.

"Yes babe it's more than enough what about the rest of the team?"

"Well obviously my parents speak Turkish and Russian but also Romanian. Lissa speaks the same as they do. Why?"

"Do any of them, other than you, speak Spanish?"

"No."

"Ok good. So when we want to speak out loud but don't want anyone to know what we are saying we will speak Spanish. Is that ok with you?"

"Were you really trying to find a language to tease me in that nobody would understand but us."

"Yes, but I won't be too graphic, because I don't know if I can take it myself. But we only have one more week honey we can last that long."

"I don't know Dimitri, it's only been four days and it's taking everything I have not to shove your ass on that bed and attack you as it is."

"We can do this baby, just think how good it'll be next Saturday night when we do give in."

"Ok, I'll do my best. Just don't blame me if I accidently project my day dreams to you, but I promise not to do it on purpose."

"Alright, I'm gonna go get a shower. And I'm going to call Ivan and my family today." I walk into the bathroom knowing I need a super, super, super cold shower. I get dressed in the bathroom to keep from accidently teasing Rose.

"You ready babe?"

"Yeah, let's go I'm hungry." Walking out of the dorms and across the quad, Roza tells me, "You know I was thinking when all our guardians are chosen maybe I should teach them all the ways I've learned to fight. With and without weapons that way they'll be able to do their jobs better. I'm teaching Mason and Eddie but I've put off training until after the coronation. What do you think?"

"I think it's a very good idea, especially if you make them half as good as you. Would you like to teach me too? I mean I'm a good guardian, but no one is as good as you baby." I say to her trying to let her know how awesome she really is.

"I would love to teach you. I have heard how good you are, I even got to see you fight a little in Portland. Also, I've heard people say that you are a God when you fight. But what they don't know is you're a God even when you're not fighting." Pulling her into my arms right in the middle of the quad I kiss her with everything I am. She jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist pulling us even closer together, God I love those fucking legs of hers soo much. Then the whistles and wolf calls start so we break apart.

We hear a guardian close by say "Damn I'll give it to her good and hard if that's what she wants, even right here in the middle of school."

His companion says to him, "Alex I know you've been gone a few weeks, but you better shut up before one of them kills you. You don't know who that is."

"It's a guardian and a slut I wonder how many of the guardians she banging? I'll be sure to get in that line as soon as I find out where it is, I can't way..."

Dimitri and I walk over to him and without a word Dimitri proceeds to beat him bloody. "You should be careful what you say and who you say it about. The only reason you're not in a cell or dead, is because Davidson said you've been gone and have no idea who you're talking about. But I'm going to tell you, this is Queen Rose Hathaway and I am King Dimitri Belikov and I suggest you kneel to your queen before I do to you what I did to Stan Alto."

"Dude I don't know what you've been smokin' but you are a guardian and she is just a runaway blood..." He didn't get to finish his sentence because Roza kneed him in the nuts and he feel to his knees.

"On your knees now aren't you?" Roza asked him.

"I will repeat myself just this once, this is _Queen_ Rosemarie Isabella Hathaway Mazur and I am _King_ Dimitri Alexie Gavin Belikov. If you need any more information talk to Alberta, I'm sure she would love to explain to you exactly what's going on. You are dismissed, Davidson please escort him to Alberta."

"Yes your Majesty. Right away...come on stupid." As they walk off I hear Davidson say, "I told you to shut up, next time someone tells you to shut up I suggest you take the advice."

"Come on Roza let's go feed you." We walk into the cafeteria and team Thorn stands up and start yelling and clapping. I just assume it's because of what just happened so when we get to the table I say, "Hey it was all Roza he had it coming. I am so sick of people who don't even know Rose calling her a bloodwhore or a slut. Next one that does it I may have kill just to get my point across." We are bombarded with 'what are you talking about', 'what happened,' and 'who dared call my daughter a bloodwhore and a slut?'

"Ok I take it this isn't about what happened just before we walked in. So what is it about?"

"No, what happened just before you walked in?" Rose reached to Lissa who then proceeded to link hands with everyone else and once again Rose showed everyone what happened.

I heard Lissa gasp and say, "No he didn't. Oh he is so dead."

"No Liss, calm down Rose and I handled it. As much as I love and appreciate how protective you all over my Roza we can't kill everyone who says something bad about us. Hopefully after the coronation this will all stop. But we need to eat now because the moljina ceremony is in two hours. I wish you could all be there to see Rose get hers but it's a damphire thing only."

"Not this time Dimitri, it is a campus wide mandatory thing, after all it's never happened that a king and queen receive moljina marks." Lissa told us.

"Yes, I will finally get to see my little d get part of what she deserves." Adrian smiles smugly.

"And as for the applause that was for last night. Dimitri that was truly something to witness I'm so proud of you, and thank you for doing something I physically couldn't." Lissa said. Everyone is nodding their thanks and appreciation.

"Uh...did I miss something? What happened last night?" Rose asked me.

"Didn't you tell her?"

"No Lissa, I haven't got the chance we kind of got side tracked. I was going to tell her after we got our food."

"Ok then hurry." We walked away to get our food and I could tell Rose wanted to know what they were talking about but she waited till we were back in our chairs.

"Ok somebody tell me what happened. Your all starting to scare me."

"No need to be scared cousin. Give me your hand and I'll show you what we are talking about." Adrian told her. I hope this didn't make her mad. After he showed her I could see tears in her eyes, I was starting to worry when she leaped into my arms.

"Thank you baby, nobody has ever done anything like that for _ME_ before. Thank you so much for loving me enough to do that."

"Oh honey I love you more than my own life, I would do anything for you."


	9. Chapter 9

(DPOV)

After we ate I made sure Roza had her earpiece and there were guardians close by then walked outside to call Ivan. On the third ring he finally answered.

"Dimitri, dude is that really you?"

"Yes, Ivan it's me. I wanted to call and invite you to the coronation of the new Damphire Queen and King. Each family must be represented and I don't know who they called from your family but _I_ want _YOU_ there. Will you do this for me?"

"Sure D I'll be there where and when?"

"Here at St. Vlad's one week from today."

"Ok I'll be there by Wednesday if that's ok"

"Yeah, Ivan that'll be great we'll have time to catch up, see you then bye."

I can't believe I didn't even have to tell him I was one of the one's being crowned to get him here. He must really miss me, ha ha ha. Next I try to call my family but can't get through, all I get is a message telling me the phone isn't working. But it is winter so maybe the phone lines are down I really wish they could be there. I'll try again later on after the ceremony. Using the bond, I look for Roza and I find her in the absolute last place I expect to. "Damn it."

Tapping my ear piece, "Yuri, I need alpha team to the cells Rose is down there with Tasha."

(RPOV)

While Dimitri talks to Ivan and his family I decide to go talk to Tasha. I walk up to her cell and she is just sitting there starring off into space, she doesn't even see me.

"Lady Ozera, how are you?"

"Bitch let me out of this cell and I'll show you how I am."

"Why do you hate me? You don't even know me?"

"I know all I need to know about you. You were sitting in the lap of another woman's man that makes you a slut, and that is enough for me to hate you."

"He's not your man. He is his own person, believe it or not Lincoln freed the slaves, a long time ago. No one owns anyone else."

"I didn't say I own him, I said he's mine."

"Uh...what's the difference."

"If you weren't a stupid, childish, bloodwhore you'd know the difference."

"Insulting me isn't helping your case any. I'm trying to be as easy on you as I can since you are Chris's aunt."

"Don't call him that, the little bastard's name is Christian."

"How can you call him that he is your nephew."

"He ruined my life. Because of him I have this scare, because of him I spent the best years of my life alone, because of him Dimka refused to marry me. Everything bad in my life happened because of him. Then I come here and finally find my Dimka again, only to find a bloodwhore in his lap. Bitch when I get out of here you are so dead."

"Silence! I have had enough of you; I have tried to be nice to you. I know that you are unhappy about the situation, but Dimitri doesn't love you, he never has and he never will. There is nothing you can offer him to make him love you. I came to tell you that your punishment for the threats you've made against my life, not once not twice but three times now, has been made. Dimitri, Chris, Lissa, and Adrian wanted you dead, I am the only one who held out for your life. One week from today you will be informed of your sentence, you won't like it but then you're not supposed to. I'm truly sorry we couldn't be friends if only for Chris's sake. Good-bye Ms. Ozera."

"Thant's Lady Ozera to you whore."

"Not anymore you are hereby stripped of your title and all the privileges that go with it. Once again I'm sorry." I turn around to leave and come face to face with Dimitri and alpha team. All of them had flabbergasted looks on their faces, which I don't understand. Once inside the elevator I can't stand it anymore so I stop the elevator turn to them and ask, "What is it, did I do something wrong?"

"No Roza you were magnificent. You stayed calm and tried to be nice to her even in light of her threatening your life for the third time. You never lost your temper, you told her what was going on without revealing too much. I'm just so proud of you."

"Yes your majesty, exactly what Dimitri said you are an amazing queen. We are all proud of you."

"But I raised my voice to her."

"My love you shouted one word. After she yelled at you repeatedly and insulted you and Christian."

"I soooo wanted to incinerate her ass when she said that stuff about Chris. I'm so over her saying stuff about me it hardly fazes me anymore."

"Yes, I could tell what she said about Christian bothered you, but still you held onto your temper."

"You don't think stripping her of her title was too harsh?" Everyone in the elevator but me shouted, "NO!" nodding I restarted the elevator.

"Thank you Yuri. If she had lost her temper I would have needed help, I'm glad to know we have you to depend on." Dimitri said and he was right we could depend on Yuri which gave me an idea once the elevator opened the guardians went to leave.

"Uh...Yuri could you stay a minute...Dimitri is right we can trust you that's why I want to ask you something." Dimitri asks me with the bond if I'm about to do what he thinks I am. I nod to him and he returns my nod letting me know he agrees with me.

"Anything my queen."

"Yuri would you be interested in a position on either our personal guardians or the royal guardians?"

Yuri just stands there looking between Dimitri and I while his mouth opens and closes repeatedly.

"I don't know what to say. I'm shocked."

"Well we need people we can trust, and if it helps I plan to ask Alberta and Celeste to, that way you two can stay together. You won't be on the same team for obvious reasons but I will do my best to get you the same schedule. I know not many, if anyone know about you and Celeste, but I can read minds without even trying. I'm sorry if my picking up on it bothers you but I really didn't do it on purpose."

"No my queen you did nothing wrong. I don't mind you knowing and I know she won't either. I would love to take you up on the offer as long as she agrees I mean. And I wouldn't want us on the same team for the obvious reasons, as well. So if she says yes then so do I, Thank you."

"Your welcome do you want to talk to her or do you want us to?"

"I'd like to if that's ok with you."

"Very well please go do so now and let us know as soon as you decide." Yuri bowed, turned and hurried away with a little extra pep in his step.

"Once again my amazing Roza strikes."

"Ha ha you my love are so not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be. The mother hen of team Thorn is expanding her flock with two more children." He laughs at me but I can see he's not only serious but also proud, which just makes my heart flutter.

"Did you talk to Ivan Mr. Comedian?" I ask him as we walk out the door.

"Yes he said he'll be here. I didn't tell him I was one of the ones being crowned, I want to surprise him."

"I'm sure it will do that."

"Are you going to adopt him too mother hen?" Dimitri asks as we walk into the cafeteria, walking over too our table of friends I say to him, "Once again so not funny I am no mother hen. Liss tell the jolly green giant here I am not a mother hen."

Everyone at table burst out laughing and nod their heads to Dimitri, "I'm sorry RoRo, but I cannot tell a lie you _ARE_ a mother hen. Who is she mothering now Dimitri?"

"You guys really need to shut up." I tell them while shacking my head.

"Yuri and someone else...she's asked Yuri..."

"Dimitri, I love you but seriously shut up with the mother hen crap."

"Yes, mom...anything you say mom." I playfully lunge at him just to land in his lap with my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek.

"Roza asked Yuri if he wanted to be a part of our guardians personal or royal. He's discussing it with someone if they decide to join then that will be two more positions filled."

"Who's he discussing it with?" Adrian asked.

"That is something we can't say, if they want someone to know they'll tell them." We get our food and ate in silence until it hits me, "Shit! We forgot to talk to aunt Tati today."

"Don't worry RoRo Chris, Addie, and I talked to her."

"But it was something I should have done. I need to tell her I stripped Tasha of her title and privileges earlier."

"Why'd you do that?"

Through the bond I tell her, **"I'll show you, but I don't think Chris needs to know."**

 **"Show me what she did this time."** So I did even though I knew she'd be as upset as I was, that Tasha is blaming everyone but herself for her problems.

"God that is three times, she just doesn't give up. You were right she need to be stripped of her title and privileges."

"What happened Liss?" Chris asked her.

"Rose went to tell Tasha that her sentence has been decided and she threatened to kill her again. Are we going to end up having to kill her?"

"I vote yes." Yelled Chris and Adrian, I hated to think what it would do to Chris if he knew everything that happened a little while ago.

"We are going to try the conditions we have set up for Tarsov first, with her being closely watched and every six months we will revisit the situation, and go from there. Liss can you let aunt Tati in on the new developments I'm so tired I'm going to go take a nap."

"Roza you can't we have to be at the moljina ceremony in fifteen minutes, I'm sorry babe."

"It's ok comrade just promise me that as soon as we can get away from there we'll go to our room and sleep."

"Yes, honey as soon as possible I'll take you to bed."

"I just bet you will." Mase said. I turned and gave him a dirty look and said, "shut up, I'm too tired to put up with shit from anyone. I don't know what's wrong with me I'm so tired all the time."

Through the bond Lissa asks me **"RoRo are you pregnant?"**

 **"No, we haven't done anything yet. He wants to wait till the night of the coronation."**

"What!" Lissa says, "Uh, Dimitri can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure Liss." They get up and leave when they walk away I lay my head on the table to take a short nap.

(LPOV)

"Dimitri, I'm not trying to be noise or anything but have you and Rose not slept together yet?" I already know the answer, but I need to hear it from him.

"No Lissa we are waiting till the night of the coronation. I plan to propose right after we are all crowned, after we announce Tasha's situation. Why what's the big deal?"

"It's a _VERY_ big deal Dimitri, if _THE SOUL_ and _THE CRADLE_ don't consummate their love within a week of the transition _THE SOUL_ dies."

"What?! Are you serious why did no one tell me this. God no wonder she's been trying to get me to give in I just thought she wanted me."

"Idiot, she does want you. Trust me I can feel her emotions, and there is no way to describe just how much she wants you. And she probably didn't tell you because she didn't want to worry you with her problems."

"Her problems... her problems there are no more her problems or my problems they are all our problems. Stubborn, hardhead, wonderful woman. Gah...what am I going to do I wanted our first time to be special and romantic. Now we have to rush things."

"No Dimitri, you can still make it special and romantic."

"I wanted our first time to be in our royal suite. Now how can I make it special enough for her in my dorm room?"

"Dimitri, you guys can move into that suite at any time you're already king and queen. You don't have to wait till your coronation."

"Really? Ok can you get it set up super romantically by breakfast tomorrow and get our meals delivered, until I let you know otherwise, whatever her favorites are. And have her favorite flowers, music, scented candles her favorite everything set up in there waiting for us to arrive tomorrow after breakfast, oh and make sure _NO ONE_ interrupts us for a few days. God I try to be romantic and I screw it up."

"Dimitri, she loves you just as much as you love her. She just didn't want to worry you; she probably hasn't even thought about that part yet. If it weren't for her being so tired I wouldn't have thought of it. I should have known you haven't since I haven't seen the light."

"Light? What do you mean light Lissa?"

"Well once you consummate your love there will be something that looks like a super nova erupt from the two of you and it will be able to be seen from miles around and every strigoi caught within that light will die instantly."

"Damn it, why did I wait so long."

"Because you wanted to do something special for her. It doesn't matter now, I'll get everything set up for you, don't worry everything's fine. We better go we only have a few minutes to get to the meeting hall."

(DPOV)

Damn it, why didn't she tell me could she really have forgotten something like that. We have been really busy ever since the moment we meet so I guess it's possible she did forget; I don't know but I am going to find out. I followed Lissa into the cafeteria to find Rose asleep on the table. If I had thought to ask to see the scrolls maybe I would have known about this, been prepared for it...maybe. I carefully lift Roza into my arms, just to let her sleep for a few more minutes. In her sleep she placed her arms around my neck, so most anyone looking at us it would look like a man carrying his lover in his arms. Only Lissa knew what was going on as we walked to the meeting hall. When we arrived I leaned down to kiss Roza awake so that we could go in, it took a few seconds for her to wake up. When she did wake she looked into my eyes and I could see the love shining for me there, and it took my breath away. I gently kissed her again before setting her on the ground.

"Lissa will you run and get Rose a tank top so she'll still be covered when she has to remove her button up shirt for her marks I'll stall if necessary? Here's our room key, thank you. Come on Roza you can talk to aunt Tati about stripping Tasha of her title and that should stall a few minutes. Because she has to give a speech before we get our marks." I can tell she's still tired, because she just nods her head at me. Oh my poor love hopefully after a goodnights sleep she'll feel better tomorrow and we can spend the rest of the day giving in to our every desire for each other.

(RPOV)

God I am soo tired. Why am I so tired? I tried to think of what it could be as we walk over to talk to aunt Tati about Tasha. Then it hit me I gasp my mouth falls open, and I grab Dimitri's arm with one hand while the other covers my mouth my eyes as big as plates. Dimitri sees me and instantly he is on alert.

"Dimitri I know why I'm so tired."

"Did you just remember?" I nod to him; I can't believe I forgot that. Is that why I've been so incredibly horny since my transition? It could defiantly be part of the reason. "Ok tell me what's going on?"

"I forgot some of the information about the transition, and when I say forgot I mean truly and completely forgot. Apparently if I don't have sex within a week of my transition I...I..."I couldn't finish but when I look into his eyes I can tell he already knows.

"You die." I nod my head and he pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head while rocking me side to side. "That's never going to happen. I won't let it; tell me did you really forget or did you just not want to tell me?"

"I honestly forgot Dimitri, I would never do something like that to you on purpose. I love you baby and I never want to be without you so if you love me half as much as I love you I would never sentence you to the rest of your life alone. Don't you know that?" I'm nearly in tears when I finished telling him what happened.

"It's ok Roza, I love you too baby. Please don't cry...shhhh...it's ok. We are together and we know what's going on now. After we get our marks then we'll go to our room and get some rest then make a plan after breakfast in the morning. Ok?"

"Ok there's Liss with my shirt do you want to go with me to change or do want me to go alone?"

"No, you are never to be left alone remember. Do you still have your earpiece? Good then keep it, get your shirt and we'll go somewhere so you can change my love."

"Here you go RoRo. Dimitri here's your key. Are you feeling any better RoRo?"

"Yeah I figured out what's going on. But since Dimitri knew what it was, I think you figured it out first."

"Yea, I'm sorry I should have realized it hadn't happened yet, and told him or reminded you. I'm so so sorry."

"Hey no worries I'm still alive. I got to go change, you guys get a seat I'll talk to you later." Turning back to Dimitri he leads me away to a hidden room in the back so I could change. Soon as I finish putting my outer shirt back on I hear aunt Tati's music start so we rush out to be sure we don't miss any of her speech.

(TPOV)

Standing on the stage I raise my hand calling for silence before beginning my speech. "We all know why we are here. We are here to for the moljina ceremony of Queen Rosemarie Isabella Hathaway Mazur and King Dimitri Alexie Gavin Belikov never before has a monarch received a moljina mark so today is a historic day in our world. When King Dimitri was a guardian he killed ten strigoi, (I added a few) today he will receive two more marks for his kills Wednesday, when he found Princess Vasilissa and Queen Rose. When Rose was in hiding she went buy the name of THE DEADLIEST ROSE and using this name, she became the most feared and deadliest damphire the strigoi had ever come across. There were many many strigoi sent as well as psi-hounds to kill her and the princess. For reasons that will be become clear in a week's time. And yet with every threat Rose faced she became more fearsome and deadly. For two years she kept herself and The Princess safe. They traveled to many countries learning to fight both together and separate. Never once did Rose falter, never was The Princess in harm's way, our new queen never stopped protecting The Princess. Rose had killed 146 strigoi up until Wednesday, and on that day she added another seven to her count so today we will give King Dimitri two moljina and Queen Rose seven. Thank you, proceed with the marking." With that said, I walked across the stage to welcome Rose and Dimitri up to get their marks. I watched as Rose put her hair up in a bun, knowing she was nervous about people seeing her back. She has done so much for our world and yet she is embarrassed by all the attention, that she deserves so much of. I decide to show more of my support so I walk over and help Rose take her shirt off everyone gasped. I guess it's because I was doing what they called menial work by helping someone or waiting on someone which is just stupid.

(DPOV)

I see Queen Tatiana walk over to help Rose take her shirt off and the round of gasps that came from everywhere was near deafening. Then everyone sees Rose's back and I hear several 'oh my God's' and 'are those real' and even one 'I could do that she's nothing important.' I just can't believe some of these people, after everything Rose has done for our world. These jealous petty people actually thinking they could manage to accomplish a tenth of what Rose has, is just them dreaming.

I can see Rose looking at me and I know she nervous. I also know that I am the only one who can truly calm her, just as she does me. I walk over and kiss her then caress her moljina marks. Walking behind her I lean down and place a few kisses down her back, and I feel her relax. Knowing my job is done for now, I walk back around in front of her and get on my knees and start talking to her. "My queen you have done great things for not only our world, but for the human world as well. The strigoi you have killed will never harm another person of any race. You are the love of my life, my queen, my goddess, _MY HERO_ , you my darling are _MY ROZA_ forever and always. I love you my sweet." Once I finish my impromptu to speech I hear a good deal of the female population in the hall say 'awwww that was so sweet' there were also some say 'she's so lucky'. That I didn't understand because by having Roza as mine, made _ME_ the lucky one not the other way around.

Later it was my turn under the needle. My hair was in a ponytail so I didn't have to do anything to it. I just took off my coat and shirt sitting down to wait for the pain to start. But it didn't start right away. instead Roza came to me and cupped my cheek in her hand and said. "Dimitri, my king, my life, my world, _YOU_ are _MY_ hero. I may not be a damsel in distress but baby you save me each and every day just by loving me as I love you, forever and always." My heart felt as if it would burst with love for this amazing woman. Once again the crowd couldn't hold their tongues. Rounds of 'lucky bastard' like I didn't already know that, tell me something I don't know. I even heard someone say 'she'll be mine soon enough' I think I heard someone tell this guy 'don't look for it she's in love with him.' Yep, she is and I thank God every day for that.


	10. Chapter 10

(TPOV)

After Rose and Dimitri received their marks, I walked over to them kissed each one the cheek and said, "You have both done this entire world a great service thank you so much. You are the Damphir queen and king, you no longer need to be the protectors you are to be the protected. I know there is no need to try to tell you to let your guardians fight for you should the need arise, because there's no way you'll let that happen. They will fight, but I know you will be right there beside them fighting just as hard if not harder. I am so proud of you both, now everyone kneel to the damphire queen and king."

(DPOV)

After aunt Tati's speech everyone was on their knees and I could tell the royal moroi didn't like it but they'd have to get used to. I need to talk to Lissa and figure out a way to get the ring I want for Rose and get it here by Saturday. Then I heard Queen Rose say, "Rise" I had forgotten to do that again, so much to learn. After everyone left I could see in my Roza's eyes that she was near to collapsing from exhaustion. Putting my arm around her waist I led her to her friends and family to say good night.

"Lissa can I talk to you a minute?" I asked her while Roza said goodnight to everyone else.

"What's up Dimitri? Don't worry everything will be ready and waiting after breakfast."

"Thanks but that's not what this is about. I have a problem I have no ring for Rose and I don't know how to afford the one I want for her. Rose said we have money but I don't know how to access it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry with everything going on I forgot to give you your cards, they are in my room. I'll give them to you tomorrow. None of them have a limit so you could spend millions of dollars on each one and never have to worry about it. They are paid off each month by the royal coffers."

"Alright thanks, now how do I go about getting the ring that's in my head made and here by Saturday?"

"Oh that's easy. Tell me what you want it to look like and I'll contact the court jeweler and have him make it and be sure to have it here on time."

"Once again Lissa you are a life saver. I want it of the best silver there is, that way it can be charmed to deal with the ghosts, I want a three carat pear shaped red diamond (yes there really are red diamonds, I'm a jewelry designer and creator) as the center stone, but only the absolute best for my Roza, surrounded by round one cart white diamonds, then I want a half cart blue sapphire on one side in the shape of a heart and on the other side an aquamarine also in the same shape and size of the sapphire."

"God Dimitri that will be so beautiful. Did you know that the sapphire is Rose's birthstone?"

"Yes, that's why I chose it, the aquamarine is mine. Oh and the filigree work under the stones on the sides I want hearts of every possible size on both sides." (I made this ring up in my head)

"And you thought you weren't romantic, huh. Dimitri you put other men to shame. Don't worry it will be here, perfect and on time. I'll get them to charm it there and when it arrives, Addie and I will add our magic then after you give it to Rose she can add hers and it'll be perfect."

After our conversation I was feeling better about everything, except how tired my Roza is. But we are going to fix the immediate problem right now by getting her some sleep and tomorrow we would fix the other problem.

"Roza, come on honey it's bedtime for you my love." I lifted her in my arms again and carried her to our room. Bless her heart she's so tired she couldn't even change her clothes so I removed her shoes, jeans and top shirt. Leaving her to sleep in her tank top and panties. I undress and lay down next to her already sleeping body. As soon as I'm comfortable Roza turns in her sleep to snuggle into my side and lay her head and hand on my chest. I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face thinking about how even in her sleep she searches for me, until she is right where she belongs which is by my side. In no time, I am asleep alongside my love. Then I'm pulled into another one of those weird dreams.

"Dimitri, this is a spirit dream. Rose, Addie, and I can bring people into our dreams or go into theirs."

"Ok something else I didn't know. Is there very many more things I don't know?"

"Quite a few I'm afraid and there's no way even we can remember them all, all at once anyway. But we will tell you when they pop up or you could just read the scrolls and the book they would help _some_. But I'm getting of topic of why I brought you here. Is this the way you want the ring to look?" She asked, and in her hand appeared the ring exactly as I had described it to her.

"Yes Lissa that is perfect. It's almost as beautiful as my Roza. I only say almost because nothing could ever be as beautiful as my Roza."

"There you go again being romantic. I decided to dream walk the jeweler and show him what you wanted it to look like instead of just describing it, that way it'll be an exact representation of what you want. And it'll be faster and easier than trading phone calls and skype calls. I'm going to go dream walk him now goodnight Dimitri."

"Night Lissa and thanks again for everything." The dream fades and I drift back into peaceful oblivion. Hours later, I wake to a pair of the most beautiful shining brown eyes I have ever seen, my Roza is starring down at me.

"Morning comrade." She says gently, with the smile she gives only to me.

"Mmm it's about to be." And with that I grab her face and pull her to me filling the kiss with all the love, passion, want, need and desire I have for her.

"Now, it is my love." Stretching my body as she lay above me, I can see love, desire, passion and so many other things flash in her eyes. And I remember how it was physically painful to be separated from her and wonder if it was the same for her.

"Roza, honey I have some questions. The other day when I went to see Tasha and again yesterday when I left you to call Ivan I felt this funny feeling almost like an ache, only painful, did you feel anything?"

"You mean the ache that's actually physically painful?"

"Yes."

"Well love that's because if we get very far apart for any length of time it will actually cause us physical pain, as we've already felt. Like say you went into town for a few hours and I stayed here, the longer and further away you were the more painful it would become for both of us. And the longer it lasts the more the pain will steadily increase till we die." To say I was shocked was an understatement, I was truly stunned, amazed and worried that she was serious, was she truly serious?

"Roza are serious as in we'll actually physically die?"

"Yes, Dimitri it's part of the bond. As long as we are together our bodies feed each other making us stronger and stronger with each passing day. I'm sorry if this bothers you."

"No baby, it doesn't bother me. Other than causing you pain, which is something I never want to do. So I obviously need to read the scrolls and the book. What else do I need to know?"

"Quite a lot actually. I've lived with it for two years and _I_ can't even remember it all. But I can tell you what I remember when I remember it. The scrolls and the book is not all of it, there are more books and scrolls all over the world but the holders wouldn't allow us bring them back. As you felt I can make someone compulsion proof, I can control all six elements. I can fly with help from my air power, I can call forth wind, rain, thunder, and lightning. I can physically fight better than anyone else in the world. I can fight and kill with my magic or with just a thought, I can read minds, I can dream walk, read auras, heal and even cure some diseases. I can hear even better than the strigoi, sense strigoi, talk to and control ghost's except when I fly. That's why I usually sleep on a plane, if I don't sleep or have a piece of charmed jewelry on me then the pain is incredibly horrific. I can control people making them see, hear, and do whatever I want them to without compelling them. I can compel better than anyone including strigoi, hmm there are so many more I can't even list them all."

"Huh...ok that's quite a lot to remember and there are still more that you don't remember? Well that'll take some getting used to. You say you can read minds, sense strigoi, and make people do what you want them to. Does that mean you can do all those things to strigoi?"

"Yes, but before my transition I could only sense them and control them to a certain extent. That's how I got them to go into the house without a fight. I can't sense all of them just the ones that are within a few miles. That reminds me the caves, up in the mountains at the back of campus, are filled with strigoi. They are waiting for something; we should alert the others. I was waiting to see if they were going to attack but there are two in charge that want to attack they are just fighting over when and how to do it."

"I was wondering how you got them to go and do what you wanted them to. Once again you amaze me. Yes, we will alert Alberta later. But if you even think they are about to attack you let me know ok?"

"Of course comrade. I don't want to take the chance of anyone getting hurt."

"Can you tell who any of them are love?"

"Yes, one of them is named Nathan Livingston he's from Texas, and the other one that's in charge is called Stephen Ivashkov he's from Russia, Oh my God. Dimitri he's Addie's uncle what are we going to do?" When she said Stephen Ivashkov I felt an immeasurable amount of fury pulse through my body. I was so angry I was shaking and I knew she could feel it just by the look in her eyes.

"Dimitri baby what's wrong did I say something wrong? Why are you so angry all of the sudden?"

"No baby, you didn't say anything wrong. As for why I am so angry, Stephen Ivashkov is my father. He was a terrible man he used to beat my mother, me and my sisters to the point to where we couldn't move. He would beat us bloody over and over again day after day, but I was so young I couldn't do anything about it. He raped my mother repeatedly for years. When I was thirteen he had beat my momma so bad that she was coughing up blood. Then he tried to rape my sister who was only fifteen at the time. A damn burst inside of me, I couldn't let him keep hurting them. So I gathered all my strength and beat him near to death, with my bare hands. Then afterwards, I called a moroi mobster I had heard of from Moscow. Told him what happened and asked what I should do he said he would deal with Stephen. He was there the next morning having Stephen taken away. Stephen was still laying in the dirt where I had left him the night before. That was eleven years ago and we've never heard anything else from him, until now that is."

"That was nice of this mobster to do that."

"Yes, he said he had a daughter who was seven years old, and he hoped that if she need it someone would look after her, until he could again. He loved her very much it was evident by his face and in his voice when he spoke of her."

"Do you remember his name we should thank him in some way."

"Yeah his name was...Oh. My. God...honey that was your father Abe Mazur. Quick get dressed I need to go thank him and apologies for not recognizing him." We got dressed quickly and left hand in hand and ran to guest housing to the room of my love's parents.

(APOV) Abe

I was making breakfast when all of the sudden there was a loud almost frantic banging on the door. Janien answered it and there stood my baby girl and Dimitri Belikov, I wonder if he's figured out who I am yet. I walk into the room only to be rushed at by my daughter and Dimitri.

"Thank you, thank you so much Baba. I appreciate what you did so much more than you will ever know." Alright I'm confused I looked over my daughter's head to Janien and Dimitri, trying to figure out what I did that was so great. I mean I just woke up and I haven't done anything that rated this kind of reaction in a long time, that I knew of.

"Kiz, what caused this."

"Mr. Mazur thank you so so much for what you did, I can never repay you for helping us like that. I'm sorry I didn't realize who you were or make the connection before." Then I understood what was going on so I laughed a good hearty laugh, like I haven't laughed since I found my child again.

"It's quite alright Dimitri it has been a little hectic since you got back." I told them while shaking his hand and holding my daughter close to my chest, and placing a kiss on her forehead. I could tell Janien was still confused at the reaction. So I explained it all to her as we sat on the sofa. When I finished the story she was shaking with such rage and hatred she was beginning to scare even me, which is almost impossible.

"Janien, honey is you ok."

"Ok?... Abe really?... Please tell me why in the hell some men think they can get away with shit like that."

"I don't know Janien. Some people are just evil all the way to the core." I reach out and take her hand trying to calm her. I know that ever since we found out what Robert tried to do to Rose, Janien has been close to exploding. Then finding out what she just had about our future in laws just sent her over the edge. I know Janien feels the same way I do, that we should have been there for Rose when she was growing up. But as much as I hate to admit it, if we had been she might not have become the glorious and strong woman she is today.

"Janien, she's fine look she's right here with us." Calling her attention to Rose knowing exactly what she was thinking about, because my thoughts had wondered there all on their own. Janien jumped up grabbed Rose and crushed her to her chest, as best she could since Rose is taller than Janien, while sobbing in her hair.

(JPOV)

"Baby I'm so sorry, we should have been there to protect you. I'm so so sorry." I cried into my little girl's hair. I don't know how long we stood there like that arms around each other, both crying together over the lost time and the pain she has had to go through alone.

"Mommy it's ok. Things happened the way they were supposed to, the way they _HAD_ to, just don't leave me again." She begged as she continued to sob into my chest. "Dear Lord God in heaven, please help me protect my family." I said my silent prayer.

"No baby never again. We'll never leave you ever again as long as we live." We stood there and cried for a long time with the men just watching us, smiling and nodding their agreement.

(APOV)

"So Dimitri what triggered your memory?"

"Stephen is strigoi and close, Roza can feel him and read his mind. He and a large group of strigoi are in the caves in the mountains behind campus. We are going to alert Alberta to the situation and Rose is going to monitor them and their movements." To say I was stunned is an understatement, knowing that bastard is this close to my child after what he did to Dimitri's family infuriates me. I may not have been able to kill Robert but I most certainly can kill Stephen.

"Kiz can you tell how many of them there are and when they plan to attack?"

"There are nine hundred and seventy-eight of them and they plan to attack Wednesday night, but don't worry they will never get close enough to carry out their plan. I can kill them all with a thought, I'm just waiting to get as many of them in one place as possible. There are another little over five hundred showing up within the next two days and when they all get here, They. Are. Ash." She tells me with complete and utter confidence in her powers and abilities. Like I said my daughter is a glorious woman.

"Alright, Janien and I will walk over to Alberta's office with you after breakfast. Do you want to eat here with us or in the cafeteria with your friends?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Mazur I made plans for us to meet Lissa and the others for breakfast this morning." Dimitri said apologetically.

"No need to apologize son, oh and call me dad or Abe which ever you feel most comfortable with." I know Dimitri is a good man and he loves my daughter more than anything or anyone else in this world or any other, except God of course and that is as it should be. They turn to leave when Rose stops and turns back to ask me a question.

"Hey Baba do you know when the new headmistress is arriving?" I can't help but grin because when they find out who it is, they will be happy I can't wait to see Dimitri's face.

"Yes, Kiz she will be here by Wednesday. We'll meet you in Alberta's office in an hour, bring the rest of team Thorn with you and I'll get Al to call in alpha team." They walk out the door still unaware of Dimitri's family coming.

(DPOV)

That is an unimaginable amount of strigoi all in one place and to find out there are still more coming. I just thank God my family isn't actually here and that Ivan doesn't arrive till the day after this is all going down, no wait he said he was coming Wednesday and this attack is Thursday. Well damn it we'll just have to get him some extra guardians. I know Roza can do everything she says she can, but that is a hell of a lot of power she's going to have to use. I don't know how much help the 'super nova' as Lissa calls it will be because the caves are over seven miles away. I'll have to ask her how far the reach of the light is. We walk to the cafeteria hand in hand fingers entwined.

"Hey guys after breakfast team Thorn and alpha team have a meeting in Al's office." Roza tells everyone as we sit down with our food.

"That's fine RoRo." I hear Lissa tell Rose.

Then I hear a voice in my head, **"Dimitri can you hear me?"**

 **"Yea, Liss I hear you but the question is can Roza?"**

 **"No. The royal suite is all set up Addie will run and turn the music and candles on and leave the door unlocked right after the meeting, while I delay you two. I brought a blind fold if you want to use it to keep her from knowing where you're going and you can move your stuff in anytime."**

 **"Thanks you've been a great help to me. Oh do you know how far the light you were telling me about reaches?"**

 **"Yea about five miles. Why?"**

 **"You'll find out in the meeting. Not trying to be mean but if I say anything Roza will kill me."**

 **"Ok, that's fine don't even worry about it and you're not mean you're putting Rose first. And I couldn't ask for more than that for her, and to be quite honest it's about time someone did that for her. All the other guys that hit on her just wanted one thing from her and her safe, healthy, happy and loved wasn't it."**

 **"Thanks. And if I find any of those assholes that are over eighteen, I'll be sure they get what they have coming."**

Then I hear Lissa say out loud. "Dimitri, before I forget here are your cards there are seven credit cards and two new ID's one for the human world, and the one identifying you as the king is for our world. Sorry I haven't remembered to give them to you before now. Once your crowned you'll both need new passports and ID's with pictures of you wearing your crown. The ones without your crown are for the human world."

"Wait, are you saying I actually have to wear a crown?" I asked her a bit incredulously.

"Only in that picture and in all formal pictures and settings."

"So much to learn."

"Don't worry RoRo, Addie, and I will help you navigate your way through it all. Rose wouldn't know any of this either if she hadn't of had two years of training for this too."

"Babe you have had a veryyy busy two years, what all have you had to train for?"

"Well obviously I had to train to fight both physically and with my powers, and I had to train for the transition which was very difficult and hurt like hell. I had to learn all those languages I was telling you about, and finally I had to learn to be queen. So yeah I guess your right I have been busy since I came back to life." She said it like it was a joke.

"Honey, dying isn't funny."

"I know Dimitri but if I sit around and think about all the shit I've had to deal with in my life. I'd curl up in a corner somewhere sucking my thumb crying and begging for my mommy, so I joke."

"Ok I get it, sorry."

"Don't be sorry comrade. There's nothing to be sorry for, it's like I told my mom everything happened the way it was supposed to, the way it _HAD_ to." Once again this amazing woman just floors me.

"We better go the meeting starts in ten minutes." Everyone gets up and takes their trays to the proper place then we head towards Alberta's office.


	11. Chapter 11

(RPOV)

"Hey comrade did you ever decide where your sending Kirova?" I asked my love on the way Alberta's office.

"Yes, I did just this morning actually. I've decided on Peru." And I could tell he was sincere.

"Why so far dear?"

"Because I want anyone and everyone that has ever hurt you in _ANY_ way, as far from you as possible. And I'm just getting started with Kirova."

"Ok love, if that's what you want then that's what you shall have, you are the king after all. Just tell Al before the meeting starts and she'll take care of everything." This received me a lopsided grin, that just made his face look like a little boy that thought Santa was real, dear lord how I love this man.

"Hey I heard that."

"Heard what love?" Really not knowing what he was talking about.

"What you said in your head, dear lord how I love this man.'"

"That means our bond is getting stronger you can pick up on my thoughts without me starting the conversation. Oh, that may not be so good yet, what with you wanting to wait till Saturday."

"Ha ha very funny you and I both know we are not waiting till Saturday." I knew I wasn't getting any more information from him, so me being me I just stuck my tongue out at him. Then I got a picture projected to me by Dimitri, of me and him standing naked somewhere and him licking all over my body. I moaned and everyone turned to look at me curiously except Dimitri of course, he just had a cocky grin on his face. So I just sent one of us in the same place with me on my knees in front of him with his cock in my mouth. Which earned me an even louder growl from Dimitri. Everyone was staring at us trying to figure out what was going on. So I said to Dimitri where they could hear, "That's what you get for showing me what you did."

Taking me in his arms he said, "oh baby, that wasn't my imagination it was a _PROMISE_."

"Good then maybe mine will be too." I said to him in very seductive voice.

"Uh... I don't think I even want to know what you two were doing in your heads, no change that I know I definitely don't want to know." Liss said to us with a shudder, while I laughed at the look on her face. I reached for Dimitri's hand as we continued on our way to Al's office. I leaned into Dimitri's side, he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm securely around my waist bringing me as close to him as possible without him having to carry me. Being me I flung open the door, to Alberta's office, without even bothering to knock. Walking over to the chairs I sat Dimitri in one and I sat in his lap.

"Ok first things first the king has made his decision about Kirova's new home, take it away baby." He just laughed at me before he began to speak.

"I have decided to send her to Peru. I don't know if there are moroi or feeders there, if not she can take a couple of feeders with her. We give her a cell phone that is only able to call us, if there's an emergency, it can't contact anyone else and she needs a guardian. Which I was thinking could be Alto. She will have to get a job approved of by Queen Rose, to be sure she is not in a position of power over anyone or anything, as per the queen's previous orders." I could tell Dimitri's confidence in his new position was growing with every passing day. **"I'll show you all kinds of positions soon Roza very soon, and yes my confidence in this job is growing, but not as much as my cock is hardening with your cute little ass on it"** so I wiggle my 'cute little ass' harder against him and feel him growing harder by the second. He leans in like he's going to whisper something in my ear, but instead he licks my neck causing me to shiver against him, to which he just laughs.

Trying to hide my smile I tell him, **"That was sooo not fair, sexy."** I turn back to the matter at hand.

 **"I'll show you fair soon enough, hot stuff."** I growl at him low enough that only he can hear, causing him to chuckle at me.

"Al...in the caves up in the mountains at the back of campus there are one thousand two hundred and twelve strigoi waiting to attack. There were only nine hundred and seventy-eight an hour ago, but they are waiting on the rest to arrive before they attack. They are waiting on approximately another two hundred and sixty-six before attacking."

"Is that all Rose or is there more, and knowing you, like we do there is more. So let's hear all of it."

With our bond I ask Dimitri, **"Comrade what about Addie your dad is his uncle. I don't know how he feels about him and I don't want to hurt him I know you hate your father but what if Addie loves him?"**

 **"All you can do is give the honest truth, if Adrian is hurt afterwards, we will all help him pick up the pieces. He knows you love him like a little sister just be there for him."**

 **"Your right, my love, thank you."**

"Ok, are you two finished?" Alberta said with a laugh.

"There are two strigoi arguing over when and how to attack...at the moment it is to be Wednesday night. They still think the wards are down in that one section which is why that is where they will attack. And I will be there waiting for them I don't know if my powers alone will be strong enough that's why, as much as I hate it, I will need my _CRADLE_ close by just in case I need more power. We have reinforced the wards and added new ones, they will not get inside no matter what, but I can't just let them run away to try again or try it somewhere else, possibly even succeed. But when they are all gathered together, They. Are. All. Ash."

"Is that all the information you have on them?" I look at Dimitri and he nods for me to tell the rest of it. I feel and hear myself sigh deeply and Chris say "oh God is it that bad?" so I nod yes to Chris and lay my head on Dimitri chest to draw strength from him. Sighing again I tell the rest of the story, "The men in charge are Nathan Livingston from Texas, and he's an old one like at least a hundred years old, the second one in charge is...Stephen Ivashkov from Russia he is Dimitri's father and Adrian's uncle." I finish by hiding my head in the crook of Dimitri's neck and shoulder waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Dimitri is she hiding?" Liss asked.

"Yes, Liss she is. She doesn't want to hurt Adrian and she's afraid that he may have been close to his uncle." Dimitri says to her as he strokes my hair.

"What a load of horse puckey, I've always hated that man. Little d look at me...come on...good girl. I have never liked that bastard he beat my aunt to death. But since there was no 'proof' that it was him there wasn't anything we could do about it. And see I get a new cousin out of it." he said with a smile.

"Actually Adrian you get three first cousins and two second cousins. My sisters Karolina, and Sonya as well as my nephew Paul who is six and niece Zoya who is almost a year old by now." I could see the pride on Dimitri's face when he talks about his family, but wait he didn't mention Victoria.

"Uh, Comrade what about Victoria?"

"Vika is my sister but she has a different father."

"Big D, do you think they'll want anything to do with me. I mean I am his nephew and God only know the things he did to you guys. I don't even want to know the things he did."

"Yes, Addie they'll love you for you. Don't worry about them holding his actions against you, they are not that type of people. You are one of the family."

"Oh my God, you know what I just thought of if your my cousin then you are nephew to the current queen!" Adrian said while jumping up and down in his chair. I knew Addie wanted more family other just aunt Tati, since his dad wouldn't have anything to do with him and wouldn't allow his mother any contact with him. Adrian jumped up ran over to Dimitri and hugged him as best as he could with him sitting down and me in his lap so I got up and let Dimitri stand and hug Addie back. They shared one of those silly looking man hugs. Adrian was in tears just saying family over and over again. It was truly heartwarming to watch.

Adrian then ran to me saying, "thank you little d, thank you my queen, thank you thank you so much, because of you I have a family again even if they don't know it yet. Thank you." Reaching up I wiped the tears from his face, I could tell he was truly happy for the first time since I'd meet him. I brushed the hair that fell onto his face back and patted his hand and gave him another hug, he went and sat back down. I could still hear him saying "family, I have a family again," over and over. Dimitri and I got back in our seat, he leaned up and whispered to me, "Mother hen taking care of member of her flock." I jokingly growled at him say. "I'm not a mother hen."

"Yes, Roe you are. You mother all of us even the ones older than you, if you don't believe it let's take a team Thorn vote. Attention team Thorn everyone who has ever been mother henned by Rose please raise your hand?" Every single member of my team raised their hands even Dimitri, Alberta, my parents, and aunt Tati. My face fell into my hands as I shook my head over and over again.

"I'm sorry everyone. I don't mean to be bossy."

"RoRo we aren't saying your bossy honey, even though God knows you're that too. What we're saying is that you take care of all of us. You always have and you always will, that's just who you are. It's not a bad thing trust me, that's just one of the reasons we all love you." Lissa explained to me calmly. Have I ever really done something well enough for this many people to love me?

"Rose, that's just silly of course you have. Most of us would have been dead a long time ago if weren't for you, especially me. You have never once faltered or hesitated when it came to fighting and saving someone no matter who that someone was, even if it was a human. You, my sister are a real honest to God super hero." Seeing everyone looking at us trying to figure out what we are talking about she turns and tells them what I was thinking, 'Have I ever really done something well enough for this many people to love me?' They fell all over themselves assuring me that I had done many great and wonderful things and saved many many people in my short life.

"Roe you are truly Wonder Woman, Cat Woman and Super woman all rolled in one." All the guys laughed at the comparison but agreed with him.

"Uh guys I don't really want to look dumb or anything but who are those women Chris is talking about?" And let me tell you, is was so quiet in there you could've heard if an eyelash hit the floor. I look around and notice that everyone including Dimitri, my parents, Alberta, aunt Tati, and alpha team were looking at me as if I was an alien. I felt tears sting my eyes and started thinking what have I done wrong now? I let my tears fall and buried my head in my hands again quietly sobbing to myself.

"Roza, baby why are you crying?"

"Your all looking at me like I'm alien and I don't know what I did wrong."

"Oh no baby, no. Look at me...come on look into my eyes...there's my girl." He said as he caressed my cheek, "honey, you didn't do anything wrong, do you really not know who those women are?" I shook my head at him.

"Baby, have not ever read a comic book or watched a superhero movie or television show?" Once again I shake my head at him.

"Do you know what a comic book is?" Dimitri asked me with no teasing or joking in his eyes or voice.

"No, what is that?"

"Milaya, comic books are thin magazines that..."

"Eddie do you or Mason have any comic book with these women in them?"

"Yea sure Dimitri I'll be right back," In about five minutes Eddie got back and handed Dimitri large stack of thin looking books.

"Ok baby look, these are comic books they are thin books with colored pictures in them and little bubbles where the characters talk to each other or even themselves. See this one is where Wonder Woman is talking to Superman, ok so that's Wonder Woman. Let me see... yea here, this is Cat Woman sometimes she is Batman's enemy and sometime not so much of an enemy, if you get my meaning."

Everyone laughed so I used the bond and asked Dimitri, **"do you mean they are sleeping together?"** he nodded his head to me

 **"Yes but they don't use the language or put pictures in for that it's just implied"**

"Ookayy that's different"

"And here is one with Super Man and Super Woman"

 **"Are they sleeping together to?"**

 **"Yes but again it's just implied, but they are married"**

"Ok now that's some weird shit. How old are you supposed to be to read these things?"

"Well some of them you can read as soon as you are able to read, not these obviously but some. These are for teenagers and they have some for adults as well."

"Do you read comic books Dimitri?"

"Oh hell no, _YOU_ know what I read and it definitely is not comic books, you know very well that I read westerns, love."

"Yeah I know I was teasing you cowboy. We'll finish this discussion later, but for now let's get back to business."

(DPOV)

How in the hell did my love get through life not knowing what a damn comic book was? Then I remembered she's been locked up in this school since she five, until she and Lissa escaped two years ago. Damn what else childhood related did she miss out on. Never again would I tease her about being childish. I love her so so much and she's so mature for someone of her age, but she hasn't really had a choice but to grow up hard and fast. My poor love she's been alone expect for Lissa, Mason, and Eddie since she was five. The thought of it just pisses me off to no end. I know Abe and Janine felt bad before but now that they know she didn't even know what a comic book was they probably feel worse. Which they damn well should. All the things I took for granted as a child, she never got any of that. She's never had things to take for granted. Things like other kids did, I need to change my focus back to business before I want to strangle Abe and Janien even more than I already do.

"I have a question, when Rose kills all of the strigoi, that'll be one thousand four hundred and seventy-eight, how does she get marked for that? There is no way she can get that many moljina marks in one day." To my surprise it was aunt Tati that answered my question.

"We will have to design a new mark one for a thousand, another for a hundred, one for fifty, one for twenty and one for ten then she'll have to get single moljina's for the others." She said matter of factly.

My love spoke up and said, "I won't need marks because I won't be killing them with my hands, just my powers." To which everyone began to disagree saying that she did need to be marked and I agreed with them. Everyone needs to know what she can do.

"Niece, killing them is still killing them no matter how you do it."

"But auntie when our child is born how would she be marked? Because when she is born they will all die." Ok she did have a point there.

"When she is eighteen she will be given an infinity symbol, marking the end of the strigoi." I didn't like the idea of my child having to be marked and I knew Rose didn't either, but what could we do it was something that had to be. Finally, after a debate we agreed.

"I have an idea for the one thousand mark, what if it were a circle with thorns all over it, like a crown of thorns. As for the one for the others I'm at a loss." Rose said to everyone.

"How about a small sun symbol for a hundred?" Lissa asked. And I did like both ideas depending on exactly how it looked.

"How about an _R_ for fifty? Because I seriously doubt anyone else will kill fifty at once ever again." I asked everyone, they all agreed.

"And for the twenty we could use a small red rose." Christian spoke up.

"For ten we can use a black rose." Adrian said.

"Any other business?" I asked everyone, Rose spoke up.

"Yes honey four more things, from me anyway. 1.) I stripped Tasha Ozera of her title and all privileges it entails 2.) I asked Yuri and Celeste to join our guardians it is their choice if they join, and if they do they will choose which they want to join. Although personally I hope Celeste will be one of my personal guardians. 3.) Alberta we would like you to be the head of our guardians?" I would say the people in the room were stunned but that would be a lie it looked as if this was expected "4.) My mother will need guardians as well."

"My queen, Celeste and I have discussed it and we would indeed like to be on your personal guardians." Yuri stated proudly.

"Rose, my queen I would be so proud to except your offer. I have watched you grow up and it would my greatest honor to help protect you, your king and all the children you will have. Thank you." Alberta said to Rose with a voice filled with emotion and pride in the woman she considered as a daughter. When Rose stood Alberta, Yuri, and Celeste all kneeled to her saying. "It will be to our great honor to serve you and your family my queen and king." I was so proud of my Roza; I was sure my heart would explode. Rose graceful and loving as ever motioned for them to rise. "After graduation you will take your new positions."

"Rose, I am a guardian why would you think I need guardians?" Janien asked in a confused voice.

"Because, mom you are mother to a queen, I can't and won't risk someone getting to you. Dad has guardians and you are going to as well. Now either dad can get you some or I will have you assigned some." Rose told her with finality ringing through her voice. Leaving no room for an argument, which Rose knew she would try to give if it wasn't said this way.

"Very well, I don't particularly like or agree with it but I do see where you're coming from. As long as I don't have to wear a blasted dress every day." Everyone laughed at my soon to be mother in law when she expressed her views on wearing dresses.

"I have some news as well." Said Lissa, "Dimitri, the two personal guardians, that you requested will arrive Wednesday morning, human time. So they will be inside before the attack."

"Thank you Lissa that took one of my worries away, I was afraid they wouldn't be here till after dark. Now all I need to worry about is Ivan's arrival he's coming the same day."

"Well there's nothing to worry about then because all pilots have been informed that they must land at least two hours before sunset all week." Lissa told me with a huge grin on her face. I thought I would see if I could use the bond with Liss without Rose hearing us.

 **"Liss can you hear me?"**

 **"Yes, Dimitri and no Rose can't as long as you want to talk to just me then that's how it will happen. So what did you need?"**

 **"I was wondering about the progress of Roza's ring?"**

 **"It's coming along beautifully."**

 **"So can I add an inscription?"**

 **"Yea sure what would you like it to say?"**

 **"моя настоящая любовь, навсегда и всегда (my true love, forever & always)."**

 **"Once again romantic. ha ha."**


	12. Chapter 12

(DPOV) cont.

As we all got ready to leave I saw Lissa signal Adrian, and he walked in the other direction before Roza noticed. Standing behind her I didn't have to hide my smile but Lissa did, since she was face to face with Roza as she talked to her. Lissa distracted Rose, to give me the blindfold, by hugging her then mentioning my birthday.

"Hey Dimitri, you do realize that your birthday is after the coronation right, so you'll have be given a hugeee party."

"Uh...no."

"Oh yes, you know the birthdays of the monarchs are a huge celebration. Not only will you get a party, but there will be parties to celebrate all over the world."

"No seriously, that's not necessary."

"Maybe not for you, but for our world it is."

"Ok, I don't like it but I guess you're right."

"Do you want to help plan it or would you like to be surprised?"

"Surprise me. I'm sure you know all about having to do that kind of thing. I guess it's a good thing you have four and a half months to organize it, huh. But before that you have Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year's and Valentine's Day to get ready for, so we are in no rush." I tell her just then I notice that Adrian has returned and Roza never knew he was gone.

"Roza, sweetheart I have a surprise for you, my one true love." I saw the startled look on her face. I guess no one has ever surprised her either. I'm going to find out what other good things she has never experienced and make sure that they happen. She deserves all the happiness in the world.

"Really what is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see." I said holding up the blindfold and see shock and surprise deep in those beautiful brown eyes, that I love so much. She starts shaking her head at me and I just nod back and laugh.

"Turn around my love, don't deprive me of my fun...please." I say giving her a look I know she can't resist along with my own pouty lip.

"Don't look at me like that...no... not those eyes and that pouty lip...Dimitriii...fine." When she gives in I couldn't help but grin at her.

"You do know I can just look through your eyes to see what you're up to don't you?"

"Please don't, I want it to be a real surprise trust me when I say you'll love it."

"Fine. Tie one on comrade and if you're really lucky I might use this on you later." I moaned at her knowing exactly what she had in mind and when she showed me in my mind my knees nearly buckled. "Roza...after that you're lucky I don't down your fine ass right here in front of God and everyone." I tell her before tying the blindfold around her eyes with my hands trembling from desire. I swept her up into my arms. Because I know, as well as she knows this school, if I let her walk she'll know exactly where we are going. I carried my love to our new royal suite, careful not to let her get any clues to where we were going. I even walked around several buildings more than once. When we finally arrived I opened the door and could smell gardenias, roses, strawberries, chocolate, whipped cream, and lavender candles. I could also hear romantic music in the back ground. I slowly slide Rose down my body, being sure to let her feel my growing erection as she went. When her feet were on the ground she pulled herself closer to me and ground her hips into mine driving me near insane with my need for her.

I reached behind her and untied the blindfold letting her eyes adjust to the candle light. I watched as she turned and looked around, the light that lit her eyes made me release a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I could tell that she loved it. I could see the moonlight shining in through the windows and it only enhanced her beauty. I watched as the candle light flickered across her skin touching places no one had ever seen, except me. I was going to touch her there and everywhere else on that ohhh so luscious body in the next few days.

"Do you like it my love?"

"Oh, Dimitri it's beautiful. More than I could have possibly ever imagined. I've been with you almost every second since we meet how did you do all of this?"

"Well, I had lots of help. I used the bond and talked to Lissa, while you were talking to someone else. And she even got Adrian to come in a few minutes ago and turn on the music, and the candles as well as put the champagne out."

"Oh my love, you didn't need to go to all this trouble." She said as she walked around the room looking at every detail.

"Roza, this is what I planned for the night of the coronation. I just had to move up the day that's all. And it's no trouble you deserve this and so very much more, my love." I walked over to where she stood, I could tell she was nervous. Raising my hand, I turned her face to mine and leaned down and kissed her softly at first. But I couldn't hold back, my need for her, it was to all consuming. Soon the kiss became passionate and hungry. I caressed her face running my fingers down her cheek to her neck down to the buttons of her shirt. My lips followed the trail my hand left. Soon I was kissing her neck at the spot just below her ear that I knew would drive her wild. I slid my tongue out to lick her earlobe, her arms wound themselves around my neck and she shoved her hands into my hair, her breathing was as erratic as mine. Slowly I could feel her hands reach to slide my duster to the floor. And at the moment I didn't care that it would be on the floor. All I needed in this moment was to feel her skin against mine. Once she had removed my duster I reached out to finish unbuttoning her shirt, and soon it joined my duster on the floor. Only to be soon joined by all of our clothes except my boxer briefs and her bra and panties. I drew back and slowly looked her up and down. She stood there in her red and black lace underwear and she looked absolutely delectable, purely mouthwatering. I swallowed trying to calm my ever growing need for her.

"Magnificent...you truly are a goddess my love."

"Mitri, I love you." Hearing this I crushed my lips back to hers and sucked her tongue into my mouth, I had to taste every inch of her. Picking her up and carrying her to the bed, I could feel her tremble in my arms. And it wasn't from being cold, nervous, or afraid no this was need and desire that drove her to tremble just as I was. I reached behind her and unhooked her bra sliding it gently from her body. I knew that no one had ever seen my love like this but me, I was the first and I'll be the last. Knowing that just filled my heart with even more love and pride than I ever thought possible. I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love my Roza.

"I need to see you my love...all of you." She nodded her understanding and I reached to slowly drag her panties down her legs following their progress with my lips.

"Baby you taste sooo good." I said to her as my tongue joined my lips in worshipping this goddess that lay before me. Once I had removed her panties from her legs. I turned back and began the agonizingly slow journey back up her legs softly kissing, licking, and gently nipping my way back to her lips. Stopping at her stomach where I had marked her before and did so again, sucking and biting on that spot.

"Are you marking me again my love."

"Every chance I get my Roza. I want you to always remember that you are mine, mine and mine alone forever and always. Never shall anyone ever see you as I do. Seeing your arms and face are too good for anyone else, but the rest of you is for me and only me. Say it love...say that you are only for me."

"Only for you my darling, only for you."

"I need you Roza, I need you now...please."

"But I haven't got to explore you my love."

"We have the rest of our lives to explore each other my love... but I have to have you now. " I slid my hand down to her pussy even though I could smell that she was ready I need to feel her in my hand first. I needed to feel how wet she was for me, "Oh God baby...your so wet. Before I take you I have got to taste you again open up for me love." Carefully I spread her legs apart a bit. Gently I cupped her wet pussy in my hand and began to massage her tight wetness before sliding a finger in and rubbing her clit softly once, twice, three times. She was so wet and tight my eyes closed and rolled back in my head at just the feel of her in my hand, and the smell of her in the air. I thought I might die of pleasure and I haven't even brought our bodies together yet, but I wasn't going to be able to wait much longer I needed her sooo much. I continued kissing her naked body. Slowly I licked her slit over and over again until she's writhing and whimpering from desire. Finally, I rake my tongue over her clit and graze her with my teeth before sucking her into my mouth. I bring her to her pinnacle again and again before letting her cum. Again I plunge my tongue into her opening, as deep as possible. Bringing her to her climax over and over then I slide my tongue slowly up her body until I had her pressed against my chest, I took her small hands into my larger stronger ones. I decide to postpone things for as long as we could stand it so I flipped us over to where she was straddled my lap.

(RPOV)

I felt his hands grasp my breast, I moaned in pleasure, as he kneaded them softly, powerfully, and yet lovingly. I placed my mouth back on his as he pushed me back over until I could feel myself pressed into the bed. I grasped his ass and massaged it gently. A groan escaped from the back of his throat. His lips left my mine to travel back down my neck, all the while leaving hot wet open mouth kisses in his wake and sucking down my neck. He continued his path with his lips passionately, softly, and oh so sweetly. As soon as he reached my right breast I felt him sucking on my already hard nipple. I closed my eyes at the immense pleasure. Dimitri is a black belt on thing to do with his tongue and lips, he is truly an amazing god above all men at this. I closed my eyes at the pleasure of the feelings that were coursing through me all centering in my core. How is he still a virgin?

"Mitri...stop teasing me please..." I forced out from between my own lips. He chuckled at me as he placed a finger inside me again slowly he began to move that finger in and out of me with each thrust of his finger he gets faster and faster. Then he added a second finger to his steady thrust and it was making me wetter and wetter by the second. I could feel the coil in my stomach begin to tighten with each stroke it wound tighter and tighter. Then he placed a third finger inside me and sped up his movements in and out his fingers went, in and out in and out over and over again I was sure I was going to explode from the need to have more than just his fingers inside me.

"D..D..Dim...Ahhh god Mitri please make me yours. I can't cum until you cum with me Mitri...please...I need you, I need all of you baby." I felt the smile and chuckle on my breast and he knew I was ready. He leaned up and looked in my eyes just to be sure I was ready and that I wanted this. All he saw was acceptance, love, desire, and lust and it was all for him.

"Mitri baby I am sooo wet for you, I know you can smell me? It's all for you and only for you. Take me and make me yours, my love... make us one." With that said he held nothing back, I saw the smile on his face as he plunged gently into me. The pain was a little more than I thought it would be, but my Dimitri is a jolly not so green giant and his dick was just the same. He brought his lips back to mine to reassure me that the pain would go away soon. And be replaced with an overwhelming amount of pleasure, lust, desire, and the ever driving force behind our feelings, true love. When the pain did subside he pulled out of me slowly, then thrust back in again he repeated this until I locked my legs around his hips urging him to go faster, but you know men you have to tell them things sometimes,

"Mitri...faster!...faster! go faster Mitiri...faster! Mitiri I need more go faster and harder...harder! oh yea...right there baby" He obeyed my plea the faster and harder he drove into me the more I loved it and the louder I became.

"Mitri please."

"Yes My Roza...oh God I can't hold on much longer. AAAHHHH. I'm losing control baby."

"Loose it for me Mitri, baby loose it now!" and he did just that.

"Faster...I need you...harder and faster Mitri." That's when the last bit of his control snapped and he begun plunging in to me harder, faster, and deeper, than ever before and I loved it, my rough and tumble cowboy. "Mitri I'm close baby, oh so close"

"Me too milaya me too."

"HARDER, baby I'm coming, cum with me."

"Oh yes Milaya I'm right behind you, wait for me baby, don't go without me."

"Oh Fuck me, Mitri I'm coming, fuck me baby. Ahhhhh... cum with me Mitri, I love you." We hit our climax at the same time with us screaming each other's names.

"Oh God MITRI!" I could see the light emanating from us and as soon as we hit our climax it was truly earth shaking, and not just for us. Every window in the suite shattered into a million pieces as the light exploded out from us. And we knew that all the strigoi within the light were dead, not that, that was what we cared about in that moment.

"OH MOYA ROZA! I love you my Roza." We lay there panting and trying to catch our breath which took quite a few minutes.

"That was...out of this world. Did the earth move for you to baby?" I asked Dimitri, knowing full well that he felt the earth move just as well as I did.

"Yes, I definitely felt the earth move. Are you ok?"

" _OH YEAH_! I never knew it would be like that."

"I'm sorry I lost control, I just needed you sooo bad. I never really understood how bad until now."

"Don't be sorry. I love that I can make you feel like that. I want you to always feel that way with me." I heard him laughing and it was a joyous sound it made my soul fly.

"I love you so much Roza. So much I don't know how to show you the extent of my feelings for you."

"That's easy, Dimitri do you love me?"

"Yes, more than my own life, more than anything or anyone else in this world and all the worlds beyond."

"See how easy that was." I laughed.

"Only you my love, only you. Let's get some rest because you're going to need it after lunch." He said to me with that wicked grin on his face and I couldn't wait to explore more of our love. My eyes closed all on their own finding the blackness that awaited me.


	13. Chapter 13

After we woke up and ate the lunch that had magically appeared at our door, which I assumed was more of Dimitri and Lissa's little secret plan. But I didn't care how it happened as long as it did. As we ate our lunch we talked, told each other our hopes, dreams, nightmares, and deepest darkest fears. Mine about not being good enough to protect Lissa, and keep her safe while we were on our little 'vacation'. His about not being good enough to protect his charge, which he thought was going to be Lissa, funny how life turns out. We were both afraid of the same thing, for the same person. We continued to talk as Dimitri fed me strawberries some covered in whipped cream, some dipped in chocolate, some by themselves. Occasionally I would let the strawberry juice drip from lips down my chin to my neck only to have Dimitri watch the path of the drop ever sooo closely. Once it reached a certain point he would lean over and catch it with his tongue and retrace its path back up to my lips, earning me a wonderfully passionate kiss, which was my goal all along.

"Dimitri, did you ever get in touch with your family?"

"No honey, when I tried I got a recording saying the line wasn't working. So I was thinking maybe since it's winter that maybe the lines are down. I really wanted them to be here. Maybe someone can record it and I'll be able to send them a copy."

"Oh baby, didn't I tell you that it's going to televised on the moroi news channel?"

"No Roza. You didn't tell me that." He said while laughing at me.

"I'm sorry you can't get in touch with them. Maybe baba can send someone to them and bring them here."

"I guess it's worth a shot to ask, I hate to ask because he's already done so much for us. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay him."

"You don't have to repay him. Did he ask for payment?"

"No, but I don't like to owe anyone anything."

"But if you look at it like that then you owe my mom and dad for having sex and making me." I said to him with a cheeky grin just before sticking my tongue out at him.

"Fine, silly girl." Kissing the tip of my nose he then said, "As you wish my love."

Out of nowhere Lissa picked just that moment to talk to us. **"Hey guys can both of you hear me?"**

 **"Yes"** we both replied at the same time while throwing smiles at each other.

 **"Ok. Dimitri don't forget the royal tailor is coming tomorrow for your fitting. RoRo you will also have your final fitting just to be sure that everything is the same. Also do you guys realize you shattered** _ **EVERY**_ **window on campus earlier today?"** Dimitri and I looked at each other and fell over on the bed laughing, we just couldn't hold it in, it bubbled over and there was nothing that could stop it. Because we were so happy.

 **"Well...I guess we do now. I asked Dimitri earlier if he felt the earth move?"** I said to Lissa while laughing at the look on Dimitri's face.

 **"And I told you, that yes I definitely felt the earth move. But I didn't realize that we broke every window on campus. I mean I knew we broke ours but not all of them."**

 **"Hey Liss would you send teams out to the five-mile perimeter line and see if they can find out if there were any strigoi that were hit by the light? I'd like to know if there were and if so how many. I'm hoping that maybe it was some of the one's that are waiting to attack."**

 **"Yea, I can do that RoRo. Have you feed yet?"**

 **"Yea Dimitri feed me strawberries with whipped cream and dipped in chocolate, and we had some champagne. Plus, we ate that wonderful lunch you sent for us, why?"**

 **"No, that's not what I meant and you know it."**

 **"Liss no...not right now. We don't need to get into this right now. You and I will discuss this later."** I told her angrily. This is something Dimitri _DID NOT_ need to know.

 **"No! Rose he needs to know."**

 **"No! he doesn't."**

 **"Either you tell him or I will."** I could see the questioning look on Dimitri's face but I ignored it.

 **"No you will not. I** _ **CAN NOT**_ **and** _ **WILL NOT**_ **do that to him."**

 **"You don't have a fucking choice; he needs to know. If you don't do it what are you going to do? You and I both know the longer you wait the sicker you'll get."** I could see the look in Dimitri's eyes change when Liss said I would get sick.

 **"Roza tell me what she's talking about and you tell me right now."** I shook my head at him resisting the angry and pleading look he was giving me.

 **"If you don't tell me Lissa will and if she does instead of you, I will be very angry. You know that I love you and if something is going to make you sick I need to know what it is and how to help you. I can't help if you don't let me in. If you love me, you will tell me."**

 **"Dimitri I can't, I know how those types of rumors hurt, and I can't...no I won't do that to you."**

 **"I'm asking you one more time, if you love me as much as I love you, you** _ **WILL**_ **tell me. You said you would never leave me here alone."**

 **"But I can use someone else."**

 **"No RoRo you can't and you damn well know it. Now tell him before I do."** I look at Dimitri and I know that can't lie to him about something as important as this. His eyes are pleading with me to trust him and let him in, so I do the only thing I can do.

 **"Alright, Liss I'll tell him but we need to be alone for this. Can you get the perimeter done and leave us to talk please?"**

 **"Ok RoRo, but you know that I'll know if you don't tell him. Bye, I love you and I'll bring Daniel to see both of you tomorrow."**

After the connection was severed I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me begging me to tell him what Lissa and I were talking about.

"Comrade, I love you with my whole being. I just want you to know that before I tell you this. And I'll understand if you think I'm a disgusting excuse for a person after you know this about me."

"Roza honey I love you with everything in me, but baby please tell me what Lissa was talking about. There is nothing you could ever say or do that would make me think you are a disgusting person. You are the most wonderful, caring, loving, amazing woman I have ever or will ever meet. Just please tell me, you are scaring me." I sigh deeply and turn away from him because I know that he is going to be truly disgusted when he finds out what I have just become. I stand up and take a few steps away from him then turn back to look at him.

"Dimitri, when we made love today that was the finale step in my transition. But what I never told you before was that after the finale step I change even more." I close my eyes and take a shaky breath, I am utterly terrified of how he's going to react but I know that I _HAVE_ to tell him. Opening my eyes to look at him I can see that he is well and truly scared of what I'm going to say.

"Baby just tell me...please."

"When my transition is truly complete I gain even more powers. And...I have to start drinking blood at least a couple times a week, and if I'm going to be in a fight be it physically or with my powers I have to feed a few hours before hand." I turn away waiting for him to explode with hatred and disgust towards me. He walks over putting his hands on my shoulders and turns me back to him.

"Is that all? Why would that make me think you are a disgusting person? I love you Roza if you need to feed now and then we will get you a feeder...that's not all of it is it?" I shook my head at him terribly afraid of his reaction to what's coming next.

"Tell me all of it, my love."

"I can't drink from just anyone."

"Is it a certain blood type you need?" Again I shake my head at him.

"Then what is it Roza?"

"I can only feed from one person, without it making me sick."

"Ok that's fine. Whoever it is we will find them, I promise. But I still don't understand why I would think you are disgusting just because you now need to feed."

"We already know who he is."

"Roza you are really scaring me. If you know who he is then why isn't he here?"

"You are here." I tell him quietly and watch for his reaction, which takes a few minutes to sink in.

"Roza baby, are you saying that you will need to feed from me?"

"Yes, but I understand if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel like a bloodwhore, I can't do that to you. I love you too much for that. If it got out the rumors would destroy you and you would come to hate me. I can't put you through that."

"Rose, I know that you have experienced those kind of rumors and I know that they must have hurt you so badly. But there is a difference between wanting to and needing to. And there is nothing in what you have told me that makes me think you are disgusting, far from it actually. Once again you are putting someone else above yourself. Knowing that you now need to drink blood does not bother me in the least little way. And knowing that it is to be _MY_ blood that will sustain you only means that we will _ALWAYS_ need to be together, which thrills my soul to no ends. I love you my darling Roza, there is nothing you can say or do that will ever change that, please believe me." I could hardly believe my ears, he didn't hate me or think me disgusting, and he still loves me. I throw my arms around his neck and sob into his chest, he loves me he really and truly still loves me. I continue to cry all over his shirt but I could tell that he didn't care.

"You are right I do love you, I do truly love you. There's no need to cry love, I'll always be here for you and I'll never let anything happen to you. Now Lissa wanted to know if you had fed, I know you haven't so come let's sit on the bed and get comfortable."

"Dimitri, I don't want to do this, I don't want to hurt you what if someone sees the marks? I can't hurt your reputation like that."

"Roza my reputation is already made. Besides did you forget you can heal, so you can just heal the marks away. No one need ever know it's happening unless we decide to tell them. Obviously Lissa will know and probably the rest of team Thorn but other than that no one will know, I promise. Please trust me with this baby." Now how could I possibly deny him anything especially when he is being so sweet, kind and loving like this?

"Ok."

"Good now how are we supposed to do this you don't have fangs so do I cut myself and you feed that way?" I give him a small smile shaking my head at him as I open my mouth my fangs slid from my gums. I laugh at the look of shock that comes across his face.

"Ok...that's...something else." I start to worry again; but he can tell what I'm thinking.

"Roza no. It doesn't bother me it'll just take some getting used to that's all."

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't know how the endorphins of a shadow kissed will affect you."

"Of course I'm sure. I love you and will do anything for you. Come here mother hen, it's feeding time." He says to me with a huge smile on his beautiful face.

"Comrade, one of these days I'm going to mother hen you." I tell him while jokingly shaking my fist at him.

"You already do my love, you already do."


	14. Chapter 14

(DPOV)

I can't believe she was afraid to tell me something like that. I know it's because she's been pretty much alone all her life, except for Lissa, Mason, and Eddie. I also know that she trusts me more than anyone else, but this fear of letting people in still has a massive hold on her.

"OK, Roza how do we do this. I mean I have enough sense to know that you need to bite me, but what I mean is can you do it anywhere or does it need to be my neck or what? Not that I mind in the least having your warm wet mouth on me anywhere and everywhere." I tell her with a slight note of suggestion in my voice, trying to calm her nerves. I can see the small smile on those yummy lips of hers and know that it worked. She leans up to my ear, where I can barely feel _THOSE_ yummy lips on my skin. I can feel myself shudder with desire and I know she feels it to. I almost jump her when I feel her tongue flick my earlobe.

"Roza...honey that's not playing fair. You know how bad I want you, and the feel of your lips and tongue on my skin is very distracting...excruciatingly glorious, but distracting none the less." God she has no idea what she does to me. This wonderful, exasperatingly sexy woman is driving me insane with desire faster than a strigoi can move.

"God, Roza please. You need to feed and as much as I'm absolutely loving this it's not helping you."

"Oh, but baby it is helping me. Because it's letting me know that you want me just as much as I want you. I need you Mitri." She is driving me up the fucking wall with lust for her, my hands are itching to get a hold of her. When she called me Mitri I know that her desire is right up there with mine, but that is not what we are supposed to be doing. I am quickly losing my ability to concentrate on her feeding, finally I can't take it anymore. Reaching for her I bring those wonderful lips to mine, I have to taste her now. Burying my hands in her hair I attack her lips in a longgg passionate kiss, a kiss that could scorch your soul, and does mine. One of my hands is not satisfied with just being in her hair it starts to wonder across her skin. Down her neck, shoulders, and chest till it finds her breast. I can feel how hard her nipple is through my shirt that she's wearing. As I caress her I can hear and feel her moan. With my last shred of sanity, I pull back and look into her eyes.

"Roza you have to feed, my love."

"I'd much rather continue with what we're doing right now, Mitri. I need you so bad, I need to feel you inside me...deep inside me baby."

"Roza honey you are killing me. I want to be deep inside you so fucking bad, you just don't even know how bad. We will continue if you make me a promise."

"Anything baby anything, just please make love to me."

"You must feed before I let you cum." I see the stunned look on her face and it just makes me smile, knowing that she knows very well that I'll keep her from coming until she feeds.

"But Mitri I need you so badly. I can't wait that long."

"Then you better hurry." With that she shoves me down on the bed and strips my pants and boxers from me, while taking my shirt off of herself. She starts kissing my lips then moves to my neck, my shoulders, and chest down to my stomach. Her magnificent tongue is quickly driving me mad. She slides that tongue into my belly button and my hips come up off the bed. I nearly cum right then but I have to control myself until she feeds. I'm so fucking hard for her it's painful. I feel her soft cheek graze my cock and think she's about to take me into her mouth, but instead she bites me on my right thigh as close to my hardened cock as she can get without actual being on my cock. I moan my hands find their way to her hair and hold her in place. The feel of her so close to my cock and that sucking sensation she's adding to her bite makes me cum hard...veryyy fucking hard. When she finishes she licks the bite.

"God baby that felt sooo fucking good, almost as good as when you suck me off."

"I'm glad you liked it I was afraid you wouldn't it's supposed to be dirty to feed during sex, or at least that's what I've heard." I pulled her back up and flipped us over so I'm lying on top of her.

"No baby nothing between us is dirty, it's just part of our love. I know you know how hard you made me cum, and nothing between us that feels that fucking good could ever be dirty. Now it's your turn." And that is just what we did for the next few hours, making each other cum over and over and over again at least six times each.

Afterwards we lay together trying to catch our breath and talking. "Roza did you heal the bite mark?"

"Yes, that's what the lick was after I feed."

"Why did you bite me there?"

"Well..."

"Come on honey you can tell me; you know you can tell me anything. After the things we have done to and with each other there is no need for shyness or secrets."

"You marked me and that was just my way of doing the same. I mean I know I healed it so you wouldn't have to see it but yea that's why there."

"Roza baby you didn't really need to heal it, not there anyway. I thought you would bite my neck where someone would see it if I had on workout clothes or was without a shirt. But baby you can bite me there all day every frigging day and never feel the need to heal it. As you said I mark you as mine where no one can see but us, but you know it's there. So please feel free to do the same to me. And as for the endorphin's you were worrying about, the only thing I felt was being _SUPER_ horny for you. I couldn't hold it, there was just no way. If that's what it feels like, _PLEASE_ feel free to do that several times a day _EVERYDAY._ " I tell her with a laugh but also being entirely serious at the same time.

"So...it really didn't bother you? My having to feed from you."

"Baby if it were possible I'd want us to stay that way forever. I didn't think it was possible to want you even more than I already do, but _DAMN_ you are always surprising me. Now come here and let's get some sleep, because you are definitely going to need it, my one true everlasting love."

"Oh before we go to sleep I need to call my dad and ask him to try and get your family here before Saturday."

"Roza honey after what we just did for hours and yet you're still thinking of ways to make me happy. You truly are one of a kind."

(RPOV)

"Hey what can I say you being happy is one of my missions in life." With a smile I pick up my phone from the bedside table and dial my dad. I have never in my life been so happy as I have been since I meet Dimitri.

"Merhaba." (hello) My father answered.

"Baba, Benim ve Dimitri için bir şey yapacağını." (daddy, would you do something for me and Dimitri)

"kız bebek Sana ve kral için her şeyi yapacağını biliyorum." (baby girl you know I would do anything for you and your king)

"Dimitri onlar taç giyme töreni için burada olabilir bu yüzden ailesi ile temasa geçmek için çalıştı, ama telefonlar çalışmıyor. Onlar için birini göndermek ve kendilerini güvende ve taçlandırılmış onu görmek için zaman içinde burada olsun emin olun." (Dimitri has tried to get in touch with his family so they can be here for the coronation, but the phones aren't working. Will you send someone for them and make sure they get here safe and in time to see him crowned.)

"Tabii meleğim ben en kısa sürede biz asmak olarak arayacak." (of course my angel, I will call as soon as we hang up)

"Eğer babana teşekkür ederiz" (thank you daddy)

"I love you tell mom I love her too. Goodnight."

"Night little girl, we love you too." After my talk with my father I turned back to look at Dimitri to find him looking at me with incredulity plain on his face, not understanding why I asked him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no love. It's just that you continue to amaze me. I knew you could speak Turkish but knowing it and hearing it are two completely different things. Plus, hearing you speak another language is so fucking sexy."

"nada especial desea oírme decir? En cualquier lengua propia?" (anything special you'd like to hear me say? In any specific language?) I ask him in Spanish.

"dime en griego lo mucho que me amas, Roza" (tell me in Greek how much you love me, Roza)

"Pensé que no habla griega mi amor" (I thought you didn't speak Greek my love)

"Yo no lo hago, pero todavía quiero oírte decir eso." (I don't but I still want to hear you say it.)

"Σ 'αγαπώ Δημήτρη. Περισσότερα από χθες και σήμερα, περισσότερο από ό, τι σήμερα, αύριο και κάθε μέρα που περνά θα σ 'αγαπώ περισσότερο από την προηγούμενη ημέρα."

"Now tell me what you said in English."

"I love you Dimitri. More today than yesterday, more tomorrow than today and with each passing day I will love you more than the day before."


	15. Chapter 15

(APOV) Abe

I hung up the phone after I finished my conversation with my little girl and turned to Janine.

"Janine, Dimitri's family will be here Wednesday. Their plane will arrive a few hours before Dimitri's new guardians and Ivan. We are not going to tell anyone who they are, and in that few hours they should have time to get settled in. Both in their new home and new jobs and schooling. After Dimitri's friends arrive we, you and me as well as Rose and Dimitri, will escort them to the new headmistress's office where everyone will meet his family."

"Abe why did you and Tati deiced on Dimitri's mother for the position as headmistress? It's always been a moroi."

"Because the moroi world is becoming more and more corrupt with each passing day, as you well know. And we thought that since there is a damphire royal family then other positions of power should also be held by damphires and not just as guardians. Plus, with Dimitri being king someone could use his family to get to Rose and Dimitri in some way. And with them here with all of these guardian's no one will be able to get to any of them."

"But following your logic someone could try to get to us and use us against them."

"That is why I bought us a house at court, and why Rose wanted you to have guardians of your own. With my guardians and the guardians at court no one could get to us either."

"What about Turkey being your home base of business?"

"My home is wherever you and my daughter are. As for my business, I'll still run things just from court and Pavel will be the hands on the ground in Turkey for me."

"You've thought of everything haven't you?"

"Well I still have a few details to work but other than that yes I admit I have done the best I can to ensure the health, well-being, and happiness of my family."

"I love you, Abe."

"As I love you my beautiful Janien. Let's get some sleep."

"Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight my love."

(JPOV)

I love Abe so much and I love being with him all the time. If only he'd get up the nerve to ask me to marry him again. I know I said no last time, but I was afraid he just asked because I was pregnant with Rose. And I didn't want him to marry me because I was pregnant, I wanted him to want to marry me because he loves me.

(RPOV) the next day

I never knew windows kept so much light out, but apparently the one's in the royal suite's do. As soon as the moonlight came in the window and hit me dead in my eyes I was wide awake. But since I was between Dimitri and the windowless hole it didn't bother him. Which is fine I need some time to myself to think. Dimitri didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that I now had to feed from him, he did seem to enjoy it quite a bit actually. I know that he loves me as much as I love him. I'm just worried about him, when he finds out the total of strigoi in the caves he's going to be worried about me even more. Turns out they had picked up even more than they expected, final count is 1,995. I don't know if I'll have enough power to kill that many on my own and I hate putting Dimitri in harm's way. But like he said we needed to have _NO_ secrets between us. I'll let him sleep as long as he can and when he wakes I'll tell him what's going on. Just then I hear a slight knock at the door, since it's 9:00 am. (pm for humans) I figure it must be breakfast. I get up and put my robe on to answer the door, I wonder where Dimitri got this robe. Opening the door, I see the food cart sitting in front of the door with a note from Lissa on top of the food containers.

RoRo,

When you get this contact me through the bond I have a few things to talk to you about.

Love ya,

Lissa

So I do as she asked. **"Hey Liss can you hear me?"**

" **Yes RoRo I can hear you just fine. How was your day yesterday and last night?"**

" **It was truly earth shacking as you very well know."** I tell her while giggling at her in my mind just to be sure she hears me.

" **Yea, Yea I know that part. Hell everyone on campus knows that part. Well they know all the windows are broken they don't know why though. What I meant was how did the feeding part go? I'm sorry I had to blow your cover but he did need to know, I hope you're not still mad at me."**

" **Oh Liss I was never actually mad at you, just the situation. And knowing what I was going to have to do to him, it's not fair to him. And you were right he did need to know."**

" **Sooo how did it go?"**

" **You sure are a nosy little bitch aren't you."** I told her not even trying to hide the humor I felt.

" **Yes, yes I am now spill sister of mine."**

" **Fine. It was fucking awesome Liss, and I don't mean the blood. I mean everything that went on both before and after. I would show you but I don't think you want to see us like that. But I will tell you some of it. Did I tell you that even though we hadn't been having sex we have been making out a lot** _ **hot and heavy**_ **. And when I say making out I mean everything but actual sex if you get my point. Any way every time we did that he marked me right below my belly button."**

" **How and why does he mark you?"**

" **Well as for the how he puts a** _ **HUGE**_ **fucking hickey right below my belly button. And as for why, he says it's so that I will always know that I am his and only his. That no one will ever see me the way he does."**

" **Awww that's so romantic. You know I love Chris but I wish he was half as romantic as Dimitri is. And Dimitri doesn't even try it's just automatic with him. Anyway why are you telling me about his marking you?"**

" **Because, last night he wouldn't let me cum until I fed. So to tease him the way he tease's me I fed from his right thigh right up against his dick. And trust me when I say he loved every fucking second of it. I healed it afterwards but he still knows what I did, where I did it, and why I did it. He told me if I was going to feed from him there I definitely didn't need to heal it. Because he liked having my mark on him as his is on me. But if I fed anywhere anyone could see without a shirt that I could heal it."**

" **Oh. My. God. He really liked it. And doesn't want you to heal it. That is so awesome. But I thought feeding during sex is supposed to be dirty, isn't that what everyone says?"**

" **He said that nothing that happens between us is dirty, it's just a part of our love. And yes he liked it, loved it actually and I know because I had to go wash my face and hair. Ha ha ha"**

" **Damn bitch you are good. Ok now to the other reason I needed to talk to you. Daniel arrives in four hours; do you want us to come straight over or check ahead to make sure your both decent?"**

" **You might want to make sure, because we are definitely making up for all the years of not having sex. If I had known, it was this good I might not have waited so long. But then it probably wouldn't have been this amazing with** _ **ANYONE**_ **else."**

" **Yea it's not good if it's not with someone you actually love, been there done that unfortunately."**

" **Well I guess I need to go wake Dimitri for breakfast, so we can have some fun before you guys get here. Are you and Daniel the only ones coming over?"**

" **Yes just us and I'll be sure to let you know we are coming ahead of time. Talk to you later, I love you."**

" **OK see you then love you too."**

Dimitri is laying on his back with nothing on but his boxers brief's. Gently and carefully I lower myself onto his legs, so if he sits up I'll be in his lap. I can already feel his morning wood; I figure I'll wake him nicely so I slowly rock against him. Feeling his erection against myself, just this little bit of him and I'm already wet. Slowly I reach my hand in his boxers and caress his cock, he thinks I don't know he's awake but he forgot I can read his mind. I free his cock from his underwear and lower myself down him legs to position myself to take him into my mouth. I snake my tongue out to lick his tip before kissing it and sucking just his tip into my mouth. When my lips close around him he is breathing hard but still trying to pretend to be asleep. With a smile I graze my teeth along his length, his fists are closed so tight that his knuckles are white.

"You know if you're not enjoying this I can always stop, Comrade."

"NO! Roza please don't stop. Believe me I am enjoying it sooo very much, please don't stop baby I need you so much."

"If you're sure you really want me to continue..."

"Yes, God Yes please continue. I might die if you stop now." So I gladly continued and it wasn't long before he was coming hard and screaming my name.

"О БОЖЕ РОЗА." (OH MY GOD ROZA)

"Roza, how long did you know I was awake?" He asked me after he caught his breath.

"I knew the instant you woke up, but I was talking to Liss. About some stuff..." I told him with a little bit of suggestion in my voice.

"What exactly were you talking about?"

"Welll...why don't you take a guess?"

"Were you discussing our superbly amazing sex life by any chance?" I could see the smug smile on his face. He knew damn well what we had been discussing the little shit was listening to us.

"Do we have a superbly amazing sex life? I mean I have nothing to compare it to, is it not always like this with everyone?" I couldn't help but tease him

"Roza, we may not have anyone else to compare it to. But you and I both know damn well it wouldn't be like this with anyone else. And I know you know it because you and Lissa were saying the very same...uh oh." His eyes widened when he realized he had just outed himself about his eavesdropping. I couldn't help but laugh hysterically at him and the look on his face.

"You little devil you knew I was listening in didn't you?"

"Mmmm Hmmm, I knew the moment you woke up and started listening to us, Lissa didn't know but I did. And everything that we said was absolutely true." I lick my way back up his stomach, chest, neck, to his secret spot at his earlobe. Lustfully nipping, kissing, sucking, and licking this spot to drive him wild again.

"Roza, it's my turn you already made me cum once. Now I'm going to do the same for you. After all we have at least two hours to play before we have to eat and get a shower." And he did exactly as he said he was going to. We both came quite a few times before we had to get up and eat then head to the shower. Dimitri walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on to let the water warm. While I looked for some clothes, which I couldn't find I had no idea where Dimitri had gotten this robe.

Walking into the bathroom I asked him, "Dimitri, honey where did you get this robe?"

"Lissa sent it over on the bottom of the food cart yesterday. Why?"

"Well I was looking for some clothes for us to put on after our shower but couldn't find any, so I was just wondering."

"Lissa went to our room and got the bags I had packed for us, Saturday night after you went to sleep. They are here in the cabinet under the sink." He tells me as he unties the belt of my robe and slips it from my shoulders.

"But I prefer you like this. Ready and waiting for my eyes to feast on you and my hands, lips, and tongue to devour you. I always want to see you this way." I could plainly hear the want and desire in his husky voice. I also felt it wrap around my body like a warm blanket on a snowy day.

"Mitri...love me" I beg him breathlessly.

"I already do my goddess, I already do." Dimitri pulled me two him and into the shower before shoving me gently against the wall and kissing every inch of my body inside and out, before taking me passionately while sitting on the floor of the shower. Then while standing and leaning against the shower wall, and finally with him behind me and my hands braced on the wall. Afterwards we continue with the shower we never actually got to. Every few minutes we would stop and kiss each other hungrily and caress the other to near madness before making love again. After washing each other a final time we left the shower and got dressed still continuing to kiss each other. We walked into the living room area and sat on the sofa or he sat on the sofa and I sat straddling him. We sat there kissing for a half an hour before Lissa contacted us through the bond.

" **Hey guys are you both decent?"**

" **For the moment why?"** Dimitri asked Lissa getting frustrated because our activities were being interrupted.

" **Daniel and I are on our way over for your fittings."**

" **You better hurry or I won't be held responsible for the state of undress you find us in."** Dimitri tells her trying to get his point across while still being as nice as possible.

" **yea you better hurry he's insatiable today."** I tell her with laughter evident in my voice and I'm sure she could also hear the lust that I couldn't hide.

" **And your any better my love?"**

" **Well no but still...hey Liss how long is it going to be before you get here?"** Just then I heard a knock on the door. Looking at Dimitri I say, "I guess we won't get to play for a little while, but that doesn't mean I won't touch and kiss you whenever I damn well please. Do you understand me Comrade?"

"Yes darling I understand and agree as long as you understand I _WILL_ be doing the same." With a nod and smile I agree letting him know that, that is exactly what I want him to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Lissa and Daniel walked in when I opened the door. Lissa was carrying a garment bag, which I assumed was my dress. Daniel carried one as well which had to have Dimitri's uniform in it. He also had a case with all his necessary equipment.

"Here RoRo go try your dress on first because it shouldn't need much if any alterations." Lissa said as she handed me the bag. I turned to go into the bathroom but didn't get far.

"Excuse me but didn't you forget something?" Dimitri asked me as he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around.

"I don't think so; I have my dress what more could a girl possibly want in life?" I teased him knowing full well what he was talking about.

" **ME! I want to see what's going to be under that dress."**

" **But baby you've already seen what's going to be under this dress many many times, just today actually."** I teased him further by lifting my hand to the buttons of his shirt that I was wearing. And slowly began to unbutton a few of them. Then slip my hand inside to caress my breast, knowing that no one can see me but him. I bring my hand back to my mouth and suck on one of my fingers before returning it inside my shirt and circling my nipple with it before pinching my nipple and moan quietly.

" **Roza that's my job. You know how much I love having your nipples, and everything else, in my mouth. God I want back inside you so much. There's no way I can keep my hands off of your luscious body baby."**

"We'll be right back I need to help her with her zipper."

"Oh, I can do that Dimitri." Lissa said nearly bursting his bubble.

"NO! It's fine I don't mind _REALLY_." He practically shouted. Before shoving me inside the bathroom and up against the door. I hung the dress up on the back of the door as he finished unbuttoning my shirt taking it off and throwing on the floor. He didn't even bother taking my bra off he just pulled it down enough to get my nipple in his mouth.

"God Roza you drive me crazy. You taste so good baby; I can't get enough of you. I could make love to you twenty-four hours a day for a year and still never get enough of you."

"Baby I need to finish getting undressed so I can try the dress on."

"I'll help as soon as I finish here."

"You better hurry, I can't wait too long. I need you inside me now Mitri. I miss the feel of you cock buried inside me baby."

"Oh yes my love. I miss being inside of you just as much." And that was the end of our conversation. Our quickie in the bathroom turned into a half an hour, before I was in my dress and he was redressed.

"Damn baby. Will it always be like this for us?" I asked him.

"Yes. It can't be any other way. I can't keep my hands off of you long enough for it to be any other way. We need to hurry and get this done so we can be alone and have some more fun. I love you."

"I love you too." I told him before walking out in my dress.

"Oh RoRo you look more beautiful every time you put it on."

" **Do I even want to know what took you guys so long?"**

" **Did we take long huh...shame. We'll have to be quicker next time. But can you really blame either of us? I mean she looks sooo damn sexy..."** Dimitri said to her.

" **Down boy."** I said to him when I saw his hands reaching for me again.

Lissa was laughing so hard at us Daniel was looking concerned for her ability to breath.

"Anything I can help with?"

"No! Thank you we are just fine. Just discussing how beautiful My Roza looks in her dress."

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot the introductions. Daniel this is King Dimitri Belikov, Dimitri this is Daniel Raymond. He's the best royal tailor in all of court."

" **Dimitri he's gay so you don't have to worry about him looking at RoRo."** I saw Dimitri nod his head at Lissa and wondered what she had said to him. But I knew one of them would tell me soon enough.

"It's nice to meet you Daniel. Thank you for all your hard work, I know it is a rush on my clothes. How did you get it done without my having to do a fitting before now?"

"Thank you your majesty it's very nice to meet you as well." Daniel said as he knelled to Dimitri and I.

"Please rise. Daniel what have I said about kneeling to me?"

"Yes your majesty but I did not know if King Dimitri felt the same, and as you know it is custom to kneel when you first meet a monarch."

"Yes Daniel I feel the same as Roza does."

"Thank you your majesties. And as for how I got your measurements I took them from your records, concerning your guardian uniform. Everything you need is in this bag, your majesty."

"Want me to come help you change baby?"

"Yes, I really really do but it might be best this time if you stay out here it'll go faster, if I'm in there alone."

"Faster maybe but not near as much fun." I tell him and look dead into his eyes and give him my pouty lip that he loves to suck on so much.

"What did I tell you about that lip?" He says as he hurries over to me.

"Which is exactly why I'm doing it, cowboy." I say just before he crushes his lips to mine and sucks my lip into his warm wet mouth. With no one to dare interrupt us we stood there kissing for I know a good solid five minutes before we came back to ourselves enough for Dimitri to go into the bathroom and change. I turn to see Lissa silently laughing at us.

"What's so funny, bunny?"

"RoRo! I have asked you not to call me that. And nothing is funny really It's just not often you see monarchs who are actually in love and can't keep their hands off of each other." Daniel was smiling broadly and nodding his head in agreement.

"Well what can I say he's one sexy beast. By the way did any of my packages come yet?"

"How many are you expecting?"

"Five."

"Then yea they are all there. I know the first four are what you asked me to order for you but what's in the fifth? I didn't recognize the return address."

 **"Hey can you online and order me four pair of handcuffs with long chain."**

 **"Sure if you'll answer a question for me?"**

 **"Ok, go ahead."**

 **"How many times today have you and Dimitri had sex?"**

 **"Well including our little time in the bathroom a few minutes ago, we have made love six times, had rough sex four times, and fucked eight times. But that's just today so far."**

"Oh my God! Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Oh, that fifth box is a surprise for Dimitri, that I know he's going to love." I told her wiggling my eyebrows so she'll be sure to get my meaning.

"What's a surprise for me, my love?"

"You'll see, not today but you'll see." I said to him giving him and Liss as sly look.

" **Is it something sexy?"** Lissa asked me.

" **Oh yea, you can look at it if you want. Just don't let anyone else see any of it. I don't think Dimitri would like anyone imagining me in any of it."** I told her with giggle. Then turned back to see Dimitri in his coronation uniform and just let me say.

"Holy fucking shit!"

"What does it look that bad babe?"

"Oh hell no. You can't go out dressed like that I'll have to kill every woman for miles around." I heard a thud and looked to see Lissa laying on the floor laughing her ass off at me.

"Daniel you have to loosen everything."

"But my queen if I do that he'll look like a thrown away scarecrow."

"Good then maybe I won't get blood on my dress." Lissa's still on the floor laughing at me.

"Seriously Liss stop. Oh my good God." I start to pace back and forth across the room until Dimitri grabs a hold of me and takes my face in his gentle hands.

"Now you know how I fell when I see you, no matter what you do or don't have on. Besides no one is going to be looking at what I wear they are going to busy being mad that there is a damphir royal couple again. Calm down my love."

"Dimitri I love you I really do, but you don't understand what you do to a woman. Every woman in the hall is going to be panting and chasing after you like a bitch in heat. Plus, Tasha is going to be there."

"There is no woman that has ever been or ever will be on this planet that can hold a match to you, much less a candle. As for Tasha like I said before you are everything to me and she is nothing. No one will ever come between us Roza, no one." I sniffle and lay my head on his chest as he calms me by stroking my hair and rocking me side to side.

" **I'm sorry love, I just can't stand the thought that you might want someone other than me. It would quite literally kill me."**

" **That's something you need never worry about, because you are my life, my love, my very reason for existing. I love you and only you forever and always. Ok?"** I nod my head to him as he leans down and kisses me slow and gentle at first but it become fierce, passionate, and hungry.

"Ok Daniel what else needs to be done with this? I need to reassure my woman in private that she's the only one I'll ever love."

"If your both ok with it then it's all finished, your majesty."

"Daniel it's fine with me and judging by Roza's reaction, I think it's safe to say she likes it quite a lot as well."

"Ha Ha. Go change before I down your fine ass right here, right now, company or not lover."

Dimitri heads to the bathroom to change back into his jeans and T-shirt.

Later Lissa and Daniel leave, and Dimitri and I pick up right where we left off. Hours later he turns to me as says. "Now do you believe I could never want another woman?"

I tease him and say, "I'm getting there but I'm not quite there yet. Care to try and convince me some more?"

"I thought you said I was the one that was insatiable Roza."

"Wellll apparently so am I."

For the rest of the day and all the next day we showed each other the extent of our love and desire for each other, stopping only to eat, sleep and shower.

"Roza, it's Wednesday. Ivan and my friends will be arriving today plus we need to get ready for the battle. Which reminds me not only must you feed today but how am I supposed to give you my strength should you need it?"

"If I need it I'll call for you, and you'll have to put your hands on my skin as close to my heart as possible. That's why the shirt I'm going to wear has a built in bra so you can get to my actual heart. The closer you get to my heart the stronger I get."

"I don't want anyone seeing under your shirt, maybe we should practice my getting my hands close to your heart without your shirt coming to far up." Dimitri said giving me a very seductive grin.

"Is that really why you want your hands under my shirt? For practice?" He started nodding his head vehemently but it slowly turned from nodding to shaking. I couldn't help but laugh at him and his boyish attitude.

"Baby, you never need an excuse to touch me."

"Good because I don't want to have to lie and make one up." We made love again for a few hours until he got a call on his cell.

"Hello?"

"Dimitri, your friend's plane is about to land. We will meet you at the airstrip."

"Thank you Abe we will be there soon." Hanging up he turns back to me and says, "Looks like no more fun, for a few hours anyway."

"You don't think we could get them to take a turn around the country do you or maybe come back tomorrow?"

"No love we need to get them inside before dark. Can you tell about when the attack will be?"

Closing my eyes, I concentrate on the strigoi in the caves. And I am astonished at how many of them have actually shown up. Dimitri and everyone else is going to literally have a stroke when they find out how many there are. But I can't hide it from them, they have to be prepared. There has never been this many strigoi in one place at the same time in all of our history, that I know of. As much as Dimitri want's his family to see his coronation I am glad they are not here for this, he'd be so worried about them he might not be able to concentrate on what we have to do.

"More showed up than was planned for. I guess some picked up others on the way. As for when they plan to attack, they are waiting till they think everyone will be eating which is a little before midnight (human time for them it would be noon). So we will have to have everyone inside the panic rooms by ten thirty. So we will have time to do a complete sweep of the campus to pick up any stragglers and get them inside as well. And we will have to get security to point the cameras at the attack site so there will be a record of how many there are."

"Ok. But you still haven't told me how many there are."

(DPOV)

I can tell that she's avoiding the question which means it's bad very very bad.

"Rose, tell me how bad it is." I press her gently.

"Bad. Really really bad. There are one thousand nine hundred and ninety-five of them."

I gasp this is bad really fucking bad. "Alright get up, get dressed we'll go to the airstrip and notify team Thorn, alpha team, and all guardians to meet us in the headmistress's office in an hour. That should give us enough time to meet the plane make some introductions and get to the office in time for this meeting. You contact Lissa and get her to tell the rest of team Thorn and I'll contact Yuri and get him to tell alpha team as well as all the other guardians and faculty. No matter what happens tonight I want you to know that I have always and will always love you Roza."

"I love you too Dimitri. But don't worry we will be fine. I've seen it, we will be exhausted and have to be carried from the field to the infirmary but we'll be fine with a couple days' rest."

"You've seen it? Is this another one of your new powers?" I see her nod her head at me.

"I don't like hospital gowns so I'm getting Lissa to take a pair of my pj's to the infirmary for them to put me in instead of one of those damn awful gowns. If you want, you can do the same." She explains to me, as she gathers her pj's so I turn and do the same. But I only get a pair of bottoms. Turning back to her I see this "don't even think about it Mr." look on her face.

"What? This is what I sleep in and you know it."

"Get a T-shirt to go with it. I don't want _ANYONE_ seeing you without a shirt but me. Nurse or no nurse, you got that buddy?"

"Roza how many times do I have to tell you that you're the only one I want?"

"Just because you feel that way doesn't mean that some of those nurses won't try to feel you up or ogle you." I just can't help but laugh at her, but I still do as she asks just to make her feel better. I know how insecure she still is and put that on top of jealous and possessive it makes for one hell of a 'night life' which thrills my soul all the way to heaven and back.

"Happy now? Let's stop by Lissa's on the way to the airstrip. We need to hurry I hear the plane it's about to make it's decent."

We quickly drop by Lissa's leaving the clothes while on our way to the airstrip Roza explains to her what they are for and what's going on through the bond. I can hardly contain my excitement I haven't seen Arthur and Nickoli since we graduated and I haven't seen Ivan in little over a year. As the plane taxi's to a stop directly in front of us Roza looks at me and says.

"Comrade, calm down your jumping for joy on the inside and it's making me air sick."

"Ha Ha Roza, very funny."

"Yea, I thought so. Now come here and give me a kiss, maybe that will calm both of us down." I can never turn down a kiss from my love so I sweep her up into my arms and get lost in her touch. I have no idea how long we stood there but I do know I forgot where we were and why we were there. I just couldn't get close enough to her or taste her enough to satisfy myself, I was like a starving man and she was my food. We were eventually interrupted by a very rude cough as well as wolf calls and whistles. Pulling back, I leaned my forehead against hers and smiled telling her. "I love you Roza."

"And I love you, Dimitri" she says. Damn how did I ever get so lucky? Caressing her cheek, I turn to the people who interrupted us and there stood my friends.

"Uh hi guys I would say sorry for being distracted but, I'm sooo not." Hugging Roza to my side I shake hands with my friends.

"First I want to say thank you Ivan. If you hadn't sent me here I would never have meet this amazingly beautiful and precious woman at my side, so thanks mate." I greeted my other two friends and both of them hugged me and I had to tease them.

"Careful guys my woman here is very very jealous and highly possessive." They just stood there staring at me. All exchanging looks of shock and disbelief.

"Uh who are you and what have you done with our friend Dimitri Belikov?" Arthur asked.

"I'm me and standing right here Art."

"No Dimitri Belikov doesn't smile, he grins seldomly, but he doesn't smile and he never laughs like this." Nick replies.

"He's been like this ever since I meet him. If you think he's changed a lot just in this little amount of time wait till you've been around him more he smiles, laughs, teases, and flirts constantly." Roza says with a smile that could light up all of the outdoors.

"I can't wait to see this new Dimitri in action."

"Ha Ha your all so very funny. But in all seriousness we need to hurry there's a meeting in the headmistress's office. I'm sorry I haven't introduced you all so here's the quick version. Arthur, Nickoli, Ivan this is the love and light of my very existence Rose Hathaway novice and killer of 153 strigoi. And her parents Abe Mazur, who I'm sure you all know, as well as her mother guardian Janien Hathaway. Roza, Abe, Janien these are my friends Arthur, Nickoli, and Ivan. Ok everyone caught up? Don't worry about your bags they will be sent to your rooms. Let's hurry."

"Mind if we talk on the way because I have a few questions about the introductions?" Ivan asked me.

"Sure go ahead."

"Ok you said novice right?"

"Yes."

"And she has really killed 153 strigoi?"

"Yes in just two years. My Roza is amazing. If you're lucky she might let you see her marks but I wouldn't advise trying to touch them. Because the way I hear it she's broken many a hand that has tried that, other than me that is. I'm the only one she's let touch them."

"And this is really Abe Mazur, her father?"

"Right again."

"And _THE_ Guardian Janien Hathaway is her mother?"

"Correct."

"Damn D what have you gotten yourself into? You haven't even killed that many and you're the best."

"Sorry Ivan but I am by far not the best, the best is my love here. You'll see she's going to start training me soon. I wouldn't believe half the things she can do if I hadn't seen them myself. She is truly a goddess. And as for what have I gotten into? The best most wonderful thing in the world." I tell them as I swing Roza up into my arms as we walked. Leaning down I kiss her again, "I love you My Roza. We need to hurry I'll get Ivan you get your dad and we'll run." Turning around I grab Ivan and threw him over my shoulder and take off running as Roza does the same with Abe. Then Roza stops me.

"Oh wait babe I have a faster way." Setting Ivan down I realize what she's about to do.

"Everyone come in closer."

"Why?" Abe asked me.

"She's going to do what she did in the cafeteria to Tasha."

"Oh." Janien said.

As soon as I said that we were all off the ground and flying to the meeting.

"Holy shit! What's going on D? How is this happening?" Ivan screamed at me with a hint of terror in his voice.

"Calm down Ivan, Roza has everything under control she knows what she's doing."

"I thought you said she was a novice as in a damphir."

"She is on both counts, but she is also shadow kissed."

"What the hell is shadow kissed?" Arthur asked just as scared as Ivan.

I heard Nickoli scream as Roza took us over some buildings. "Roza was killed three years ago in the same car crash that killed Princess Vasilissa Dragomir's family only Lissa brought Roza back to life using spirit. Causing Roza to be shadow kissed and giving her many many powers all her own. She is the only damphir in history to have powers similar to the moroi. Ok guys we are about to land so hold on. I don't know how her landing will be with this much weight since I've never actually done this with her."

"You've never done this? Then how the hell are you so calm?" Nickoli screamed at me.

"Because I know My Roza and I know she would never do anything that would put me or anyone else she cares about in danger."

"But she doesn't care about us she just met us." Ivan complained.

"True but your my friends so unless you gave her reason, she would never harm you."

"Wait did you say Tasha is here?"

"Yes, she's in a cell for high treason, she threatened the life of the queen. So Roza beat the hell out of her and then she was taken away." I told them being as cryptic as possible, as we landed.

"Abe can I talk to you a minute before we go in?"

"Sure thing Dimitri." We walked a little away and I knew that Roza was listening through the bond. Because I felt her laugh when I told Abe what I wanted to do.

"Would you take the guys in and make sure that Roza and I are properly introduced as queen and king before we come in. I want to stun the guys, just to see their reactions." He laughed good heartedly before returning to the group.

"This way gentleman Rose and Dimitri have something to discuss before coming in."

Rose contacts Lissa through the bond to tell her what we want to do.

" **Lissa would you do us a favor and be sure that the guys that came in with mom and dad get a drink, something stiff. I think they need it I flew them all here from the airstrip. And follow dads lead we will be watching, just remind me when it's time to come in, in case we get to caught up in what's going on."**

 **"Sure thing RoRo."**

" **Thanks sis."**

"She's going to get them each a good stiff drink after their flight. We can watch through her eyes if you want, so we don't miss anything." She told me while trying to hold in her laughter. I nod my head to her that I did want to watch.

"Everyone this is Dimitri's friends Ivan Zeklos, Arthur Levinson, and Nickoli Rostov. Gentleman this is Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, Princess Vasilissa Dragomir, Lord Christian Ozera, Lord Adrian Ivashkov, Mason Ashford, Eddie Castile, Guardian Tea Mendoza, and Guardian Alberta Petrova, we are what is affectionately known as team Thorn. I'm sorry I don't know the names of most of the guardians here. One of the reason's your here is for the coronation of the new Damphir Royal couple."

" **Get ready guys uncle Abe is about to introduce you."**

"So let me introduce to you Queen Rosemarie Isabella Hathaway Mazur and King Dimitri Alexie Gavin Belikov." We entered the room just as my friends dropped the glasses they were holding. We are standing there arm in arm while everyone but my friends are kneeling. I think they are to shocked to kneel, as they stand there mouths hanging open disbelief clear on their faces. I can't help but tease them.

"You're supposed to kneel to the queen and king you know." Still no movement.

"Uh guys are you still in there? I don't see your brains on the floor anywhere." Ivan starts stuttering, strange he never had that problem before, I think laughing to myself.

"Are you serious? Y...y... you're a king?"

"Yep." I said being sure to pop my p just like Roza does.

"Oh. My. God. Not only is a king but he just popped his fucking p."

"Ivan we can't let them up until you all kneel."

"Oh yeah sorry I'm just still in shock. So sorry your majesty." Ivan says as they all kneel.

"Rise." The ever gracious queen Rose says as soon as their knees touch the floor.

"Ok D tell us everything that's happened since you meet the new queen and leave nothing out."

"Well I can't tell you _everything_." Giving him a hint at what I would leave out by looking at Roza.

"Well obviously not those parts I would like to live to see tomorrow."

"Before you do that Dimitri we want to introduce you and Rose to the new headmistress." Abe says and when he does all the guardians move and there before me stands my family. One second they are on one side of the room the next I'm being tackled to the floor by four women and a little boy, all of which are in tears, while a fifth woman holds a little girl.

"My baby boy. I've missed you so much, Abe told us you worked here but he didn't tell us you were a king. Oh, I'm so proud and you must tell us how all of this happened. Oh my baby boy, my baby." My mother cried as she hugged me.

"Dimka, why didn't you call and tell us you are a freaking king? How dare you hide something like that from us we are your family." Karolina said as she slapped at my arm.

"Dimka, how could you not tell us this?" Sonya yelled at me.

"Dimka, I should kick your ass trying to hide this from us. Just you wait I'll get you for that." Victoria said while shacking her fist at me.

"Uncle Dimka are you really a king?" Paul asked me.

Turning to Yeva I said. "Do you want to threaten me too?"

"I have no need to threaten you grandson, I already knew." She said with a huge smile on her face then she walks over to Roza.

"You have made my grandson very happy flower. Never forget he loves you, only you, and you are all he'll ever need to be happy. Also I'm glad to meet you in person this time." Yeva said before crushing Roza to her chest.

" **I told you witch and cryptic messages."** I tell Roza just before she burst out laughing.

"You two really need to stop doing that when other people are around," Chris says. Everyone not on team Thorn and alpha team look at him like he's nuts. But team Thorn and alpha team just laugh at his chastising of us.


	17. Chapter 17

(RPOV)

"But Chris I really enjoy doing that. That way Dimitri can tell me all kinds of fun things without anyone having any idea he said anything. Or we could do it another way. ¿Tiene alguna idea de las cosas que quieren hacer para usted en este momento? (Do you have any idea the things I want to do to you right now?)" I asked Dimitri.

"Estoy seguro de que puedo adivinar." (I'm sure I can guess) Tea said and I spun around to find her standing by Adrian with an all to smug look on her face. "I take it you either forgot I was here or forgot I speak Spanish too."

"Damn it I guess we'll have to find another language. Anyone here speak Greek?" No one acknowledged that they did so I turned to Dimitri and said "I guess I'll be teaching you Greek baby."

" **You can teach me anything you want. As long as you do it with your mouth baby."**

" **That is so cheating your making me hornier than I already was."** And the little shit had the nerve to laugh at me. So me being me I stuck my pouty lip out, knowing full well what he would do.

He all but ran the few steps to me and said, "What have I told you about that lip?"

"Why do you think I do it." I asked just before he crushed my lips with his as he sucked my lip into his mouth and both of us start moaning and burying our hands in each other's hair. I don't know or care how long we stood there like that but we were eventually interrupted by a high piercing whistle. I knew very well who it was, because only one person I knew whistled like that and only did it to be annoying.

Breaking the kiss, I say, "Addie what have I told you about that? You interrupted a perfectly wonderful moment."

"You said and I quote, "Addie that is annoying as hell so don't do it ever again," which is exactly why I did it just now." I turned to him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Would you please grow up? How old are you four? Really sticking your tongue out at me that's just childish." I say with my nose in the air and flip of my hair. Causing everyone to laugh at me.

"Roe you stick your tongue out at everybody so you can't really call Addie childish for doing the same thing." Chris said.

"Sure I can watch me, Addie sticking your tongue out at me is childish." Then I just to show off I crinkled my nose and stuck my tongue out at Chris.

"See I rest my case childish." Then he sticks his out at me, everyone starts laughing again.

"Yes, Chris she maybe childish sometimes but we all know that she has been through things that have aged her farrr beyond her years. So she deserves a little childishness every so often." Dimitri say, which reminds me as to why we are here. I know I must have had a haunted look on my face because of what Dimitri said next.

"Baby we are all right here for you. You never need to think of those things again. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything, just remember I got vengeance for you." I smile at him and lay my head on his chest as he rubbed my back.

"Your right it's something I need to get past. Or it could taint my ability to rule properly."

"RoRo honey we are all here for you always, if you need to talk about that or anything else. Never forget that my sister." Lissa said from her seat next to Chris. I could see everyone not on team Thorn and Celeste looking at all of us like we were talking in code, which I guess we kind of were.

"They are right Rose we are here for you no matter what." Celeste says from across the room, with a small smile.

" **Liss, Dimitri should I tell them what we are talking about?"**

" **Not all of them. There are some here that were with me when we found you. And I know for sure one of them told Kirova about you having to feed Lissa and until I find out which one it was I don't want them knowing anything else that could hurt you in any way."**

" **Dimitri's right until we know who in this room we can trust with things like that it's best we keep it just in the family."**

" **Ok what about making them compulsion proof?"**

" **Well obviously my family, Ivan, Nickoli and Arthur, but you should wait on the others."**

" **Again I agree with Dimitri."**

" **Ok."**

"Would you guys please stop doing that it's annoying." Addie said.

"Addie be still we were discussing something very important." Lissa said dismissively.

"Alright everyone that can, take a seat. The new headmistress should sit in her chair; this is her office after all."

"Wait who's the new headmistress?" Dimitri asked.

I turn to him and say, "Your mother."

"Really how did you know?"

"Did you forget I can read minds?"

"Yea I actually did."

"Wait you can read minds?" Ivan asked

"Yes Ivan, that's just one of my powers. Oh and Dimitri honey as for you wanting to know who told Kirova, I'll tell you. It was guardian Evan Reyes."

He exploded, "You bastard! Your mission information is supposed to be secret except from your superiors, which is Alberta not Kirova. Not only did you question Roza in the field twice but then you come back here and reveal secret information to someone who did not need to know. When this battle is over I'll teach you to keep your mouth shut. Lissa did he put his name in to be one of our guardians?" Dimitri is furious, he is so mad that a lot of the people in the room were cowering before him.

"Yes Dimitri he did. He is one of the ones I haven't gotten to yet."

"Well don't bother, he will never be allowed anywhere near My Roza. He'll be lucky if he lives to see the next sunrise. If I could have you arrested I would."

"Actually you can Dimitri, he released classified information on an operation and that is against our laws." Alberta informs him.

"Good, then arrest his ass. Yuri will you please strip him of everything identifying him as a guardian and throw him in a cell. We will continue the meeting when you return."

"Yes your majesty. Come on you pathetic excuse for a guardian." Yuri snarled at Reyes, as he drug him away.

I turn to calm Dimitri. I caress his cheek and rub my hands up and down him arms. Finally, I take his face between my hands.

" **You know cowboy I could really use a good kiss right now."** I told him, just to receive a deep laugh from him.

"Is that really what you need right now?" I nod to him saying that I do.

"Then that is what you shall have my love." He says just as his lips capture mine in an earth shattering, soul searing kiss.

"Feel better now." He asks as he presses his forehead to mine and then begins to press small kisses along my cheek and neck.

"I do. The question is do you?" I asked him with a smile letting him know what I had done.

He pulls back and looks into my eyes, "You little minx. You just did that to calm me down didn't you?"

"Well...that's not the only reason, but a big part of it yes."

"God, I love you Roza. You always know just what to do and when to do it, you my love are amazing. I know I keep saying that but it's true."

Laughing at him I say "Yea I know, that's just one of the reasons you love me."

"Yes, one of the many, many, _many_ reasons." We stood there starring into each other's eyes waiting for Yuri to return. It wasn't a long wait for soon he returned and I could tell he had run all the way.

"Yuri you didn't have to run we would have waited on you."

"I didn't want to be the cause of a delay my queen. It took a bit to get him there and in a cell because he was trying to fight and made excuse's saying Kirova had compelled him. I told him that I would report it to you and you could investigate further, if you chose to."

"Thank you Yuri we will look into it further but I can tell he's lying. She didn't compel him, he sold her the information for a better schedule and more pay."

"Disgusting disgrace for a guardian." I heard one of my father's guardians, Pavel, say.

"Deep breath uncle." I told him.

"It doesn't matter right now, we have more important and pressing matters to attend to. The attack is going to be at midnight human time, so I want all students, faculty, guests and guardians in the panic rooms by ten thirty. Alpha team along with Nickoli and Arthur will be in the security office making sure that the battle is recorded."

"But my queen that leaves you out in the open, alone, we are your guardians we can't let you do that." Celeste said.

"Celeste what did I ask you to call me?"

"I'm sorry Rose but we are supposed to be the ones to protect you not the other way around."

"Celeste, I appreciate that you want to protect me, and one day you may have to, but I won't be alone my king will be with me. And they won't get close enough to hurt anyone I'll make sure of that."

"But Rose..."

"No. I need you all here and safe so I can concentrate on what I must do."

"Very well Rose."

"Now that that's settled tell them the rest of it, my love."

"I have a final count on the strigoi and it is bigger than we thought."

"Tell us little girl we need to know."

Looking at Dimitri he nods to me even though he knows how it's going to affect everyone. Lowering my head to get a grip on my emotions I sigh deeply once again Chris say, "Oh God is it that bad?" And once again all I can do is nod.

"Roe tell us we can't help if we don't know."

"There are 1,995 of them."

"Oh my God. It would have been a slaughter. I just don't know what to say Rosemarie. Are you sure you will have enough power to kill all of them?"

"Do you honestly doubt me mom?" I asked her with a small smile.

"No baby I'd never doubt you. It's just that you used a good deal of energy flying us here."

"I'll be fine I'll have my _CRADLE_ with me to increase my power if I need it. We just need to rest a few hours before hand, and there are a few other things I need to do to be sure to have enough power." I told her knowing she and team Thorn would understand what I was talking about.

"You guys please take care of the details, we need to go rest, wake us around eight. That way we'll be able to rest and still have time to get ready." Dimitri says to team Thorn.

"But D we just got here."

"I'm sorry guys we'll catch up tomorrow but this has to be done now. Just do as the guardians instruct you to and everything will be fine. If you have any questions about what's going on team Thorn and alpha team can explain it all to you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No Dimitri it won't be tomorrow. I mean you'll wake up tomorrow, but it will be the next day for me. That reminds me Liss can you get the infirmary to set up a room with two bed? Make sure they are close together and locked down so they can't move. You know we can't get very far apart, and have some of the guys change Dimitri because I would really hate to kill any female that saw my love naked, although I definitely would. And I'm sorry to everyone that arrived today we will have to have a reintroduction meeting after I wake up."

"RoRo how do you know when you'll wake up? Is this a new power?"

"Yes, it started after...but I'm sure there is someone else here that can confirm what I've said." I told her before looking to Yeva.

"Yes the new queen speaks the truth. They will need time to recover but they will be fine." With that said she walked over to me and hugged me before saying, "you will do well. Never worry that either of you loves the other more than the other. Little flower you are an amazing queen, and your daughter will be as well, and all of your descendants will be wonderful rulers." Then she rejoined her family across the room.

I felt as though I would collapse from exhaustion and we hadn't even been up for more than four hours. I stumbled into Dimitri who caught me effortlessly.

"Dimitri is she ok?"

"She's fine Lissa. She just needs to...eat, **feed**...she hasn't since Sunday."

"What?! What do you mean she hasn't eaten since Sunday?" Abe exclaimed.

"Don't worry Dimitri I'll explain everything to those who need to know."

Dimitri carries me to our room bridal style, as I fall asleep.

(DPOV)

Before we are even out of my mother's new office Roza is sound asleep in my arms. Carrying her to our room I can't help but worry about her, I know that she's so tired cause she not only used her powers but she hasn't fed since Sunday. But I couldn't really say that in front of all those people, after all we didn't know which ones we could trust yet. But no matter she would feed as soon as we are back behind closed doors, I would make sure of that. Even if I had to do it the same way I did last time. Opening the door to our room I hear Roza moan my name and I am instantly hard for her. Carrying her over to our bed and lay her down, I think of my life before her. I thought I was living my life but now I know I was just a shell, not really alive just existing, unknowingly waiting for my life to begin. I lay down next to Roza and let her sleep for a little while. I continue to think about what my life was like before I meet My Roza. I had friends and family, a job that I loved, but never actual love. It was something I thought I didn't need, a weakness that would only interfere with my mission to protect the moroi. I continue to think and drift off to dream of what my life had become thanks to the amazing woman in my bed and by my side. I woke a few hours later and looked at the clock it was 3:00 pm (human time). I know I need to wake Roza so she can feed and get ready while I recover from her feeding.

"Roza, baby you need to wake up. You still need to eat and feed before you get ready and I'll need time to recover from your feeding." She's not moving so I decide to wake her with my body.

"Roza, I need you. I want to make love to you before we have to leave for the battle." I know she's actually awake; I can tell by the change in her breathing.

"I love you Roza." I lean over her body, careful not to put my weight on her. Gently I kiss first her lips then across her cheek to her neck, she moves her head a little so I can get closer. I smile inside and continue kissing her neck lowering my hand to the hem of her t shirt I gently begin to pull it up her body. Just above her breast, leaning down I take her right nipple into my mouth and hear her moan. Using my tongue, I roughly lap at her breast first one then the other. All the while letting my hand trail its self-down to the snap on her jeans. After I unsnap her jeans I painstakingly slowly lower the zipper and slid my hand inside and begin to caress her through her panties. I can feel how wet she already is and I can smell her. I am so very hard for her and with the feel of her in my hand it takes everything I am, not to just plunge my fingers inside her.

"Oh Roza, baby your so wet. I love how I can make you wet like this. I know your awake. Tell me you want me as much as I want you baby."

"Mitri, I want you... I want you inside me now please."

"And I want to be inside you but first you need to feed, my love." And we continued just as we did the last time and I came just as hard if not harder this time. Afterwards we lay sleeping beside each other next thing I realize my phone is ringing.

"Hello?"

"Dimitri, it's Lissa you wanted to be woken up at 8:00 and its time. Have you guys eaten yet?"

"Thanks Lissa for the wakeup call. No we haven't, I had to almost force Roza to feed. Did you explain, to those that needed to know, what I meant when I said she hadn't eaten?" Not really wanting to have to explain to Roza's parents what I meant.

"Yes, I did and they understood."

"I should have been making her feed everyday leading up to this battle."

"Now Dimitri I know you haven't known RoRo as long as the rest of us but, I know you know you can't make her do something she doesn't want to."

"True, but I have my ways of convincing her. And if she doesn't stop looking at me like that I may have to show her again." I said laughing at the look on Roza's face not really realizing what I had just said to Lissa.

"Oh ok I don't even want to know. I'll talk to you guys later." She said while laughing at me.

"Roza get your gorgeous ass up and take a shower so we can go to the cafeteria and eat." I tell her with a smack on said gorgeous ass sending her to the shower, but I know I can't send her in there alone so as soon as she's in there and the door is shut, I rush to join her. We make love again before finishing our shower and getting dressed.

"Hey Roza honey can you kill all of the strigoi but one and leave that one alive and for me?"

"I don't know honey I never thought about it but if I can save him for you. I will, I know you need your vengeance, baby."

(RPOV)

As we leave our room I try to figure out how I can save Stephen for Dimitri to kill. I guess I could place a bubble around him before I send out the deadly wave. I know it'll expend more energy but for him to be able to put that part of his life to rest it will be worth it. Walking into the cafeteria we sit down at our table just as aunt Tati's voice comes over the PA system.

"This is Queen Tatiana Ivashkov and I have an announcement. Everyone sit down, shut up and listen to what I'm about to say. We have been informed that there is to be an attack on the school tonight midnight human time. There are more strigoi waiting to attack than have ever been together in one place ever before. If it weren't for our beforehand knowledge there would have been a slaughter and we would all be dead. There are 1,995 strigoi in the caves in the mountains behind campus. There have been new panic rooms installed underground that cannot be penetrated by the enemy. Each building has its own room and three access points, there will be guardians at each point to direct you where to go and what to do. I stress if you want to live, obey these guardians and do exactly what they tell you to do. They are here for your protection. I do not know how long the battle will last but there are refrigerated units inside each room with enough blood to last fifty moroi for a week. There are also weapon closets stocked with stakes, gasoline, matches, and swords just to be on the safe side. There are also food and water stores in each room. Everyone go to your rooms and pack an overnight bag and be sure to include anything you might want to pass the time and if you take electronics be sure to take your chargers because you will not be allowed back out until the battle is over. Each room has a code lock and only alpha team have access to the codes. There is a note taped to each of your room doors telling you which panic room you are assigned to. That way there will be senior novices and guardians in each of the room. All moroi be sure to listen to the guardians and senior novices they are not there for the fun of it, they are there to keep you alive. This is a life and death situation for everyone on this campus. If I find out that anyone put anyone else's life at risk unnecessarily you will be dealt with swiftly and harshly. I don't care if you are a royal moroi. Thank you all, everyone who is finished eating please proceed to your rooms and follow my instructions." I heard the electric crackle that indicated the PA system had been turned off.

"RoRo you need to eat, even if it's just something lite."

"I'll eat when we get back to our room."

"Roza there's nothing left in our room to eat. What do you want love I'll get it for you?"

"Just a bacon cheese burger, fries, and a Mt. Dew." Dimitri walked away to get my food. Laying my head down on the table to wait for him I realized I wasn't really tired just nervous and scared as hell that I would fail everyone.

"Here baby."

"Thanks, love."

"Tell me what's wrong Roza I know you're not tired. So what's bothering you? You know you can tell me anything." Dimitri gently prodded me to open up to him.

"I'm just worried I won't have enough power to kill them all and shield Stephen."

"Baby if you don't think you can do it don't worry about it I don't want you putting yourself or anyone else in danger just for my thirst for revenge."

"I'm going to do my best and if I can't I'm sorry." I apologized to him ahead of time just in case.

"Don't even worry about it, my love." Dimitri said as his hand caressed my cheek.

(DPOV)

"Lissa, did you guys explain everything that's going on to Ivan and the guys?"

"Yes, Dimitri. I also informed Arthur and Nickoli that they would be two of your personal guardians. They seemed very excited. Then I told them all what is going on today, they each wanted to fight but heard what RoRo told Celeste. They didn't like being locked away from the battle any more than any of the others but understood that it is your choice. The fight is all we explained to any of them, everything else we left for when you and RoRo are able to help."

"Ok good. I'm going to take Roza back to rest more. Please let us know an hour before the battle is supposed to start just in case we both fall asleep."

"Sure thing Dimitri."

I lift Roza in my arms so that she can save as much energy and power as possible for the coming fight, and carry her back to our room and lay her back in the bed.

"Roza, I love you so much. If it is going to expend to much energy _DO NOT_ try to hold Stephen for me. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, love I hear you."

"No. I know that you hear me, what I'm saying is do you understand what I'm telling you?" I hear her sigh deeply and know that she had intended to hold Stephen if she could without take the chance of anyone being harmed no matter how much energy it would cost her.

"Fine if it's going to place anyone in danger I will not do it." I know very well she's skirting the issue again. I have learned to listen to the way she says things in order to find loopholes to get her out of 'trouble'.

"NO, Roza promise me if it cost you too much energy you will just go ahead and kill the bastard with the others." Taking her chin in my hand I force her eyes to mine to reinforcing my words.

"Promise me, Roza. Please my love." I see her take her eyes from mine and I know what she's trying to do, "No Rose you look into my eyes and promise me." Her eyes return to mine and I see the resignation in them and know that she is going to do just I ask her, but I hold on for her to voice her promise.

"Alright comrade I promise. But if you think about it he and Nathan will probably be in the back, so it will be easier to hold him than if he was in the front. But if that is what you want then that is what I will promise you."

"Promise me on your love for me."

"Dim..."

"No promise me on your love for me that you will do as I ask."

"Yes, Dimitri I promise you on my love for you I will do as you ask." I see the truth in her eyes and know that she will do as I ask her to do.

"Thank you, my love. Now let's rest for the last hour we have left. I love you Roza."

"As I love you Dimitri."


	18. Chapter 18

"Roza? I've been thinking, do you think you can _really_ kill all of those strigoi and leave Stephen alive without causing yourself harm?"

"Yes, I believe I can. I've been thinking about it and I think I've come up with a way to achieve everything we both want."

"Can you explain it to me?"

"Alright, first once we arrive I will begin to gather all of my power. Then when the time comes I will release a wave of pure astral magic much like a huge beam of sunlight turning all the strigoi to ash. But I can encase Stephen in a bubble that will reflect the wave, keeping him alive."

"Roza that sounds so amazing. Are you sure you can do that without using too much power?"

"Yes, I believe I can but I may need your help to finish Stephen off. Will you be ok with that comrade?"

I sat there thinking about my Roza and all the things she can do, never once doubting her. I know she can do everything she says she can. Although I've never seen her use that much power I wasn't worried. I have seen what she can do to strigoi and Tasha. Then flying not only myself, her, her parents, but also Ivan, Nicholi, and Arthur to the meeting in my mother's office. So I absolutely believed in her and her abilities 1000%.

"Yes baby, I will help you in any way that I can. So how can I help?"

"When I call for you, you will need to press yourself as close to my back as possible that way you will be close to my heart. You will also need to align your arms and hands with mine. That way you'll be able to feel what is being done to Stephen. If you don't want to feel it just rest your hand like I told you before close to my heart, on my skin."

"OK."

"Do you want to feel what I'm going to do to him?"

"Yes."

"OK, then I will give a signal when you need to align with me. But no matter what he says or does keep your mind on the task at hand. I don't know for sure he'll say or do anything, but just in case don't let him distract you. Is there anything specific you would like me to do to him? "

"I know that Roza I've been in fights before. Yes, there are a few things I would like you to do to him. First I want you to set his dick on fire and let it burn to ash slowly and very painfully. Then I would like it if you would rip him apart limb from limb, but make sure he's awake and feels every bit of the pain."

"Not like this Dimitri. I know that you were a great guardian, but none of your fights were as big as this and none of them involved your father. And yes baby I can do that for you."

Sighing I admitted, "Thank you, also your right Roza I will need to keep my wits about me especially in a fight with him involved. How did you ever get so smart my love?"

"Training from many many masters."

"It's almost time Roza, are you ready?" I asked as I reached my hand forward to take hers.

"Yes, let's go get this finished." She said as she slipped her hand in mine. Fingers intertwined and hand in hand we walked towards the field where the wards had been staked. When we arrived there was only a few hundred strigoi there one of which was my father, the bastard.

"Oh look it's my long lost son. How have you been boy?" I held my tongue as badly as I wanted to say something I knew I needed to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Who is this tasty looking little bloodwhore? Once we've finished here I'll be sure to take you in every way possible before I drink you dry."

That was the last straw I couldn't take the thought of what he intended to do to my Roza without saying something to him. "You'll never get close enough to her to do anything. I won't allow it you sick son of a bitch."

"There won't be anything you can do because you'll be dead, my son."

"Not bloody likely and I'm not your son."

" **Comrade stay calm he's trying to distract you. Look behind him the longer he talks the more of them show up. Just stay calm and keep your mind on the task at hand, my love."**

" **Thank you Roza. I love you."**

"Oh but you are my son I should know I fucked your mother enough. I gave it to her good, hard, and rough and she loved every minute of it. And yes you will be dead soon."

"Don't talk about my mother like that." I growled at him.

"Don't worry son as soon as I finish with your little bloodwhore, I'm going back to Baia to finish your mother and sisters. I'm sure they'll love it just as much as she will." When he said she he jerked his head towards Roza.

" **Dimitri they are all here. I'm almost ready, just don't let him bait you into confronting him. Remember you die I die."**

" **I'm alright Roza just playing along with him so you can gather your power and all the others can show up."** Retracing the few steps I had made away from Roza, I made my way back to her side.

"Son are you seriously going to hide behind a useless woman, instead of fighting your own battles?"

"Unlike you Stephen I have never hidden behind anyone in my life, and I'm not starting now."

" **Dimitri, I'm ready all you need to do is as I asked. And when you're ready give me a signal."**

I walked around behind Roza and wrapped my hands around her waist, putting my hands under her shirt and close to her heart.

"We are about to go to war and you can't keep your hands off of this little slut long enough to fight, you truly are pathetic."

"No Stephen what I'm doing has nothing to do with sex, in this moment anyway. What this is, is that we are about to kill all of your little helpers. NOW ROZA!" As soon as the words left my mouth Stephen was encased in a bubble and she released the astral wave as she called it, turning every single strigoi but Stephen to ash instantly.

I looked at Stephens face as he watched the scene unfold before him, with shock and horror plain to see across his hateful disgusting face.

"How is this possible? She's just a damphire only moroi are important enough to have magic. It's not possible." I heard the rush of word come stumbling out of his mouth.

"She is more important than anyone in this world, you are just too damn stupid to know it. Yes, she is a damphire. She is a shadow-kissed damphire, I don't really expect you to know what that means very few people in this world do. But I'll explain it to you before you die. A few years ago Roza was killed in a car crash. A friend of hers, a spirit user brought her back to life, hence her being shadow-kissed. Being this way gives her many many powers you just witnessed one. You being saved from the wave was another, and you are about to feel yet another."

"Why do want to harm me my son?"

"I've already told you I am not your son. As for harm you, no we are not going to harm you, we are going to kill you slowly and painfully. Not only for the things you did to my family but also for the things you said about my Roza. Do it now my love."

Instantly Stephen's dick was in flames, we listened to his screams and begging for mercy. We watched as that part of his body burned until there was nothing left not even ash.

"Which leg would you like first my darling?" She asked me.

"The left." I watched as she set his left leg on fire just as she had his dick, letting it burn exactly the same way before ripping it from his body. Then she turned to his right leg and repeated the process. Although the smell was disgusting it was something I not only needed to witness and feel but something I _HAD_ to.

After discarding his right leg, she asked me. "Which arm first comrade?"

"Well I chose his left leg first so let's go with his right arm." Then she once again repeated the same process with his arms as she had done with his legs.

"Anything else you'd like to say to him before I finish him off?"

"No sweetheart I think I've said all I needed to say to him." With that said she began to slowly rip his head from his body being sure to keep him awake and alive long enough for him to feel as much pain as possible. Then just like someone had pulled our hearts from our chests we collapsed on the field drifting into the darkness of sleep.

(YPOV)

I sat in the security office with alpha team as well as Arthur and Nicholi. Watching the scene on the field unfold in front of our eyes. The power of our new queen amazed me and seeing what she and Dimitri had done to that one strigoi gave me pause. I have no idea why they chose to do that to him or why they did it the way they did. But I know both of them so I know they had to have a reason. Turning to face everyone in the office I saw varying looks of shock and fear on everyone's faces except Arthur and Nicholi.

"Ok. I have no idea why that happened but we need to get to them and get them to the infirmary."

I stood and went to leave the office when I heard Arthur say, "I know why it happened and I will explain it to you on the way."

We left the room and ran towards the field where our charges lay. "Alright you know so tell the rest of us."

"That man was Stephen Ivashkov, Dimitri's father. Dimitri, Nicholi, and I grew up together and we saw the things he did to Dimitri's family. I have seen a lot of disgusting and truly depraved things in this world as a guardian but never have I seen the things that man did that family. He beat every one of them near to death several times a month, he repeatedly raped Dimitri's mother he even tried to rape his sister. That was the day Dimitri had, had enough he was thirteen and his temper snapped. He beat that man almost to death with his bare hands, even though Stephen was older and a little bigger he was no match for Dimitri. Never let his calmness fool you, if he is pushed a certain way he can be far more deadly than a strigoi, especially when it concerns someone he loves."

Once Arthur and finished explaining what happened we had arrived at the field. After checking for a pulse and wounds on both our queen and king I began to give everyone their orders. "Celeste go let the medical staff out and make sure Rose and Dimitri's room is ready. Arthur and Nicholi will carry Dimitri I'll get Rose. Emil take the rest of the team and release everyone else from the panic rooms, make sure to release team Thorn and Dimitri's family first. I'm sure they will want to get to the infirmary as soon as possible. Let's go." Everyone jumped to carry out their assignments as I lifted Rose into my arms. I had watched Rose grow from a toddler of five years old into this amazing woman that lay in my arms. I have always felt so protective over her and every time Kirova or Stan would do something to hurt her in any way I wanted to hurt them right back. I couldn't do anything to Kirova since she was a moroi but Stan, oh I could do things to him and I did. Every afternoon after he'd upset her I would be sure to spar with him and every time I would hurt him in a different way. Smiling to myself I remembered one time when I had accidentally on purpose given him a black eye and a fat lip. As soon as we reached the infirmary doors Celeste was there to meet us with Dr. Oldenski in tow. Dr. O led us to the right room, there we lay them in the bed and what we saw amazed us all. In their sleep they searched for each other until they lay in each other's arms when this happened they quieted and stilled knowing they were safe with each other.

Emil asked me, "Did you just see that?"

"Yes, I definitely did. They were truly made for each other." After we got them changed into the clothes that they had left with the Princess, they repeated the same process they had done before, once again knowing each other was safe.

A nurse walked in and stopped to stare at Dimitri and I knew this wasn't going to go well. "You can't have a male guardian and a female student in the same room, it's improper. I will have her moved to another wing with another nurse and I will see to him _myself_."

"These are our charges and if you go near either of them and you will answer to us."

"Stupid worthless damphire. Just who do you think your talking to?"

"I'm talking to you, and I don't care who you are."

She raised her hand to slap me but Celeste caught her instead, "Bitch you lay on finger on him and I'll break your damn arm."

"Calm down love."

"Love? Damphire are not allowed relationships with each other everyone knows that, you're both disgusting. Now move so I can get to my patient."

"Like I said before, they are our charges and you're getting nowhere near them." Thankfully Dr. O chose just that minute to walk in.

"What's going on in here?"

"Well first thing this nurse did when she walked in was look at Dimitri as if he were blood bank and sex toy. Then she tried to have Rose moved to another wing. Then she did the normal speech about damphire being worthless and the whole we are better than you. Then she tried to slap me, when I told her she was not touching our charges. When Celeste stopped her, she said we were disgusting because we are in a relationship." I answered the Dr.'s questions as thoroughly, quickly and honestly as possible, doing my best to keep a tight hold on my temper.

Dr. O turned to her and said, "Who are you anyway?"

"I am Nurse Jaden Conta." I rolled my eyes thinking to myself 'of course she is, another one of _those_ moroi just what we need.'

"Well nurse Conta let me let you in on a little secret this is the Damphire Royal Couple Queen Rosemarie Isabella Hathaway Mazur and King Dimitri Alexie Gavin Belikov, and I suggested to treat them as the royalty they are. I also recommend that you stay away from them once they wake up, because once they receive the report from their guardians on your actions it will be best if you _DON'T_ cross Rose's path."

"She can't be royal she's a lowly damphire bloodwhore, everyone knows that all damphire females are bloodwhores."

"Nurse Conta your fired, you will be escorted to your room where you will be placed under 24/7 guard. Next Sunday you may leave the academy but until then you will have no contact with the outside world."

"You can't do this; I'll report you all to Queen Tatiana."

"Really? Feel free. Yuri would you contact Tati's guardians and ask them to bring her here?"

"Yes, ma'am be all too happy to." With that said I activated my earpiece and mic, "Guardian Stanson would you please ask her majesty to come to the infirmary?"

"Yuri we are in the waiting room is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is a nurse here that wants to report us to her majesty for protecting the lowly damphires Rose and Dimitri." A few minutes later the door was thrown open and on the other side stood one pissed off Queen Tatiana and ten furious looking guardians.

Apparently nurse Conta thought they were pissed at us because she just smirked at me.

"Your majesty, I wish to report that these pathetic guardians are keeping me from doing my duty and laying claim that this bloodwhore is a queen." she drolled on and on as she did this Tatiana became angrier and angrier and this nurse was still dumb enough to think it was directed at us.

"Enough! I have heard enough. Let me let you in on a little secret nurse. One damphire relationships are not forbidden, two damphires are far from lowly or worthless they save your life every day. And exactly how have they prevented you from doing your duty? Dr. O please explain to me what is going on in your own words."

So Elizabeth did as she was asked and explained everything that had happened and what she had told the nurse including that she was fired and she would not be able to leave or have contact with the outside world for a few days.

"Nurse Conta, this is in fact the Damphire Royal couple. And if you or anyone try to separate them you will answer to me. Also there is no laws saying damphire can't be together, it's just unusual that's all. One more thing if the word bloodwhore ever cross your lips again I will put you in prison for slander. From this day forth that word is band from our vocabulary. Stanton inform Anna to make sure she gets the word out and the punishment is as I said prison for slander and defamation of character."

"Yes your majesty." With that said Stanton left to do as he was told.

(LPOV)

We sat in the waiting room four of us at a time taking turns in Rose and Dimitri's room waiting for them to wake up. Finally, after twenty-four hours Dimitri woke up.

"It's good to see you awake Dimitri." I reassured him.

"Thank you. Is my grandmother around?"

"She's in the waiting room would you like me go get her?"

"Yes, please." I walked out the door to retrieve Yeva.

When we walked back in we saw Dimitri leaning over Rose stroking her hair and talking to her even though she was still asleep. He didn't see us so we just stood there and listened to him.

"Roza, my love I know you still need rest but can you give me any indication that you're alright? I love you so much I don't know what I would do without you. I know I would die but for the time before that I would go mad. How did I ever live twenty-five years without you in my life? You have changed me so much in the last few days, I always thought I had everything I ever needed. Then I laid my eyes on you, I never knew God had made such a perfect creature as you. You are the most beautiful woman that has ever been on this planet or ever will be. I don't know what I did to be blessed for you to be in my life. I love you so much Roza I wish I had the words to express to you just how much I love you, but there are no words in any language to express the true extent of my feelings to you." I could see tears shining brightly in Dimitri's eyes as he spoke to RoRo, anyone who looked at him could see how much he loved Rose there was just no way for him to hide it, even if he did want to, which he didn't.

(DPOV)

"Roza, my love I know you still need rest but can you give me any indication that you're alright? I love you so much I don't know what I would do without you. I know I would die but for the time before that I would go mad. How did I ever live twenty-five years without you in my life? You have changed me so much in the last few days, I always thought I had everything I ever needed. Then I laid my eyes on you I never knew God had made such a perfect creature as you. You are the most beautiful woman that has ever been on this planet or ever will be. I don't know what I did to be blessed for you to be in my life. I love you so much Roza I wish I had the words to express to you just how much I love you, but there are no in any language to express the true extent of my feelings to you."

" **My love I can hear you and everyone else I just can't respond because my body still needs time to rest. I love you so very much Dimitri. I know what would happen to both of us without the other, that is why we must stay safe...for each other. I don't think I've changed you baby you are the one who has changed me, because of you I have a reason for living now, because of you I know what real true love really is, because of you the hole that has always been in my heart is now filled. And I am farrr from perfect my love, I'm definitely not the most beautiful woman in the world. I am the one who has been blessed, ever since you walked into my world. We don't really need words to express our love for each other, all you need do is touch me and I can feel your love for me my darling."**

"Oh Roza I'm so glad you're ok. I love you so much sweetheart, is there anything I can do for you?"

" **You could always kiss me I do so love it when you do that."**

"If a kiss is what you want then that is what you will get." I leaned closer to her and brought my lips to hers, she couldn't return the kiss but the electric shock that passed between us was just the same as it always was. It took my breath away just being this close to her.

" **Thank you. I'm going to rest more I'll chat with you more in a bit my love."**

"Ok, baby you rest I'll always be right here." Looking up I see Lissa and my grandmother standing in the doorway.

"Uh hi guys. How much of that did you hear?" A little embarrassed that I was caught at what looked like me talking to myself.

"Well I heard it all, but Yeva only heard your side." Lissa replied to my question.

"What did you need Dimka?"

"Well I was going to ask you if you knew about when Roza would wake up but since I can communicate with her through the bond I'm fine as long as she is."

"Dimka as long as you two are together you will be fine for many, many, many years to come. You will face trials and tribulations every couple does, but you will be fine you will both live to see your great grandchildren get married." She informed me, and just hearing that Roza and I will be together for a long time and get to see our great grandchildren get married just made my heart soar to new heights.

"Thank you бабушка (grandmother). Just knowing that Roza and I have many years to spend together makes me feel better. I love her so much, I never knew it was possible to love someone this much, this soon."

"Don't worry Dimka all is as it should be."

"Thank you both, I think I'm going to go back to sleep now that I know she's ok. Goodnight."


	19. Chapter 19

(DPOV)

I awoke the next morning bright and early, to the most beautiful sight I have ever seen, the smiling face of my lady love.

"Morning Comrade how do you feel?"

"Now that your awake I feel astoundingly happy and content, my love."

"I know that feeling. As long as I know you are ok then I will be too. Dr. O came in a few hours ago, and said that after we eat, if you feel up to it, we can leave. Lissa's gone to get us some food." She didn't tell me she actually needed to feed, but by now I could tell.

"Come here Roza it's painfully obvious you need to feed."

"But Comrade you just woke up it could weaken you or someone could walk in."

"Is there a guard at the door?"

"Yuri and Davidson are out there."

"Then tell them not to let anyone in until we say so."

"But what about it weakening you Dimitri?"

"I'm fine love. Besides you said Lissa was on the way with some food, so after I eat I'll be even better."

I watched as she unwillingly got up and went to the door and told the guards not to let anyone in until further notice. Then she walked back to me.

"Now get that sexy ass of yours up here in my lap and feed my love." She did as I told her, although she wasn't at all happy about it.

As soon as I felt her lips on my skin I was instantly hard. Is that all it will ever take, just the feel of her skin against mine? I lay back down and brought her with me. Letting her sit on my hardened cock, I could feel the heat of her core through our clothes and it just enticed me further. Lowering my hand, I caressed her core through her pajama bottoms. Just as she came she finished feeding and I felt her rake her hot wet sexy tongue across the mark to heal it.

"Are you ok love?" She asked worriedly.

"Sweetheart I'm fine. Just the usual side effects." Wiggling my eyebrows at her. "I'm sure you know the ones I mean." I answered while slowly grinding her hips down into mine. She ground herself against me over and over again bringing me closer and closer to the waiting cliffs of ecstasy we were both becoming familiar with. The closer I got to the cliff the slower she ground her amazing hips against me. We were both panting and moaning each other's name, I couldn't take it any more I just had to taste her, I had to have her beautiful nipple in my mouth. I reached for the hem of her shirt and quickly pulled it over her head and threw it onto her hospital bed. My stunningly beautiful woman sat on my hips grinding against me while wearing a red lace bra, that left nothing to the imagination. One of my hands reached to caress her breast through the lace of her bra, while the other helped her maintain the rhythm her hips were laboring with. I could tell she was having a hard time keeping the rhythm slow. "Come closer love I need your nipple in my mouth, like a man in the desert needs water." She leaned closer to me, but still not close enough I knew she was doing it on purpose. "More Roza, please I'm dying here love." Finally, she leaned close enough for me to close my lips around her luscious nipple. I would've leaned up to capture her myself but the position she held on my cock felt so fucking good I was doing good to breath let alone move. "Harder baby, I can't bury myself inside you here, so do me harder." She did just I asked, the harder and deeper she ground against me the closer I came. I reached up and pulled the cup of her bra down just enough to finally get her dusky pink plump naked nipple in my mouth. She felt and tasted so could I couldn't contain my moan. "I'm close baby, faster please baby, faster." Again she did as I asked, "I'm coming baby, I'm coming." I had to take in as much of her sexy bouncing breast into my mouth as I could to stifle my scream as I came hard. We lay there wrapped in each other's arms satiated, for the moment, and gasping for breath. Pulling her bra back into place, with one finally suck on her nipple I smiled a thank you to her. "You are so amazing baby. We need to go to our room as soon as possible, because I want to make love to you properly."

"I know the feeling, as great as that was I miss the feeling of your cock _inside_ my pussy." Handing me some jeans and a shirt she said, "here you need to change before I can let anyone in, and so do I. My bra is as wet as my panties."

"Mmm hmm, but you taste so good Roza, I just can't resist you."

"I also know _that_ feeling."

We both quickly changed our clothes, because we couldn't very well let people see us in clothes that were soaked in each other's come. God help me I wanted inside that sexy body so bad it was taking all my self-control not just throw her on the bed and pound into her until we both lost our voices from screaming in ecstasy. I watched as she rolled up our dirty clothes and pushed then inside a plastic bag. Looking up at me she said, "are you ready?"

"Yes. Let in the lions." I joked, and she smiled.

She opened the door and I heard her tell the guardians that it was ok to let people in now. Yuri told her that Lissa had left some food for us before she had gone back to her room to get ready for the meeting.

Roza closed the door and brought one of the tray tables over to the bed placing the food out so we could eat. "Are you sure you are ok Comrade?"

"My love I am fine. You know the only side effects of your bite is the colossal increase in my desire for you. So don't worry. Roza, I love that you are concerned for me, truly I am but there is nothing to worry about. If there were wouldn't you be able to tell through our bond?"

"Yes, but I guess I just need you to reassure me sometimes."

"Baby I'll always be here to reassure you and to do anything else you need me too." With that settled we finished eating our breakfast. "Do you know what time the meeting is love?"

"We have an hour, that gives us time get to our room grab a shower and get changed. But unfortunately no time for anything else. We may not have time for that until after the coronation tonight. This sleeping for over twenty-four hours has thrown my sleep schedule out of whack."

"Well after the meeting we'll have a few hours before we have to start getting ready right?" She nodded at me. "Then we can either love each other or rest or maybe even both, what do you think?"

"I prefer both actually." She said causing me to laugh.

"So do I my love, so do I." I reached to activate my ear piece so I could ask Yuri something but it was gone. "Roza, honey do you know where my ear piece is?"

"They removed it so it wouldn't irritate you while you slept, why?"

"I was going to ask Yuri something."

"Just call out to him love he'll hear you."

"Yuri!"

As soon as the word was out of my mouth the door opened to reveal the person I called.

"Yes, your majesty." I groaned and he smiled.

"Yuri, I've asked all of you to keep calling me Dimitri."

"I'm sorry your majesty but today is coronation day and protocol says you must both be addressed properly." I looked at Roza quietly asking for help.

Holding up her hands she laughed and said, "don't look at me they are all doing it to me too."

"Fine, but just for today."

"Yes your majesty."

I groaned again, "God that is going to get reallyy old reallyy fast." Both Roza and Yuri laughed at me.

Roza said, "yeah tell me about it. It's already reallyy old to me, and I've only been up three hours longer than you have."

"What can I do for you your majesty?"

"Do you know where my ear piece is?"

"Right here." He walked over and handed it to me."

"Thank you, now when I remember what I wanted it for I'll call you." I told him laughing at myself. Shortly after that Roza and I left the infirmary closely followed, of course, by Yuri, Davidson, Art and Nick.

"You know you guys don't have to follow us everywhere we go, at least not while we are on campus."

Nick answered, "Sorry your majesty but as long as there are more people on campus than usual you both must have guards."

I groaned, "again with the your majesty thing, really Nick?" They all just laughed. I looked at Roza and she was laughing too. "Come on guy's no one is around it's just us."

"Sorry your majesty protocol states…"

"I know; I know Art."

Once we arrived at our suite, our guards actually had to go in first to check things out. I never did that when I was guarding, but I knew it was what was to be done for monarchs, so I tried not to complain. After our guardians left Roza and I sat about getting ready for the meeting. Both of us dressing in jeans and a t-shirt her with her leather 'biker' jacket and me with my duster. As she bent over putting her boots on I couldn't keep my eyes from straying to her amazingly sexy ass. I heard her giggle as she turned slightly to look at me. "See something you like?"

"Roza you know very well every time I look at you I see more than something I _like_ ; I always see you that I love."

"I love you too Comrade, but we have to go the meeting is about to start."

"Ok, but first I want a kiss." She stood up on her toes and pecked my lips quickly. "Now I know that you know that is not what I meant, I want a _real_ kiss from you my gorgeous Roza." This time I pulled her into my arms and kissed till we had to force ourselves to stop so we could breath. As I kissed her my hands roamed her body lighting us both on fire with desire and need. I grudgingly pulled back knowing we had to get to the meeting. "I love you Roza, and as soon as this meeting is over I'm going to show you just how much."

She smiled that damn I-can-make-you-do-whatever-I-please-smile and said in a seductively husky voice, "I can't wait Mitiri." Causing me to whimper with lust. We left our room, once again flanked by our guardians. When we arrived at my mother's office, again two guardians went inside to make sure it was safe. While two stayed with us, just in case.

"Everything is safe your majesties; you may come in." Yuri said.

Together Roza and I walked in hand in hand fingers intertwined. My mother sat at her desk and team Thorn and alpha team along with the rest of my family and Ivan were scattered around the room.

"Alright, now let's have the meeting we missed the other day."

My family all stood and came to Roza and I. "Dimka we have all missed you so much, but why did you not tell us not only that you were a king but that you had meet someone?"

"I'm sorry momma, it's just all happened so fast. I meet and feel head over heels with Roza a week ago, which is the same day I found out I was to become a king. And I did try to call and tell you but the phone lines were down. Roza asked Abe to send someone to inform you, which is why I assume you're here other than your new job."

"Mr. Mazur…"

"Actually Olena we are family, so just call me Abe please."

"Family?"

"Yes, momma Roza is Abe's baby girl. Well only child as far as I know." I saw Abe smile and nod that Roza was his only child.

That's when Vika spoke up, "Zemy is your father?" She squeaked. Then turned to Abe, "sorry, it'll take some getting used to, to not call you Zemy."

"That's fine child, I thought as much." He laughed.

"Anyway, if you just meet this _girl_ a week ago what makes you think you are in love with her, or that she is good enough for you. You are about to become a king, what makes her worthy of you?" My pregnant sister Sonya smirked.

"Watch it Sonya, pregnant or not you do not speak to or about _my_ _wife_ like that, I will not allow it. I feel deeply in love with Roza the moment I saw her, but even deeper the second we first touched. We have already put people in the cells for the way you are speaking. So don't think for an instant I will put up with you disrespecting Roza. As for her not being worthy of me because I am king, the only reason I'm king is because _Roza_ _chose me._ Roza is queen and feel in love with me as I did her and I am her mate, she made me king when she fell in love with me. I love you very much Sonya, but **don't** attempt to make me chose between you and Roza because you **_will_** lose, every time." My family stood there staring at me suddenly they all smiled.

"Good, I was just making sure you are worthy of her, actually." Sonya laughed.

I was stunned, but I quickly figured out what just happened. Turning to my babushka, "your idea I assume?"

"Of course it was Dimka, we had to be sure you would protect Roza, no matter who it was against."

"With my very life babushka, with everything I have and with everything I am, for as long as I live." I answered her question while smiling down into my Roza's eyes.

"Good, now introduce us to your lady love Dimka." Karolina said.

"What if I want to keep her all to myself?" I asked as I wrapped Roza tightly in my arms, causing everyone to laugh.

Vika growled at me, "introduce us to our new sister, **now** Dimka."

"Fine, fine I'll share for a few minutes, but just for a few." Looking at Roza I saw her blush, and God did it turn me on so much. Trying to regain my composure I cleared my throat, while Roza giggled at me, she knew very well what my problem was. "Roza, baby this is my mother Olena Belikova, momma this gorgeous creature is my Roza." My mother embraced Roza in a crushing hug.

"Thank you so much Roza."

With a questioning look Roza said, "you are welcome, but what are you thanking me for exactly?"

"For making my baby boy so happy of course, I was afraid he would never find true love. He's always been so, so stoic and standoffish. Ever since he was a little boy." My mother sniffled and I knew what she was thinking about and so did Roza.

"Mrs. Belikova, don't worry the stoicness and standoffishness is still there, but I'm doing my best to erase it. And there is no need to thank me, Dimitri is my everything. If it weren't for him, I would still be out in the world all but alone and loveless. He has brought a light to my life I never knew existed. He is all I'll ever need to be truly happy. Also don't worry about the past he did the right thing, he did what I would have done."

"Please call me Olena or momma which ever your most comfortable with Roza, and thank you for that as well."

"Thank you, momma." My mother smile an ecstatic smile when Roza called her momma.

"Roza love, these are my sister, the baby is Victoria or as we call or Vika…"

"It's so nice to finally meet you Roza, I must say I am so glad you came along, I had begun to wonder if Dimka was gay. I mean he never brought anyone to meet us, well female anyway."

"Vika!" I exclaimed so embarrassed.

 **"** **Comrade calm down she's just teasing you, my love. And if anyone should know that you are not gay it would be me wouldn't it?"**

 **"** **Yes Roza, I think you have definitely figure out that I'm not gay. But did she really need to say that in front of all these people?"**

 **"** **Baby, chill everyone knows she was kidding."** Roza reached up and caressed my cheek with her small hand.

"Would you please stop that, it's blinding!" Adrian screamed.

"What are they doing?" Vika asked him.

"They are having a private conversation, one that no one can hear except Lissa, if they want her to, if not then no one else can hear them."

"What…how are they doing that? They are not saying anything?" Sonya asked.

"Yes actually we were. Roza and I have a bond, much like the one she shares with Lissa. They can talk to each other with their minds, so can Roza and I as well as Lissa and I. It's part of being Roza's soulmate." I looked at the dumbfounded looks on the faces of my family. "Don't worry we'll explain it all to you."

"Alright." My mother replied.

"Now on with the introductions, baby this snarky sneaky little devil is Sonya. Snarky this is **_my_** Roza." Roza reached out her hand to shake Sonya's but again she was pulled into a hug.

"Hello snarky it's nice to meet you, I'm smartass." Everyone laughed.

"Alright smartass." I laughed at her, but I couldn't say she wasn't because she sooo is.

"It's nice to finally meet you smartass." This again caused everyone to laugh, then they were hugging each other.

"Women." I quietly grumbled, but apparently not quite enough.

"Hey." All the women in the room said.

"Dude you are in soo much trouble." Adrian said.

Raising my hands in surrender I said, "Sorry, I'm so very sorry."

Roza looked at me and gave me _that_ smile saying, "you better be." Wrapping her in my arms I gave her a heart stopping kiss as an apology, and gently nuzzled her neck.

"Of course I am baby." Whew, that was close. "Roza this is my oldest sister Karolina; Karo this is my beautiful Roza." Again Roza was crushed in a hug.

"And last but definitely not least, is my babushka, for those of you who don't know what that is it's Russian for grandmother. Roza sweetheart this is my babushka Yeva, babushka this wonderful woman is my Roza."

"Это очень приятно, наконец, встретиться с вами, лично, Розой. Я вижу, вы приняли мой совет, о том, чтобы все понуждение доказательство." (It is very nice to finally meet you, in person, Roza. I see you took my advice, about making everyone compulsion proof.)

"Да. Спасибо, что рассказал мне, что это было возможно, к сожалению, она пригодится." (Yes, I did. Thank you for telling me it was possible, unfortunately it has come in handy.)

"Я боялся, как много, она заставит вас много хлопот?" (I feared as much, did she cause you a great deal of trouble?)

"Не очень много." (Not too much)

"Я знаю, что она угрожала убить тебя Роза." (I know she has threatened to kill you Roza.)

"Да." (Yes.)

"You did well granddaughter, but she is not yet finished. She will threaten you again before it's over, but Dimka will keep you safe. You know, you've seen it too."

"Yes, I have, so I know he will. Thank you, for the help."

"Of course granddaughter."

"Who threatened you Rose?" Ivan asked her.

"Tasha, has threatened three times to kill her. I told you that Tasha had threatened the life of the queen; I just didn't tell you which queen. So she is in the cells awaiting transport to Tarsov, for life."

"Why didn't you just put her in front of a firing squad? That's what is supposed to happen to someone who commits high treason." Vika asked.


	20. Chapter 20

"Yes, that is usually what happens, but Roza didn't want to sentence Tasha to death. Lissa, myself, Addie and Chris all wanted that, but Roza refused."

"Why would you do that Roza, she threatened to kill you?" Sonya asked. But Roza just shook her head so I answered for her.

"Actually as I said, Tasha has threatened to kill Roza three times, just this week. One of the reasons she refused to sentence Tasha to death is because Tasha is Chris's aunt. The second is because it was Roza she threatened, if it had been anyone else, Roza probably would have killed her with her own two hands."

Babushka nodded, "yes, threatening our new queen is one thing, to her, but threaten someone she cares about and you are as good as dead." With that everyone that actually knew Roza nodded their agreement.

"Lord Ozera, I'm sorry about Tasha, but I don't understand." Karo said.

"Thank you Miss. Belikova. I'll try to explain, Rose and I have been friends for years. She is my little sister and so not to cause me any pain she decided to sentence Tasha to Tarsov instead of executing her. Tasha has been the only member of my family to have anything to do with me since my parents turned strigoi and were killed by the guardians. Although we all four tried to get Roe to change her mind, she held fast to her position. So we had decided that since it was her that Tasha threatened the last word would be hers. And this is the decision she has made, so we all acquiesced to her decision. It's as Dimitri and your grandmother said, if Tasha had threatened _anyone_ else as she did Rose. Rose most likely would have choked the life out of her. But Rose has always and will always put everyone else before herself. She has acted as a queen most of her life, doing things like this, although she did not know until a few years ago that she was in fact a queen. It's just how she is, she's a mother hen."

"Hey, no more mother hen crap sparky." Again everyone laughed, those two are definitely brother and sister in all but blood.

"Come on Roe tell me it's not true. Who in this room, other than our new arrivals, have you not mothered?"

Roza opened her mouth, but then snapped it shut, knowing she couldn't say she hadn't mothered everyone else in the room. "Fine." She humphed, again causing laughter to erupt throughout the room. "What is it pick on Rose day?" She mumbled.

Chris, Addie, Eddie and Mason all answered, "yes." And my beautiful woman just glared at them, and each of them gulped and held up their hands in surrender.

"Roza you've meet my family so let's introduce your family to mine."

"Yes let's do that, before I have to punch one of the boys. Everyone this is my mother Janien Hathaway, my father Ibrahim "Abe" Mazur, my non blood sister Princess, soon to be queen, Vasilissa Sabina Rhea Dragomir or Lissa as we call her, these are my non blood brothers; Lord Christian David Ozera or Chris, Lord Adrian Maximillian Ivashkov or Addie, soon to be my guardians novice Mason Kendell Ashford and Eddie Gabriel Castile, my second mother Guardian Alberta Petrova, my non blood aunt and present moroi queen Tatiana, I can't tell you her middle name or she'll try to spank me, Ivashkov." Everyone busted up with laughter at the last introduction. "My family meet Dimitri's family I know you all heard their names, so don't forget them because they are your family too now." My family tried to bow to Lissa, Chris, Addie and aunt Tati all of whom refused to allow it. Saying we are all one big happy family and family does not bow to family.

"Now I know you all meet Ivan, Art and Nick the other day so no introductions needed there."

Suddenly I felt Roza slap my chest lightly drawing my attention back to her. I gave her a questioning look and she said, **"Baby look at Addie and Vika."**

So I did, **"ok, what about them, they are talking."**

 **"** **Darling, look at them through my eyes."** So I did, I didn't know what I was looking at but there was a light surrounding each of them that was reaching out for the other.

 **"** **What is that light?"**

 **"** **It's their aura's."**

 **"** **They are reaching for each other, what does that mean."**

 **"** **They are soulmates, like we are. Look at Lissa and Chris and tell me what you see."**

Again I did as she asked, **"Theirs is doing the same. So is that what we look like?"**

 **"** **Hey Liss look at me and Dimitri we want to see what our aura's look like."** Lissa turned to look at us and indeed our aura's matched the others just as I knew they would.

 **"** **Why am I doing this exactly, you already know your soulmates."**

 **"** **I was showing Dimitri something, look at Addie and Vika."** She turned to look at them as gasped.

 **"** **Oh my goodness, he's found her, he's finally found her. Thank God, I was so worried."**

 **"** **Me too."**

 **"** **Roza I told you, that the two of you couldn't find love for him, he had to find it himself. And low and behold he has."**

 **"** **Don't get cocky Comrade."** I chuckled.

 **"** **Dimitri are you ok with this?"** Lissa asked me.

 **"** **If they are like Roza and I then yes. I know he will do everything in his power to take care of her, just as she will him."**

Roza spoke up, "Addie would you mind if Dimitri and I spoke to you privately for a minute?"

"Sure thing sissy. Excuse me for a moment Vik, I'll be right back."

We all walked out of my mother's office, with Lissa and Chris right behind us.

"What's going on guys?" Addie asked.

"Addie how do you feel about Vika?" I asked him.

"Umm, I don't really know how to describe it cuz. I feel like I've known her all my life, I know I've know her less than five minutes but I would get between her and a bullet in less than half a heartbeat."

"Hmm, it's as we figured. Addie, my sister Vika is your soulmate. Roza, Lissa and I all looked at your aura's and they look just like Roza's and mine as well as Lissa and Chris's."

"Oh wow! Really?" The three of us nodded at him. "Are you ok with this cuz?"

"Yes I am, because I can see that you will always be there for her and take good care of her. Just don't hurt her, she doesn't show it, but she's like Roza she has a very tender heart."

"Never. I will look after her until the day I die. Now how do I get her to understand what's going on?"

"Oh that's simple." Lissa said. "RoRo and I will explain it all to her." Roza nodded her head in agreement.

"Yay, now we have to work on Mason, Eddie, Ivan, Art, Nick, Sonya, Karolina and Tea and our family will all have their soulmates and be happy. Then we all start having families and we will live happily ever after." Roza giggled. But I knew that she knew life wasn't all rainbows and unicorns, everyone would have their ups and downs, that is just the way life is. "oh wait where is Tea?" (once again pronounced T-uh)

"I don't know, she texted me and said something important had come up and she would be here as soon as she could."

"I hope everything is ok." Lissa said.

"Ok let's go back and finish the meeting, I still have to tell my family about Addie." We all walked back into the office and everyone turned to look at us.

"What was that all about?" Abe asked.

"I'll explain later Baba." He nodded his understanding to her.

"Momma, Karo, Sonya, babushka I have something else to tell you. I would like to introduce you to my cousin Adrian Ivashkov." I instantly saw Vika's face fall and knew she was thinking they couldn't be together now. "Vika don't worry he's not related to you." She smiled shyly, so I continued, "I know none of us liked Stephen but we don't have to worry about him anymore, Roza killed him. He was one of the leaders of the attack, the night when you were all in the safe rooms." Sitting in one of the chairs that lined the walls I opened my arms for Roza to sit in my lap. "The day you arrived there was an attack, as you know, there were 1,995 strigoi to attack. As I said Stephen was one of the leaders and Roza killed him, and trust me he suffered," I saw alpha team nodding, "the battle was recorded and it will be shown before the coronation commences, I will give you something to block the sight from the kids, because they definitely don't need to see that. The reason I'm telling you this now is because Stephen was Addie's uncle, and we were not the only ones he treated badly. He apparently beat Addie's aunt to death, but they couldn't charge him because there was no proof that it was indeed him that did it. Addie has been afraid to meet you all, because he's afraid you will hold the things Stephen did to us against him. I told him we are not the type of people to do that, which eased his mind a little, but he is still nervous." As soon as I stopped speaking my whole family surrounded Addie and hugged him in one large family hug, then one at the time each hugged him themselves. Bringing them all to tears.

"Adrian don't you ever think for one second, that we think less of you because you share blood with that monster. His deeds are not yours, you are one of us and we love you." My momma told him with my sisters and babushka nodding in agreement.

"Thank you." Addie whispered, through his tears.

"Ok what else that needs to be discussed before we get ready for the coronation?" I asked.

"Well you know I am the new headmistress, but I didn't get job because you are king Dimka. Abe called me and told me that queen Tatiana need me to be headmistress, because the previous headmistress had been dismissed for mistreating students. I was told that Sonya and Karo would have jobs here as well as Vika, Paul, Zoya and the new baby would all get to go to school here free of charge. I was hesitant to accept until he told me this is where you were working, then I accepted readily."

"Where is Paul and Zoya?"

"Paul is in class, we wanted him to become accustomed to being here as soon as possible. Plus, we didn't know what might be said in the meeting, so we didn't allow him to come. Zoya is in the daycare, she's too young to be in here." Momma answered.

"So what are Sonya and Karo going to be doing?"

"Sonya is my assistant and Karo is the head of the accounting department."

"Well those are very good positions, I hope you will all be very happy here. But once Roza, Lissa, Chris, Mason and Eddie graduate we will be moving to court. It is a short plane ride so we will see each other more often than we did before, but not every day. But we will be able to spend the holidays and breaks together."

"I'm going with you; I was put in with the seniors so I graduate with the others." Vika said.

"Vik you can get your mark but you can't actually be a guardian, you do know that right?" I asked her.

"Why not?"

"Because your brother and sister in law are the damphire queen and king. The same reason Janien can't be a guardian anymore, her daughter is the queen. Someone could try to get to us by using you, and we can't take that risk."

"What will I do? I must make a living somehow."

"Well, if you'd like, until you marry, you can be my assistant." I told her, knowing that wouldn't last long. Even though she didn't realize it she was already head over heels for Addie, just as he was her. And before long she would be lady Ivashkov.

"Really? But then why do I need to graduate, I could start right now."

"No, you must finish your education. You could even go to college if you wish to further your education."

"I would like that, but I don't want to move away alone."

"You wouldn't be alone Vik; I could go with you, as well as our guardians." Addie said apprehensively

"Wait…what guardians?"


	21. Chapter 21

"Well Vika with you being my sister and possibly away from a warded area you would have four guardians just like Addie will."

"I can take care of myself." She gruffed.

I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by Addie, "Vik don't be upset, Dimitri is just trying to look out for you. Do this for me, if for no other reason." I watched as they looked at each other, I saw Vika's face soften before she nodded.

"Alright Dimka, but if I go to college what will I go for and who will be your assistant?"

"Go for whatever you wish, and I can always get an assistant if I need one…"

"As long as it's a straight guy. I would hate to have to commit the murder of some flirty slut, although I would do it without batting an eye." Roza put her two cents in and again everyone was in hysterics. But we all knew she would do it.

"Yes, Roza." I said, knowing I wasn't going to win this argument, not that I cared in the least. "As for what to go to college for, what is your biggest interest aside from being a guardian?"

"Well I actually like art, so I guess I could be an art historian or curator, something along those lines."

"That's great Vik, I went to college majoring in art as well, I love to paint." Addie told her, there was something else they shared. Looking into Roza's eyes I smiled.

"So see, you can go to whatever college you wish, _together_." Roza supplied, putting emphasis on together. I could see the excitement and joy radiating off of both Vika and Addie.

"Ok, so what's next?"

"RoRo there are only people in here that we trust, this may be the best time to tell them what happened." Roza's shoulders slumped at the thought of having to relive what Lissa was talking about. She curled into me for a moment, I gently swept my hands up and down her back, offering her whatever comfort I could, after a brief kiss she pulled herself up. Both figuratively and physically.

"Baba has this office been swept for bugs?" I had never even thought of that, my Roza is so smart it's truly amazing that she is only eighteen.

"No, but Pavel can do it really quick." Abe answered. Giving Pavel the nod to check for listening devices, the sweep began. It took about five minutes and came up empty. "Everything is fine Rose; go ahead with what you were going to say."

"When I was 12…" She stopped her story to take a deep breath. I took both her hands in one of mine, to give her the comfort and support she needed. "When I was 12 I was attacked, and held hostage for about eight hours. I was beat repeatedly, I sustained three broken ribs and a minor concussion…"

"Rose you didn't tell me that part." Lissa exclaimed. "Oh God, it was that day wasn't it? That day we went to the mall, dinner and the movies and you stayed behind, the day you said you fell down the back stairs?" Roza nodded. "That son of a bitch…"

"Liss calm down, I can't do this if you get upset."

"I'm sorry RoRo it's just, while we were out having fun you were being tortured by that bastard, God if he wasn't dead…" Lissa was so upset she couldn't even talk anymore. I watched as Chris wrapped her in his arms and laid her head on his chest as she cried.

"As I said, I had three broken ribs and a minor concussion, and yes I told Lissa and her family that I had fallen down the stairs. Because he told me that if I ever told them what really happened, he would do to Lissa and Rhea what he had tried to do to me, before he killed all five of us." Again she paused taking a deep shaky breath.

"Go on Roza, get it all out."

"A few days after it happened he was taken, assumed either killed or turned. He was in fact turned, a year after Lissa and I left school, I saw him on the street and killed him dead as Hitler. He had attacked me again I don't know if he was going to try again or just kill me, but I didn't give him the chance to do either." By the time she was finished she was crying, and everyone in the room that didn't already know, was fuming but then the ones that did know were as well. Taking my Roza into my arms I let her cry out her pain into my chest.

Babushka spoke before Roza continued, "Пусть ваша совесть ясно внучку, он получил то, что он заслужил. У вас нет причин чувствовать себя ничего, кроме гордиться собой, для принятия другого монстра из этого мира." (Let your conscience be clear granddaughter, he got what he deserved. You have no cause to feel anything other than proud of yourself, for taking another monster from this world.

"Thank you, babushka." They smiled at each other. "Any way when Lissa and I were 15 we were in a car accident with the rest of Lissa's family, everyone died except Lissa…" My family, except babushka, and alpha team all gasped everyone else knew. "Lissa specializes in spirit, using her magic she brought me back to life. Causing me to be shadow kissed, which for those of you that don't know gave me many, many, many powers and allowed me to become the damphire queen."

"What kind of powers exactly?" Karo asked her curiously.

"Well, I can wield all six elements; earth, fire, air, water, spirit and darkness. I can also see, talk to and control ghosts, I can sense strigoi, I can control them, I can also read their minds, I can render someone compulsion proof." There she stopped and again smiled at babushka. "Which I only found out a few days ago thanks to babushka, I can make people see, hear and do whatever I want them too, I can read everyone's mind if I don't block them out, I can heal and cure some diseases, and I am faster and stronger than any other and the best fighter our world has ever seen. I can also dream walk and use compulsion. There are just so many I can't list them all, and we are discovering still more almost every day." The looks on the faces of those that were unaware were stunned.

"So does anyone have anything else we need to discuss?"

"Yes Dimitri, I know Rose asked Alberta to be the head of your royal guards but I would like her to do the same for Chris and I. That would make Alberta the head of _all_ the royal guards, if she agrees." Everyone turned to look at a shocked Guardian Alberta Petrova.

"I…I…I would be extremely proud and honored to assume this position, thank you." Alberta stumbled.

"We all love you Al. You have taken care of the five of us since we were little children, and we know you will continue to do so. Not just with us but with our children and grandchildren as well." Lissa and Roza got up and went to hug Alberta as well as Chris, Mason and Eddie. Those six have been a family long before any of the rest of us showed up.

"My babies have all grown up. I am so proud of each and every one of you." Alberta cried.

"We love you mommy Al." Roza, Lissa, Chris, Mason and Eddie all said at the same time.

"I love all of you too."

Once every one had regained their seats I continued, "any other business?"

"Yes baby we need to discuss the prisoners."

"You are right; I had forgotten all about them. Ok, Guardian Stan Alto is in the cells sentenced to thirty days due to his disrespect and mistreatment of Roza." Looking at Ivan I said, "Also, Jessie Zeklos is there for the same reason although since he is not yet eighteen he was only given two weeks. Former guardian Even Reyes is there for selling information, about the operation to bring Roza and Lissa back to the school, for a better schedule and more pay as well as for questioning Roza in the field. We have stripped him of his title and his promise mark will be broken in multiple places. At the coronation Alto, Jessie and Tasha's crimes will all be brought to light. Reyes's however will not, we do not want people to know what he has done or for him to be able to sell the information he already has. So I was thinking that perhaps Roza or Lissa can compel him to forget everything he knows about them. Can you do that Roza?"

"Yes we can, we can also question the others to see if he told them anything and if so erase their memories about it as well."

"Ivan are you ok?"

"Yes, I just don't understand what happened. I mean his doing that warranted his being punished, it is just unreal to me how some people can treat others that way."

"I'm sorry Ivan but Jessie has been doing things like this to me and others since he came here years ago."

"Babe show Ivan what happened." She nodded, got up and went to show Ivan what happened.

"Ivan take my hand and close your eyes." He did as she said and the longer it went on the more pissed off he looked.

Finally breaking the connection, she came back to sit in my lap.

"Rose, I don't know what to say. I am so very sorry, all those years of mistreatment by him. I am so sorry; you should just let his revolting ass rot in those cells." Ivan walked over and knelt in front of Roza taking her hand in his he said, "My Queen, I can never apologies to you enough for the things he has done, I'm so sorry sister."

She squeezed his hand, laying the other hand on his forehead healing his sadness and despair. "His crimes are not yours Ivan, think no more of them." Then she leaned in and hugged him, watching the exchange I could see they were going to be very close friends. Ivan then returned to his chair.

"Rose; Melinda, Jacque, Karen and Dominque will be here in two hours to help us get ready. So if we are finished I'm going to take a nap."

"Yes, I think that's everything and I am going to do the same. I can't wait for Dimitri to see my _real_ coronation dress."

"Wait, what do you mean real one. Was that not it you had the fitting for the other day?"

"No darling, that was the decoy. No one can see what the queen is to wear. Chris has only seen Lissa's decoy dress as well."

"Well if the real one is any better than the decoy, I just might have a heart attack, Roza."

Wiggling her eyebrows at me she said, "your right, you just might." Then she and Lissa laughed at me. "Come on baby lets go take a nap, we are going to need all the rest we can get for the rest of the night."

"See everyone later. Oh wait, my family don't have formal clothes for the coronation."

Roza patted me on the hand and said, "it's all taken care of my love, everyone has a dress including little Zoya and Paul has a tux."

"How do you do that?"

"Sweeethearrt, just who do you think you are talking to? Remember I have premonitions too."

"Oh yeah, sorry, there are just so many it is impossible to keep track of them all." Everyone again laughed as we left the room.

(RPOV)

Once we were back in our room I turned on Dimitri, "baby I'm sorry we won't have time to make love and nap." I knew I sounded as sad as I actually was.

Taking me into his arms Dimitri kissed me passionately before answering with, "milaya, don't be sorry it just means that later we will have more time to take our time. I don't want to be rushed when it comes to you, unless we chose to, otherwise I want to worship your gorgeous body the way you deserve to be." Then he kissed me again. "Come let's take our nap I'm sure Lissa will wake us up when it's time." With that we climbed into our bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

And just like Dimitri said two hours later we were being woken up by a phone call from Lissa. He put it on speaker when he saw who it was.

"Hello."

"Dimitri, it's time to get ready. I know it won't take four hours for you and Chris to get ready, but if you'd like to come with Rose it's fine."

"Is Chris going?" He asked, I gave him a look that said 'now what do you think?'

"Yes, he is." Again I looked at him with an 'I told you so' look. He just shook his head at me then stuck his tongue out at me.

"Then yes I'm coming with Roza. I do want to see this new dress as soon as possible after all." Looking into his eyes, head and heart I could see that he was afraid of what it would look like. Afraid that he might have to kill some stupid drooling men. I couldn't help but laugh at him and he knew just why, so he rolled his gorgeous eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

"Alright come to the dressing room in the meeting hall. We'll see you in a few minutes." Then she hung up.

"You think it's so funny? Then tell me why you had that reaction to my uniform?" He taunted me. Knowing what it would do to me for me to remember him in his uniform.

Growling at him I tackled him back onto our bed and gave him an earth shattering kiss. "I love you so much Dimitri, and I am so very thankful that you are mine."

"I was born to be yours Roza."

"And I was made for you." Again we shared another soul scorching kiss.

"I guess we should go, before Lissa send a squad of guardians after us." I laughed and he laughed with me.

We left our room and went to meet Lissa and Chris in the dressing room in the meeting hall. Once there I hugged Lissa before we began our arduous journey of getting ready for the coronation.

"Ok, first things first we are all going have a massage, it'll help get rid of the tension and help relieve the stress."

"Uh Liss, I'm not letting any man, other than Dimitri touch my body, sorry."

She pouted, "fine you can have the female and Dimitri can have the male."

"That's better, because I'm seriously hurting any female not in our family, that lays a finger on him."

"I will be doing the same, to any man who even thinks about you that way milaya, for eternity."

I smiled at him hooked one arm around his neck and laid the other hand above his heart. "That is exactly what you were supposed to say my love."

"Ok guys get guys, girls get girls. So everyone go change." Lissa told us all.

After we were all ready and in robes, a female moroi masseuse walked up to Dimitri and lay her hand on his arm. Running her hand up and down his arm she said, "is there _anything,_ I can do for you?"

Walking over I grabbed her by her hair twisted her around to face me, took out the dagger I always kept strapped to my leg put it to her throat and said. "Do you want to keep breathing?" She did her best to nod, "then I suggest you remove your slutty presence from my husband. I will not be nice enough to warn you a second time. If it happens again your dead, do you understand what I'm saying to you." Again she nodded.

Once I released her she backed away from me a few steps before saying, "you stupid little damphire, you can't treat a moroi like that. I'll have you brought up on charges and you'll never be a guardian, you slut." Before anyone could move I used my dagger and sliced her right cheek open. And I don't mean some small nick, it was long and deep enough so she would always carry a scar. Blood poured down her face and neck down onto her fake boobs.

"Now anything else you would like to say?"

"Guards!" Five guardians came running and she smirked at me, 'oh little girl you have no idea about what's about to happen.' "Arrest this slut for assaulting a moroi." She screeched.

"Yes, do arrest me."

Yuri looked at the woman and said, "are you fucking mental? Do you have any idea who this damphire is?"

"I know she is a slut and a bloodwhore, who claims rights over this damphire, which will be in my bed before long." Everyone looked at the whore as if she'd lost her mind.

"Arrest this slut for slander Yuri."

He bowed and said, "yes my queen, right away."

"This whore is no queen, she's just a damphire bloodwhore. Like all female damphires."

Celeste quickly closed the distance between them, taking a handful of hair she jerked the woman's face to hers and said, " ** _this_** damphire is about to be crowned queen, you whore. And you do not speak of or to her like that, and if you are dumb enough to think all female damphire are bloodwhores, then you don't deserve to keep breathing."

"Guys, have someone stop the bleeding so she doesn't die, not that I care, then lock her in a room with four female guardians and don't let her out. After the coronation I will deal with this faked boobed bleached bottled blonde whore myself."

"Yes my queen." All five of them said, and Celeste drug her away by her hair.

I turned to see smirks on the faces of Dimitri, Lissa and Chris. "What? She's lucky to be alive."

"Well Roe, I thought for a moment she wasn't going to be, when you brought out your dagger." Chris laughed.

"Like I said no one touches my love." They laughed and we went about getting ready for the coronation. After our massages Lissa and I got manicures and pedicures, while the guys relaxed in the Jacuzzi that was set up in the room. A man walked over to them offered them a cigar, "Dimi if you smoke that thing you will not be kissing me for the rest of the day." It didn't even take him long enough to blink to refuse it. While sending me a mental picture of him doing a whole lot more than kissing me. "Is that a promise or a fantasy?" I asked him.

"Oh darling, it is most definitely a promise." I giggled.

"Good, I can't wait."

"Me too."

Turning to Lissa I said, "when are you going to establish your bond with Chris?"

"Tonight after the coronation." I nodded at her.

The minutes turned into hours as we all were primped and made ready for the coronation. About a half an hour before time aunt Tati came in, her dress covered in a thick cloak. She walked over to the sofas where Dimitri and I lay on one relaxing as Liss and Chris did the same on the other. Taking one of the chairs between the sofa's she began to explain the order things were going to happen in.

"Soon after the video of the attack is shown I will get up and begin my speech. When the time comes Rose you will come out first, and be crowned. Followed by Dimitri, once he is crowned Lissa will follow then Chris. Once you are all crowned I will take my seat and the rest of the night is up to you."

"Why do I have to go first? Shouldn't it be Lissa?"

"Two reasons actually, 1.) you and Dimitri are the prophesy fulfillers, and in my speech the prophesy will be read by Adrian. 2.) Once I crown Lissa and Chris, I won't be the queen anymore and I wouldn't be able to crown you. And I do want to be the one to crown you. So it has to be done this way."

"Fine, I hate that we have to do this in public. I'm not really one for the spotlight."

"I know child, but that's going to have to change, for all four of you."

"Aunt Tati is right Ro; this is something we are all going to have to get used to. I know you and Dimitri are used to be being shadows but you can't be anymore. I thought you'd had time to get used to the idea."

"I should have, but I've tried to put off thinking about it."

"Babe, I know that you will do anything for your people, and this is just one of the things we must do for them." Dimitri said as he took my hand and rubbed circles on the back of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen it's time to get all of you dressed." Daniel said.

"Daniel please clear the room of all none essential personnel." I replied. He did as I asked shooing all those not absolutely needed out. The only people left was Me, Dimitri, Lissa, Chris, aunt Tati, Daniel himself, alpha team and 2 women each to help Lissa and I get into our dresses as well as 2 men each to help Dimitri and Chris. Lissa and I went into one of the sectioned off parts of the room while Dimitri and Chris did the same. After we were helped into our gowns, Lissa and I finally got to see each other's dresses.

"Oh God Roe you look so…so…so beautiful." Lissa said as she started to tear up.

"Thank you but don't cry it'll ruin your makeup. By the way Liss you look gorgeous." Then the ladies helped us into cloaks like aunt Tati's, and did touch ups to our hair and makeup.

"Alright your majesties you are both ready and beautiful." One of the ladies said, her name was Lisette.

"She's right your majesties you are both beautiful, I can't wait to see the reactions from your kings when they see your dresses." Another one of the ladies, Vivian, said.

"Thank you, to all you ladies, for all of your help today, we both really appreciate it." Lissa and I walked out of our little hide away and back to the rest of the room to see our men's reactions.

I cleared my throat and everyone turned to us. Dimitri beamed, his love so very visible for anyone with eyes to see. "Roza, my darling, when will you let me see your dress?" I saw Chris nod as he looked at Lissa.

"We remove our cloaks just before we walk out the door."

"But, that won't give me time to make sure I don't need to kill someone." He pouted.

"True, but then I already know I may have to kill someone for looking at you inappropriately. I mean seriously did you look in a mirror?"

"It looks the same as when I tried it on." He chuckled, already knowing what seeing him like that did to me.

"Exactly."

"They do look nice don't they." Lissa said.

"I don't know about nice, but I do know he looks delectable, purely edible. Not to mention sexy as hell." I replied. Everyone laughed.

"Yea, Chris does too." Again everyone laughed.

 **"** **Hey Liss, you think you could take Chris in the section he and Dimitri changed in and I could take Dimitri to our section and let just them see our dresses?"**

 **"** **I don't see why not; that way they can see but no one else can."**

 **"** **Let's do it."** I held out my hand to Dimitri and said, "come with me." He quickly took my hand and followed me as Lissa took Chris by the hand and did the same.

Once we were inside and the curtain was closed I turned to Dimitri. "Are you sure you want to see my dress?"

"Of course I do, my sexy Roza." I unclasped the broach at the neck of my cloak that kept it closed, then dropped the cloak. Dimitri's reaction was priceless. He just stood there staring at me, clearly to shocked to speak for a moment. It took him a few seconds of combing my body over and over with his eyes before saying anything.

"OH! MY! GOD!" He said very loudly that's when I heard Chris have the same reaction and we laughed at them. Then Dimitri's eyes teared up.

Quickly I closed the distance between us, "Dimi what's wrong? Do you not like it?"

"No baby, it's not that, you look…hell I can't even describe how dazzling you look."

"Then why the tears baby?"

He shook his head before answering as his tears slipped from his eyes. "I never in my life thought I would see a woman as beautiful as you are. Much less fall in love with her _and_ she with me. I just don't understand how you can love someone as plain as me. Roza you are a goddess, you are my goddess and I love you so much." He took me into his arms and gave me the most loving, passionate, hungry and devouring kiss he ever has. Thank God for lipstick sealer, because otherwise we both would have had my lipstick all over both of our faces.

After the kiss finally ended I asked, "so you like it?"

"Like it? No. I fucking love it. And most importantly, I love you."

"I love you too Dimi."

"Baby, you are the most exquisite woman, God will **_ever_** put on this earth. Sometimes, I'm afraid to touch you, scared that this is all a dream, that _you_ are a dream. A fantasy my subconscious made up in my dreams."

"Oh Dimi, that is the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to or about me." My eyes teared up and I thanked God for water proof makeup.

"Don't cry baby. Please." Gently he wiped my tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "And I was right, I probably will have to kill someone tonight." I know he did that to make me laugh and it worked of course.


	23. Chapter 23

"I love you so much Comrade. I wish I had the words to express the depths of my love for you."

"What you just said was perfect love, just like you. Now let's get your cloak back on before I shove you against the nearest wall and make wild crazy love to you." This time we both laughed as he helped me with my cloak. Then we went back to our original section of the room. Where Lissa and Chris already were.

She smiled at me, a knowing smile. "Did I pull you in?"

"Yes, Dimitri that was beautiful by the way. No guy has ever treated Roe with the love, honor and respect she deserves."

"She is my goddess I could never do any less." He said as he looked at me and stroked my cheek gently.

(APOV) Alberta

I watched as all the royals entered the meeting hall, with their guardians in tow. Also here were a big number of non-royals which was good. I know Rose, Dimitri, Lissa and Chris will not discriminate between any of our races. So it's good to have each one represented here tonight. Once everyone was inside and seated I stepped up to the microphone.

"Good evening ladies, gentlemen, students, faculty, staff and guardians. Tonight is a very important night for our society soon you will find out why. But first I must ask that anyone here with a child under the age of fifteen, present, please raise your hands." As hands went up I motioned for the volunteers to begin. "You will notice men and women walking among you handing out blindfolds. At a certain point you will be asked to blindfold your children, there is a video that is going to be shown, that those children are too young to witness. Which is the reason, behind the blindfolds you are being given. As some of you may or may not know, a few days ago we were attacked. And when I say attacked, I mean we were attacked on a massive scale. We were attacked by 1,995 strigoi. But thanks to two amazing people, no lives were lost, no one was injured and no one was in any danger. These two people met the strigoi at the wards, they didn't let them pass. These two damphire killed every last one of the strigoi **_alone_**." I heard gasps and murmurs pass throughout the building, holding up my hand I asked for silence. "Yes it is possible, the whole thing was recorded and we are about to show it to you, thus the blindfolds. On the video the damphire have been blurred, as to not further endanger them and their loved ones. So please do not ask who they are, because no one will **_ever_** be told. I will stop the video when you need to blindfold your children. Students, if you are here without a parent or guardian and are under fifteen I instruct you to put your blindfolds on at the same time. If you are seen without it, you will receive a month's detention. Lower the lights please." As soon as the lights were out I started the video. As it progressed I heard whispers of needing to find the two responsible and run tests on them and many more ludicrous thoughts. Yeah right if they really expect that to happen they are dreaming. Stopping the video, I said, "now is time for the blindfolds." I gave them five minutes to do as instructed before finishing the video. After it was over there was a standing ovation for the two responsible.

I heard one royal yell, "who are they, we need to run tests on them, to see why they can do that, maybe we can replicate it in other damphire. That way we royals would be even more protected."

"As I said before no one will ever be told who they are, those that did know, have had their memories wiped by the two responsible for saving us all. Just be glad that your children, nieces, nephews and grandchildren are safe." After that it quieted back down. "Ellen Kirova is no longer headmistress here, she was fired by Queen Tatiana herself, for theft and mistreating students. So I am going to introduce you to the new headmistress, Headmistress Olena Belikova. Headmistress please come say a few words."

(OPOV) Olena

I walked up on stage, pretty much scared to death but like my son and soon to be daughter-in-law I have a job to do. "Hello everyone, I am Headmistress Belikova. I just wanted to let everyone know, that should you need me or my help in anyway, come and see me, my door is always open. Now, I turn over our gathering to Queen Tatiana Ivashkov." I turned and walked off stage.

(TPOV)

As I walked out of the dressing room and ascended the stairs, there were cheers throughout the building. I know they really weren't cheering for me; they are just doing what they think I want to hear. So they can get in good with the queen, but they are about to be turned on their heads. The people they have been putting down for years, are about to rule them for a change. Walking up to the microphone I begin my speech.

"It has long since been a custom in our world that a retiring monarch can pass any laws he or she sees fit on their last day. For me, today is that day. From this day forth the councils will have no ruling power, they will act only in an advisory capacity. And our new monarchy will choose their own council members, the people on my councils are henceforth dismissed. From now on, our world will be a true and complete monarchy." I could see as well as hear the outrage from the royal moroi, but all it did was strengthen my resolve in this manner. They have become far too corrupt to do any good for our world. Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, and Christian do not need these spoiled hateful people fighting them at every step.

"You can't do that, it's simply not done, in our world." Nathan Ivashkov screamed. I could see Adrian from the corner of my eye and I could tell he was loving this, as well he should.

"Nathan I can do this and I just did. Now sit down, shut up and pay attention." Turning from him back to crowd I began, "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." I said cutting my eye to Nathan with disdain. "From this day forth this will be a true monarchy. During my reign as queen two new elements were rediscovered, one being Spirit and the other being Darkness. Spirit is very rare, but someone who can wield darkness, only happens once every thousand years or so. Also, my scholars discovered a long forgotten prophecy. Adrian will read it to you now."

 ** _Kissed by the shadows_**

 ** _loved by the light_**

 ** _her coming has been foretold_**

 ** _from the darkness she brings forth the light_**

 ** _she is the soul, he is the cradle_**

 ** _they shall bring forth the soul's light_**

 ** _and she will end the reign of the soulless_**

 ** _The soul will return as the damphir queen_**

 ** _the cradle shall be her king_**

 ** _they will resurect the damphir royal family_**

 ** _their reign will return peace and prosperity to our world_**

 ** _for as long as their line remains_**

"Thank you Adrian." I said looking at my nephew, then again turned back to the crowd, "We have finally, been blessed enough for the damphire queen to return, and she has found her king." My announcment was meet with disapproval, spitefulness, and hateful screaming from the royal moroi. I just stood there shaking my head at them. I was well and truly ashamed of all of them. Raising my hand asking for silence did no good.

"Shut up! Sit down, shut up, and listen, you might learn something!" I heard my nephew scream into the microphone. I turned and smiled at him lovingly.

"The Damphir Royal family has returned. And as the prophecy states, it is because of them that the strigoi's time is coming to an end. Now I know that not everyone has a problem with this. Only the few spoiled royals, who think they should have all the power, will have a problem with it. They think that damphires are only for protecting us and using in awful way, which is idiocy on their part. Today is about crowning the damphire queen and king, as well as the new moroi queen and king. Now if you cannot sit here, behave and act accordingly you will be removed, and placed in a cell, I have had enough of this. We will first be crowning the damphire queen." Right then Rose's music started and she walked out, she looked absolutely stunning, in her coronation gown. It had, a royal blue floor length skirt, and corset type bodice of the same color, with a white beaded collar type ruffle on the top, going all the way around and ending in a V on her back. It was sleeveless and strapless. Her hair was pulled up at the sides and pinned back with crystal hair pins, so as not to interfere with her crown, the rest of her hair flowed down her back to her waist in waves and curls. I watched as she ascended the stairs slowly and gracefully, eyes always looking forward, chin steadily raised and back straight. Showing no signs of anything other than strength, poise, grace and power. I took her hand and led her to the place she was to be crowned, helped her to kneel on the pillow that was placed there. I turned back to the crowd and began talking once again.

"Some of you may or may not know Rose. But I am going to tell you a little about her and her amazing history and abilities. A few years ago Rose was killed in the same car crash that killed Princess Vasilissa's family. Thankfully the Princess, using her special powers of Spirit, brought Rose back to life. Thus making Rose shadow kissed, and giving her the powers of darkness. Which include many, many, many powers all of her own. To date Rose has killed two thousand one hundred and seventy strigoi, and that's only the ones that can be verified. Rose has the ability to control all four of the elemental powers along with spirit and darkness. I along with others, have seen her fight and risk her life, time after time to protect others, even after becoming queen she continues to put others' lives above her own. She is the true embodiment of a queen. I have never met a more loving, caring, compassionate, and protective person in my life. It is a running joke on team Thorn and alpha team, that Rose is the mother hen to beat all mother hen's. Because she has always protected each of us, including me. Not only from strigoi, but also assassination attempts, as well as many other physical dangers. But she doesn't stop there, she has protected us from mental and emotional dangers as well. Her powers are vast and immense, she is not one to be trifled with, nothing escapes her. If she sees you, or just hears your voice, you can't keep secrets from her. She **_KNOWS_** when someone is lying to her or hiding something. I could go on and on about how great she and her powers are, but I'm sure her knees are starting to pain her, although she would never complain." Turning to Rose I begin her coronation.

"Rosemarie Isabella Hathaway Mazur, do you promise to always do what is best for your people, not just the moroi but the damphire as well?"

"I do." She said in Russian, Romanian, Turkish and Scottish.

"Do you promise to rule wisely, justly, compassionately, and lovingly?"

"I do." She answered again in the same languages.

"I, Queen Tatiana Ivashkov do hear by crown you Rosemarie Isabella Hathaway Mazur the Damphire Queen, first of her line and first of her name. Never will you kneel to anyone again, forever will everyone kneel to you." Walking over and placing the crown on her head, I could hear the roar of "long live Queen Rose." As well as a few boos and hateful remarks, but what can you do you can't make everyone happy. The applause was near deafening.

"Please rise, Rose the damphire queen and take your throne." Once again the applause was enough to shake the windows to near shattering.

"As the prophecy also foretold, the damphire king has been found. He was one of the best guardians in the world, if not the best, aside from Queen Rose, today we will also crown him. As of this day he has been responsible for ending the existence of two thousand and twenty-nine strigoi, yet another milestone. The only other person, to kill as many and more, in our entire history is Queen Rose. He is strong, brave, and fiercely protective, not only of the moroi and damphire but especially of Rose. So I suggest if you have anything negative to say about Rose, you keep it to yourself, because if he finds out he WILL hurt you, no matter who you are. The new king is Russian, that is where he went to school to learn to be a guardian. We will now crown the damphire king, please come forth." Once again the music starts and Dimitri walks out gracefully with his head held high. Leading him to the same spot where Rose was crowned, he also kneels upon the same pillow, to begin his coronation.

"Dimitri Alexie Gavin Belikov, do you promise to always do what is best for your people, not just the moroi but the damphire as well?"

"I do." Dimitri replied both in Russian and English.

"Do you promise to rule wisely, justly, compassionately, and lovingly?"

"I do."


	24. Chapter 24

"I, Queen Tatiana Ivashkov do hear by crown you, Dimitri Alexie Gavin Belikov the damphire King, first of his line and first of his name. Never shall you kneel to anyone ever again, forever will everyone kneel to you." I place the crown upon Dimitri's head, and the screams of "long live king Dimitri" as well as the applause, reverberate throughout the hall. And of course, there are yet again disparaging remarks from the royals.

"Please rise, Dimitri the Damphire King, and take your throne alongside your queen."

Dimitri turns to join Rose, but before he sits he kneels to her and says in a loud strong voice, "My queen, I love you with all my heart, and it is with great pride that I join you today as your king." Kissing her hand, he stands then leans over and kisses her check, before sitting on his own throne. I can't hide my smile, my heart is so full of pride in and for both of them, I know they will be great monarchs and rule justly. Again the crowd erupts into cheers and chants of "long live king Dimitri."

Turning once again to the crowd, I begin my third speech of the day. I'm getting tired but I must continue, this has to be done today.

"I have also picked my replacement as moroi queen, and today she will be crowned as well as her king. First, this young woman is the embodiment of all that is right with moroi royalty. She is good, kind, loving, caring and fiercely loyal. I remember the first time I saw her; she was the most beautiful baby I have ever seen, even to this day. But her beauty is not only on the outside, but the inside as well. She is full of poise and grace; she hardly ever raises her voice, unless she has to. People are just automatically drawn to her; she is loved by so many people. Today we are going to crown the new moroi queen." Once again the music starts, and once again everyone stands, hoping to get the first look at the new moroi queen. I heard the gasps as Lissa walks out, hands clasping each other in front of her, just like Rose. I could tell she was scared and nervous, only those that knew her well could see it. To those that didn't, she looked cool calm and collected. I led Lissa to the coronation pillow upon which she kneeled.

"Vasilissa Sabina Rhea Dragomir, do you promise to always do what is best for your people, not just the moroi but the damphire as well?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to rule wisely, justly, compassionately, and lovingly?"

"I do."

"I, Queen Tatiana Ivashkov do hear by crown you, Vasilissa Sabina Rhea Dragomir queen of the moroi first of her line and first of her name. Never will you kneel to anyone again, forever will everyone kneel to you." Placing the crown upon her head the crowd erupts with "long live queen Lissa.

"Please rise Queen Lissa and take your throne." Lissa walks toward her thrown but before she sits down, she hugs both Rose and Dimitri and kisses Rose on the check they in turn kiss her cheek and return her hug. As Lissa sits down she grasps Rose's hand and Rose takes Dimitri's hand, I can tell it is a show of solidarity, saying that they will reign together, just as they should.

"Finally, for my part anyway..." there was a round of laughter throughout the hall. "We will crown the moroi king. This young man has been through a lot in his short life, he has been ridiculed by moroi and damphire alike just as Queen Rose has. But today that stops, here and now. No one should be held responsible for the misdeeds of others, but he has been and it has angered me greatly over the years. May I introduce to you the moroi king." I straighten my arm out calling for Christian to come forth and the music to start. I can hear not only the gasps but also the comments of "no not the strigoi wanna be" "he can't be king he will turn on us" all I can do is shake my head at their stupidity. I offer my hand to Christian, and lead him to the pillow.

"Christian David Ozera, do you promise to always do what is best for your people, not just the moroi but the damphire as well?"

"I do." Unlike Lissa who only had to promise in English, Christian had to promise in Russian, Romanian and English.

"Do you promise to rule wisely, justly, compassionately, and lovingly?"

"I do."

"I, Queen Tatiana Ivashkov do hear by crown you, Christian David Ozera, king of the moroi first of his line and first of his name. Never shall you kneel to anyone again, forever will everyone kneel to you." Placing the crown upon his head the crowd erupts with "long live king Christian."

"Please rise, King Christian and take your throne." As he walks toward his throne he stops and stands between the queens and kisses each on the cheek and they kiss him on his cheek at the same time, afterwards he walks over to Dimitri and shakes his hand, before going to his throne taking his seat and grasping Lissa's hand.

"Everyone kneel to the new queens and kings of the moroi and damphire world." Everyone is on their knees as Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, and Christian all stand hand in hand and say, "Rise" in one loud, clear and powerful voice. The people rise and retake their seats.

"This concludes _MY_ portion of the events. I turn you over to the new reigning monarchs of our world." I walk away to my seat, which is behind and to the side of Christian, where I can still see and be seen. Looking across the stage I see Adrian who is sitting in his chair also behind and to the side of Dimitri. This is our way of showing support for them.

Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, and Christian all walk hand in hand to the, now four mics at the front of the stage. Dimitri begins to talk. "A week ago we had to arrest three people, two for insulting and verbally attacking Queen Rose. The first was Guardian Stan Alto, for his continued verbal attacks. he was placed in the cells for thirty days. When that time has ended we will assess Guardian Alto's attitude, and decide if there is any need for further punishment. We all hope that by the end of his sentence, he will come to understand that Rose is truly a queen and treat her as such. If not..." He left the threat unnamed so it would sound more menacing. "The second was Jessie Zeklos, although he is a minor, he committed the same offence. Due to his age his sentence was not the same as Alto's, Jessie was only given two weeks, at the end of his sentence he will also be assessed. The third was Natasha Ozera she not only verbally insulted and attacked Queen Rose, but she also physically attacked her." There were gasps throughout the meeting hall. "Her attacks were fruitless, as Queen Rose is by far the best fighter in the world. Once Natasha was beaten, she threatened to kill Queen Rose." More gasps were again heard from all over the meeting hall. "As a death threat to a monarch is to be treated seriously, she was sent to the cells. While in those cells I went and tried to talk to Tasha, as she was once a friend to me for many years. She continued her verbal attacks, and once again threatened the life of our queen. When I left Rose, Lissa, Christian, Adrian and I met up and discussed what to do with Tasha. Threating the life of a monarch is punishable by death, as you all know. Lissa, Christian, Adrian and I wanted to execute Ms. Ozera. However, Queen Rose, knowing that Ms. Ozera was the last member of King Christian's family that had anything to do with him, decided against calling for Tasha's life. So instead, the decision was made that Tasha would be given the injection that closes off her magic. She will no longer be able to use her fire magic, nor will she be able to use compulsion, as a way of furthering her own agenda, as she has done in the past. She is also to be fed from a blood bag. There was a chance that if given a human feeder, she would drain them and turn strigoi, we are not taking that chance. But we felt that, was not enough of a punishment for the death threats. Thus Queen Rose decided, that once Ms. Ozera arrives at Tarasov she will be housed in a sun cell. Rose is a just and fair ruler, she could have called for Ms. Ozera's death but she did not. Rose went down to the cells to inform Tasha as to her sentence, Rose was nice and calm, never losing her temper, with someone who had threatened twice, by then, to kill her. But once again, Tasha couldn't keep her mouth shut and threatened for the third time to kill Rose. In turn Rose stripped Natasha of her title and privileges. Myself and alpha team were standing where neither of them could see us, and we witnessed the whole thing. But Rose still refused to call for Tasha's death, but as her king I am putting my foot down. From this day forth, everything Ms. Ozera says and does will be recorded, and she will be watched, if she ever again threatens the life of my Roza, I will end her life myself. Alpha team please bring Ms. Ozera forth, King Christian has something he would like to say." Tasha is brought to the front of the stage and forced to kneel to the new monarchs.

"Ms. Ozera, as you are my blood relation, I will be as short with what I have to say as possible. Rose is my sister, maybe not in blood, but in every way that counts. She has saved my life and sanity more times than I can count, when you attacked and threatened to kill her you killed all feelings I had for you. I am telling you this now, as my last act to you as family, keep your mouth shut in respects to Rose. There are only two reasons that she has not called for your head, and that is, that you are my blood and she loves me as I love her. The second is, that it was her that you threatened, had it been anyone else you'd be dead by now, possibly even by her own hands. I tell you this as a way to try to get you to understand, how good of a queen she truly is. After today, we don't want to see you or hear from or about you. In the morning you will be sent to live out the rest of your life in Tarasov, for high treason and threatening the life of Queen Rose. Now I think Lissa has something to say. Goodbye aunt Tasha.

"Tasha, Queen Rose is well within her rights to call for your death. But as she cares for others more than herself she has not done so. If it had been me you threatened not one, not twice, but three times I don't think...no I know, I would not have been anywhere near as lenient with you. No one in our history, has done what you have done and lived to tell the story. I am still not so sure we should let you live, but it is Rose's choice...for now, and she has made it. If you ever make that mistake again, as Dimitri has said he will end you, and Chris and I will be all to happy to help him. Rose is my sister, and has been since we were five years old, my family adored her, and when you die, they will make sure to visit great pain upon you. Until then, as Dimitri said you will be sent to Tarsov to spend the rest of your life. Never again to cause harm to another person, since you came here you have done nothing BUT cause pain. Not only to Rose, but also to Chris and Dimitri, and I for one have had ENOUGH! You act like a two-year-old child, that didn't get her way, or the toy she wanted. You are obsessed with Dimitri and have been for years. When you found out that he fell in love with Rose, did you act like an adult and accept it? No, you threw a hissy fit, and attacked Rose and threatened repeatedly to kill her. If I ever hear, that you have made threats to anyone ever again we will execute you and be done with it." Apparently Tasha could not hold her tongue any longer.

"You can't do this to me I am a royal moroi. She is nothing but a stupid damphire slut and a bloodwhore, she's nothing compared to me. She is no queen, I will not go to prison for standing up for my people, and trying to save Dimitri from wasting his life with this slut. There is nothing any of you can do to stop me, bitch you **_WILL_** be dead before the night is over, I will make sure of that. And Dimitri will be mine aga.."

(DPOV)

"ENOUGH! Tasha I have told you, if you threatened Roza again I would end you, and at sunrise that is exactly what is going to happen. I will not let you continue to threaten the love of my life. At sunrise you will be taken and placed in front of a firing squad, and I will be one of the members of that squad. Never again, will I allow anyone or anything, mistreat my Roza. Once I finish what I am about to say, you will all three be returned to your cells. Tasha, you will be guarded by the entire alpha team, to ensure that you have no chance of escaping. Yuri, please bind and gag Ms. Ozera. Once she is taken back to her cell do not remove her restraints, and chain her to the bars. I do not want what I am about to say, interrupted in _anyway_ by _anyone_." Yuri and the rest of alpha team proceeded to bind and gag Tasha, as well as handcuff her to a chair right in front of the stage.

Turning to Rose I take both her hands in mine, and look deep into her eyes, "Roza, I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. The first time I saw you I felt as if my eyes had finally been opened. Before you, I looked at things but I never truly saw them. The first time I heard you laugh it sounded like a choir of angels singing. You are my heart, my soul, the very air I breath, you are my everything, my queen, and my goddess. Nothing and no one, will ever come between us or take you from me or me from you, that I will never allow. The only thing I love more than you, is God himself." I could see the tears of joy running down her face. I lifted my hand and gently wipe away her tears. Lowering myself down to one knee the look on Roza's face is pure shock. One of her hands covers her mouth but I can still see an enormous smile behind it and the love shining from her eyes. "Roza, will you please make me the happiest man who has ever or will ever be on this earth, and marry me?" Lifting my hand with the open ring box in it, I show her the ring I had made for her and await her answer.


	25. Chapter 25

"Dimitri, I have never experienced love like the love I feel for you. I can't even attempt to tell you how I feel, and just how much I love you, because I simply do not have the words to do so. My darling you are my soul mate, my reason for holding onto this life, for me you make this life worth living. There is nothing else in this life, that I want more than be your wife. So yes baby, yes. I would be so honored and happy to be your wife." She said, I slip the ring on her finger and jump up grabbing her around the waist and twirl her around and around and around, above my head, before setting her down and kissing her dizzy. As we kiss, I hear everyone in the hall save Tasha, Stan, Jessie and most of the royals rejoicing.

"I love you Roza."

"I love you too Dimitri."

Lissa, Chris, aunt Tati, Adrian, Dimitri and I descended back down the stairs to the stage and went back into the dressing room.

"Now what?" Chris asked.

"First, I have to deal with the slut I cut." I answered as I walked into the room she was being held. There we found the four female guardians I asked to guard the slut. "Thank you ladies, please wait outside."

The four of them kneeled and said, "yes my queen."

Turning to the woman who now had her face bandaged. "I have decided what to do with you. Where do you live?"

"Court." She said curtly.

"Watch how you speak to her she is a queen." Aunt Tati informed her.

"When you return to court you will pack your things and leave. You are never to return to court, neither here Russia or Romania, you are never to darken the doors of an academy again. Unless you have a child to drop off, or pick up. If you are ever in any place and you find out we are coming to the same town, you leave, for ever how long we will be there. If I ever see or hear of you again, it will be your throat instead of your check, that I slit. Do you understand?"

Her shoulders sagged more and more with every word I spoke. "Yes, your majesty."

"From now on, stay away from another woman's man, and in the future let the man make the first move. Or wait until he actually gives you some indication that he is interested, don't just take it for granted. I'm sure it will save you from again enduring the pain which you are in now. Before you leave campus, come to me and if I'm in a forgiving mood I will heal your face, if not…" I let my threat hang unsaid in the air. "You are dismissed, young woman."

Before she left she said, "Kalie, my name is Kalie."

"A very pretty name, it's a shame your attitude sullies it." With that she left the room.

Turning I see everyone looking at me oddly, well everyone except Dimitri and Lissa, because I can tell what they are thinking. But I ask anyway. "What?"

"I'm very proud of you Rose you handled that very well. You were strict without being truly hateful, cruel or rude, you tried informing her so maybe her attitude would change. You my dear are a wonder." Aunt Tati said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well we have to start somewhere, with changing people's views and attitudes in regards to damphire and non-royals. And we might as well start with her."

"So aunt Tati what do we do now?" Lissa asked.

"Until sunrise, you do as you please. But since Tasha's execution was set at sunrise, we then must all attend. Also Dimitri, you may be a member of the firing squad. But you can't use live ammunition, you do realize that right?"

"No, why can't I use live ammunition?"

"Because you are a king now."

"Alright, but does she or anyone else have to know that I don't have the lethal rounds?"

"No."

"That's fine, because I want everyone to know, that I **_will_** do whatever it takes to protect my Roza, from anything and anyone."

"Also, when the four of you are in public, for the next few months you must wear your crowns. That way the people will become accustomed to who you are now." All four of us nodded. "After the execution you can do as you please, until time to get ready for the ball tomorrow night. Preparations will be the same then as they were tonight. Massage, hair, make up, manicure the whole process again." Those questions answered we all went our separate ways, Dimitri and I returned to our room, closely followed of course, by our guardians, all six of them.

As soon as the door was closed and locked Dimitri had me gently shoved against it. "Do you have any idea how hot that was, when you claimed me as your own, in front of everyone in that room earlier tonight?"

"Tell me." I huskily begged breathlessly.

(DPOV)

Holy fuck, the husky sound of my Roza's voice almost had me coming right then in my pants. Panting I answered her, "it was so fucking hot, I almost came as soon as you grabbed her by the hair." Nuzzling her neck, I continued. "You have absolutely no idea of the kinds of things I wanted to do to you when you dropped that cloak, and I saw your dress?"

"What did you want to do?"

"I wanted to shove my cock so deep inside your amazing pussy, it would be impossible for us to ever be separated again. I wanted to suck your nipples so hard, I would milk you. I wanted to suck your clit so hard, deep and long you would squirt your come all over my face and in my mouth." I could smell her desire, and through the bond I could feel how badly she wanted me to do those things to her. I could feel how she ached for me to do them, I could feel how wet she was. And it just drove me closer to the edge of the insanity with desire. My God, her desire, passion and love was consuming me, just as it was her. "Fuck Roza! I can feel how wet you are, it's as if I am you, baby **_you are soaked._** Oh fuck baby, I feel your walls pulsing, begging for me to fuck you senseless. God, your body is begging me to bury my cock inside you. What the hell is going on Roza, how can I feel you like this?" I asked her while ravishing her glorious and magnificent neck.

She answered as best she could with her desire trying to pull her under. "It's…" She swallowed hard and licked her parched lips, "it's the bond baby, it's strengthening and expanding. It will continue to get stronger until we can't tell where one of us ends and the other begins. When our passion and desire…oh God you are so hard." She panted. Her hands grasped her breast, the sight of her massaging her own breasts through her dress, made me want her nipples in my mouth so bad I could hardly breath. I pulled her body to mine desperate to feel her skin against mine. I quickly unzipped her dress, and shoved it down her body, to pool at her feet. Only to discover, disappointedly, that she wasn't naked under it. I didn't really think she would have been, but I still was hoping she would be. God my desire mixed with hers was quickly driving me insane. Lifting one of her legs I wrapped it snuggly around my hips, and rocked my cock against her covered pussy. May God help me, with our combined emotions it was taking everything I had, not to throw her ass on the floor and fuck her brains out.

"Dear God in heaven, Mitri please, I need you and I need you **_NOW!_** " She demanded. Lowering her foot back to the floor, I scooped her up into my arms and carried her to our waiting bed. I was so far passed crazed I didn't know if I could be gentle with her. As soon as I lay her on the bed I stripped myself bare and joined her. Never saying a word, I reached for her red lace strapless bra and actually ripped it from her body, then did the same with her matching thong. I was in a frenzy of passion, desire, need, want and love. I wanted and needed so badly to bury my cock inside her pussy, it was taking everything I had to go as slow as possible. "Fuck slow Mitri, I need you now. Right fucking now! Fuck me Dimitri Belikov, and fuck me hard."

"Oh yes, baby, right now. And I will fuck you harder than I have ever fucked you before." That said I didn't enter her gently, hell no. I rammed my cock full force into her waiting pussy, causing both of us to sigh and moan ecstatically. The harder and faster I pounded into her the louder she screamed. The harder, deeper and rougher she wanted it, we were like completely crazed possessed animals. I thought we had fucked hard before, but I was soo soo very wrong, this time we fucked so hard we actually broke not only the headboard of the bed, but also two legs. Once we broke the bed we moved to the table, it didn't last two hours before it was in shards. Next we moved to the sofa, it wasn't long until it was ripped to pieces. Finally, we gave up on the furniture, and just used the floor. When we were finally satiated again, the sun was starting to set. I had heard the jokes about fucking all night long, but I never actually thought it was possible. But apparently for us it is. We got to sleep, a whole hour before we were awakened by a knock on the door, I threw a blanket over Roza's naked body, and wrapped myself in a sheet.

Opening the door, I found Lissa, "hey Lissa, what can I do for you?"

She took in my appearance and that of the room and Roza's sleeping body on the floor. "Um, the executions in an hour. I'm sorry to have come, but neither of you were answering your cell phones, and the room phone was busy." Turning I looked, and somehow we had managed to rip the phone from the wall. As I looked around the room, I noticed we had done a lot more damage than I thought. We had actually destroyed every piece of furniture in the room. Turning back to Lissa I said, "Uh, I think we need a new room." I was so embarrassed, not of what we had done, I would never be embarrassed of being with my Roza _in any way_. But I was embarrassed by the fact that we'd made such a mess for someone else to have to clean up.

"I take it the bond strengthened and expanded for the first time." I answered her question with a nod, then part of what she said reverberated through my head, 'the first time.' What the hell does that mean?

"For the first time? What do you mean the first time Lissa?"

Shyly she said, "I should let Rose explain that to you, it's a little in depth." With that information given, she turned and quickly walked away, with her guardians following her every step. Closing the door, I took another look around. Damn, we had wrecked the whole place. It looked like a war had taken place in this room last night. I walked over and kneeled down next to my fiancée, in order to wake her so we could get ready. Caressing her cheek with the backs of my fingers I said, "Roza, my love it's time to get up, we have to proceed over Tasha's execution in an hour."

"Hmmm," Her eyes fluttered, then opened. Looking into her eyes my heart stopped, her eyes glowed with her love and adoration for me. My God, what did I ever do to deserve a woman like my love? I lifted her in my arms dropping the sheet from around me and pulling her out from under the blanket. I carried the woman, who would soon be my wife and mother of my children, into the bathroom. After getting the shower to the right temperature, I brought us both inside. Standing Roza on her feet we began to shower, I washed and conditioned my Roza's hair as she did mine. Of course, I had to kneel so she could reach mine. But I had to kneel facing away from her, because when I kneeled my face would be right above her pussy. If that happened we would be late to the execution, because there would be no way in hell, I could ever resist the sight of my loves pussy. I would have had to make sure both of us came, before getting out of the shower. Once our shower was finished, we dried each other and began getting ready.

I decided to ask Roza about what Lissa had said, "Milaya, Lissa came to wake us up, and she said something I'm a little confused about."

"What's that my love?"

"She asked if the bond expanded and strengthened for the first time, of course, that was after she'd seen the damage we'd done to the room. What did she mean exactly?"

"Well, there will be times, like last night, when the bond will strengthen and expand. It allows us to communicate and feel each other on a deeper level and helps us understand what the other feels, needs and wants better."

"So your saying that last night _will_ happen again?"

"Yes, several times over the years."

"When it does happen, it won't harm you will it?" I asked truly concerned.

She laughed, "no love, the only lasting results will be, that those are the times I will be at my most fertile. I'm not saying that is the only time we can conceive, far from it actually. But those nights, will give us ten times the chance of conceiving our children."

"So you could be pregnant right now?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yes." She laughed.

"How long will it be before we know?"


	26. Chapter 26

"Well, if we went the traditional route, it would be about three weeks."

"And if we went the non-traditional route?"

"Adrian or Lissa can tell us no later than tomorrow morning, but just in case, I won't be drinking alcohol at the ball tonight. There will be no placing our children in danger like that or any other way. Another thing, sex will not endanger our children at all. Also you should know, that once I am pregnant, my hormones will be worse than a normal woman's. I will be two or three times hungrier, twice as moody and about ten times hornier. So I do hope you don't mind keeping up with the last thing I mentioned." She laughed. Ten times hornier? How in the hell will that even be possible, we always want to make love, constantly as it is? Ten times more and we may very well have to make love the whole nine months, hell not that I'll be complaining. "Oh, and if we have twins, the things I just mentioned will be amplified times two." 'Holy fuck twenty times hornier, my dick may fall off if she gets pregnant with twins. But if it does, I'll be happy with the way it does.' I laughed internally, forgetting that she can read my every thought. "Your dick won't fall of honey; you strengthen as I do, remember. If I get pregnant with twins, nights like last night will be a semi regular occurrence." This time she laughed.

"If that's true, we may need to invest in indestructible furniture my darling." She laughed again.

"That's true, or at least a much much sturdier bed." This time we both laughed. "I didn't hurt you last night did I my love?" She asked worriedly.

"No baby, my back feels like a crazed tiger got a hold of it. But other than that, I'm a little sore that's all. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm a little sore too, and I have some wonderfully delicious bruises in some erotically stirring places. But that's it."

I walked up behind her as she finished her makeup, wrapped my arms around her waist and said, "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to hurt you or cause you any harm. I can't believe how crazed we were." All the while kissing and nibbling on her neck.

She turned in my arms and smiled that smile that can make me fall to my knees and beg, "baby, I loved every single solitary minute microsecond of it." I laughed at her as we finished getting ready for Tasha's execution. Again we left our room with six guardians in tow. I had almost forgotten my crown, not being used to having to wear one, but my beautiful fiancée reminded me, she even placed it on my head for me. When we arrived at the field, I noticed that not only had more stands been placed for witnesses, but there was a stage of sorts with Roza's, Lissa's, Christian's and my thrones on it. Knowing that Roza and I as well as Lissa and Christian had to be the last to enter we all stood in the tent behind the stage. I could feel that Lissa had initiated her bond with Christian last night, and all four of us were not happy about this having to happen, but we also all knew it had to. Tasha had been warned three times and as much as we all hated it, the fourth time is no charm. I could feel that Roza was think this was all her fault.

I drew my Roza closer into my embrace, "babe, this is not your fault. I warned her, you warned her, Lissa, Christian and I each warned her again, but she did not listen to any of us. What is about to happen is on her head and her head alone, I don't want you to feel responsible for this." I could feel that my words helped a little. "You know as well as I do, that this is part of being a ruler, it's not always pleasant, but we must do things like this even when we don't want to." With each word I spoke I felt her guilt, which she shouldn't have, ease microscopically. "I love you Roza, after last night you should definitely know that." I chuckled, trying to raise her spirits still more, and again my words did accomplish their objectives. I saw a small smile begin to form on her lips, nuzzling her nose with mine her smile got still bigger, kissing her neck and sucking her earlobe sent shudders of desire through her. Which also raised her mood enough to where she was finally fully smiling, with my face in her neck I couldn't see it, but through the bond I could feel it. "Now see, there is my goddess. Milaya, I know you feel bad because she is Christian's aunt, and she used to be a friend to me many, many, many years ago. But please don't, she is not worth a moment of your pain, worry, fear or tears."

"He's right Rose, plus you have my niece to take care of. So turn that frown upside down." Lissa said. Wait did that mean we did conceive our first child last night? I felt Roza stiffen in my arms.

"Liss are you serious?" She nodded with a huge smile on her face. "We really conceived our first child last night?"

"Yes, you guys are going to be parents of a beautiful baby girl in nine months." Lissa giggled. Christian slapped me on the shoulder and congratulated me as we watched, laughing, as our women jump up and down and squeal in delight. After they calmed down Lissa said, "You do realize that before the execution, you have to make the announcement right?"

"Well I guess we do now." Roza laughed, finally something that raise her mood too joyous today. "Uh Liss, I have something I need to tell you."

"Ok, what's that?"

"You realize we will probably go into labor around the same time right." Oh my, did that mean what I thought it meant?

"What do you mean Roe?" Asked a confused Lissa, just as I saw Christian's eyes widen in understanding.

Roza grinned at Lissa and nodded at Christian, "I mean that Dimi and I, are not the only ones to conceive last night. Our little princesses, will hopefully be besties too" Lissa and Christian both wore looks of pure shock, causing both Roza and I to laugh. Again with the squealing and jumping in happiness, and this time I congratulated Chris.

"Oh my goodness, that means we are going to be baby buddy queens, together at the same tiiiiiiime!" Lissa squealed again, causing all of us to laugh.

"Yes, it also means that you two have an announcement of your own to make this morning." Roza reminded them. Just then we heard the herald's, begin to blow their horns announcing the pending arrival of the monarchs, which were now the four of us. Chris and I placed the hands of our queens in the bends of our elbows, then the four of us walked out together, after guardians held open the sides of the flaps of the large tent. As the cheers and chants resounded across the field, the four of us raised our hands and waved graciously to the crowd. Once we were all seated on our thrones Alberta began the solemn occasion.

"Ladies, gentleman, guardians, faculty, staff, students and your majesties. As you know we are here today to witness the execution of the traitor Natasha Ozera. As all of you know, Natasha committed treason when she threatened the life of our queen, Queen Rosemarie Mazur. Alpha team please bring forth the prisoner." As requested alpha team brought Tasha out and chained her to the post where she would be executed. Alberta then turned to us, "your majesties, is there anything you would like to say before we proceed?"

I spoke up, "yes, myself and my fiancée have an announcment to make." Taking Roza's hand I led her to the front of the stage and wrapped an arm carefully and lovingly around her waist, and began our wonderful announcment. "This morning my Roza and I found out some wonderful news, thanks to the magic of spirit, to which Queen Dragomir specializes. We found out that last night we conceived our first child, a daughter. We do not know if this daughter is the prophesy fulfiller or if it will be our next daughter that fulfills the prophesy. But we are having a daughter in nine months, and we hope that you will all be as happy and as joyous with and for us as we are." Cheers of joy echoed throughout the field, from spectators and on duty guardians alike. Chants of _'Soul's light'_ rocked the academy, causing both Roza and I to beam. "Thank you all for your gracious and warm wishes. When we have received an approximate time when the Princess will be born, we will make an announcement. Also when we set our wedding date we will announce that as well. Again thank you all, for celebrating our wonderful news with us." As I led Roza back to our seats, by holding her hand, the cheers were astronomical.

We retook our seats and again Alberta spoke, "is there anything else that needs to be said?"

This time Chris spoke up, "yes." He and Lissa followed the same process Roza and I had, before retaking their throne's. The reaction to their announcment had been the same as it had been to ours. Cheers, cheers and more cheers. All during mine and Roza's announcment, Tasha had struggled with her binds, trying to escape. Everyone could hear her trying to scream through her gag, but we all paid her no heed.

After Lissa and Chris were again seated Alberta turned to me, "King Belikov, do you still wish to be a participant of the firing squad?"

"Yes." I answered firmly.

She gave a nod, "shooters take up your arms." After kissing Roza's cheek, I walked to the table and took the rifle that Alberta handed me, unfortunately knowing it held only blanks. But I didn't let on to anyone that the ammunition held in my rifle was not live. I wanted everyone to realize that I would be willing to do anything and everything to protect my family, and Roza was just that, my family. There were seven shooters, the entire alpha team and me of course. Again Alberta spoke, "shooters to your marks." We all did as instructed and stepped up to the pre-made line. "Ready," we all readied ourselves for the arduous task ahead of us. "Aim," everyone raised their rifles, I had no idea who, other than me, had blanks, but it didn't really matter. "Fire." As soon as the words were out of her mouth we all pulled the trigger, and watched as Natasha Ozera fell, taking her last pain filled breath. No one cheered, they all understood that this was not a time for such things. This was a time to reflect on what had been done and why. Why she could not let go, of someone who did not ever want her as more than just a friend. It's one thing to love someone who unfortunately doesn't love you back. It is quite another, to go to the extent that Tasha had. Lowering our weapons, we walked back to the table and lay them all upon it. Turning to alpha team I said, "Alberta, you and alpha team take the rest of the day off." I turned and walked away before they could respond.

Taking Roza by the hand I led her back to our room, with our guardians trailing closely behind. Once we got to our room, we saw that it had been cleaned and the furniture replace. Without a word my love and I stripped to our underwear and got into bed, knowing we would need our rest for the upcoming ball tonight. Just before I fell asleep I said, "I love you so much milaya." And kissed her naked shoulder.

"I love you too Comrade." That was the last thing I heard as we fell asleep

I don't know how long Roza and I had been asleep but we were awoken by a knock on the door. Slipping on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt I answered the door, but before opening it I made sure that Roza was completely covered. I didn't want anyone to see any part of her. Opening the door, I found Alberta, "Alberta, what can I do for you?"

"I was sent to tell you that you two have an hour before it is time to meet the others to get ready for the ball."

"Thank you Alberta, please tell Lissa we will be down soon." She nodded, turned and left. After shutting and locking the door, I returned to my beautiful and loving fiancée's side.

I climbed back into bed beside my Roza and gently kissed her neck, "Roza, baby you need to wake up, we need to meet Lissa in an hour." Taking her earlobe between my teeth I nibbled on it, "if you get up now we will have time to make love in the shower before we have to leave." I saw a smile begin to form on her breathtaking lips as she moaned. "I need to love you before we leave baby, because once we leave it will be hours and hours before I can again." Pulling the sheet down to reveal her breast my lips hungrily latched on to her hard nipples. She moaned and grasped my hair, pulling my head tighter against her. While her other hand slide down my rib cage, my stomach to my throbbing cock. When she closed her fingers around my already rock hard shaft I moaned myself. "God Roza," Kissing across her chest to her other breast I gently nipped her nipple, "that feels soo soo good baby. Squeeze me harder, milaya please." With that said we both lost all ability to speak, all that could be heard were our moans, groans and growls of intense pleasure. As soon as I was inside her, she was so tight and gripped my pulsating cock so hard with her pussy, I came instantly. Which caused her to do the same. But we didn't stop there, we couldn't. We became almost as crazed as we had been last night, we didn't destroy anything this time. But we were just as obsessed with making the other come _hard_ , the headboard pounded against the wall hard enough to knock pictures from the wall. When we both came again, I collapsed back onto the bed and pulled her on top of me, both of us panting wildly.

She started laughing, "I think we need to hurry and get a shower because we have fifteen minutes to meet the others." Damn that meant we had made love for forty-five minutes, that was nothing compared to the time we usually spent making love though. Although it always and only ever felt like ten minutes, if that, it just made me realize how lost we got in each other. I knew we would always get lost in each other. My Roza, was my home, my safe haven, my sanctuary, my soulmate, the absolute love of my life, and she always will be.


	27. Chapter 27

(RPOV)

After we got showered and dressed we went to meet Lissa and Chris, to start our preparations for the ball. After going through everything we went through the night before we had a couple of hours to relax, before getting dressed. So we got comfortable on the sofas again.

"Rose have you decided which dress you are going to wear?"

"Yea, I'm going to wear the royal blue mermaid dress, with the gold applique lace, cap strap sleeveless one."

"Isn't that the one with the zipper up the side instead of in back?"

"Yes."

"It is a beautiful dress, and it looks amazing on you. What about shoes?"

"The diamond encrusted sling back pumps. What about you?"

"I'm going to wear the lavender mermaid with the V-neck, bead and sequin and sweep train, and the cap straps. As for shoes I have some like yours only the same color as my dress."

"That's good, I really liked that dress on you, you looked like a princess, but now you'll look like a queen." All four of us laughed.

I lay my legs across Dimitri's lap and he began to caress my calves and feet. I knew he was doing it, because he knew by the end of the night my feet were going to be killing me. My future husband is such a wonderful man, and he will make such a great father.

My sighing caught Dimitri's attention. "Why the sigh my love?"

"I was just thinking."

(DPOV)

"I was just thinking." She said shyly.

"What were you thinking about milaya?"

"I was thinking about what a magnificent father you will make. I just hope I will make half as good a mother, as you do a father."

"Babe, you will be the best mother in the world. Our children will be so lucky to have you as their mother."

"Dimitri, I didn't have my actual mother until two years ago. Up until then Alberta was my mother, and she still is, but now I also have my birth mother. So I don't really know how to raise a child."

"I have never had a father Roza, does that mean I am going to be a bad father?"

"No! Of course not, you will be great, you will be the best father any child could hope for."

"So if my not having a father, doesn't mean I will be a bad father. Then why would not having Janien, mean you will be a bad mother?"

"I guess it doesn't, I am just scared I won't be good enough for our children." She sighed again. "I want to be a mother to our children, like your mother was to you and your sisters."

"Now see, that right there, proves you will be that type of mother."

"What do you mean?"

"You will be like my mother, because that is the type of mother you want to be. I don't want to be like my father, so I am going to do everything in my power, to make sure that I am nothing like him, _ever_. I know you know the things that bastard did to us, and I could not live with myself if I became anything like him."

"Like I said, you are such a wonderful man, a fantastic husband to be, and you will make a magnificent father." I chuckled at her before I kissed her gently. The four of us continued to sit there and talk until it was time to get dressed, this time Roza and I used one side of the room while Lissa and Christian used the other.

When I saw my Roza in her dress it took everything I had not to make love to her then and there. My fiancée would always be the most beautiful woman in the world, hands down. After we were all ready we were escorted to the ballroom, by our guards.

(APOV) Adrian

Everyone was standing around talking, drinking and dancing. When we heard the familiar pounding on the floor of a footman's baton, calling for everyone's attention and for the band to stop playing. "Ladies and gentleman, introducing Queen Rosemarie Mazur, King Dimitri Belikov, Queen Vasilissa Dragomir and King Christian Ozera." The double doors opened to allow our new queens and kings entrance into the ballroom. Everyone formed a line wanting to be the first to speak to Rose, Dimitri, Lissa and Chris. Only the first ones they spoke to were us, their family. Which pissed a few people off, but oh well, they will have to figure out sooner or later that family is the most important thing to our new monarchs. After greeting all of our family, which included more than a few damphires, then and only then, did they turn back to the masses. A few of the royals were ticked off that they were not greeted before, what they considered the lowly damphir. But Rose, Dimitri, Lissa and Chris were our monarchs, and now they could do as they pleased. As the ball progressed I eavesdropped on quite a few conversations between some of the royals. And a great deal of them were appalled, that our new monarchs were showing any affection for each other in public, I mean according to them 'it just isn't done.' But then very very few of them actually loved their spouses. So of course for them, it would seem odd. I thought 'what the hell, I'll give them something else to gossip about.' So I walked over to Vika, "Vik, would you like to dance?" I asked while offering her my hand, she smiled and accepted my hand. I led her to the dance floor, and looked up just in time to see Rose, Dimitri, Lissa and Chris smile at us happily. The ball continued for half the night, with Rose and Dimitri as well as Lissa and Chris hardly ever out of each other's arms.

(RPOV)

"Dimi, I am getting tired. You think we have been here long enough to slip away and go to bed?"

"Yes, I believe we have. I think four hours is long enough to have schmoozed with everyone."

I looked up and saw Lissa nodding, "yeah I'm tired to, come on Chris let's go to bed."

With that the four of us and our two dozen guardians departed. Our guardians increased tonight because of the ball, hopefully we would be back down to half a dozen come morning. But somehow I doubted it. I figured it would stay at a dozen for each couple until the visitors left, Alberta was taking no chances with our safety. And as much as I hated it, I was also very appreciative, especially considering that Lissa and I were both pregnant now. I suspected, that is another reason for the increase in guardians for all of us.

For the next two months our days passed with reconstituting both councils. When the announcment was made that the moroi council would no longer be all royals, the royals almost rioted. And when we announced that the damphire council would not be strictly guardians, no comments were made. Odd how the same announcment for different people came with the exact opposite reaction. All the thirteen royal families lobbied hard to be on the councils, but it did no good because we had already decided who would be on the councils. Then we passed quite a few laws, one of which was allowing willing moroi to learns to fight, both physically and magically. It was strictly voluntary, never required, if you wanted to be able to fight alongside your guardian then you were permitted to do so, if you did not, you were not forced to. It was also encouraged that all the moroi learned to defend themselves, just in case they were out with their guardians and attacked and their guardians killed. When the announcment was made many of the older generations threw a fit, saying we were trying to get them all killed. I came back with a question, 'what are you going to do, if you are out with your guardian, and they get killed? Are just going to stand there and be turned or killed, because you think you are too good to defend yourselves?' Needless to say that shut them up and shut them down. Another was to clarify that it was just as legal for damphir to be in relationships, as it was for moroi. Be that relationship be with another damphir or a moroi.

When Lissa and I were both three months along in our pregnancies the two of us along with Dimitri, Chris and our guardians flew to court for a few days. The first thing we did was get an ultrasound done to be sure our children were all healthy. They were both very healthy, and doing exceptionally well. We held a press conference informing everyone that the princesses would be born in exactly six months. And that mine and Dimitri's wedding would me six months later, which would give me time to get my body back too normal, before I went wedding dress shopping. But I already decided what I was going to do for my dress. I had found several that I liked parts of, but none that I like everything on. So I was going to take pictures of the dresses I liked to the royal designer and get her to put the parts from each one I liked into one dress. During this time, I also found out that my mother was expecting a little boy. And she was due a few weeks before Lissa and I. So Dimitri and I decided to have Roslyn, Sonya's daughter, and my brother who was going to be named Markham Ibrahim Mazur, as our miniature bride and groom. While Zoya would be our flower girl and Paul would be our ring bearer. My bridesmaids would be Dimitri's sisters and Lissa my matron of honor, as she and Chris would be getting married three months before we do. I know how much my Comrade loves westerns so I asked him to wear a pair of black silver toed cowboy boots to our wedding. Knowing he would love that, and he did indeed love the idea.

When Lissa and I were six months along we all went back to court to have another ultrasound, and our girls were still doing well. While we were on the plane back to St. Vlad's, I had a heartbreaking premonition.

I fell in the floor screaming, one hand on my head the other cradling my stomach. "Ahhhhh, no please no, not my baby. No!" Then I passed out.

(DPOV)

"Roza! Roza please baby, please wake up." I begged as I sat on the floor of our jet with Roza's head in my lap. As I begged for my soulmate to wake up, Lissa cried and Christian tried to calm her. Telling her that she needed to calm down for the sake of their daughter.

I brought Roza's limp body into my lap, as I sat there and rocked her, all of our guardians were on alert. Although they had no idea what for, just like the rest of us didn't know what was going on. I could tell she was alive, because I could feel her every exhale against my neck. And her inhale against my chest and the arms that were wrapped around her body. I decided to try and reach her through our bond.

Concentrating I sent her a message, **"Roza, my love can you hear me?"**

 **"** **Yes, Dimi."**

 **"** **What happened my darling?"**

 **"** **A premonition, I had a horrible premonition."**

 **"** **Can you tell me about it?"**

 **"** **Strigoi, the strigoi have found out about the prophesy, and they are going to attack the academy, to try and kill me and our baby."** She mentally sobbed as I continued to rock her.

 **"** **Shhh, my love. You know I would never let anything happen to you or our child."** I held her tighter as I said this.

 **"** **I know Dimi, I know. And the attack wouldn't bother me so much if I weren't pregnant. But with me being pregnant, I don't know how much power I will be able to use, without it possibly harming our baby."**

 **"** **Hush love, those bastards will get nowhere near our little girl, I promise you that on my life. Could you see when the attack will happen?"**

 **"** **Yes. Three weeks, we have three weeks before they attack."**

 **"** **Alright, that gives us time to put all of your ideas into action. Can you wake up? We need to inform everyone onboard about what is going to happen before we land."**

 **"** **Yes, can you get someone to get me some water?"**

 **"** **Of course my love. I am going to withdraw so you can wake up."**

 **"** **Alright. Dimi, I love you soo soo much."**

 **"** **As I do you my love, as I do you."**

Coming back to the outside world I asked, "would someone get Roza a bottle of water she is about to wake up."

Someone handed me a bottle of water, I looked up into the eyes of one my oldest friends. Ivan, had gone to court with us, because he wanted to buy his new girlfriend Tea, something for her birthday.

"Thanks Ivan."

"No problem D. Is she going to be ok?" He asked worriedly.

"I think so."

"What happened Dimitri?" Lissa asked.

"She had a terrible premonition."

"Did she tell you what it was about?"


	28. Chapter 28

"Yes, but I'll let her explain it when she is able." Everyone nodded at me.

Soon we heard Roza moan, "mmmm." I helped her sit up but held her in my lap, after her premonition, I wanted her as close to me as was possible.

"Babe, are you ok?"

"Yes, just a massive headache. God, I have never had a headache that hurt this much." I handed her the water and Lissa handed me some pregnancy safe capsules for her head pain, after handing her those as well, she swallowed them. She lay her head against my chest for a few minutes to rest before getting into her premonition.

"Someone has told the strigoi about the prophesy, and they plan to attack the academy in three weeks, wanting to kill me and our baby." Everyone gasped, "I saw who told them, but it is so difficult to believe. Lissa and I were raised around him, and I just don't understand how he could do this. I mean is it so naïve of me to think everyone wants the strigoi gone?"

"Roe, who…who was it?" Lissa asked attentively.

Roza raised her eyes to Lissa's before she answered, "Victor Dashkov."

Lissa's hand flew to cover her mouth before she cried out, "oh my God! I was raised to look at him as an uncle, we both were. Why would he do this?" She curled up into Chris's chest as Roza was curled into mine and they both cried.

"Baby, try to relax. Remember stress is bad for Marinique." Her breathing steadied and she calmed. "Now, as for your question, no it is not naïve to think everyone want the strigoi to end. Everyone with half a brain cell wants them all dead. Some just want it to be because of them, so that they will get the glory. Not that killing someone is glorious, not in anyway, but unfortunately you already know that all too well. Others, just don't want it to be because of a damphir. But don't you worry, we will persevere, and Marin will be safe, you will be safe. And we will find Dashkov, that I promise you. Don't be afraid my love I will protect both of you, always." As I continued to stroke her hair, I began to sing her a Russian lullaby that my mother had sang to my sisters and I when we were young. Eventually she fell asleep.

When I knew for sure that Roza was in a deep restful sleep, I turned to our accompanying guardians. "When we get back I want a meeting of every guardian on campus as well as a video link to Hans Croft and the councils, no matter where the members are, I want to video link them in. I also want all the moroi that have been training to fight there. This will give us a true idea, of how many of them are going to be able to actually have the nerve to fight, and those that are in it for other reasons. Call Alberta now and ask her to contact the contractors again, have them build a twelve-foot wall, around the academy, complete with turrets. Cancel classes for a month, send the students, faculty and staff that are not guardians or fighting moroi out of state. That includes Janien Hathaway and my family, Ivan you go too."

"No, I am staying to fight; I haven't been in those classes for the fun of it Dimka."

"Fine. Yuri, Tell Alberta to ask court for another three hundred guardians, from around the world. Roza didn't say how many strigoi there are this time, so we may need even more reinforcements at a date closer to the attack. Tell her to tell Hans to get every spare person he can get together, to find and destroy Victor Dashkov. Also, ask Alberta to have all the female guardians and fighting moroi to have pregnancy tests done, if any of them are pregnant they go too. Same with any female reinforcements we are going to be sent. We will not risk anyone's child's life, no matter who's it is." I turned to Lissa and Chris, "when we land, you both pack and leave with the others."

"No, absolutely not. You are not a guardian any more Dimitri, and I will not leave my sister alone in this." Chris nodded.

"Lissa if I had my way, I would stash Roza on the moon until this was over, but I know she will never run. She is going to want to fight, which I can't allow, at least not physically. If she has to use her magic she will be far enough away and heavily guarded enough to where no one will ever touch her or our baby."

"She's not going to let you fight physically either Dimitri."

Sighing I looked down at my Roza and said, "I know, but I have to try. I have to protect them. This is a 'hope for the best, but prepare for the worst' type of situation." Again I looked at Lissa and Chris, "alright, but if or when I tell you to get in a bunker you go immediately, and you take my Roza with you. If it is at all feasible, I will join all of you as well as our personal guardians." Everyone nodded in agreement. "When this is over, we are going to have to leave the academy. We can't keep risking the lives of all the people there, until Marin is born. I just hope Marin is the prophesy fulfiller. I don't know how many more times we can keep doing this. We can't move to court; it would be too dangerous for those there. But we cannot tell anyone, we don't personally trust with our lives, where we are going. Lissa, you and Chris could go to court. But Roza and I can't…"

"No, like I said, I am not leaving my sister in a situation like this. Not today, not in three weeks, not in three months, not in three years, _not ever_." This time I nodded my understanding. Soon the pilot announced that we were about to land, everyone resumed their seats and strapped in. I sat Roza in her seat and strapped her in as well. As soon as the stairs were down I had Roza in my arms, we walked to the SUV's and headed to Alberta's office. Yuri had already called and explained everything, I just hoped that everyone was already there.

"Uhhh, where…where am I?" Roza asked.

"Hey babe, we are on our way to Alberta's office. How do you feel, how is the headache?"

"Better to both questions. Thank you for asking. Why are we going to Alberta's office?" I explained everything that happened after she fell asleep. "Now did you really think I was going to run and hide?"

Chuckling I answered, "no, not really. But a man can hope can't he?"

"Hope for what exactly? That you are marrying a coward?" She laughed. "Now Comrade, that just isn't me and you know it."

"I know love, I know."

"I do have an idea about where we can go after the attack though."

"Really, where?"

"Turkey, we can go on a vacation. I hope Marin is the prophesy fulfiller, because if she's not, we are going to be in a mess. We will have to move to court soon, regardless. We will just have to call in more guardians to guard court if she's not, at least until Marisol is conceived and born."

"So you've already named our next daughter?" I asked laughingly.

"Just her first name, you can pick one of her middle names and we will pick the other together. Then we will add Hathaway-Mazur-Belikov. How is that?"

"Perfect, just like my soulmate and the mother of my future children." I kissed her the rest of the way to the guardian administrations building.

Once we were in Alberta's office, it was very plain to see that she had called in everyone I asked for, as well as team Thorn, alpha team and my family.

"Alright, what's going on?" Alberta asked.

Roza explained her vision, then suddenly looked at babushka, "you had the same premonition didn't you?"

"Yes, child. Except mine was a little more detailed." Roza looked more than a little put out at that, and babushka laughed. "Don't worry child, your powers are coming along beautifully, soon your visions will be stronger than mine.

"I hope so. I'm not much good if I can't see everything."

"Roza, I can't see everything either. If I could, I would have seen this in time to stop Dashkov from informing the strigoi." Roza just nodded in understanding.

"What else did you see?"

"There will be two hundred attack from the east while another two hundred will attack from the west. And again, they will fail. They will get inside the wards this time, with the help of humans. But with the added defenses you want to put in place, and the illusion you are contemplating, so they can't see the upgrades, they don't stand a chance."

"Babushka, can you tell if Marin is the prophesy fulfiller?" I asked.

"Yes, I can."

I waited for more but she said nothing else, Roza laughed, "babushka _is_ Marin the prophesy fulfiller?"

"Yes, she is. The moment she is born the strigoi will all turn to ash, and in the future anyone who tries to turn will do the same, _before_ their victim dies."

Roza turned to me and said, "you have to know exactly which questions to ask." Then she laughed at me.

"Oh ha freaking ha, my love. You would think after knowing the lady for twenty-four years I would have known how to word my question better."

"Yeah, you would think that wouldn't you." She said sarcastically.

I pulled her against me tightly, but not tight enough to harm her or Marin, before replying, "you my darling Roza, are hilarious."

She shrugged one shoulder, "yeah, I know." Then everyone laughed.

I kissed the tip of her nose them looked back at Alberta, I asked, "how long did the contractors say it would take to get the surrounding wall built?"

"They said for a twelve-foot wall around the entire inner campus with turrets would take two weeks."

"Alright, we need to get the moroi into as heavy of training as possible over the next few weeks. We guardians need to practice as much as possible without exhausting ourselves."

"You are not a guardian anymore Dimitri." Lissa again reminded me.

"I know, but I will protect my wife and unborn child, regardless of what position I hold."

She smiled, "I know."

"Mom, you are leaving with the Belikova's."

"No I am not! I will not leave my pregnant daughter to face a bunch of blood thirsty strigoi, that are hell bent on killing her and her unborn daughter, _my_ unborn granddaughter. I may be pregnant but I can still fight, and…"

"Mother! Please don't make me make it a royal order. You will leave with the Belikova's, as well as any pregnant guardian and fighting moroi. You will all go to court; you will all go to the spa, you will all get your hair and nails done, you will all go out to nice relaxing lunches and dinners, you will all sleep in every morning, _you_ _will_ _stay out_ of the gym and you will relax and take care of my little brother. Do I make myself clear?"

Janien opened her mouth to say something, but saw at the look on my Roza's face and knew there was no way in hell she was going to win this argument. Sighing she said, "fine. I don't like it and I certainly don't agree with it, but I will do it."

Roza inclined her head and said, "thank you. You can stay for a week and a half, but after that, you go." She said firmly.

I saw Janien's shoulders sag in defeat, "alright."

"Now, Olena, we need to get everyone that is not staying, packed and shoved off, as soon as possible."

"I will call an assembly and make the announcment after lunch. Which reminds me have you and Lissa eaten lately?" My mother is always wanting to feed Roza and Lissa, sometimes so much so that it had becomes hilarious.

"We ate a few hours before we left court, but in all honesty I am hungry." I saw Lissa agree that she was hungry too.

"Alberta we need a Gatling type gun that shoots stakes, actually we need about eight of them, four for the east wall and four for the west wall. We also need mini stakes that can be shot from our side arms, machine guns and rifles. It would also be nice, if we had a few cannons that shot exploding cannon balls, which contained charmed silver stakes and or bullets."

"Ok, there are a few people at court that make our weapons. I will get in touch with them and tell them we need all of those things and that they only have two weeks to get it done. Plus, I will order another five hundred stakes and scabbards and the same number of swords also with scabbards, just in case we have any close calls. Is there anything else?"

"Not weapons wise. But we need to be sure that the infirmary is fully stocked with everything we could possibly need. As well as at least half a dozen refrigerators fully stocked with blood. Because we won't be able to keep the feeders here, we also need to have a dozen generators in case they try to knock out our power. Fuel to run them all twenty-four seven for six months, just to be sure we have enough. A dozen massive ultra violet flood and search lights." She stopped to take a breath and saw everyone looking at her in awe. (*)

"What?" She asked, looking unsure of herself all of the sudden.

"Damn baby you are amazing. Where did you come up with half of those ideas?" Everyone nodded that they would like to know the answers to that.

"I don't know, they just seemed rather obvious to me. Are my ideas not good?"

"Not good? Not good? Rose your ideas are out of this world, I would even go so far as to say astronomically magnificent." Alberta answered. Again with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Oh, ok." Then she shrugged. "It's not a big deal, it's just things I thought everyone else would think of. We also need a disguised moat filled with gasoline." Everyone just kept staring at her.

"What?!" She laughed.

"Damn Rose, you would have made an excellent head guardian, not just for America, but for all guardians everywhere." Hans said via the video link.

"Umm, thanks."

"Are you serious this stuff just suddenly comes to you without thinking about it?"

"Yeah, before I finished telling you one idea, another just popped in my head."

"Amazing. I may have to call on you when we need more ideas for anything guardian related Rose." Hans laughed and so did everyone else.

"Sure, if I can help I will be glad too." She looked around to see all the dumbfounded faces and said, "oh stop, you are embarrassing me." Again everyone laughed. Then suddenly she whined, "Comrade I'm hunryyyyy."


	29. Chapter 29

"Uh oh, I better feed my family. Thank you everyone, please see that everything gets done well, and as soon as possible. We need to be ready as soon as possible just in case they decide to move up the attack date. We also need to keep this between us, I don't know what excuse to give everyone for letting school out."

"Thanksgiving break is next week; we can just say that we have decided to extend it this year."

I nodded and led my Roza to our room to fix her something to eat. Over the next two weeks all the preparations were made for the attack. By the end of the second week everything was ready, we were putting off filling the moat until the last possible moment. Roza came up with the idea of adding another moat, hopefully catching as many strigoi as possible between the two of them before lighting them up. Damn, my woman is an absolute genius.

(RPOV)

I had allowed my mother to stay two weeks instead of a week and a half, because she wanted to see everything once it was finished. But today was the day she was leaving, she wasn't at all happy about it. But she _was_ going, even if I had to have someone carry her onto the jet, kicking and screaming, and strap her in.

"Mason, Eddie I need you both to go with my mom and take care of her and my little brother, until they can return."

"Rose we are your guardians, we are supposed to be with you at all times." Mason complained.

"Guys, I can't concentrate on what I need to do if I am worried about them. And if I can't concentrate I will be in even greater danger. Please as my big brothers, I need you to take care of my mom and my little brother." I begged them.

Neither of them wanted to leave me, I knew. But they also knew, if I was worried about my mom and Markham, I would not be able to be as focused on the task at hand as I needed to be. So eventually they agreed.

"Alright Rosie, but you better be ok, when this is all over." Eddie said.

"Thank you guys." We hugged and they escorted my still fuming mother to the jet, after she too hugged me.

Her last parting words were to Dimitri, "you better take damn good care of my baby, Dimitri."

"I will Janien, I have to, because I can't and won't live without her." Dimitri wrapped his arm around my waist from behind, rubbing the bump that was our daughter, as the jet took off. "You sent them with your mom to protect them, didn't you?"

Sighing I leaned my head back into his chest, before I answered his accusation, "yes, they don't need to know what a kill feels like, unless absolutely necessary. And I want to delay that for them, as long as I can. All the guardians present already know how horrific a feeling it is, but Mase and Eddie are still novices. And I want to put off their having these nightmares, as long as possible."

"I understand completely babe. I wish you didn't have all of those kills to live with. But if you didn't, there is no telling how many millions of damphir, moroi and humans would be dead or turned by now."

"Mmm hmm, but I have you to help me through the pain, just as you have me. Neither of them have that, I mean they both have met their soulmates, _finally_. But their soulmates are both moroi, so they wouldn't know how to help them through something like that. Plus, they are still feeling their way through those relationships. They are just still so young, so innocent Dimitri, and I want them to stay that way for as long as they can."

"I know babe, I know. Don't worry I completely understand and agree. I am just glad Vika and Paul will hopefully never have to know what it feels like to make a kill."

(DPOV)

I brought my fiancée tighter into my embrace as we walked to our room. We were going to need all the rest we could get in the coming days.

All too soon, the day both Roza and babushka saw as the day the attack would happen, dawned. Rose, Lissa and Adrian had placed an illusion over the entire inner campus. Adrian had also refused to leave, saying that someone could need healing, and he could help that way. But he did make damn sure, my little sister got on the plane with the rest of my family. Roza, Lissa and Adrian had also reinforced the wards inside each of the buildings, so that if the buildings were breached they would know. From the outside nothing looked different, unless you knew it had changed you would never see it. My amazingly smart Roza, had also come up with the idea of having a hundred psi-hounds and their handlers on campus. I swear my Roza is the smartest person in the world, when it comes to most anything, except cooking, but especially when it came to defensive tactics.

Soon the farthest wards were staked by humans, and those humans were dumb enough to come inside to try and help the strigoi. Those humans, that help the strigoi, are so far beyond fucking stupid, they would not even register on the idiot meter. As soon as the strigoi were all passed the outer moat, our fire moroi set it on fire, driving the strigoi still closer. Doing so, drove them within range of the guns, lights and cannons. Roza dropped the illusion and showed the strigoi what they were truly up against. The fight raged on for hours and hours, thankfully none of the strigoi ever got inside or up the wall.

Before sunrise they were all dead but one, "that is Victor Dashkov" Roza said. I attempted to go down to meet him, but Roza surrounded me in an invisible and immovable shield to stop me. Damn woman, she was way too smart for her own good sometimes. She smiled down at the man, "hello Victor. Long time no see."

"Indeed Rosemarie. Why don't you come down and join me, we can talk about old times?" He sneered.

"Answer some questions for me first Vic."

 **"** **Roza you are not going down there!"**

 **"** **Of course not Dimi, I want you to use your earpiece and tell them to get ready to release the psi-hounds. But to hold them until they get the signal."**

 **"** **Alright love."**

(RPOV)

"What questions do you have for me Rosemarie?" God I hated that fucking name.

"For one, why did you do all of this?"

"All of what exactly?"

"Why did you tell the strigoi about me and my child?"

"Why not, a damphir in power is ridiculous. Only moroi are important enough to have power, only moroi are important enough to rule, only moroi are important enough to have magic. Why would I not tell them about you and your little bloodwhore baby?"

"Vic, do you really not know who you are fucking with?"

"A bloodwhore obviously. Definitely no one of importance."

"Really? Who is it that has protected your pathetic wrinkled old ass all of your unfortunate life? It wouldn't perchance be us bloodwhore's would it? I mean get real Vic, what good are you? What good could you really have done our society?"

"I was a royal moroi, that made me important. You however, are good for nothing but being a feeder and being fucked, that is all you female damphir are breed for."

"So if that is all women are good for, how about I throw your precious little Natalie into a strigoi nest, and see what they do to her? Think they will bleed her dry or fuck her to death?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

He just laughed manically, "You know, I must confess something before you die, I am the reason you ran over two years ago. I was behind all the threats to Lissa's life, I also sent all those psi-hounds and strigoi after the two of you. So you see I have been trying to kill you long before I ever found out about the prophesy. You were both supposed to die in the crash with precious little Lissa's family."

"Why Vic, you still have not answered that question, why kill Eric, Rhea and Andrea? Why try to kill Lissa and me?"

"Simple, I wanted to be king. And it was the Dragomir's turn on the throne, I knew I wouldn't live long enough for the Dashkov's turn."

"My God, you are psychotic, psychopathic even. You killed all of those people, just so you could be king? What good could you possibly have done as king?"

"I would have been amazing, I could have made anything I wanted to happen, happen."

"Such as?"

"I could have gotten the moroi to fighting with their guardians again."

"We've done that." He looked stunned at I pointed out our moroi.

Then he sneered at me again, "I could have made the royals great again."

"Great, how exactly? **Dimi get ready."**

"We could have enslaved the humans and run this entire world."

"Yea, so not happening." I said flippantly. "Oh Vic, I have some people I would like you to meet. Eric, Rhea, Rea Dragomir please come forth." As soon as the words left my mouth the three of them materialized surrounding Victor. And since he was now a strigoi himself, he could actually see them. But I solidified them so everyone could see them.

"Hello Victor, I hear you have been trying to kill my daughters." Eric growled at him.

"Wh…wh, how…how is this possible? I killed you."

"Yes you did. Now when Rose kills you completely, you will regret ever having threatened my children, as well as our grandchildren."

"You don't have any grandchildren!"

"But see Victor, that is where you are so very wrong, not only is my sister Rosie pregnant, but my sister Lissa is also pregnant. So you not only tried to kill my sisters but also my nieces! You filthy disgusting bastard!" Rea screamed at him.

"You killed my husband and son, then try to kill my daughters and granddaughters, Victor you are about to die in a very painful way." Eric, Rhea and Rea turned and looked at me with smiles on their faces.

"Vic I have some others I would like to introduce you to." Turning my head, I looked at Dimitri, "now my darling."

He nodded and said into his earpiece, "release the hounds." As soon as he said this, we all heard the psi-hounds head straight for Victor. Eric, Rhea and Rea disappeared from the ground and reappeared behind me and Dimitri.

"You know Vic while they turn you into a chew toy I want you to see something." Just then I threw a fire ball at his hair, not enough to kill him, but enough to where he would definitely feel it. "That is just a sample of what hell will be like for you Vic, so do enjoy it." We listened to him scream something horrible. Soon the psi-hounds had him ripped to pieces, once they were finished with him, I set all the strigoi bodies on fire and we all watched them burn to ash. (*)

(DPOV)

After we had watched the bodies of all of the strigoi, Victor Dashkov included, burn to ash, we all convened in the cafeteria. One reason we used it instead of Alberta's office, is because her office wasn't big enough to fit almost five hundred people. The second reason is because we were all tired and hungry. A group of fifty-three moroi and damphir took it upon themselves, to warm the food that had already been prepared. I thank God for my Roza's fore thought, and I am sure everyone else did as well. If she hadn't thought of having food prepared before the fight, it would be hours before we could eat and rest.

Roza, Lissa, Chris and myself all stood at the front of the room ready to speak to everyone. "Everyone I would personally like to thank each and every one of you that gave your time, energy and the will to fight tonight. Because of each and every one of you, we are all safe again, for the time being. My future husband and I have decided that we cannot put you all in danger any longer. So we are going on vacation until Marinique is born. We both feel that it is far too dangerous for us to be around others. We worry that strigoi and even possibly some moroi and damphir, could put you all in danger, to stop the prophecy. Because of our daughter, the strigoi are coming to an end, and now they know it. So we are afraid that more attacks will be imminent, and we do not want to endanger your lives, or the lives of anyone else."

"My queen!" I heard someone shout.

"Yes?"

"We are guardians, it is our place to fight and die for you and your family."

"No Guardian Steele, your place is to live, for as long and as well as you can. Be happy and if possible get married and have families. That is everyone's place in this world."

"But Rose, you can't go without guardians." Celeste said.

"We are not; we are taking our personal guardians with us. If no one knows where we are, then they can't attack us in an attempt to do harm to Marin."

"Rose, we will protect you and the princess with our lives. There is no need for you to hide." Emil said.

"I know that you would Emil." She turned and took my hand, "we know that you would. But as long as we stay at the academy, we are putting the students, teachers, guardians and faculty's lives at risk. And we can't do that any longer, we won't risk the lives of anyone's child that way."

"Queen Rose?"

"Yes?" I couldn't see who spoke, so I know Rose couldn't either.

"I have children that go to school here. And you and your family being here, does not put them in any greater danger than if you weren't here. In fact, I think they are safer with you here. As long as you are here we have not only more guardians around, but we also have you and your magic to keep us safe." I had to admit whoever was speaking did make sense.

"That is true, but we don't want any more people, than absolutely necessary, in danger just to protect us."


	30. Chapter 30

"Your highness, I think I speak for most of we moroi. When I say, that thanks to you, we now know how to help protect not only you and your daughter, but also ourselves and our families. You have done great things for our world in just a short amount of time. And I would willing give my life, in order to ensure that future generations do not have to deal with the plague of strigoi. That I, that we, have always had to deal with, our whole entire lives." I saw nods of agreement for everyone.

Roza just nodded, and turned to look at me, Lissa and Chris, "so do we stay or go?" She asked us.

"That is up to you my love, I am willing to do whatever makes you feel more at ease and keeps you both safe."

"I agree with Dimitri, you and Marin have to be kept safe. But honestly, I am afraid to travel very far, because the girls could come early and that scares me. Especially if we are away from a doctor or hospital, if or when it happens. At least here we have a hospital and Dr. Oldenzki's close, as well as Dr. Maynard."

"That is true, and we don't know the doctor's in Turkey, we don't know if we could truly trust them. Not only to look after us and our children, but also to keep our whereabouts and identities to themselves." Roza replied to Lissa's comments.

"Yes, I am in agreement with Lissa and Dimitri. I would prefer it if my future wife, my sister and both of our daughters had the best possible care, both before birth and after. So I actually think we should stay. Plus, there is the fact that we do have a great deal more protection here and at court than we would anywhere else." Chris put in his two cents.

"But ultimately it is up to you RoRo, it is you and Marin they are after at the end of the day." I watched the concern and worry flow through the eyes and across the face of my soulmate.

"Alright, if you are all sure?" The three of us nodded, letting her know that we were as sure as we could be. "Ok." The three of us watched as she turned back to the crowd. "We have all discussed it, and we thank you for your words and promise to protect our people, ourselves included. We will stay," the crowd erupted into cheers. Roza held up her hand asking for silence. "We will be traveling between here and court, for doctor's visits. So we will not be here all the time. We will also develop plans to have court as well as all the academies grounds upgraded, like we have done here. I do not want strigoi attacking somewhere else, in hopes of obtaining hostages, to force our hand." More cheers from the crowd. "We would personally like to thank each and every one of you, for your courage and determination in the face of the dangerous times ahead." Everyone was suddenly on their knees in awe to my love. "Please rise…and let's eat!" Everyone stood and laughed. Rose walked out into the crowd and all of them rallied around her, telling her she was an amazing queen and that they loved her. A large portion of them were reaching out to touch her. And she never once wavered in her love and dedication to them. They looked like a group of people would look while surrounding the virgin Mary or even Jesus.

"Look at her," Lissa said. "They worship the ground she walks on. I always knew she would make an amazing queen when the time came." I could hear the awe in Lissa's voice as she spoke about my Roza.

And I did watch her, I quickly became aware of the fact that I was not the only one who adored her. Almost all of our people did, damphir or not, they loved her. Not in the same way I did of course, but they loved her none the less. "She is the most amazing woman I have ever seen." I said, as I watched my love interact with our people.

"The way they adore her, it is like they are under some kind of a spell. Of course there is no such thing, but just look at them. They would all gladly die for her." Chris supplied, in awe of her himself. After everyone had eaten their fill, we all retired for the night. After all the wards had been re-laid, of course.

Over the next few weeks, the upgrades that had been made to St. Vladimir's were copied at every academy, as well as at court. The communities that were strictly moroi and or damphir were also upgraded in the same way. Every time we went to court there were rooms filled with gifts, not only for the babies. But also for the four of us, mostly for Roza, but we all received gifts from our people. Which just amazed my Roza. The royals, all publicly came around to the changes in our world, and that there was again a damphir royal family. I don't know how they reacted in private, but in public they acted appreciative and happy. The day of our daughter's birth drew nearer and nearer as time passed, as did the birth of Lissa and Chris's daughter. With Marin and Roselynn being conceived on the same night, they were due the same day. Roza and Lissa had decided that if they go into labor the same day they wanted to be in the same room together.

The closer to the day our baby was to be born came, the more attacks the strigoi executed. And just as my Roza predicted, there were attacks on several academies, and court although none were successful. Roza, Lissa and Adrian skyped with moroi all over the world, and taught them how to reinforce the wards and how to create illusions of the targets not being changed. Everything that we had done here at St. Vlad's was done everywhere else. We asked all of our people to come into one of the reinforced compounds until after Marin was born. Thankfully they did as we asked, because they knew how much more dangerous it was, to be away from a compound until our princess was born.

Three weeks before our baby was due, Janien went into labor with Markham. We all rushed to the infirmary, due to there being three pregnant women on campus. Two of which were our queens, Dr. Maynard temporarily moved his practice to campus. Until after the deliveries.

Abe was in the delivery room with Janien when Markham was born, and I had never seen a prouder father than he made. When Abe brought Markham out, the first one to hold him, of course, was his big sister.

"Oh Baba, he is so beautiful." She cried. I know my fiancée is not the type of woman to cry a lot. But since she got pregnant, her hormones were so out of whack, that she and Lissa would both cry at the smallest thing. And my Roza had been right when she said that during her pregnancy. That the passion we had experienced on the night we had conceived Marin, would be a semi regular occurrence. No more furniture was destroyed. But that was because when it happened, we just stayed in the floor. We had learned that lesson the hard way. And every time it happened, my Roza also fed. Which just increased the intensity of our lovemaking.

* _flashback*_

 _Roza, Lissa, Chris and I were taking a walk around campus. Dr. Maynard said exercise was good for the babies, when suddenly both Roza and Lissa burst into tears. I looked at Chris, and we both looked around trying to figure out what was going on._

 _"_ _Roza, baby what's wrong?" She and Lissa pointed out into the distance. There I saw hummingbirds flitting around from flower to flower, gathering nectar._

 _"_ _It's just so cu…cute." They sobbed. Again I looked at Chris and saw him roll his eyes and shake his head. I did not do that; I had already been on the receiving end of the terrible temper of one pregnant woman. I did not want to be on the receiving end of it from two of them. Thankfully the girls did not see him do that._

 _I took my Roza into my arms and stroked her back until her tears passed. "I know my love; it is very cute." While I was rolling my eyes on the inside, I had enough sense not to do it where they could see me. I was also very thankful that Roza didn't catch it through the bond._

 _*end of flashback*_

"He is beautiful Abe. He will grow into a strapping young man." I told my soon to be father in law. Looking at him I could see the remains of his tears of joy and happiness in his eyes. I knew that when my children were born I would be crying like a baby, for each and every one of them. I would be just that proud and happy.

Three weeks later Lissa went into labor. We will never know if Rose's excitement is what brought on her labor or not, as Marin was also due that day. But it didn't matter, all that mattered was that my Roza was about to give birth to our little girl.

"Alright Roza, I know you are in pain baby, so anything you need me to do just tell me. Ok?"

"Yes, Comrade. Just don't leave me." She begged as a contraction hit.

"No my darling, I will never leave you. You are the only reason I live baby."

(RPOV)

The closer together my contractions were, the more pain I was in. At one point it seemed as though Marin and Rosie were in a race to see who could be born first. I had Dimitri on one side of my bed, and on the other my sister. Dimitri and Chris had made the nurses push mine and Lissa's beds together. Because, with being able to help each other through the pain, we seemed to also help ourselves. What was really weird, to us anyway, was the fact that mine and Lissa's contractions seemed to happen at the same time. We figured that it had something to do with the bond. My mom had been in labor with my little brother Mark for six hours. Lissa and I passed that eight hours ago.

Dr. Maynard came in and checked Lissa and I, "alright ladies, it seems as though it truly is about to become a race." He turned to the nurse and said, "Get Dr. Oldenzki's and some more nurses in here, our queens are both about to give birth." Then he turned back to me and Lissa. "My queens our princesses are about to make their long awaited debut."

Just then the strigoi alarm went off, we were under attack again. I could not believe those son of a bitches, had the nerve to attack right now.

"What do I do Roza?" He wanted to know if I wanted him to go fight or stay with me.

"Do you have your earpiece?"

"Yes."

"Tell them to turn on all of the ultra violet search and flood lights. Light the moats and if any of those bastards get close to the buildings to roast their asses. Tell them to use the new flame throwers as much as possible." We had added one hundred flame throwers all around the wall surrounding the campus. Twenty-five on each wall as a matter of fact.

"Alright, love." He relayed my orders, but he never left my side.

Dr. Oldenzki and four nurses came running into the room. "Ok Rose, let's get our little princess here. Now when I say push I want you to push just as hard as you can. Alright?"

"Yes." I moaned in pain.

"Lissa, do just like Dr. Oldenzki just told Rose, ok?"

"Yes!" She said, her voice a bit louder than mine had been.

"Ok Rose here we go, 1…2…3 and push Rose. Push." I pushed for all I was worth and so did Lissa. "Relax Rose, you will have to do that again in a second." The door to the delivery room burst open and Alberta came running in.

"Rose, Lissa don't worry about a thing. We have fifty guardians out in the hallway, the strigoi will not get anywhere near any of my girls."

"Thank you mommy Al." Both Lissa and I said.

"There is nothing to thank me for, just get my baby girls here safely." With those words she ran back out the door.

Right then another contraction hit both Lissa and I, this one even stronger than the last and we screamed and pushed.

"You are doing so well my love." Dimitri said as he wiped the sweat from my face.

"I love you Liss, just think soon we will have our little girl to spoil. And I can actually call her Rosie, since Roe won't let me call her that." Everyone laughed at him, me I threw a wash cloth at him.

"Gee sis, I love you too."

Before I could reply there was another contraction, "push Rose, push." Again I pushed with everything I had. I had never in my life been in pain like this, and I have been in some horrific pain. But I knew that this was worth it, from this pain came my little girl.

"That's it baby, I love you so very much Roza, you and Marin are my whole world."

I smiled at him as best I could, "we love you too daddy." I saw the tears start to roll down his cheeks, just as they did every time I called him daddy.

"Oh mommy." I reached up and cupped his cheek. He leaned over a gave me a quick kiss.

"Ok Rose, one last push and we will have our princess."

"You too Lissa, one more push and we will have two princesses."

Lissa and I looked at each other and locked hands and pushed with everything we had left. We quickly heard two cries.


	31. Chapter 31

(DPOV)

The doctors handed our daughters to the nurses to clean up, weigh, messure and make sure they were ok. While this was happening more nurses were cleaning up Rose and Lissa. When the nurses brought our daughters back they handed them back to the doctors.

Dr. Oldenzki turned to Roza and I, "your majesties, may I present to you, Princess Marinique." I was handed my daughter, I looked down at her precious face with tears rolling down my own face, and sobs of joy in my chest. Sitting down on the edge of Rose's bed we looked at our daughter. She was just as beautiful as her glorious mother.

(CPOV) Christian

Dr. Maynard turned to Lissa and I with our little girl in his hands. "Your majesties, my I present Princess Roselynn." The doctor handed me my daughter and I cried. I am not ashamed to say, that the birth of this little girl brought me to tears. I sat on Lissa's bed and brought our daughter to where we could both look at her.

(RPOV)

As Dimitri and I gazed at our daughter we heard a chant of _'Soul's Light'_ begin to rock the entire academy. The four of us could hear the cheers and chants just as plain as if they were inside the room.

"Liss if you are feeling up to it, I think we need to present our princesses."

"I agree."

Dimitri laid Marin in her bassinet and helped me stand and get ready to present our daughter to our world. While Chris did the same for Lissa. Neither Liss nor I felt like getting dressed, so we just wore robes. As we were not able to walk yet either, we held our daughters while Dimitri and Chris wheeled us out onto the mezzanine. Before Lissa or I came outside Olena and Alberta made the announcement, asking for silence.

"As you all know I am Headmistress Olena Belikova, today we were attacked again. But that was the last attack we will ever have to endure. I present to all of you, my granddaughter the Princess Marinique Antonella Cierra Hathaway-Mazur-Belikov. And her parents Queen Rosemarie Isabella Hathaway Mazur soon to be Belikov and King Dimitri Alexie Gavin Belikov." The cheers and applause was astounding. It truly touched my heart deeply, because all of these people adored their new princess.

As Dimitri and I stood there with Marin, Alberta spoke up. "As you also know I am Alberta Petrova, head guardian here at St. Vlad's. I would like to present to you Princess Roselynn Azalea Ozera Dragomir, and her parents Queen Vasilissa Sabina Rhea Dragomir and King Christian David Ozera." More cheers and applause were again heard.

The four of us stood there with our daughters in our arms, listening to the cheers and chants. "Today is a great day in our history. The scourge that was strigoi, is now gone. Never again will we have to live in fear of them. From now on, we are safe, our children are safe. From this day forth our people, _all_ of our people, will be able to do whatever they wish with their lives. No matter what that is, it is now safe for them to do it." I looked around on the ground at the piles of ash that used to be strigoi and cried. It was over, it was finally over. And that is exactly what I said, "it is over, it is finally over." The cheers of 'Princess Marin' and 'Princess Roselynn' shook the very foundation of the academy.

(LPOV)

Someone asked, "who was born first?"

I answered, "they were born at the exact same time." More cheers and applause broke out across the whole entire campus. And not just from those that fought. But also from the students, faculty and visitors, who had all come in hopes of being present at the introduction ceremony.

After Rose and I had returned to our beds, we slept.

(DPOV)

I watched the love of my life sleep after she had fed our daughter, kissed her cheeks and forehead. Having already counted her fingers and toes. Dr. Oldenzki had cots brought in for Chris and I, knowing neither of us were going anywhere without our ladies.

After my love and my daughter fell asleep I laid down on the cot and did the same.

Over the next two and a half months my Roza and all of her friends graduated, and all of us, our whole family, headed to court, for the summer.

Two weeks after we got to court Lissa and Chris got married. Rose made the most beautiful maid of honor that I had ever seen, in her beautiful dress. It was a lavender sheath column one shoulder floor length gown. It had a natural waits line, with a picked up side that fell in ruffles. All the bridesmaids wore the same dress, in the same color. But none of them even came close to being as beautiful as my Roza.

Lissa's dress was, extravagant, but she was a queen.

Roza would not even give me any clues as to what her wedding dress looked like. I knew that she had pieces from several different dresses all made into one dress. But knowing her as I did, she would be the most beautiful bride to ever walk down an aisle.

Roza and I still had three months to plan our wedding. As we discussed all the decisions we would have to make, Roza told me one thing about her wedding dress. She told me that it was ready, and that it was all she had dreamed it would be. And that is all that she would tell me.

We had chosen royal blue, royal purple and gold as our wedding colors. For our invitations we chose what was called, lace pocket invitations. And they were as the name said, A white wedding invitation with rounded corners tucked inside a real lace envelope. The gorgeous, white lace pocket features decorative satin ribbons, we chose for the invitations to be half with royal blue ribbon and half with royal purple ribbon. The actual invitation was printed on bright white card stock with the words printed in raised gold lettering. The outer envelopes were also gold.

The table clothes altered between our colors. On half of the tables, for the reception, there were four bowls containing floating candles as the center pieces, also in our wedding colors. The other half the center pieces were, medium sized faux moss and wicker round frames with pillar candles inside clear glass candle holders in the center. The frames were covered with a mixture of Asiatic lilies, baby's breath, white calla lilies, different shades of blue and purple carnations and peonies, and royal blue and royal purple tulips. Of course, to get the tulips the exact color, they would have to start with white ones, and have them dyed. Obviously not all the flowers would be in one fame but those were the flowers Roza wanted to use. She also chose to use lily grass, ruscus and eucalyptus as filler and greenery. What that would look like I have no idea, and didn't really care. The only part of the wedding, I really cared about was the part where we said 'I do,' and will be pronounced man and wife. But if making our wedding and reception into a rainbow made my Roza happy, then so be it. As for the bouquets, she chose to use the same flowers as the center pieces. The bridesmaids and matron of honors bouquets would be round and simple. With just a few added lily of the valley, bell orchids and Canterbury bells. Roza's bouquet would contain the same flowers but it would be twice as big as the others, with a lot more cascading flowers and greenery. Myself, the best man, who was Christian, and all of the groomsmen would wear boutonnieres of one royal blue and one royal purple calla lily.

The wedding party consisted of; Tea, Karo, Sonya and Vika; with the matron of honor of course would being Lissa. As for my groomsmen it would be; Ivan, Art, Nick, Adrian and with my best man Christian. Our miniature bride would be my niece Roslyn; the miniature groom would be Roza's baby brother Markham. Our flower girl would be my niece Zoya, the honorary flower girls would be our daughter Marin and Lissa and Chris's daughter Roselynn the ring bearer would be Paul. My mother would carry Marin, Alberta would carry Rosie, Janien would carry Markham and my babushka would carry Roslyn. And of course Abe would walk Roza down the aisle. While Mason, Eddie, Yuri and Emil would be ushers.

Roza and I had to decide who would be in the lines of salute as we walked out of the church. We finally decided on Celeste, Jean, Mikhail, Spiridon, Ben, Tamara, Yuri, and Serena. All of whom said they would be honored to do the salute.

Roza also decided that she wanted peacocks walking around the grounds at the reception. And instead of rice or bird seed being thrown, or even bubbles being blown, she wanted butterflies released. So ten thousand butterflies were ordered.

Today was the day, the day I would meet my soulmate, and the love of my life.

My groomsman, and I stood at the alter waiting for the wedding to start. I reflected back over the last year and a half of my life. I still remember the first time I had set eyes on my Roza. She was clearly the most beautiful, caring, and amazing woman to ever cross my eye line. I remember the first time I touched her skin, the first time I ran my fingers through her hair. I remember every moment of our lives together so far. And every second has been amazing, they haven't all been easy, by a long shot. But they have all been worth it.

I heard the Mark Wills song 'I do' begin to play. Roza and I had chosen it as the song for the remaining wedding party to walk down the aisle to.

I watched, with deep ragged breathing as the procession down the aisle began.

The door opened, and the first one down the aisle was my niece Zoya, and my mother, carrying my daughter Marin. Beside her walked Alberta, carrying Lissa and Chris's daughter Rosie. They were followed, a few seconds later by my nephew Paul.

Then came Janien carrying the miniature groom, and my less than a year-old brother in law, Markham. I never dreamed I would have a brother in law twenty-four years younger than me. Next to Janien, was my babushka, carrying my niece Roslyn.

Then came the bridesmaids. First to walkout was my oldest sister Karo, followed by my sister Sonya, shortly after she walked out, she was followed my baby sister Victoria. Finally, Lissa walked out smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary, as she had once accused my Roza of looking like. Seconds after she took her place, the wedding march started.

The doors at the back of the church had closed again, after Lissa walked out. After the wedding marched played for about a minute, the doors opened again. And there before me stood my beautiful, milaya moya, my Roza. And she looked earth shatteringly gorgeous. She wore a gown so white it looked baby blue. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline, it was strapless and sleeveless. It was covered in sequins, seed beads, pearls, rhinestones, and crystals. All in different shapes and sizes. The skirt was satin, with lace appliques of rose's, which was a shock to me, and different sections of leaves and vines. The vail she wore, looked familiar, but it took me a moment to figure out why. It was actually my great great grandmothers vail. It was made of Russian lace, on top of the vail Roza wore an all diamond crown. This one was new though, it was solid gold, twisted into rose vines and the diamonds were the leaves. The vail was so long it trailed three feet behind her, but it did not drag the ground. Because the train of her beautiful dress followed behind her by five feet, so the lace of the vail was safe. Not that I really cared in this moment in time. All I could think about right now was how beautiful, my Roza looked in her wedding dress. I knew that Abe was walking her down the aisle, but all I could see was her. She was my reason for living, her and our daughter were the lights of my life. Eventually, she made it down the aisle to stand in front of me.

"Dimitri, take care of my little girl. And don't forget, her mother and I will be watching, to make sure she is always happy."

"I would accept no less than her eternal happiness Abe." He nodded, before placing her hand in mine, and kissing her cheek.

We turned to Father Andrew, and he began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, before the eyes of God, and these witnesses. To unite in holy matrimony, Queen Rosemarie Isabella Hathaway-Mazur, and King Dimitri Alexie Gavin Belikov. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"We do." Abe and Janien answered.

"The bonds of marriage are not to be entered into lightly. Do you both agree to this marriage, of your own freewill and without coercion?"

"I do." Roza and I answered together, with smiles a mile wide on our faces.

"Very well. The bride and groom have decided to recite their own vows. King Dimitri you may go first." I nodded at him and turn to my Roza.

Taking her hands in mine, I lay them over my heart before I began. "Roza, my Roza. I have loved you from the very first moment I set eyes on you. I have always thought you were the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever met. They way my heart pounds at just the sight of you, or the sound of your voice, is phenomenal. You have given me everything I have ever dreamed of, but could never have hoped to have. Before I met you, the world was dull, and in black, white, and gray. But the moment I set eyes on you, colors entered my vision. The world became a rainbow, of beautiful colors. Never did I think, that I would ever find a woman like you. A woman who could make all my hopes and dreams come true, with just three little words. But the moment you said those words to me, I thought for sure that my world would explode with joy and happiness. Without you, I would surely die. I am not a man of many words, as you know. I don't really know how to tell you how much I love you. But under your hands lay the answer. I wish I were a poet, so I could write you a sonnet, to explain the depths and breadths of my love for you. But alas, I am not, I am just me. A man who loves you with my every breath, with each and every beat of my heart. I cannot wait, to grow old and gray, grouchy and argumentative with you. I can't wait to watch our children grow, find love and have families of their own. And when the time comes, I want my last second on this earth, to be in your loving arms. I love you Roza, my Roza."

I heard several sniffles throughout the church. Looking up I could see that the bridesmaids, and Lissa were all crying. Then I looked back at my Roza, and saw that she was too. I reached to wipe her tears away, and she caught my hand. Instead of letting me wipe away her tears, she brought my hand to her lips. And kissed it, while whispering, "I love you."

I answered, "I love you too." Then I did wipe her tears away.

"Queen Rosemarie, you may now say your vows."

"Comrade, I too have loved you from the moment we met. And I am no better at expressing my feeling, than you say you are. But to me, you are amazing at doing just that. I remember the first time you said you loved me, we were around thirty thousand feet in the air. And I had already realized that I loved you, and that you are my soulmate. We have not had the easiest of times, since we met. But that has never diminished my love for you. With every difficulty, and obstacle we have faced, and defeated. My love for you has grown, and flourished. I knew that one day I would meet my cradle. But I never imagined that I would, or even could love you as much as I do. I actually never thought it was possible, to love someone as much as I love you. You have given me things, I never thought I wanted, things I never dreamed I would want, things I was afraid to want, before I met you. You Dimitri Belikov, have filled my life with more love than I ever thought possible. And I thank you so very much for that." She took my hands, and lay them against her heart. "Here, under your hands, lay enough love for you to last a million lifetimes. Never doubt my love for you, even if I don't know how to say it, it will never mean that I don't feel it. I love you milaya moy." (my darling)

I kissed her hands this time, as I whispered against them. "I love you."

And she did the same thing I had done, "I love you too."

We still looked into each other's eyes, and Father Andrew again spoke. "These two people have made their vows to each other, in the eyes of God. So, I ask, do you King Dimitri Belikov, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, in good times and bad, for all the remaining days of your life."

"I do, I most certainly do." Everyone laughed, but I didn't care. I didn't want anyone to think I had any reservations about this. This woman standing in front of me was my life, my home, my sanctuary, my world. And I will love her long after I die.

"Do you Queen Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, for richer and poorer, in good times and bad, for all the remaining days of your life?"

"You better believe I do." Myself and everyone in the church busted out laughing. If my Roza was one thing, she was one of a kind.

Father Andrew turned to Paul, "my I have the rings?"

After he had them he turned back to us. "In the name of the almighty God, I bless these rings. And pray that they accompany you in many years of happiness and love. Dimitri, place this ring on Rose's finger and repeat after me." I took the ring and did as I was told.

"I Dimitri Belikov, offer you Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur, this ring in symbolism of the continuation of my love for you. This ring is a never-ending circle, showing that my love for you will never end. That it will continue until after God ends time itself." I then placed the ring on her finger, and kissed it.

"Rose, place this ring on Dimitri's finger and repeat after me."

This time she did as he said, "I Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur, offer you Dimitri Belikov, this ring in symbolism of the continuation of my love for you. This ring is a never-ending circle, showing that my love for you will never end. That it will continue until after God ends time itself." We smiled at each other, as she slid the ring on my finger.

"By the powers vested in me by the almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife. King Dimitri, you may kiss your queen."

I did not have to be told twice, without hesitation, I pulled my wife against my body, and kissed the absolute hell out of her. I have no idea how long we stood there kissing. Neither of us were in a hurry to pull back, at one point I heard people clearing their throats. Then I heard Chris say, "Dimitri, you can crawl back from down her throat now." Which caused everyone but my Roza and I to laugh. In response to his remark, I pulled her even tighter into my embrace. Soon, someone was tapping me on the shoulder. I was not going to be rushed, so I just waved them away. Which caused another round of laughter to erupt in the church.

Far sooner than I wanted, Roza and I broke the kiss. I heard Ivan and Adrian say, "about time." More laughter was heard throughout the building.

"Way too soon for my liking." I answered them.

"Everyone, may I introduce to you, for the first time anywhere. King and Queen Belikov." We then received a standing ovation.

When we exited the church, we walked out into a salute arch, of swords held by Yuri, Celeste, Jean, Mikhail, Spiridon, Serena, Ben, and Tamara.

When we got to the end of the arch, all of our well-wishers were gathered in front of us. Ben and Tamara lowered their swords blocking our exit, while the well-wishers released the butterflies, Roza had ordered. I watched my new wife as she laughed happily when the butterflies were released.

I bent down and kissed her again. "I love you my beautiful wife."

"I love you too, my gorgeous husband."

With those words, and the released butterflies, Ben and Tamara raised their swords. And Roza and I walked away, and got into the horse drawn carriage that she had chosen.

Is this the end? You decided.

 ** _I wanted to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and enjoyed my story. The Deadliest Rose, started out as a way of celebrating having gotten out of my wheelchair. I had been in a wheelchair for six years. And one night, God told me to stand up and walk, and I did. The next week, I started writing this story. That was in October of 2015, so I have dedicated a year of my life to this story. And although I am sad it is over, I am also excited about it. I have been walking again for a year, while I am still not where I was before my sickness. I am praying that I will be soon. So, thank you all again for the reviews, pm's, and well wishes. May God bless and keep you all._**


End file.
